You're Beautiful
by ButaTokki45
Summary: Annabeth Chase, in debt of her twin brother, has found herself in a difficult situation with a band called A.J, and their leader, Percy Jackson. Conflicts rise, a love triangle forms, and a deadly past can harm all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So, this is the start of my new story. It's based of off the Korean drama 'You're Beautiful,' and the Japanese drama, 'Ikemen Desu Ne." I love them both and if you have any free time, you should watch them. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, but I made up some characters. Plus, some of these events didn't actually happen, our are different, because I can't remember all of it. Characters are very OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You're Beautiful<p>

I have never thought about what I would do in my life. And I still don't. Am I going to be a pilot? A waitress? The president? Whatever it is, I still haven't figured it out yet. I didn't know that it was going to change right in front of me. Right now, I'm training to be a nun. Mother Superior is guiding me, like god. But, I'm a very clumsy one, unlike my brother. My twin brother, Andrew, is a rock star. He's dreamed about it for years. Ever since we were little, I knew that he was going to be someone. I knew that his voice was good enough for anyone. Whoever turns him down is just plain stupid. I listen to his voice everyday when we were little, soothing me to go to sleep whenever I cry. Since my dad and mom abandoned us, we had never had a real family. But I still believe that my mom is still somewhere out there. If I can just reach her, my star, than I know that wishing for something from the bottom of your heart can come true. My brother and I have gone our separate ways, but I still keep in touch with him. Now that I'm twenty-one, I can start living my own life. I can start relying on myself, not my brother. I can now see some paths. Some. Not all. I never thought that one day, I would be in his shoes. Literally. My story isn't like any others. It's a journey. Full of pain, anger, love, friendship, and on and on.

I'm at the church. Praying. Praying for something to happen. For someone to lead me somewhere. 'Mother Superior,' I'm saying in my head, 'What do I do?' I don't hear any answer, so, I just leave. But, then, I hear a singsong voice, calling out to me.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. You will find out about your life. You will." The voice suddenly stopped. What did it mean? The lights shine through the stained glass windows. My blonde hair was nowhere in sight. Gray eyes scanning the place. I took in a deep sigh and walked out, passing the rows and rows of empty seats. The white cloak around my head sways in the wind as I walked out of the church. My blue dress brightens as I walk into the sun. I ran towards my electric scooter with my white flats. The life of a nun isn't what I thought it would be like. I sit down on my scooter, turning it on, and sat down. The spring air smelt nice and the trees whistling made the atmosphere even lighter. Well, time to get riding. The trail glowed from the sun. It lit up, just like a path of destiny. It feels so nice that I smile really wide.

As I started riding through the country grass, I hear a car behind me. Rumbling. I take a quick glance at the side mirrors and I saw a small, black limo. Weird. There aren't many cars here around this place. Whatever. I keep riding, though. And it keeps following. I start to wonder, 'Who is this? Is this person after me?' I start to worry. Faster, faster, I go. And faster, and faster it went also. And it passed me, then, stopped. I screech to a halt, lurching forward. I threw my head back when I stopped. Ouch.

A man came out of the car. Chubby, short, and kind of not good looking. But I don't think like that. His greasy black hair was slicked back, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and a black, leather jacket on his black shirt, matching his black pants, and his black hair, shoes, and scarf. In other words, he scared me.

The man advanced towards me. Suddenly, he stopped in front of me, analyzing me like a creep. I get really uncomfortable, until he said, "Do you know Andrew Chase?" In an instant, I start my scooter again, and ride, missing the black limo. I think I ran over his foot, because he yelled in pain, clutching his right foot. He limped back into his car and started it up. As he was chasing me, I screamed as loud as I could, but no one could hear me, since I was in the country. "Wait! Wait! I don't mean to hurt you! I just want to know if you are Andrew's sister!" Still, that didn't make me stop. I kept riding. And he kept screaming. Until he said, "You're brother has been in an accident!" That made me halt again, jerking my head back and forth. The black limo stopped behind me, knowing that I have given in. "Thank god you stopped."

"W-what do you mean my brother has been in an accident? Is Andrew okay? He's not hurt, is he?" I can't afford to lose Andrew like I lost my mom and dad. He's the only family that I have. My heart is pounding right out my chest.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. I mean- um..." I waited for him to continue. He seemed very nervous. He rubbed his hands together, his eyebrows twitching, and his face sweating. Then, he took one big breath. "You're brother's fine. But he got into a drunken fight. His eyes blotched up and he has to go to Europe to get it fixed. Don't worry. He's fine." I sighed. What a relief. I thought that he was gone. How did he get into a fight like that? He's not that stupid to get into one. But then, there was something even more. If Andrew's fine, than, why is he here?

"Wait. Why are you here telling me this. I mean, Andrew's okay. What happened?" Now, the man looked even more scared.

"Okay, let me start from the beginning. My name is Mr. McKenzie. I'm an agent and manager for a band called A.J. I'm sure that you've heard of it. It stands for Angel." The truth was, I have. My brother use to talk about it over the phone with me about them. He said that one day, he's going to join them. Wait, is that why he's here? "You're brother, Andrew Chase, has been chosen as another member of A.J."

"Are you for real! Get out! I'm so happy for him!" But then, it struck me that it might not happen. He has to go to Europe to fix his eye. My face fell.

"Um, yeah, well, he has to sign a contract. Today. And right now, he's in Europe. If he doesn't sign it by today, he's not able to join. And I really think that adding Andrew to the group is a really good idea. And your brother agrees with it. He really wants to join the band. It will help with his career a lot."

"What do you want me to do? I'm just his sister."

"Um, well... I want you to be him." What?

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to be him. I want you to take his place signing the contract. Please, please, please?" He sounded very sincere.

"I-I don't think I can do that. If you can't see, I'm a girl. A girl. You know, the opposite gender of a boy. And I don't think that it will work. People will know I'm a girl."

"Please? I have clothes and a wig ready. Please?" Mr. McKenzie had his hands together and shaking them around furiously. I had to think about it. If I pretend to be my brother, that means, that, his dream will come true. It will help with his singing career. If I pretend to be him, I might be able to find my mother. I might be able to find out who gave birth to me. 'It's only a signature,' I keep saying to myself. 'It's only a signature.' And there are many benefits to it.

"Fine," I finally said.

"Please-wait. Did you say fine?" I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I was doing to right thing. "Thank you , thank you , thank you so much! I know that you will make your brother proud and happy. It's a once and a lifetime opportunity." And it was. Even though I didn't know it.

"I'm glad that I'm able to help my brother. Now, when is the signing?" Mr. McKenzie glanced at his watch. Suddenly, he started to freak out.

"It's in ten minutes!" We ran to the limo, put my scooter into the trunk of the car, and drove off. It would have been weird if I changed in the car. We reached a building in the city. A huge building. Mr. McKenzie and I next to it, trying to concoct a plan. There was a huge group of fan girls outside of the building. Some were wearing angel wings, while others were holding signs and fans that said, 'I LOVE YOU A.J!' or some that said, 'MARRY ME, A.J!' Some girls had both and all of them were screaming like crazy. I was pretty sure that they missed school to go here, since they were years younger than me and had school uniforms on.

"Hold on. I have to go get something from the car real quick," said Mr. McKenzie as he ran off to get whatever. I was planning to wait there for him, but I suddenly got pushed into the crowd by other girls wearing wings and holding signs. Especially when I'm in a dress, it doesn't get easier. For some reason, I got a small wing in my hand. It looked like a fan. Then, the girls from all over the place made two lines. I just stood there. In the middle. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I was suppose to do.

A van labeled, 'A.J,' parked in front of the building. Then, three people walked out and all of the girls started screaming like before, but even louder. Security and guards had to come and keep them from running towards the three people. But me? I just stood there like an idiot.

I still had my eyes glued to the van, but I was able to see three boys, all around my age, walked up the aisle that the girls left for them. My sign was in my hands, lifted so everyone could see it. I didn't know how to move. The first one had messy black hair and beautiful, sea green eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants and everything he wore today was black. His hair covered most of his face and he had on a permanent scowl, but it somehow made all the girls start to swoon. He walked right past me, glancing at me for a few seconds, then, walking off again like I was nothing. The next boy was one with brown hair and kind blue eyes. He looked a lot more lighter than the guy before. He wore a white shirt with a white jacket. His pants were black and he wore some colorful Osiris shoes. When he walked past me, he gave me a gentle smile and walked off. The third and last boy was the most cheerful. He looked like someone that wanted to have fun every single day and will lighten anyone's spirit. His honey blonde hair and hazel eyes made his face seem even more childish. His plaid, red sweater covered his white shirt with a black tie and he wore some ripped jeans. When he walked towards me, he looked at me like I was an important person and took out of pen, and signed my angel wings or fan or whatever. Then, he made a motion that I would do in church. Then, he walked past.

Finally Mr. McKenzie came back.

"What happened? I go to the car for a few minutes and I come back seeing you starstruck. Anyways, here's your bag of clothes." He handed me a large, brown bag and I took it.

"You need to go change. Now." I looked around.

"Where?" Mr. McKenzie pointed to a building, next to the one with the screaming girls. It looked vacant so it has to be a good for changing. I walked into the building and ran into the bathroom. I put on a leather jacket on top of a red shirt with some dark, ripped jeans, and some black combat boots. On my head, I wore an uncomfortable, blonde wig, the same color as my natural hair, and a black, leather hat on top of the messy hair. I walked out and checked myself out in the mirror. Not bad. Chains were all around me. It was like dead weight.

"Wow. You look a lot like your brother," said Mr. McKenzie as I walked out of the building, walking like a boy.

"Thanks. I think." I shifted around uncomfortably and put my weight on my left leg, then, my right.

"Okay, we need to go now. Let's go." I followed Mr. McKenzie into the building where all the girls were crowding and walked in, avoiding all the stares and looks I was getting. 'Remember, I'm a boy. I'm a boy. I'm pretending to be my brother.' We finally got inside and I sighed. The whole place was amazing! It was so beautiful! The building was at least three or four stories high, looking like a mall, and stairs everywhere. I can't even describe to you how amazing the place is. I love it.

I followed Mr. McKenzie into a room with a a few men. One of them was talking, but quickly stopped talking when I walked in.

"Ah, and there he is. Andrew Chase. Welcome. We were just talking about you joining A.J. Behold, Andrew Chase. He has the perfect image, the perfect personality, and the perfect voice for the band. It will be a huge success!" The man with his hair up gestured towards me, everyone else looking at me. They seemed to nod in approval and made small conversations to each other. I felt strange. I wasn't Annabeth Chase anymore. I'm Andrew Chase. At least, for now. "And all he has to do is sign the contract. Here you go. It seems like they approve of you." The man, who turned out to be Mr. Allen, gave me a pen and a contract, stating that I am joining the band, A.J. I quickly signed it, trying to forge my brother's signature. Hopefully, it works and no one can figures it out. Mr. McKenzie seemed very nervous also.

"Welcome to A.J, Andrew Chase." I sighed, but then, suddenly, the three boys burst into the room. The brunette and the blonde looked like they were trying to hold back the boy with the black hair from punching everyone in the room in the face.

"No, I will not except him!" He grabbed the contract out of Mr. Allen's hands and ran out of the room, grabbing me along with him. The two other boys followed and so did Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Allen, but they weren't as fast as we were. I felt like I was being dragged.

We reached a recording room full of instruments and stereos. Pianos were in the back, guitars in the left, and drums on the right. The boy with the black hair turned me until I was facing him in the eyes.

"Sing," was all he said. The other two boys came.

"Percy, stop it. It's fine," said the boy with the blonde hair.

"Yeah, Jeremy's right. Come on, Percy. It's fine." The boy with the brown hair looked at me like this has happened before.

"No, Sam. I will not except him until he sings. Now, sing, or I will rip your contract and you will not be able to join this band." By then, Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Allen reached us and tried to get into the recording room, but the door was locked. They pounded on the door, but no one would open it. I felt like running away. But I mustn't. This is for Andrew. For all he's down for me. They eventually stopped banging on the door and just gestured to me to sing. I didn't know what, though.

"We're waiting," said the impatient Percy. I needed a song, fast. Everyone's eyes were on me. Mr. McKenzie looked scared out of his mind, like we were going to be caught for what we did.

"Go on. No need to be shy," Sam said. He gave me the same gentle smile he did before.

"Yeah, just sing a song that you really like. No big deal," said Jeremy. Everyone was looking at me. I had to do this. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Then, started to sing. I was still pretty hesitant.

"See, he's too scared. I knew that this wasn't a good idea." Percy brought the contract up to my face. He was about to rip it until I started to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face as I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. When all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. _

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Finally. I did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked at me as if I had just fallen from the moon. Then, Percy humphed. He didn't say anything before he stormed out of the room. He left the contract on a table next to me and just took off.

"Don't worry. Percy hates it when he's wrong. It's just like him." Sam gave me a nice smile and walked off. I nodded. Then, Jeremy came up.

"You're good. Welcome to the band. I'm Jeremy!" He stuck out his arm and I shook his hand.

"Thank you. I'm Andrew. Andrew Chase."

"Nice to meet you Andrew and welcome to the band! I said that already..." He walked out of the recording room and I was the only left in there until Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Allen came in.

"What happened?" Mr. McKenzie looked worried. I think that he thinks that they found out, but I quickly told him that nothing happened. I just had to sing to prove myself. "Well, that's a relief. Let's go. Oh, and Mr. Allen," Mr. Allen turned to us.

"Yes?"

"Here's the contract. Andrew Chase is officially in the band!" He gave him the contract and walked out of the recording room. Mr. McKenzie put his arm around me and shook my vigorously until it felt like my brain was bouncing in my skull. "Good job, Annabeth! You did it! Let's go outside." We went back out into the huge building and I just marveled at it. We walked out into the sunlight and ran towards the vacant building so I could change back. I put back on my nun outfit. I took of the itchy wig, but my hair back and put my white cloak back on. My blue dress was back on and my white flats were too. When I finished changing, I walked into a garden behind the huge building with Mr. McKenzie. He bought me a drink and we just sat on a bench.

"What's wrong?" Mr. McKenzie asked. He must have noticed my face pale.

"N-nothing. I think it's just that my nerves are starting to go away. I think I'll be fine."

"SO, what do you want to do in your life?" he asked. I had to think about that. Like I stated before, I didn't know.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. But I might become a nun. So I have to go pray right now. Please send my regards to Andrew in Europe. And tell him to visit me before I go to Rome. Thank you." I got up, but then, Mr. McKenzie stopped me.

"H-hold on. You're going to Rome? Why?" He suddenly stood up, putting his hands in front of him like I was about to attack him with the worst news in his life.

"Yeah. I'm receiving my official proclamation at the Veronica convent. I'm going to be able to pray and serve at the convent for the rest of my life," I said in a dreamy face.

"Y-you can't go, you can't go," he hurriedly said as he waved his hands around.

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"Um, Annabeth? There is something that I need to tell you. I forgot to mention it, but..." He muttered something under his breath. I couldn't hear him so I told him to speak up. "I said..."

"What? Talk louder. I can't hear you." What did he want to tell me?

"Um, the thing is, I need you to keep being Andrew."

"WHAT? What do you mean that I have to keep being Andrew? We agreed on just today! I was nervous enough to sign some contract that I didn't even read and now, you want me to keep pretending to be my twin brother?" My face was of complete horror. Those guys back there were scary. I mean, Sam and Jeremy were nice, but Percy scared the heck out of me. Those sea green eyes, although they are beautiful, were full of hatred.

"Please? I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before, but your brother has to stay in Europe for at least a month. Maybe a little longer. You already signed the contract. Please. Your brother agrees on this. It's for him. It's his career. There's a press conference to attend to on Sunday. Please?" He gave me a puppy dog face and begged on his knees, but it turned out more like sneezing walrus. But I knew that it was hard for him to do that. He probably had never done this before.

"That makes no sense though. Tell Andrew to come back and do it." I got up and was just about to leave when Mr. McKenzie stood up.

"He said in a shaky voice, "He can't even open his eyes," and then, huddled up. My eyes widened. He peeked out of his hands a little to see my expression.

"What?"

"It's my fault! I told him that he just needs to also touch up his eyes after it heals. You know, for the fans. But it went horribly wrong. When he goes to sleep, his eyes look like this," Mr. McKenzie squinted and looked up, cross eyed. "He can't even close it and it's scaring the heck out of me. He had to get it finished for another month. If anyone finds out about this, we're through! A.J. Won't be as popular ever again! It's the truth! Corrective surgery, rehabilitation. One month. Maybe a little more. Just please pretend to be Andrew." I had to think about it.

"So, pretending to be Andrew, you mean I have to sing and dance with them, and pretend to be a man?" I know that it sounds really stupid, but that's what's happening right now.

"That's right. You have to live in the dorms with them." He pointed to the large building that I was marveling at.

"That's ridiculous," I said to him.

"It's not. I'll help you with everything." I looked down on the floor, but his gaze didn't move.

"I can't do it."

"You can do it."

"I...I...I can't. I can't." I started to run away, but he kept calling me.

"Sister Annabeth! Sister Annabeth!" He chased after me, grabbing his coat that he left behind.

* * *

><p>I'm back at the church at night, the bells ringing, and me praying. I am holding a gold rosary in my hands and closed me eyes. The bells had stopped chiming and it's dead silent. Then, Mother Superior walks up from behind me.<p>

"Annabeth." I face her. "It's very late."

"Mother Superior."

"After coming back form San Francisco with your brother's news, all you do is pray. Did something bad happen to Andrew?" I looked down at my rosary.

I nodded. "Yeah. But there's nothing else I can do to help him. I can't do anymore. I'm going to become a nun." Mother Superior took n a deep breath.

"Annabeth, why do you want to become a nun?"

"It's because...it's because..." I was at a lost for words. Then, I said, "It's his will."

"I wasn't talking about his will, but yours." She raised one eyebrow so it was higher than the other.

"I,I..." I was at a lost for words again. Why did I want to become a nun? That question had never crossed my mind. "I grew up in a convent since I was little, taking me away from the orphanage. And I've never thought about anything else besides becoming a nun like you." Like I said all the way in the beginning, I didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up. I had always thought that someone else was going to tell me what to do.

"Annabeth, you still have time to see a lot more things, and think about everything much deeply."

"I have already decided. I'm leaving for Rome this weekend. That's his will."

"No one can be completely sure about his will." I thought about that like I do about everything else. She's right.

I arrive at the airport on the weekend. I'm still wearing my nun outfit that I had washed. My ticket was in my left hand, while my luggage was in my right. I walk towards my airplane. Then I said to myself, "This is his will. I'm going to Rome.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Sam, Jeremy, and I are walking with a couple of other people behind us. Today, I'm wearing a black jacket with a gray scarf and white headphones on my ears with a pair of dark sunglasses on my face. My pants are black matching my black shoes. In other words, I was wearing black. Sam's wearing a white sweater, a gray scarf with writing and white shades. His gray trousers matched his gray converse. Jeremy is wearing a typical white shirt with a lime green sweater around his neck and a tan hat to match his tan, plaid trousers and shoes. We all looked like rock stars, because,that's how rock stars dress.

"Percy, while we're in Chicago, let's party our hearts out. If we only have two recordings and interviews, our night should be open," Jeremy said ecstatically.

"We have to come back tomorrow on the first plane. The press conference is tomorrow," Sam stated in a cool way.

"Ah, Andrew Chase. If we don't go to the press conference, we'll get yelled at by the president, right?" He was talking about Mr. Allen, the president of A.J. "They;ll probably print that we don't like him in the papers." I just didn't bother to listen to Jeremy. "It seems like Percy still doesn't like it. Especially being proven wrong."

"Percy never likes anything. It's just that things worked out like this, and isn't much he can say at this point."

Finally, I said, "I'm getting some coffee. I'll see you on the plane," and I walked off leaving the two behind.

From behind me, I could hear Sam say, "Seems like he isn't listening, but rather he hears everything he needs." Jeremy just chuckles and they just keep walking.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I'm walking down, staring at my ticket, wondering if I had done the right thing. Suddenly, without looking, I bump into someone and drop everything.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. I went to pick up the phone that he dropped. "I'm sorry..." He picked up my ticket and took his shades off. Oh. My. Gods. It's him. My eyes widen even more. It's Percy. I quickly took my white cloak on my head and wrapped it around my mouth and nose to hide the fact that I was Andrew. He looked up at me in confusion. Had already started to run away, but I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Sister, sister! You forgot your ticket!" But of course, I couldn't hear him. I ran to the nearest elevator and got inside, frantically trying to press some random buttons. The door closed and I was going up. I could see Percy trying to get onto an elevator, but he had to wait. When I reached the second level, I ran out, carrying my suitcase with me. I quickly hid behind a stone column next to the elevators and just stood there, hoping that no one would recognize me.

I took a deep breath and peeked out of the edge of the column. My eyes widened as I see Percy coming up through the glass elevator, trying to see where I was. I had to get away. I slowly started walking away from the column and just tiptoeing my way straight. I turned around and saw Percy standing there, with a ticket in his hands, trying to find me. The white cloak came back around my nose and mouth, disguising who I was. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me,' I kept saying to myself as I backed up. I see Percy looking around, but relieved that he couldn't see me.

As I turned me head, I see three men smoking in there, staring right at me. I look down on my clothes and remembered.

"You don't have to worry about me," I said in the best soft voice I could. They kept staring, but eventually stopped. I looked back out of the window of the room. He was still there. Then, he went the opposite way. I was relieved. He was finally gone. I walked out of the room and just toured the place. Everything was so modern. Ponds stood in the middle, while the glass elevators brought people up and down so they could see it from afar. There, I found Percy with his scarf around his head. He was on a floor beneath mine, but on the other side as mine. The reason he had the scarf around his head was probably to not get any attention, since he was a famous rock star. He kept looking around, avoiding people's gazes.

I wiped the sweat off of my face. Woah, that was a close one. But then, I noticed that I still had his phone. "This is his." Then, I looked at my other hand. "Heh? My plane tickets gone." I gasped. "My plane ticket! It's with him!" and I took off running, trying to find the person that was trying to find me.

I finally found Percy, but I didn't know what to do. I suddenly turned, to notice that Sam was walking my way. He must have contacted his band mates for help.

"Sister," he called out, but I had already made a mad dash for it. He just stood there, dumbfounded until he noticed that I was running in the opposite direction. I kept running, until I noticed Jeremy standing there, eating ice cream. I stumbled upon myself and tried to turn. He seemed to notice me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Excuse me! Wait! Hold one!" he yelled. He started following me, but I kept running. "Sister, please stop! My ice cream is splashing on me! Stop!"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by all three of them on all sides. They didn't seem to notice me at first. I found a group of other nuns that dressed differently than I do and I just blended in with them, hoping not to be found. I peeked over one's shoulder and saw that Percy had my ticket. "My ticket. There's not too much time left until my plane leaves." I separated from the group and went to a sign, peeking over to see Percy talking on his phone. "What should I do?" I said to myself. Then, I made up my mind.

I dashed forward, hoping to snatch the ticket from his hands, but then, Sam and Jeremy appeared next to him and I just stayed back. They seemed to give up. He put back on his shades and just left with the other two.

"My ticket," I said, in defeat. "My plane ticket to Rome. I see that he put it in his back pants pocket and now, I'm doomed. "Mother Superior, what should I do now?" I say to myself, looking up. I found myself a comfortable seat in the airport and just sat there, not knowing what to do now. I hear on the speakers that my plane to Rome will be taking off soon. And I just wait there. For a few hours. I'm just standing there, by the big windows and and staring at the sky. It's fading. The colors turn from bright blue to lavender. I still have his phone on me. I decided that I was very bored, so I took out a pair of headphones and plugged it into his phone. I pressed 'MUSIC' and it led me to a bunch of songs. I just chose a random one called, "Memories." And I started to listen.

_Should have let it all go_

_Should have ignored it_

_Like it wouldn't be seen._

_Like it couldn't be seen..._

_Oh~I don't think_

_I should have seen it_

_Should have ran away_

_I should have pretended not to hear_

"It's a nice song," I say to myself. "Is this the kind of song that Andrew would want to sing?

_Oh ~I shouldn't have listen to this love_

_Without a word, you made me know love_

_Without a word, you gave me your love_

The song keeps playing and I go back into a flashback.

"Annabeth! Do you know why Andrew wants to sing?" Mr. McKenzie asked at the airport, just as I was leaving. I suddenly stopped. I waited for an answer. "Because he wants to find his mother. His mother...to find his mother. If he kept singing, he believed that his mother would come back. That you guy's bother would come back. That's why he said he needed to sing!"

_Because love left me_

_Not sure what you wanted to say_

I go back into a further flashback. I hear kids. Kids older than me. Picking on both me and my brother.

"Hahahahaha! You dad died and your mom ran away! Shame on you! You're living like beggars! Beggars! Shame on you!" They kept chanting, but then, one of them said, "Let's go!" and they all left. My brother hugged me so I wouldn't keep crying.

"Andrew, are we really beggars?" I asked, crying, but also trying to hold back tears.

Then, he yelled at the others, "No! Our dad is a great composer! And our mom is a famous singer! When I become a famous singer, we're gonna be able to find our mom.

_Without a word, love left me_

_Without a word, love tossed me aside_

_Not sure what you wanted to say_

_But seeing your lips sealed must have surprised me_

_Without a word, tears are coming down_

_Without a word, my heart is breaking apart_

A single tear ran down my cheek. That flashback was horrific. Was it your will that things turned out this way? Where should I go now?

_Without belief, I'm waiting for love_

_Without belief, I'm hurting for love..._

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to make it longer, but I thought it was too long, so I just shortened it. I might upload the next part today, because I really want to type it. Hope you enjoyed it! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, You're beautiful, and Ikemen Desu Ne.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Second Person POV

Hey, you. Yeah you. You might be wondering what's going on next. Well, I'm here to tell you. So you might as well just sit back and enjoy. So anyway, there is this press conference that the band, A.J., has to go to. I know, sounds boring, but it's to congradulate the newcomer. If he shows up, that is.

Annabeth's POV

I'm at the press conference right now. I have decided to take on my brother's place. I mean, it can't hurt. I already lost my ticket to Percy and I don't really have much to do. But the main reason was because of what that Andrew did this for our sake. We might be able to find our mother. If we're famous enough, it might just work. Plus, I'm not letting all my brother's hard work get sent to the trash. I mean, he must have auditioned tons of times to finally make it.

I took off my nun outfit and put it on a table in the restroom. I lay my rosary and ring onto the dress, carefully, so it wouldn't get tangled. Beneath all that clothing is just a gray shirt and pants. I look myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was long, touching my shoulders. My gray eyes filled with worry,, but also at the same time, relief. 'I have to do this,' I say to myself. "From now on, I'm going to be Andrew Chase."

In my hand, I held a pair of large scissors. And I started to snip my hair. I could hear Mr. Allen outside saying, "We are here today to welcome the newest member to the nationwide band, A.J." Laptops start to turn on one my one. When I was done cutting my hair until it looked like a boys, I started to wrap around some cloth around my chest.

Outside, I could here Mr. Allen announcing that A.J is here. There were sounds of clapping, cheering, and talking. I spray hairspray into my hair, making sure that it would stay the way it is. I put on a white dress shirt, buttoning it till it reached my neck. My white pants were carefully put on and my foot slipped into a pair of white dress shoes. I put on my white jacket and just stared. I wasn't smiling, but I wasn't crying either. I could still hear the loud noises from outside. I walk to a room where I was suppose to stand and wait for my cue.

Percy's POV

"Now, the newest member of our proud A.J group, Andrew Chase!" Mr. Allen yelled to everyone. I really doubt that that little guy would show up. Journalists, reporters, and paparrazis were crowding the place, waiting for Andrew to walk out and introduce himself. But it was completely silent.

"Come one, Andrew. If you don't come out, I'll punch you in the face so hard, you'll look like a girl," I said under my breath. Mr. Allen chuckled nervously. And we kept waiting. I smirked, knowing that he's too scared to show up. Sam and Jeremy looked at each other, confised about what's going on. The crowd was confused. You could hear people saying, "What's going on?" or "Where's Andew?" and stuff like that. But I didn't really care. We didn't need a new band member. We were fine the way were until Mr. McKenzie just had to get us a new member. He said it'll help out on our 'reputations.'

Suddenly, the door started slide open.

Annabeth's POV

I stood there, behind the door, terrified. I don't know if I could do this. But I have to . I have already come this far to, anyway. Andrew did this for us. For me. I can't just let him down like that. I had to do it. I need to repay him for all that he has done for me.

I slowly open the door, the light flashing into my eyes. I immediately hear people talking and camera flashes from in front of me. I stepped out onto the marble floor and everyone started to crowd around me, asking me questions and taking photos. I glanced at where Mr. Allen, Percy, Sam, and Jeremy were sitting. Mr. Allen was standing up, clapping for me. Sam and Jeremy were smiling at me, happy. And Percy. He just sat there, looking in the opposite direction. I knew that he didn't want to be proven wrong another time. His face had the same permanent scowl as before.

Behind me, Mr. McKenzie started to cry, wiping tears from his eyes and taking off his glasses changing them to sunglasses, so no one was able to see him cry.

Second Person POV

I'll go back in a second. But since they are known nationwide, many people are watching them on TV. Even the people that they despise the most.

"The newest member of A.J, Andrew Chase. He's been in training for 5 years and beat out 500 others to become a new star. He'll be on vocals with Percy Jackson, the leader of A.J."

"It's that child," a woman said. Remember I told you that even people they despise are watching? Well, this woman is on of them.

"Please look out for us!" Mr. Allen said before many questions were asked.

"Does he really look like me?" the woman stated. Now, you're probably wondering who looks like her. Could it be Annabeth, who's pretending to be Andrew? Is it Percy Jackson, the lead singer? Is it Sam Kozak, the lead guitarist? Could it be Jeremy, the drummer of this band? Who knows. Maybe it could even be you.

Annabeth's POV

That press conference was intense. I'm pretty tired out, but I have to go back to the dorms. As I walked into my room, I notice a door and curiosity got the better of me. I pushed open the door and it was a huge walk in closet! My eyes widened at the sight of all this clothes. I walked down the stairs into the living room to find a huge flat screen TV, couches, photos of A.J everywhere, and it looked like one of those impossible pictures with all the stairs. This place was as magnificent as the building itself. The kitchen connects to the living room, making gettign snacks very easy. I decided to tour around the dorm a little more.

I walked down a couple of stairs and there, I found, was a recording studio for Percy. His pictures hung up all around the place. It looked like it was made for him. There was a black desk when you exit the place. My bedroom was just as fantastic. Modern furniture was all around the room. It even had it's own bathroom and everything! I started to unpack my things from the suitcase. I brought a statue of the Virgin Mary with me, so I could pray and also a bible. As I unpacked, I notice that I still have Percy's phone.

"It's his phone," I said to myself. "I should return it to him. Luckily, I found out that his room was right across from mine. It was beautiful once I walked in. Bright blue lights hung on the ceiling, neon pictures of him scattered around the room, a persian rug was lying by his king sized bed. His silver desk was in fron of his flat screen TV and his black couch was right behind it. A bookshelf full of albums, books, and tapes were neatly organized and positioned. There was a door leading to the bathroom. It looked like no one was there.

I walked down carefully into his room, avoiding something that I could possibly break. I looked at his desk. So organized. There's not even a speck of dust. The lamp was lined up with the pencils in a holder and the small analog clock. Papers were neatly stacked on top of each other and there was even a fountain pen. I didn't notice it, but I must've moved the lamp a little.

"I need to put this somewhere that he wouldn't notice." I quickly scanned the room, trying to find a good place to put it. I found a cabinet that I was able to place the phone in and carefuly set it down. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Someone was coming into the room, so I just dashed into his bathroom as fast as I could. It didn't seem like he noticed me. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk, where he found the bathroom door opening, then, closing.

"What do I do?" I asked to myslef. I need to hide. If I get caught in his room, I'll be dead. I looked around, but there was no where. "What do I do? What do I do?" I peeked out of the room to see Percy just staring at the door, but then, turned back like it was nothing. I sighed. He sat down on his chair and put a glass of water on his desk. Then, he turned the lamp on, but it was shining in the wrong direction. He started coming towards the bathroom. I needed a place to hide, quick! But it was too late. Percy walked into his bathroom, to find me there, sitting on the toilet because I got spooked.

He looked at me and said, "What are you?" I stuttered.

"Well..." I was about to stand up when I slipped and turned on the sink and the next thing I konw, water started spraying on me. I screamed and got up as fast as I could and it just kept spraying me in the face. I fell down on the floor and tried to turn it off, but I didn't know what I did. "Wait a moment. Wait a moment," I said. "Please calm down." Percy just stood there, arms crossed and smirking.

"Are you going to turn it off?" He galanced down at his watch and then, the water stopped spraying. I was breathing heavy, but eventually just left the room in a hurry, but not before apologizing.

"I'm sorry I came into your room without permission. I'm really, really sorry." I accidentally sprayed some water on him.

"Hey!" He looked at me in disgust. I offered my hand, but he just said, "Hey!" even louder. I quickly pulled it back, scared that he'll punch me. Of course, I'm pretending to be Andrew, and if I get punched like he did, we're both doomed. "Listen carefully. I'm going to explain the rules here, okay?" I nodded. "First, you don't put your hands on me without permission. I'm sesecailly appalled when you approach so suddenly. Second, don't come into my room without permission. If you wan to shower or brush you teeth while the water is spraying in your face, do it in your own room. Third, don't touch my things without permission. If my things aren't in the exact position I placed them in, I really can't stand it and I might hurt you. You understand?" I gulped.

"Yes."

"If you understand, wrap up your drain showered body, and leave!" I looked at him for a few awkward seconds.

"Yes, I'm sorry." And I started to walk out of the bathroom, with Percy trying to avoid touching me.

Loud music boomed everywhere. Dancers and singers were on stage. Mr. Allen put his arm around me. The club was a lot smaller than I thought, but a lot louder too. I changed into a plaid jacket around a dress shirt and tie. My black jeans and shoes were on the lower half of me.

"Hey, Andrew. You can become just like those singers over there. Just trsut me, alright?" Mr. Allen stood up and opened a bottle of champaign and it was fizzing out of the bottle. Everyone got a cup and started drinking.

"To Andrew Chase on his success for joining A.J!" Everyone cheered. I've never had alcohol before and when I tried it, it was nasty. The taste left a bitter aftermath. I could see Percy staring at me with his murderous look. Sam and Jeremy were going to cheer with him, but they noticed that he was still being hid jerk self. After a while, Jeremy and Sam went to go dancing with a couple of other people.

Mr. McKenzie brought me over to a woman with long, dark hair and a cheetah print dress.

"Annabeth, this is Silena Beauragard. She's A.J's stylist." Silena stuck her hand out. She looked a little bit older than me, but not by that much. Her dark blue eyes gave her a kind of beautiful aura.

"Hi, I'm Silena. Mr. McKenzie has already told me about your current situation and I'll be able to help you. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Yeah, don't worry. She's a friend of mine." Silena smiled at me.

"You can call me big sis. I think it'd be really cool." She clanked her glass of champaign with mine and started to drink a little. Mr. McKenzie lead me somewhere else, but then, I lost him. Instead, I was caught in a circle with a bunch of girls surrounding me. They looked like they were children of Aphrodite because of their beauty.

"He's really cute," one of them said. "Look at that skin. It's softer than mine." She pinched my cheek like I was some small, chubby kid.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked, but no one listened.

"His voice is just like a boy. A boy. That's why he's totally my type!"

"Why are you like this?" I asked once more.

"Here, have one more glass," she offered.

But after a while, I couldn't remember much. Mr. McKenzie came over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Who? Me?" was all I could say. "I'm okay. I'm okay, but why do I keep laughing?" gave him a dreamy smile,

"Stop drinking. You can get drunk on champagne." He took away my glass and put it on a table behind him. I still felt woozy. "Stay here. I'm going to get some water. Just stay. Don't go anywhere." But of course, I went anyway. I suddenly ran into Jeremy.

"Oh, hi Andrew. I hope your liking this party because it's mainly about you." He gave me on eof his cheerful smiles.

"Oh, thank you David." He gave me a confused look.

"David? Are yo okay?" The answer is, I'm not. I have no idea what I'm doing. "Here, you're probably going to the bathroom. It's on the second floor. Here, let me help." He put his arm around me and started to bring me up to the second floor. "The bathroom is here." I squeezed out of his grip.

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry." And I walked towards the bathroom. Where is that again? Things keep whirling around. So many bright lights. I just but my back on a corner and took off my jacket, handing it behind me. Somebody took it, but I was too-ah...woozy to notice. But when I did, I tunred around and found Sam.

"There are a lot of reporters around here. There's going to be a lot of eyes on you so be careful. Don't let them see you drunk because you look like it. It looks like your sweating. Why don't you unbutton your shirt a little?" He reached out to unbutton it for me, but I remembered that I was a gir. I knew that he's just being nice because that's the kind of guy he is.

"Um, it's okay. I don't feel stuffy. I'm actaully very cold. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay." He gave me on of his nice smiles and said, "Well, if you want to get some fresh air, you can go up to the balcony. It'll help."

"Where's the balcony?"

"Just go up those stairs," he instructed, pointing to a staircase behind him. "Oh, hold on. Let me get you some coffee to sober you up." Then, he walked away.

"So, the balcony is over there?" I asked myself. I walked up the stairs as carfully as I could and made it up. "Ah, it's so nice up here!" I walked towards the railing as best as I could without falling. Little did I know that someone else was up here.

I leaned over the railing. I felt like I was going to hurl. My head hung a little low on the railing. Suddenly, I felt hands on my back and they pulled me back.

"Are you crazy?" It was Percy. "You almost fell. Do you want to die?"

"I feel really queasy." I started to choke. Percy stepped back a little. He looked kind of scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" He could see me trying to throw up. "Go to the bathroom. Hurry." But I wouldn't budge. He looked really scared now. He grabbed a small cup and gave it to me. "Will this work?" he asked in a high pitched voice. I shook my head. He gave me an emty water bottle. "Whta about this?" I shook my head again and shoved it away. He looked around frantically. There were a few flower pots next to the railing and he grabbed one. He pulled the flower out of it, including the soil and said, "Use this!" I started to hurl into the pot and he was still holding it. He looked like he wanted to hurl himself. I guess that he's really clean. He didn't look my way because he was probably too scared to.

I plopped down onto the floor and started to feel refreshed again. "I fell alive." Percy looked at the pot and turned away immediately. His face was one of pure disgust. He didn't want to look at the pot, since it was still in his hands. So, he put the plant back in. Then, it started to die. He clapped his hands together just in case. Sam and Jeremy came up.

"You guys are here. Are you feeling a little better?" Sam asked me. I stood up.

"Yes, I feel refreshed."

"Hey, look. All of our members are together," Jeremy pointed out.

"Yup. Since we're together, we should welcome him ourselves," said Sam.

"What should we do when he's in this condition?" Percy asked.

"Ah," I blurted out. I turned around and started to walk towards the railings. "I really like it here." My walk was still pretty wobbly. I walked towards a bench that was illuminated by a lamp next to it and started to climb on it.

Behind me, I could here Sam, Jeremy, and Percy talking. They were saying something about me using the words, 'unique,' 'entertaining,' and 'disastrous.' I stood up on the bench and looked up into the night sky. And reached. "Wow! So many stars! The sky looks so close! I feel like I could touch it!" suddenly, I was wobbling back and forth. I could hear Percy, Sam, and Jeremy run all the way to where I was, ready to catch me. It looked like time had slowed down. And then, I had this weird dream. It was like I was in heaven.

Percy, Sam, and Jeremy were all posing next to Greek statues, with bright smiles on their faces. I was wearing a dress. And I had my hair back. My blonde hair blowing in the wind. It was a beautiful, big garden. Flowers bloomed everywhere. The wind was blowing in my face. I felt like I was in heaven. And then, I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be uploaded real soon! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is a lot harder to write because of the story line. Percy and Annabeth might have to switch POVs pretty often. Some parts of the story may seem dark and mean, but if you watch the drama, it's actaully really funny and upbeat. This is because this story has no music. But I do hope that you can enjoy and you might enjoy watching the actual dramas if you like this story!**

* * *

><p>Yup, I woke up all right. To find that Percy, Sam, and Jeremy sleeping right next to me on the floor! I shot up, knowing that I must be quiet so they won't wake up. I crept to the kitchen, upstairs, and into the bathroom, trying to ignore the drowsy feeling inside of me. Where was I last night? I can't remember anything. Hold on, why is my shirt dirty. It smells, too. I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh yeah. I'm Andrew. Not Annabeth.<p>

My white shirt was stained with what looked like puke. Also, my hair was in a mess. I'm wearing the same things I did yesterday. But, what did happen yesterday? Then, I spotted something on my lip. I inched closer to the mirror, to find that my lip had burst. It was bleeding, but most of it looked like it healed. I tried to touch it, but wasn't able to keep my hands there, since it hurt so much.

I need to recollect what happened yesterday. What did happen? I need to look back. Okay. I pretended to be Andrew so that he can reach his dream of becoming a star and our dream of finding out mother. I was at the press conference with A.J, the band. Afterward, we all went to a party. I think I got drunk. Then, what? Come on, Annabeth, think.

Jeremy told me that the bathroom was upstairs and I listened. I ran into Sam and he told me that I should get some fresh air up in the balcony. I also listened to him and found out that Percy was up there as well. I must've fallen if I was to get my lip burst like that. But where did I fall? I knew that I was standing on the railing, reaching up into the sky, trying to catch my star. But when did it all go wrong? The last thing I remember was that I was falling. Falling onto the ground. Wait, no. Not the ground. I was falling onto someone! That's why my lips burst! I must have landed on either, Percy, Sam, or Jeremy! Oh no!

I squeaked. AH! My very first kiss and I don't even know who it was! Come on, Annabeth, think, think! Okay, okay.

"This is not real. It's all just a dream. If I wake up, I will be in a room of the nunnery. Once I wake up, I will pray," I said, closing my eyes and imagining."Ahh...It seems like I can hear the church bells already. Now everything is all right. It's all right."

"Is it really all right?" I was still in a daydream

"Yeah."

"Even your lips?"

"Yes, even the lips." Then, I opened my eyes, noticing that I was talking to someone. I looked Jeremy, right in the eyes, while he was furiously biting an orange. Then, I looked down at his lips and back away really quick. "Oh, those are lips." He squatted closer to me.

"What is okay when you remember lips?" He looked at me angrily. I couldn't help but look at his lips. Are these the lips that I kissed on accident? He stared intently at me. "You are really shameless." I gulped.

"So, those lips are these..." I turned away. "I don't know anything. I do not remember" I said in a matter-of-factually tone. Jeremy gasped.

"Huh, this guy is lying." He grabbed my face with on of his hands and made me look into his eyes. "You said you remembered. You remember, don't you," he yelled angrily at me, while shaking my face.

"Please let me go," I whimpered. It started to hurt, and the busted lip didn't help at all. Why can't he just believe me?

"Where is that you bumped with those lips? You are dead if you act like you did yesterday. Drinking even when you can't hold your alcohol, acting far too drunk for anyone to handle, and do to a person that you can't do that to! You can't act that way! You are lower than the skin on this orange!" By now, he was gripping my face very tight.

"I am sorry," I tried to get out without getting even more hurt.

"If your sorry then, apologize to him," he insisted and let go of my face. I looked at him questioningly.

"Eh? What?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Then, go to him, and apologize. It's not that hard. Especially for what you did yesterday."

"Then, it wasn't your lips?" He looked at me like I was a piece of rubble.

"If it was my lips, you would not be here. I would have thrown you off the roof! Go now and apologize!" He bit his orange once more and walked away.

After a few seconds of silence, I said, "If it wasn't those lips, then, whose could it be?"

I walked back into the dorms, to find that Sam was in the kitchen making tea. He couldn't see me, but it felt really uncomfortable. I bit my lip. Ouch. What should I do? What if it was his?

"Come and sit down," he said, without turning. I jumped. How did he know that I was there? My eyes widened. "If you drink hot tea, you'll feel better." He poured a cup of steaming, hot tea into a small, porcelain cup. I sat down in the chair next to him and drank some of the tea.

"Thank you," was all I was able to get out.

"Sure. With what you did last night, I didn't think that you'd be the first one awake." He smiled to himself. I smiled too. He seemed like the kind of person someone would want as a big brother. A very nice one.

I was very embarrassed to say this, but I had to ask. "Um, what did happen last night?" My voice went an octave higher than usual, trying to cover up the fact that I was very scared. He looked at me quizzically. Then, his face softened to normal.

"Looks like you really don't know, do you." I shook my head with my hands up in defense. He chuckled. "Well, you were drunk. And then, you went up to the balcony, like I had suggested. I came back with some coffee, but you were no where there. So, me and Jeremy came up to the balcony to see you there with Percy. He had a really disgusted face on. It was really funny, up until the part where you stood by the ledge and almost fell off. You had me worried there for a second. With you as our new recruit, if we get a bad report saying that we let our band mate get killed, I'm pretty sure that it would be the end of A.J." He looked at me once more, but his face wasn't mad. It was actually amusing.

"I-I'm so, so sorry. If I caused you any trouble, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry about getting, well, drunk. I apologize. Please except it!" He looked at me in surprise, with my head hung down low. But then, he smiled instead of getting mad.

"Don't worry. I except your apology." Suddenly, I started staring at his lips. Are these the lips that I had fell on? The one's that I had my first kiss with? I started to blush madly, I think. I didn't look at his face, but then, Jeremy rushed in.

"What are you doing?" he screamed.

"Eh? Wasn't I supposed to apologize?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not to Sam. He's too nice. He'll always accept people's apologies. What you did was probably the worst thing that anyone could be able to do. Puking in someone's mouth while kissing them is so gross!" Jeremy said shaking his head. "Especially if it happens to a neat freak."

"Then, if it's not Sam or Jeremy..."

"Andrew, you fell on top of-"

Percy's POV

Who does that guy think he is? Landing on top of me, on the lips, might I add, then, barfing! I want to kill him! DOES HE REALLY THINK THAT HE CAN GET AWAY WITH IT! What kind of a sicko is he? Pervert.

Andrew comes running into my room. "I-I'm so sorry!" he tries to apologize through his heavy breaths. I looked at him in complete disgust and annoyance.

"You. You actually think that I'll accept your apology? You really think that barfing in my mouth and then, apologize for it will make everything okay? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT! YOU ALMOST DIED AND WE HAD TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTT! IF YOU HAD DIED, A.J. WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, DISGUSTING, VOMITING, ACCIDENT DELIVERY EXPRESS!" I scream at him. He whimpered with every harsh word that I had said.

"I-I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. I don't think that you'll ever apologize me. And I get it. And I never expected you to actually help me. I'm sorry. I hope that you'll think about it." And with that, he walked out of my room, a single tear streaming down his angelic face.

'Dang it!' I say to myself. 'He should have let me shower and then, calm down. I didn't actually mean all that.' I walked into my bathroom and checked out my face. The corner of my lip had burst a little and it was bleeding, leaving a little scab behind. My hair was an unruly, black mess. And my eyes sharpened with hatred as I glared at the mirror. It even scared me a little. Many of my fans say that I look enigmatic. Even Jeremy and Sam. But they aren't like me.

My clothes are still the same ones I wore yesterday at the party. A black, leather jacket with a red shirt. My pants were a little more skinny than usual and I was wearing big, white shoes. I got ready to freshen myself up.

"Uh, that is so nasty." I say, brushing my teeth furiously. "Who does he think he is? What kind of idiot does this? I will kill him for sure!" I brush even harder. I don't care if it hurts, it at least gets the taste out of my mouth. "Uh."

Last night was probably the worst night ever. Not only did I get a new band member that I didn't agree to, but Andrew fell on me. In the worst possible way. And then, the worst possible situation happened. I shivered. I don't even think that I can tell you. It's too gross.

"I'm taking a shower." I scrubbed myself as best as I could, until I felt like I was squeaky clean. But I still felt like a human waste bag. So, I brushed my teeth a second time. And showered too. And then, did it for the third time. Finally, I felt more refreshed. Then, I heard a soft knock on my bathroom door. I didn't have time to say come in, because it was a bathroom. And I was half naked. A towel wrapped around my waist. I was standing in front of the mirror, turned only my head with my black, wet hair covering my face, and looked to see a red Andrew standing there.

"I-I'm sorry!" He shut the door and ran off. I shivered again. I need to brush my teeth and shower again.

Annabeth's POV

I wanted to apologize to Percy. That was all that I was intending to do. Honest. I didn't think that it would go this bad. What did I do wrong?

Before, Percy yelled at me for what happened last night. And so, I wanted to make it up to him by getting him some lemonade with an aroma candle and flowers. I walked into his room, knowing that he was in the shower because I went in on accident, not knowing that he was actually in it. I tiptoed towards his desk in front of his silver shelf with albums of A.J and a few CDs by Adeline Regan. I didn't know that he listened to this kind of music. It's kind of slow.

Well, anyway, I set the tray down on his desk, but a hot drop of wax fell on the ground. I knew that Percy had already told me the rules to his room so I didn't want to anger him. I bent down, putting the tray next to me, and tried to rub the wax off of the floor. But the thing was, it was still hot. I yelled in pain and backed up. Right onto the bookshelf.

The bookshelf was at least a foot taller than me and a lot more wider. It was really heavy. All the contents on it had fallen off. Music sheets, awards, piles of CDs, and even a remote control. I looked around in desperation, not knowing what to do. I was still holding the bookshelf on my back, scared to let go of it. But things just got worst, as usual.

Unfortunately, the remote control that fell turned out to control the air conditioner. And it turned on. The chilly air was drafting towards Percy's desk. His stacks of paper and music sheets started to fly off of his desk. And into the aroma candle.

Some missed and I was blowing as hard as I could to try to steer it the other way. But of course, that didn't work. I kept blowing, but then, Percy suddenly walked into his room from his bathroom. His hair was still wet from his shower, teeth as white as they could get, and his bathrobe on his body. He then looked up at me in surprise then, at the mess that I had caused. I was so shocked that I didn't notice that one of his music sheets flew right into the aroma candle and started burning. I looked down and screamed. Percy yelled and came over. He looked around the room and saw that there was the cup of lemonade that I brought him. He just used that and sprayed it on top of the fire. Jeremy and Sam had ran in, eyes filled with worry. I was at a lost for words.

"Um. I really wanted to apologize...about yesterday..." I said. He bent down and grabbed what was left of his soggy, and burnt music. His hand was shaking. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Suddenly, he looked up at me, almost as if he was going to murder me, dropping his now useless music sheet on the dirty floor. He pushed the bookshelf back to it's original place, his arms on both sides of my head. Percy stared me dead in the eye.

"This is your apologizing method?" he asked in a rather calm voice. But then, it got a lot louder. "How can I forgive you! Because you get carried away, these things happen! I hate clumsy people like you the most! Absolutely, my whole life, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" By now, I was breathing heavy, trying to fight down tears in my eyes. I have not just only blown it, but I have also blown the chance of finding my mom and making Andrew feel like I was something to him. "Since you now know that, get lost quickly. GET LOST NOW!"

The looks in Sam's and Jeremy's eyes were of worry and scared. It was silent for a few seconds. I knew that I had to go now. I stumbled across the dirty floor, trying not to step on anything else to anger him. Then, I ran out the door, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Annabeth. Oh, and I was trying to decide if I wanted Sam's and Jeremy's POV. If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Just review. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. Tears in my eyes fall down my face, making me feel a lot more feminine than I was supposed to feel. I didn't mean it. I really didn't.

I'm sitting on the living room couch, Jeremy sitting on the seat next to me, hugging a pillow. Sam was sitting in the kitchen, on the dining table. Both of their faces were of guilt, like they should have done something to prevent Percy from yelling at me like he did. He told me to get lost. But I can't lose now. Not when I have so many chances.

Suddenly, Percy steps into the room, hair dried and wearing all black with a silver necklace. He looks around and finds me staring at him in forgiveness. A face that will surely never get accepted. Then, I turn back and look at the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"How come you're still here?" I turn back to him, glaring, but it didn't make him the least bit intimidated. "I'm not asking you to get out of my room. I'm asking you to get out of this place!"

"Percy, calm down," Sam says from the table.

"How can I? This idiot burned the music score that I wrote. I will not recognize this kind of person as a member of A.J!" I was hit again with the harsh words coming out of his mouth, flinching when he said that. Jeremy's and Sam's face fell, staring strait ahead. Then, a voice came back into my head. A flashback.

"If he can become famous by singing, your mother will come back to see you." It was Mr. McKenzie. A picture of Andrew and I, when we were little, took over my head. We were sitting on the steps of the orphanage, Andrew pinky promising me that he will become famous to show others what we could achieve if we believe from the bottom of our hearts. "He believes that, that's why he has been working so hard. For you."

I stood up, back into reality, and stomped over to Percy with my head facing the floor.

"I'm really...very sorry," I said, in a very soft voice. I could feel Sam's and Jeremy's eyes on me. On us. "But, I..." this time, I face him, "can't quit." Percy's face was still as hard as it had been when he entered the room. "I won't cause you any trouble again. So please let me remain here." I bow down low, waiting for his response. It felt like the whole world had stopped. This was my only chance of forgiveness. Then, Percy spoke up.

"If that's the case," he said, "then, I will leave." And he walked right past me. I turned around and Jeremy had gotten up.

"Percy," was all he was able to say and then, sighed. Sam walked up next to me.

"Don't worry. He'll calm down later." He gave me a reassuring nod, but it didn't make me feel any better. This was my fault.

"Andrew, what exactly have you done? You idiot!" he said and put his arm around my neck. He brought me down a little and I let out a girlish scream.

"AH!" Jeremy suddenly let go of me.

"What?" I gasped.

"I-I was just s-surprised," I stuttered. "I'm sorry!" And I ran to up to my room.

Sam's POV

"What? I was the one who was surprised," Jeremy said, staring at where Andrew had ran off to.

"He's new, so don't bully him too much," I said. Jeremy reenacted how Andrew screamed and walked off. He's so naive. But I just stood there. A flashback took over me, one of yesterday.

"Sam, take care of Andrew," said Jeremy, as he was carrying an unconscious Percy on his back. He walked down the steps of the club very carefully, making sure not to hit his head anywhere. I had Andrew's arm on my shoulder, him being half asleep and half awake.

We had just stumbled a little when I noticed something. I looked at his hand. Something didn't seem right. Then, I turned towards his face, which was just a foot away. He looked awfully like a girl. My grip on Andrew slipped a little, so I had to twirl his body and pull him in. That's when I noticed that something was wrong.

I hugged Andrew, my eyes widening, and my heart pounding. I lowered him a little to check his face. Andrew didn't look like a girl. He is a girl."Andrew," was the last thing I said.

Annabeth's POV

I'm back in Percy's room, cleaning up the floor that I had messed up. He said that he was leaving, so I decided to use this chance to clean up. I messed up. Like always. But never this big. I didn't think that it would go this bad.

Picking up the CDs, I put them in a random order and place them on Percy's shelf. I stop, for a second and think. How am I ever going to get through this?

"Andrew," I say out loud. "Maybe I can't do it after all." Then, Sam walks by Percy's door and knocks. I turn around. He has a ind smile on his face. "Sam." He walks into the room and faces me. "I'm sorry for always making trouble."

"Don't worry. Percy will come back after some time passes." He crouches down and starts to pick up the load of CDs that had fallen on the floor. "Even though he is hard to get along with, he's not a bad person." I nod.

"I know that. Because I am the one at fault." I squat down and start to pick up the things on the ground. I could feel Sam's eyes on me.

"I..." he started. I turn to face him. He seemed pretty reluctant. "don't hate you. You're not boring." He gives me a grin. I smile back, chuckling. "Cheer up," he suggested and rubbed my head, messing up my short hair.

"Thank you very much." Then, we started to pick up the trash on the ground together.

Percy's POV

I drove myself to a hotel near San Francisco. Someone opens the car door for me and I walk out, my phone in my hand. I throw him the keys and start to walk off into the hotel. I call the assistant president, Mrs. Billings.

"I'm staying at a hotel for now. Tell the President that I can't stay under the same roof with that fellow." I grab my bag that I filled with clothes and walked towards the hotel.

As I walk through the first floor of the extravagant hotel, I notice a sign.

_Adeline Regan's first single! She will be staying at this hotel! Special night with a number of hit songs..._

And it goes on. I stare at it, wondering what I should do. My face filled again, with disgust. I didn't notice it, but she had walked right in front of me.

"Percy," she says shocked. I turn my head to see her walk towards me, in a black gown with jewels. Her hair was a long, wavy flow. Earrings sparkled as she walked forward. "Are you staying here?" I roll my eyes and ignored her, walking in the opposite direction. "A.J has become popular. I often hear your music too. That is a good song. As expected, like mother, like son." That really got to me. I turn around, facing her.

"I am not your son. I am also a celebrity now. It's better if you don't talk to me when other people are around. If our relationship is exposed, you are the one who will be in trouble." She took a few steps closer to me.

"I have something to tell you."

"But I don't have anything to say." And I walk away, leaving her behind, thinking about what she has done.

Annabeth's POV

I'm almost done. I just have to pick up two more things on the ground. But then, I notice that Percy has an album by Adeline Regan. I remember this. I saw it when I first came into his room. I wonder why he has it. Maybe he's a big fan. I stare at the cover for a little while longer, then, put it back on the shelf.

It's dark now. The lights shine like stars in the night sky. The balcony of this dorm was amazing. I could see almost all of San Francisco. The skyline was beautiful. But I sat there, wondering why I wasn't. I had my knees up to my chest, hugging my arms together. A warm memory came back to me like always.

"Annabeth, I will definitely become a singer."

The next morning, the members of A.J had to go to a meeting at Mr. Allen's office. I was still uncomfortable with the fact that Percy was there too. Nothing got better.

"Charity concert?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Mr. Allen answered. I sat on the couch across from Percy's. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Eh?" I said out loud.

"That sounds good," Sam said. His smile had brightened me up a little. He's like an older brother. Just like Andrew.

"I've always wanted to do something like this!" Jeremy exclaimed, jumping up and down joyfully.

"I disagree," Percy retorted. All eyes turned to him. "I've already said many times that I won't do it. People will only call us hypocrites." My face turned to anger. Why doesn't he want to do it? It doesn't matter that we'll be called that. Who cares? Does he really think that his reputation is more important than the orphaned children?

Mr Allen said, "It doesn't matter even if we're called that." He sat down next to Percy to try to reason with him. "Doing this is something meaningful."

"Anyway, I will not dot it." Stubborn Percy. Fits with his personality. Mr. Allen was silent for a while.

"Okay! Then, you don't have to do it," he said in a rather cheerful tone. "Andrew." I looked at him in shock. "You, do it."

I jumped for a little. Percy's eyes met mine and his was a glare. I gulped. Mr. McKenzie jumped in.

"No. President, this is a bit...Andrew has not debuted yet."

"Even if he hasn't debuted yet, he still can sing, right? The children will probably be sad that Percy will not be going. It can't be helped."

"Yeah, can't be helped." Mr. McKenzie agreed. Percy stood up and stared down at the President, who was still sitting.

"Do you really mean that?" He stood up, a little taller than Percy.

"It's our job to create dreams. That's why I always mean what I say." Percy was a little pressured, I could see it in his face. He turned. I pursed my lips when his eyes directed towards me. He sighed and sat back down on his seat, crossing his legs.

"I get it. I just have to do it, right?" Mr. Allen laughed.

"You'll do it?" Sam's and Jeremy's face showed great pride. Big smiles plastered their faces. For some reason, I was smiling too.

"It's settled then," Jeremy said, while the President was still laughing. Percy didn't look like he liked it, but I could see a small smile on the corner of his lips.

We reached the orphanage, a big building by the woods. A huge garden was next to it, topiary everywhere. It was like the dorms. Glass windows stained with doodles had covered most of the building. Small pieces of paper hung from the ledge of by the door. Wishes were marked on. It looked like a school.

"I have to decline your offer," the principal said, as we sat down in his office. We had just explained about doing a charity concert. I sat next to Percy, an uncomfortable position to be in. Sam and Jeremy were sitting on the other side. We all wore casual wear, including the president.

"Eh?" the president squeaked. What?

"Please forgive me. Our worker who answered the phone accepted it without permission. Please go back. You all can leave too." I was shocked. 'Why not?' I thought. The principal was an old man, somewhere in his fifties or sixties, with no mustache or beard. His rectangular glasses made him look a lot more professional with his gray suit.

Mr. Allen asked, "I'm sorry, but why?" His face filled with concern. I knew that he was looking forward to meeting all the kids.

"I don't think that stars like you can understand out children's feelings. We had a bad experience with a singer who came here before. Under the guise of being charitable, he sang a few songs. But when he was no longer in front of the camera, he didn't even smile and left immediately. Children are sensitive to these kind of things. Using children for publicity, I really can't forgive that." My face changed from disappointment, to pure horror. I know exactly how it feels to be left alone like that. To be sitting there, not knowing what to do or how you're supposed to do it. I know how it feels like to have no one love you. But I was able to fight it. Why can't the principal see that? We weren't like that other person. He doesn't know that I know how it feels to be abandoned and not loved.

A. J's faces were the same as mine. Even Percy, who seemed concern. Jeremy stood up all of a second, voice raised a little.

"We are not like that." Mr. McKenzie's hand try to get Jeremy to sit again.

"Jeremy!" Sam shouted. The president continued.

"By no means is this about publicity. We sincerely want to give the children a dream and make them happy." His voice sounded very sincere and I believed every single one of them.

"Huh... sincerely? It seems you still do not understand. The children here grow up without parental love. They are lonely children. You say you want to be kind to these unfortunate children. Please don't use these children just to feel better about yourself!" The principal's voice rose, making me flinch. Percy was the first one to speak after him.

"See, what did I tell you? Let's end this now. There's no need for us to be told off like this."

"Percy," said Mr. Allen, stopping Percy from saying another word.

"As you just said, for humans, it's important to live according to our real intentions. None of you sincerely care about the weak. You only want to use them!" I was on the verge of punching him. How dare he say that we're using children. Do you really think that A.J would stoop that low just to gain some publicity? We have concerts for that.

Jeremy took in a breath and it shook when he exhaled. "That's going too far." Percy slammed his hand on the table, standing up, and glaring at the principal.

"Give me a break! Don't put on that high-and-mighty attitude and talk like you understand everything!"

"If you understand, then please leave."

"Even if you didn't tell me to, I was going to leave anyway. I won't come again!" Then, Percy turned around and kicked his chair across the floor. Mr. Allen shot up, trying to stop the beyond-angry Percy. He turned to the principal.

"I-I beg for your forgiveness." The President's head lowered, showing respect. I couldn't help, but stare at the present situation.

"Since you've come all the way here, I'll just tell you one more thing. Even people like us who live in this corner of the world, have this thing called pride." He smiled at us, then, hit his fists on the table, making all of us jump. "Don't underestimate us. Speaking of A.J, you're big stars that even an old man like me knows about. But I know that truth about you. There's something convenient called the Internet now. Even an old man like me can tell the world," he smiled evilly at us, "that you're just a bunch of hypocrites at any time!" I stared blankly at him. He is really ticking me off. Jeremy shot out of his seat once more. And then, left. Sam stood up slowly, looked at the principal in disgust, and walked out. Mr. McKenzie and Mr. Allen bowed to him and left. I was the last one there. So, I just stood up, and walked out the door.

We had almost made it to the front doors of the orphanage, when a group of seven to eight year old kids came running in from the playground by the garden.

"Oh! It's A.J!" they screamed. It hurt me. A lot. To know that these kids feel the same way that I did, knowing that we couldn't make them happy. Knowing that we didn't get the chance to show them what we could do.

The kids ran, crowding around us. Jeremy and Sam smiled kindly at them, rubbing their heads like Sam did to me.

"We're looking forward to your concert," one of the little girls said. That was another blow to the head. Looking around, I could tell that A.J has been a great influence to these kids, giving them dreams instead of crying, wondering what went wrong with their lives. It made me even more guilty.

Percy couldn't take it anymore, seeing all the children having their hopes up too high. So, he just walked towards the sliding doors and was about to exit. Then, the principal entered the room, a fake smile on his face.

"Everybody," he started. All the kids ran to greet him.

"Principal!"

"Listen, we're not having the concert." The third blow.

"Eh, why?" The children's voices were of shock and sadness.

"Those people over there," he said, obviously directing towards us, "are not as cool as you think they are." There were a bunch of 'Eh?s' and 'What?s.' I could see out of the corner of my eye that Percy had stopped right in front of the door, listening to what he had to say. "They're a bunch of liars." Even more 'Eh?s' It really pained me to see the countenance on the kids as they turned around to face us. One of the little girls stepped forward. She couldn't have been older than seven.

"Is that true?" Her expression was of sadness and disappointment A.J was quiet. No one spoke up. It was the last, final blow.

"That's not true!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes directed towards me. I didn't want to stop there. "A.J are not liars." The principal's eyes widened. "That was too much. Please take back what you said about us." He sighed.

"Is that so?" he said, sarcastically. "In that case, please show me your sincerity"

"Sincerity."

"If you say that you're really thinking of the children, from today onwards, come here everyday, and let me see how you interact with the children. I want to see if you can interact with these children with real sincerity and kindness with my own eyes. Well...coming everyday is just a little..." Everyone bit there lip, not knowing what I would do. I screwed up again, but this time, I didn't regret it.

"Wait, um..." the president began, but I cut him off.

"I understand!" I yelled, not caring that everyone's eyes were on me. "A.J is the best band ever. We will never do anything to betray these children. I will definitely prove it to you. In return, when you are convinced of our sincerity," I stated, "please let us hold a concert!" I bowed down, showing him that I meant it. I really did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for changing POV's a lot of times. I changed the summary of the story a little. But I do hope that you like this chapter. For some reason, this story is really fun to write or type. Arigato!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

We're back at the President's office, me sitting on the exact seat, pondering about what I did in the orphanage.

_Flashback_

"In return, when you are convinced of our sincerity," I stated, "please let us hold a concert!" I didn't care who looked at me weird, I didn't care what anyone was going to say about me. I didn't care that Percy had come and try to tell me to not say anything. "I believe that they children need someone to look up to. If I can prove that we are great role models, than we hold a concert for them. Not publicity."

"And what will you do if you don't keep your promise?" the principal asked. I grinned.

"You can say whatever you like on the Internet about A.J." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Percy glared at me.

"What on earth are you doing? You know that you can't keep your end of the promise."

"Yes, I can. And I'll prove it to you."

_End of Flashback_

"As I thought, I have to go back and apologize, right?" the president said to Mr. McKenzie. He was pacing around the room, wondering what to do next. I just sat there, helpless. Percy's eyes were flaring. You could literally see the flames. Sam and Jeremy looked a little sad.

Mr. McKenzie said, "Even if we apologize now, once it is posted on the Internet, our image will definitely be damaged, President!"

"Oh my god!" he yelled, his head on his desk.

"If there's even one bad thing said on the Internet, people will start to think badly of us," said Jeremy. I didn't want to think about it. "They will say we are arrogant, and in reality the members do not talk to each other." He pretended to be typing on a computer, trying to cheer everyone up a little. Of course, it didn't work.

Sam said, "Those reporters will also pounce on it."

"Some groups were forced to disband because of similar issues. Just recently it happened to another band," Mr. McKenzie said. Mr. Allen shot out of his chair.

"Holy Hades!" he yelled very loudly. Mr. McKenzie was startled and I almost stifled a laugh. But with this situation, everyone would hate me if I did.

"Um..." I started. "But if it is endorsed by the principal, there will be no problem is the concert is a success." They thought about it, but Percy was the first to talk.

"Do you really feel that you can make it?"

"As long as we work hard." He humphed.

"You're getting carried away and trying to show off again." This guy was really ticking me off, almost as much as the president.

"I'm not. I just don't want the children to think that A.J are liars." The president gave out a soft, sad chuckle. One filled with no hope.

"Of course it would be the best if we could do it." Percy cut in again.

"We don't want to submit to that nasty Principal."

"After he has already criticized us so badly," Jeremy said. Percy sat up and looked at me.

"If you want to do it so much, do it yourself." I glared at him and he did the same back. I wasn't going to let this selfish jerk think that I can't do anything right.

"I'll do it," I exclaimed with pride and dignity. In return, if the Principal agrees to have a concert, please perform for the children. I'm counting on you all. Please." I bow down, showing them my sincerity. Percy stood up and stormed out the doors of the office and left without another word.

"Do you think you can do what you have promised?" Mr. McKenzie asked me at the dorm's garden. We had returned from the office, resting for a photo shoot tomorrow.

"Yes, I can!" I exclaimed. I didn't need anyone trying to get me down.

He sighed. "For your debut, you have a lot to do, like lessons and interviews. It is harder than you think."

"But, A.J is the band that my brother put all his dreams into. So I hope it can become something children can aspire to too. Until my brother has healed, I am a member of A.J. So I'll do my best." Mr McKenzie sighs one last time, rubbing his neck, and walks away.

**Sam's POV**

"Do you think you can do what you have promised?" It sounded like Mr. McKenzie. I stop, eavesdropping on the conversation. I was bringing tea to Andrew, hoping that I could talk to him about why he's actually a girl.

"Yes, I can!" It was Andrew. I was able to hear Mr. McKenzie sigh.

"For your debut, you have a lot to do, like lessons and interviews. It is harder than you think."

"But, A.J is the band that my brother put all his dreams into. So I hope it can become something children can aspire to too. Until my brother has healed, I am a member of A.J. So I'll do my best." Mr. McKenzie sighed again and I could hear the footsteps fading away.

"So that's how it is," I say softly to myself. "She's doing it for her brother. That's why she's trying this hard. But what's her name?" I decided not to go and step in. I know that she's strong.

**Percy's POV**

I'm in my hotel room, listening to my music that I'm trying to write. I use an iPad and headphones. But something just doesn't feel right. I reach for my music and tried to write, but nothing came to me. Andrew's voice was still inside my head.

"A.J is the best band ever. We will never do anything to betray these children. I will definitely prove it to you." I remember that I was just about to leave when he said that. I sigh.

"That idiot is really..." I say to myself at the end of the memory. "I can't be bothered with him!" So I continue on with my music.

**Annabeth's POV**

I arrive at the orphanage the next day, hoping that I wouldn't run into trouble.

"Hello everyone! I am A. J's Andrew! Nice to meet you!" I yell in a singsong voice. But the kids look at me like I was a creep. They were completely silent. "Huh?"

One of the little girls said, "Percy is more handsome," and her friends nodded in agreement. I chuckled nervously. I hope that I don't look more masculine than Percy or the others. A couple of other kids came up to me.

"Sam and Jeremy didn't come?" they asked, disappointed. Another one asked, "Hay, have you been on TV? Are you really a member of A.J?" I look around, scared.

"Y-yes I am. Sorry the others couldn't come with me. Can't you just put up with me?" I ask them in a sweet voice. I try to give them a smile, but they just sighed.

"It can't be helped I guess..." I chuckle again nervously. These kids are harder than I thought.

"Thank you!" I tried saying in an upbeat voice like Jeremy to try to cheer the kids up. But they looked like they were at the funeral of A.J. "Then, today we're going to make a cake!" We all started and in a short while, ingredients were laying on the table. Kids were running around the place, one of them actually slipping. I go help them up, but another one knocked over a carton of milk. After cleaning that up, they were still out of control.

"Ah, don't put your hand in it," I say to a small boy with his hands sticking into some flour. He rubbed it all over another kid's face.

"Timmy, your face is all white!" Timmy got mad and grabbed a handful of flour, chasing the other boy around with it.

"H-hold on! Wait! Stop it!" I turn back and saw that two girls were eating strawberries that were supposed to go on the cake. "You can't eat that. Stop, stop!" Other kids started to throw food, while another group chased each other. By now, I was very dizzy and confused. "What should I do?" I say, putting my hands on my head.

After cleaning up the mess at the orphanage and finally making a cake, I had to go back to the huge building, the one by the dorms. I climb up the stairs as fast as I can, skipping two and sometimes even three at a time. "I'm late!" As I reach the third floor, the one that I was suppose to go on, a lady stepped in front of me. It was Silena.

"Annabeth!" she yelled.

"Sshhhhh!" I shushed and put my finger to my lips. She got the message. Mr. McKenzie came up from behind.

"Annabeth, you're late. Hurry and go to rehearsal. They already started without you." I nod my head and ran past, but not before Silena stopped me.

"Wait, before you go..." She held up a piece of cloth, one that looks very strong. A few safety pins were stuck onto it.

"Cloth?" Silena grabbed me and we went into a small room where no one could see us. We both came out a little while later. I needed to get to the practice room.

"Is it difficult to walk?" she asked me. I knew she was talking about how I walked. I was going from place to place like a penguin.

"No, it's fine," I say, clearly embarrassed because Mr. McKenzie was right next to us.

Silena said, "Although it is only a simple trick, just use it for now."

"I couldn't figure it out," Mr. McKenzie said. There was no reason for him to know.

"Then, do your best!" Silena motivated.

"Yes!"

I tried to walk to the rehearsal room, but the cloth around my chest made it very hard to breathe. It was pretty hard just getting there, but even harder actually practicing. I came in, seeing that practice had already started, with lines of guys dancing. They seemed very sweaty. I ran over to the center, them still dancing, and started to dance next to Jeremy.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!"

"Were you able to take care of the children?" he asked, still doing his routine. I nodded.

"Yes, it's all good." Sam looked over and smiled. I didn't know what to do. I went left when everyone went right, I went up when I was suppose to go down, and I even stepped on the person behind me on the toe.

After doing the routine for a while, I slide down the wall, exhausted. I was breathing heavy while everyone was going to the showers downstairs. Sam was the only one noticing me. He looked pretty worried, but walked away a little while after. Then, Silena and Mr. McKenzie ran over to me, sitting next to me.

"Those guys are going to use the practice room's bathroom, so you just use the shower upstairs. No one will go up there," Mr. McKenzie suggested.

"Okay."

"But the cloth. You have to be careful with the cloth. You have to check them," Silena warned me.

"Yes."

I was in the shower, carefully removing all of my clothes. It feels so nice, especially when I was sweating like a pig. After I finished, I walked to the vacant locker room, with only a towel covering my body. Then, I heard Jeremy.

"Really...why didn't the hot water work?" Then, another voice.

"The bathroom up here should have hot water."

"For sure!" I was scared out of my mind.

"No way!" I screamed to myself. The lights suddenly turned on. I hurried to my locker, where I kept my clothes, and put them on as fast as I could. "What should I do? What should I do?" I ask myself as I put on my pants. Suddenly, one of the pins to my piece of cloth fell off and skidded across the floor. My eyes widened. I followed it to the other side of the locker room, unaware that others were there.

"Yes," I said as I caught it. But then, I looked up at a half-naked Jeremy.

"Hey, Andrew. So yo came here to shower?" I looked at him in a blank expression. "It would have been better to shower with everyone else." He lifted me off the floor and held on my shoulders. Then, he walked me through a row of lockers, filled with the other guys taking their clothes off. My eyes widened in horror and my mouth opened, too. "You know, it's better not to be so stubborn. As I expected, it's impossible to go there every day. Things are also hard here so just let the President apologize." He gave me a playful smile and walked off into the showers. I just stood there, spellbound. How could he just leave me here?

'Mother Superior, I can't take even one step. What should I do?' I pray, holding the pin in my hand and closing my eyes. Suddenly, a towel goes over my head. My eyes widen and I turned around. It was Sam.

"If you stay there, you're in the way."

"Sam..."

He pushed me softly on the back and led me to the exit of the locker room.

"If you're finished, go already."

"I'm sorry. Thank you." And then, I ran out.

**Sam's POV**

I put the cloth over her head, softly. You know, 'cause it's weird to have someone that's not your gender to be watching you shower. "If you stay there, you're in the way," I say softly.

"Sam..." was all she could say. I pushed her softly on the back and led her to the exit.

"If you're finished, go already."

"I'm sorry. Thank you," she replied in an angelic voice. Then, she ran out. I knew that she didn't that I knew that she is a girl. But right now, that's my secret. I couldn't help but grin.

**Jeremy's POV**

I walked off into the shower, but not before stopping and talking to myself.

"Why is it that he somehow always feels so soft?" I asked myself, holding up my hand. "It's a nice smell," I say in a dreamy voice. Suddenly, I stopped. "Wait, he's a guy, right? What am I saying?" I just shivered and walked into the showers.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Jeremy is like the bubbly little kid. Sam is more like the big brother figure and is nice and mature. Percy can get really angry, but haas a good heart. You'll learn that in the next few chapters.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way, if you're wondering about the characters, they are very OOC. Annabeth isn't like her usual self. In this story, she's a little more dense. And Percy is a tsundere character. It means that they are mean at first, but then, show their warmer side later on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Rumors about bad relations between the members?" I looked at the president on the computer screen. We were chatting on Skype about what had happened over the past couple of days. It didn't seem to go too well.

"The rumor is circulating even among the fans. The reporters are getting suspicious."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Percy, don't tarnish the image of A.J because of your pettiness," he argued. I sat back down on my couch and crossed my arms.

"How is that my fault? It was that idiot who got drunk." Mr. Allen's face got a lot closer and he was pointing his index finger at me.

"But YOU are the leader! At least do something to refute those rumors. Help volunteering at the orphanage. It'll make everything a lot better to see you getting along with Andrew."

"No way," I said almost immediately. "He brought that upon himself. I have nothing to do with it. It's his fault for angering the principal and making that stupid deal with him. If something goes wrong with A.J, blame him. I definitely won't help him!" I sat up.

"What? I'm your boss! Boss, bos-" and then, I closed the screen before letting him finish.

I already have too much to worry about. Like my mom. No. My step mom. I hate her. From the moment that my father had married her, I have hated her. She was nice for the first few years that she had met me, and then, she was like a full on blow to the head. I loved my dad and mom. But then, she had to die. She just had to die in that stupid fire!

My dad and I took off to a rocky start. We were both very close and he never got mad at me. But then, he met that devilish woman. She just happened to be famous. I was never left alone after that. And then, my dad had also died. The last person that I have ever cared about. I was bawling my eyes out that night, getting some kicks and slaps to the face for not being quiet around my step-mom. Then, when I was ten, she left. She left me all alone because the other man that loved her and she loved back had cheated on her. I didn't care, but then, I had no where to go. I have hated that man for my whole life. I wanted to strangle him. He took things away from me. He took my step-mom, the only person that use to care about me, away. So, I was put in a foster home in New York.

When I turned thirteen, I was signed with this music corporation. I finished school, but didn't get real close to anyone. That is, until I met Sam and Jeremy in the boy band called 'A.J.' It was the only thing that was important to me. I had nothing else to lose. So why not try it? Our popularity got spread like wildfire. We became so famous. It was unbelievable. I loved the feeling, but something was still missing. I can feel it, but I don't know what it is.

Annabeth's POV

The next day, I arrive at the orphanage at the same time. When I entered, kids were throwing toys, running, and hula hooping.

"Okay kids! Andrew's back!" They didn't seem to care, making me blush bright red. "Today, let's plant some vegetable seedlings!" And then, I got hit in the head with a beach ball. Twice.

Once we were outside, I started immediately. The kids had planted around three rows of carrots, eggplants, and tomatoes, and also including geraniums, chrysanthemums, and daises.

"Okay," I say to myself, rubbing the sweat off of my forehead. This was very tiring. But it was worth it.

"Ow!" screamed someone. "What do you think you're doing?" And then, it turned into a full on dirt war. Kids were throwing wet and dry dirt at the opposing team, accidentally (or intentionally) grabbing the plants and seeds in their little hands.

"Hey, stop it!" I yell. I stood up, ran to them, and tried to stop. "Stop doing that, kids! You'll get all muddy!" But instead, I earned a blow to the face with some very soggy mud. Then, they started to laugh at me. They kept throwing. "No! Everybody. Stop it!" I didn't know it, but it seemed like the principal was analyzing my work. How disastrous.

Practice today was a lot easier and went a lot smoother. I knew some of the moves, making me flow a little more. But I still had to work on it since it was obvious who was the worst one of the group. Sam and Jeremy smiled at me. Even though I still suck, I was making progress.

The next few days were the same. In the orphanage, we had decided to paint some benches to put outside. They were going to be all white. I worked alone, me being the oldest and most mature of the group. It took me a while to notice that the kids were painting each other with the brushes.

"Ah wait! Don't do that! That's bad!" As I was running to stop them, I slipped on a can of paint on the ground, and my face landed in some white paint. All the kids were laughing. Again. This is not working.

"Your expression is too stiff," said the photographer, as I was posing for a magazine shot. I wore a striped, blue shirt, a leather jacket, a black fedora, tight, gray jeans, and a pair of combat boots. I was extremely tired. I knew that it would show in my pictures. "Try to relax a bit. More naturally..."

"Okay, Andrew. You're done. Let's take a break." I sighed. What a relief. I staggered towards the stairs, wanting to sit down.

"Andrew," Sam said with Jeremy as they walked over to me. "Are you alright? Aren't you tired?" I stood up straight and put on my best awake face.

"Absolutely no problem!"

"Are you really all right? You seemed awfully tired. It's okay to just admit it," Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. If you do, it'll just make me feel worse. Please, don't worry." I gave them a reassuring smile and they smiled back, but with a hint of worry and left.

The next day at the orphanage, we decided to bake some cookies. Of course, the kids didn't have any interest with that, so I just stood by the table, decorating a cookie that looked a lot like Percy. Then, a little girl came up to me and looked at it.

"Wow! How cool! It's Percy!" She looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin.

"Eh?" I said. "You can tell?" She nodded. Other kids were coming up to see it.

"You're right! It's so cute! I want to try making one too!" A lot of other kids yelled in agreement.

"Really?" They all nodded.

"Then let's do it together!" They yelled in approval and we started to bake some more, making them look like Percy, Sam, Jeremy, and me. I think this is the first time that the kids and I have really connected.

"Oi, Andrew! Andrew!" Mr. McKenzie shook me awake on the set of our next photo shoot "Wake up!" I looked up at him. "Look down there. Hurry up!" I looked down and saw that Percy, Sam and Jeremy were waiting for me. I hurriedly got up and ran down the stairs.

"I'm really sorry!" I yell as I run to where I was suppose to go. I had to hold onto my hat so that it wouldn't fall. I sat down where I was suppose to and was ready. Percy gave me one of his murderous glares.

"Okay then, let's start," said the photographer. I nodded, silently apologizing to him. "Please look this way. Okay, ready when you are."

"Here you go," I say as I put on the paper wings on the kids. I feel even closer to the kids. They are as important to me now as A.J is.

"Woah!" they all say in excitement. "I want one! Andrew, can you make me one? It's so pretty and awesome!"

I say, "Sure. But hold on. I need to go check something." They nod in excitement, knowing that they can have their own wings. I walk over to the other kids drawing something. "Hey guys. What'cha doing?" They turned around startled and some of them started to run away with their art works.

"No, Andrew, don't come here! Don't look!" One of them softly pushed me aside. I laughed.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Can't I just see it?" They shook their heads.

"No, it's a secret."

"Okay, okay. How stingy," I joke.

"Andrew, come here and make some more of those wings!" I turn to them happily.

"Okay! Let's make some more, then." We started to outline the shape of the wings, then, picked out the colors. A sudden feeling like someone was watching me took over my head. I turn towards the door, finding the principal observing how I'm doing. There was a faint smile on his face. Then, he noticed me looking and I lift my head up high in pride. His smile disappeared and walked away, but I know that he was happy to see me interact with the kids. I puffed my cheeks. It's going to take a while, but I am really enjoying the company.

I'm back home. It's dark outside, the stars and moon being the only thing illuminating the night sky. Tomorrow at the orphanage we're going to have a picture theater. It's "The Three Little Pigs." I know that the little kids would really enjoy it. But all this work has made me very tired and exhausted. I yawned. I have to keep doing this. Even with the tight schedule, I know that I can do this.

There was a soft knock on the door. Sam tiptoed in.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" he asked. I look up at him a little startled.

"Sam." He chuckled and looked down at my drawings for tomorrows event.

"Is this 'Three Little Pigs?'" He gave me a very generous smile. I chuckled softly.

"I was thinking about doing a picture show tomorrow," I answered.

"Oh, I see." He walked to the other side of me, rubbing my head, and sat down. "You're really amazing. I laugh, flattered.

"It may be only little by little...but I feel like the children are starting to connect with me." I continue drawing. I could see Sam's grin from the corner of my eye.

"But..." his smile disappeared, "that principal hasn't forgiven us yet. I thought about it.

"I'm sure...he will come to understand us, if I try a little longer," I said, and continued coloring.

Sam looked a little worried. "Andrew. Isn't it enough already? You already did your best." I stop and listen. "If you are in this line of work, there will be a lot of people who like you, but there will also be many misunderstandings too. Isn't it impossible for everyone to see and understand, your true self?" I pause, waiting for an answer to come to my head.

"That may be so...But...but I want A.J to be...something that kids can really admire. I don't want their dreams to fade away. No matter what. Therefore...Therefore I will work hard," I say, smiling at Sam. I will work as hard is it takes to make those kids feel loved. Then, I went back to coloring. Sam came around me and sat next to me, having enough space for him. "Sam?"

He took a red pencil from the table and a black piece of paper. "I might not look like it, but actually I'm quite good at drawing. Probably even better than you," he joked. I smiled and started to feel very excited.

"Thank you so much, Sam!" He turned to face me and smiled. That's all I needed. We continued like this till we both fell asleep.

Jeremy's POV

I woke up, still in my pajamas. It's pretty cool to wear it. It's a yellow zebra striped shirt, pink flannel pants, mismatched slippers, and a little part of my blonde hair sticking up because of the hairband tied to it.

You see, I was just going to go to breakfast. I'm really hungry. Last night, I didn't get to eat anything because I was worried about Percy. He really looks like he doesn't like Andrew. Especially since he burnt his music. I don't like him either because he makes Percy seem sort of nervous. But it's kind of fun messing around with the new band member. He acts like such a girl.

Walking through the hall, I find that Andrew's door is opened. I walk right pass it, not caring or wanting to do anything with him. But something caught my eye so I went back to check. Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing it because I'm a creep. When I peeked in, I saw something really cool.

"Wow!" I say, but not loud enough to wake them up. There were pictures of scenes from 'The Three Little Pigs' all over Andrew's table. They were so neat and colorful that I wanted to look at every one of them. It was awesome. Then, I found Sam laying on the floor, next to Andrew. He had his hand on his chest and Andrew was laying on his side, his face facing Sam. They were both sound asleep. I picked up one of the pictures and took a big look at it. "So Sam helped him." I look down at both of their calm faces. "Even though they're both men...I get a really weird vibe here." I looked up horrified. "Why?"

Sam's POV

I woke up, the sun in my eyes. I blink a couple of times and took a deep breath. I turn a little, noticing that Andrew is sound asleep next to me. I look at her angelic face. She's really pretty. Then, I got up without waking her up. But she doesn't know that I know that she's a girl. And I still don't know her name.

I arrived at the studio. Music was blasting from a stereo. The red walls making it a lot brighter than normal. I walk into the recording room with Jeremy. We found Percy sitting on a chair, playing his electric guitar.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jeremy apologized. Percy turned his head towards us.

"You're late!"

"Sorry," Jeremy apologizes once more. I by him, yawning.

"Sam." I looked at him. "Did you go out last night?"

"No."

"He drew picture all night long, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Pictures?" Now Percy seemed pretty interested. I sat down in my chair and took the bass guitar out of it's case.

"Andrew is gonna take them to the orphanage. I helped him make a picture show." Percy scoffed.

"What a waste of time."

Jeremy then said, "But he doesn't give up easily. Although the preparations for his debut are really taxing. I thought he was a weakling, but he has some guts after all." As Jeremy said this, Percy walked to the door, but then stopped when Jeremy finished. He took a sip of water.

"He said that...he wants the kids to admire A.J. That's why he's working so hard for it." I could see that Percy gurgled his water, thinking about what Andrew had done. Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah, but that principal is a tough one."

Annabeth's POV

I woke up. The sun on my face. My back hurts from laying on the floor all night long. For a second, I forgot what was going on. I pushed myself off the floor and looked at the pictures that were on my desk. Oh. I checked the clock. Ten twenty-seven. I jumped.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be there by ten thirty!" I jumped up, forcing myself to hurry it up. But something was bothering me. Although I have no time to think about it, I grab my papers and stacked them into one neat pile in my hands. "I have to go!" I turn around, ready to run out the door. But I feel this sharp pain. This pain coursing through my head.

I lose all my power and dropped the pictures onto the floor. Then, I drop myself and fell onto the floor, losing consciousness.

Third Person POV

"Andrew still isn't here yet. He didn't take the day off, did he?" a little kid asked the principal of the orphanage.

"I don't know..." he answers, trying to keep the children entertained.

"But he said we would do the picture show today." The principal can see the disappointment in their eyes. He looks at them with concern. Then, his assistant walks into the room.

"Principal," she said. He looks up. "There is a call from Mr. Allen, the President of A.J Entertainment." He nods and leaves the kids.

"What? Is that so?...Well, a promise is a promise...Yes..." He puts down the phone, hanging up. His face is filled with concern.

Percy's POV

I walk out to the hotel parking lot and get into my car. My cell phone suddenly goes off. I take it out of my pocket and found out that it's from the president. Probably wants me to go back to the dorms. But there is no way I'm staying with that Accident Delivery Express under the same roof.

"What?" I answered in a bitter tone. I don't care if he's my boss.

"Andrew collapsed because he overworked himself," he said in a monotone and scary voice. My face suddenly changed. "When I contacted the principal, he told me that the concert is canceled Because Andrew couldn't keep his promise, that he'd come everyday. But he was very persistent." And with that, he hung up. I looked at my phone.

Thinking about it for a few seconds seemed like enough. I put on my seat belt, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot. I'm back on the streets, the city air rushing through my hair behind the window of my red convertible. A sudden flashback entered my head.

"We don't want to submit to that nasty Principal. If you want to do it so much, do it yourself." It was my voice. I admit it that me hearing that made me sound pretty mean.

"I'll do it!" It was Andrew. Another voice flashback. This time, it was Sam's.

"He said that he wants the kids to admire A.J. That's why he's working so hard for it." Scenes of Andrew being tired entered my memory.

"No problem at all!" he said. That idiot. He made this mess. It isn't my responsibility to help him. It's his fault that he overworked himself. It's his fault that A.J might get very bad publicity. It's all his fault.

But something in my head told me otherwise. So I halted, made a u turn, and headed somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up. A second time. My eyes flutter open to see that I'm in my own bed again. I turn towards a soft noise off to my left, but I felt a tremendous ache.

"Mr. McKenzie?" I say quietly. He was flipping through the pictures that me and Sam had drew.

"Oh, hey. How are you feeling?"

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I felt dizzy, sick, forgetful, and pained. But I just couldn't say that for some reason.

"You were lying on the ground when I came to pick you up. White as a ghost. I was shocked!" He put the drawings back on the table. "Your fever seems to have gone down. I think you overworked yourself a bit." I overworked myself? Suddenly I realized it.

"I have to go to the orphanage!" I yell as I shot up from my bed. I was about to jump off when Mr. McKenzie came and grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to keep me on.

"You don't have to go anymore," he said. Wait, what?

"What? Why?" He took a deep breath. I knew that this wasn't going to turn out all right. Somehow, I knew what had happened.

"The concert was canceled" I sat up a little straighter, hoping that he was just joking. "But that principal said he wouldn't write any bad comments on the internet. He acknowledged your efforts. You did great!" While he said this, I stared blankly at the floor.

"No," I say very meekly.

"What?"

"No! This isn't right! It's meaningless that way!" I shout.

"Annabeth," was all that came out of his mouth.

"It's meaningless like that!" I yell again. I got up as fast as I could, hoping that he wasn't going to hold me down.

"Hey! Hey!" he tried shouting. But I grabbed my pictures and ran out the door in a hurry. "Hey,, Annabeth! Hey!"

I ran through the park that was on the way to the orphanage. I ran through gardens, streets, and even ran through someone's picnic. But I had to get there. It would be so meaningless if I worked this hard for the kids and just let it all go like that.

I ran as fast as I could and burst through the orphanage doors. Once I got in, I saw the principal sitting on his chair, drinking a cup of coffee. I made my way towards him as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry for being so late!" I apologized loudly. He seemed very startled to see me for some reason. He stood up and looked at me in surprise like he wasn't expecting me. 'Of course he wasn't. Mr. Allen probably told him about me falling unconscious,' I say in my brain. But then, I heard soft music coming from the empty room that we used to paint the benches. It took my attention away. Someone was singing in there.

_I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes_

_I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms_

_From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you_

_I love you don't forget these words I Love You Forever_

I walk into the room to find Percy singing to the kids on his guitar. The children were all swaying around, matching the beat of the song. It was a great sight to see. They seemed to enjoy themselves so much. The principal came up from behind.

"The kids are smiling very happily," he said. "It's frustrating, but I can't make them smile like that." There was a pause. "So this is a job that gives people dreams. You really did great." I turn to him. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I was just worried the children would get hurt. And I couldn't trust your feelings of sincerity. But I was the one who didn't understand anything." He nodded.

_I will become the shade in the hot summer_

_I will become your umbrella when it rains_

_I will become the small chair when you become tired from walking_

_So that your happiness will be doubled, I will laugh with you_

_I will become the towel when you cry to wipe your tears_

"So then...?" I was hoping for the right answer. He nodded once more.

_I will promise you to live with only you in my two eyes_

_I will promise you to live with only you in my two arms_

_From the time I open my eyes and till I sleep I will only yearn for you _

"Please give them a good concert." I smiled happily. I can't believe that this is happening! You get to do a concert for them! It's going to be an awesome one too!

"Yes!" I say to him. He smiled, knowing that I have succeeded in showing sincerity.

_I love you don't forget these words I Love You Forever_

And then, the song ended. All the kids were clapping happily. It really made them happy seeing Percy perform. But also, Percy smiled. He actually smiled. A genuine one. I walked in, clapping along with the other kids. Percy turned to see me. The children were still clapping and he looked back at them and they stopped. His scowl came back.

"My voice is totally wasted in a room with bad acoustics like this," he said. What the heck? You're not supposed to say that! Now all the kids will think that you don't like them! Idiot.

All the kids were completely silent. I wanted to yell at him, but he kept going.

"I'll sing at the concert later on." There were a bunch of 'Eh?s' and 'What?s' and 'YEAH!s' from the kids. Maybe he isn't always as harsh as I though. He does have a warm side.

"Percy..." came out of my mouth. The principal stepped in and started to talk to the kids.

"Everybody listen up... A.J will hold a concert for you!" At once, all the children shot up and screamed in happiness. I was a beautiful thing to see. They were jumping around, hugging each other. I couldn't help but feel like this is what it feels like to do something for someone that admires you. The principal and I started to laugh at the sight of the kids. Percy smiled once again, then, got up from his chair. I smiled happily. Tears were nearly coming to my eyes. It's a wonderful thing to see this. It surely is.

I ran out the doors, trying to catch up with Percy.

"Percy!" I yell as he crosses the park. He stops, but doesn't turn around. I came up to him. I still had the pictures in my hands.

"Thank you!" I yell from the distance. He was a few feet in front of me. He finally turned around.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do it for you. I did it, because A.J is the kind of band that gives kids a dream." I smile and chuckle.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you show the kids..." He looked at my drawings, causing me to look down as well. "these ugly drawings?" he jokes. Then, he turned around, and left. My face was blank.

It's the day of the concert. We're located outside of the orphanage, this huge area full of ground. We decided to build a small stage to put the everyone and the drums on. Rows of chairs were lined up in front of it, listening to the sweet music that A.J are singing. All the kids were wearing the wings that I had made them.

_I love you forever._

And then, Sam starts to rap.

_Yes A.J's here I will promise Just do it Girl_

_I love you, what more do I need?_

_My thumping left heart will answer you_

_One step two step three and four I will slowly move closer to you_

_I can't tell you to wait for me because I will take you._

Then, it was back to Percy singing.

_I will promise you that wherever I am I will only remember you_

_I will promise you that whatever I am doing I will remember you_

'Mother Superior,' I say to myself, 'A.J is really a great band!' Everyone behind me was jumping to the upbeat music. Posters of wings were held up. I start to jump as well, not noticing a pin from the cloth on my chest come off.

_Forever I will love with this new path in my life_

_I love you don't forget the words I Love You Forever_

When the song ended, everyone was applauding. It was very loud, but everyone loved it! It was a huge success. The kids were jumping for joy. Even the adults that were there were.

I couldn't help but yell, "A.J is the best!" Mr. Allen, Mr. McKenzie, and the principal all clapped and gave us a thumbs up. It was so cool! "You're so cool!"

"Andrew," said on of the little girls, "you should go up there was well!"

"Yeah!" a boy agreed. "You're an A.J member too!" All at once, the kids started to tell me to go up on stage. Then, they started to chant.

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew..." and so on.

"Andrew!" one particular voice shouted. I turned to find the president looking at me. "Hurry up on stage!" he shouted in a smile. I felt very embarrassed and I couldn't move, but the kids started to grab my arm and dragged me up on the stage.

I got up on stage, standing next to Jeremy and Percy. Sam was on the other side of Jeremy. I looked at him. He smiled. And so did Sam. Then, I turned to Percy. I didn't expect a smile. But he grinned. Percy actually grinned!

"Thank you for today!" he shouted in the microphone. Everyone in the audience applauded. I waved to them, showing them thanks. But what I got back was probably the best thing ever.

One row at a time, everyone held up a sign. They were decorated with things saying, 'I Love You Andrew!' or 'Andrew You're Awesome!' and even 'A.J is the BEST!' It was a significant sight. Then, the all shouted, "Andrew, WE LOVE YOU!"

A quick flashback took place as I stared at the beautiful posters.

"There will be no concert. They are a bunch of liars!" It was the principal before he had a change of heart.

"A.J are no liars!" It was me. "We won't do anything to betray the children. I will definitely prove it to you! In return...when you're convinced of our sincerity, please let us do the concert!" Another one of the time the kids were hiding their artworks. "What'cha doing?" They all ran.

"Don't look, it's a secret! You are not allowed to look!" Now I know what they were doing. They were making this masterpiece. The one that I'm staring at right now.

"Thank you, Andrew! I love you, Andrew!"they kept shouting. Tears of joy filled my eyes. I was speechless. I chuckled. Then, an enormous banner started to unfold. It covered all the rows of people. Pictures of Percy, Sam, Jeremy, and I were on it. It said, 'Thank You, A.J!' I'm most likely the most happiest person in the world right now.

"Thank you!" I shout out to the crowd.

Percy's POV

I returned to my hotel suite. Yesterday was the big charity concert. I hate to admit it, but it was so much fun. All those kids were great. Even Andrew did a great job. Wait, I-I'm not praising him or anything. It just means that he did a good job.

Picking up a bottle of water, I unscrew the cap and took a sip. For some reason, I feel rather good right now. Suddenly, a beep came from my laptop. I walk over to the couch and sat down. Then, I turned on the screen to see the president's face pop up. I was startled, but he started to talk.

"Percy, you've made your peace with Andrew, haven't you? Then move back to the house. That's an order from your president. Begin packing in front of my eyes, right now!" I sat back on my couch.

"Yeah, alright." Then, his cell phone started to ring.

"Silena...what is it?"he answered. There were a few seconds of pause. "Alright. I'll come over right now." He started to get up from his chair when he pointed at me and said, "Hurry up." Then, he left right after.

Of course, being the big idiot that he is, he left his computer camera on, allowing me to see everything that was going on in his room. But there wasn't anything strange. Yet.

I got up from the couch to start packing. But then, I heard a voice from the laptop.

"Yeah, that's right. In the front." I stopped suddenly and turned my head over my shoulder. "Yes...I'll count on you...yeees." I looked back for a second with a bewildered countenance plastered on my face. Silena, our stylist was in the president's office. Then, Andrew came into view.

"Andrew?" I whisper to myself.

Silena whispered, "Nobody will come here. So hurry up before the president comes back."

"Eh? Here?" Andrew said, kind of shocked. I couldn't help but keep watching. The entered the president's bathroom, which was right behind them and both went into it.

"What are they doing?" I said out loud. From behind the door I could still hear their voices.

"Just do it. Hurry up and take off your shirt!" That really surprised Andrew because he let out a girlish shriek. And it surprised me too. I quickly sat back down on my couch.

"I'm not so sure if I can do it right." That is definitely Andrew's voice. My face inched closer to the screen.

"It's alright. Just leave it to me."

"Are they for real?" I almost yell. What are they up to?

"We have to stick it on your body after all. Secure it tightly, so it won't fall off." I quickly scanned my computer screen for a record button and found on at the top.

"Okay, I secured it real tight," said Andrew.

"It's alright since you're flat chested," said Silena. Flat chested?

They came out from the bathroom, right in the camera's viewpoint. Andrew started to walk weird. "Try jumping," Silena instructed. Andrew started to jump up and down like a boxer. A look of relief and pride came on Silena's face. "Alright! Now nobody would think you're a woman."

"Yeah!" Then, they exited. Those two are so stupid that they couldn't see my gigantic face right in front of them on the computer screen. But I turned back to look at it blankly. Then, the words came out.

"Woman?"

Annabeth's POV

We're back at the dancing studio. I've actually got all the moves down and all them right.

"It's done!" everyone shouts. I couldn't help but join them. Suddenly, the door opened. In, came a very scary Percy. Everyone made an aisle so that he could get through. He walked right up to me. Everyone, including Mr. McKenzie, Silena, Sam, and Jeremy were watching. They were just staring at us. Percy looked down on me with one of his signature scowls. Except this time, it was filled with more hatred. Everyone looked as confused as I was.

Suddenly, his left hand pushed me from the back, while his right hand was rested around the back of my neck. He pushed himself closer to me. It took me a while, but I figured out that Percy, the Percy Jackson, was hugging me. Everyone in the room was silent. They were all staring. My eyes filled with shock, not knowing how this happened. Then, he let go.

"You?" he said. I looked at the floor then, at him. I didn't know what he was talking bout, but the atmosphere was very scary. The president barged into the room.

"Congrats on succeeding in your dance routine, everyone!" We all cheered and took a few pictures. Percy was placed next to me. I smiled and so did the rest of the members, except Percy. He just looked at me like I was the biggest mistake ever made. But I didn't care. Nothing can stop this wonderful feeling. Or, so I thought.

Percy's POV

I stormed into the studio, ready to confirm my hunch. When I went in, everyone made an aisle for me to walk through. If you know me, you'll know that I'm not the best person to make an enemy of. I walked right up to where Andrew was standing. He didn't notice me till I was halfway through the room. Then, I stopped in front of him. Everything was silent. There wasn't a single noise.

My left arm stretched out behind him and pushed him towards me, while my right hand was behind his neck. I was hugging him.

I looked up. I was right. Everyone was speechless. I let go of Andrew quickly after a few seconds. He looked at the floor, then at me, then, back at the floor.

"You?" I say quietly. But I know that everyone could hear. But then, the president entered and congratulated everyone on their dancing. I was put next to that stupid Andrew guy, or girl, or whatever! I looked down on him in disgust. What's his reason for doing this? So I left right after reporter Jim had stopped taking pictures. I stormed back out and ran down the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see the president running down the stairs, going into his office. I took this moment to talk to him.

"There is something that we have to fix right now!" I shout at him as he ushered me down the stairs.

"Let's talk about this later. Reporter Jim is right there! If he sees me and you arguing, he'll know something is up." But that didn't keep me from being quiet.

"You have to remove Andrew Chase!"

"Percy!" he shouts at me. I flinch a little. That's the first time that I've seen the president like that.

"You don't know anything about him! He is-" I say once more, but was cut off by the annoying reporter.

"President Allen!" We turned towards him.

"Yes, yes, reporter Jim, I'll be there soon," he says with fake excitement. That's what he's always like. Then , he turns back to me. "Hey, he wants me to talk to him. I won't say anything bad about you and Andrew. So take it easy, okay? Understand?" But I didn't. I didn't understand anything. He left without another word. Just then, Andrew came running down the stairs, exstatic.

"You accepted me as a member just now, didn't you? Thank you! I will work hard from now on, so that I don't cause you any problems." Does she really think that?

"Don't cause any problems? That's really manly of you to say." She looked at me confused.

"What?" I smirked at her stupidity.

"I thought you were just a good-natured idiot. I didn't think you'd be such a big fat liar." She just stared at me blankly. So, I took out my phone.

Annabeth's POV

My blank face has taken over. I don't see where Percy's getting to. I thought that he was accepting me as a member. But I guess not.

He took out his phone from his pocket and clicked a few buttons. He put the screen up to my face.

"Alright. Now nobody would think you're a woman." It was Silena.

"Yeah!" I was horrified. That was me. Percy took the phone from my face. His face was filled with hatred.

"You are a woman...aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun! Percy found out! And also, these are some of the lyrics to "Promise," by A.!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a women...aren't you?" I stood there, horrified. I didn't know what I was going to do next. I can't deny it. He has proof. I can't just run away, or he'll just tell. And I can't leave at me own will. My brother worked so hard for this. I can't just let it all go to waste. I owe him. But, what should I do? "Do you want to become famous so badly that you'd even tell such a big lie and deceive people?" I didn't answer him, still in shock. "This is unbelievable. You are such a scum!" And I started to breath faster. My heart rate went up, sweat pouring onto my face. I don't know what to do. And then, Percy walked away hastily. I gasp and ran after him.

"Percy, please wait a moment! I can explain! Please, listen to my explanation!" Percy had reached the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Mr. Allen's office. I hurriedly ran in front of the elevator door, blocking it. "Percy, please don't go!" I grab onto his arms and shook him wildly. "I'm begging you!" He took my arm and jerked them off of him.

"LET ME GO!" Then, he pushed me down onto the floor. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore! Just leave and never come back!"

"Please, listen! Please, I'm begging you!" But he didn't listen to me. The elevator opened and he entered it without hesitation. He pressed the button to the second floor and took out his phone. And showed me the video once more in front of me, helpless on the floor.

"I'm gonna give this video to the president." He smirked, evilly. "This is the end for you." As I got up, the elevator doors start to close. Mr. McKenzie's voice entered my brain.

"If he sings and becomes famous, your mother will come to see you. He believes in that. That's why he has been trying so hard. For your sake." And that won't happen because of the thing in front of me. The two things in front of me. They're trying to stop me from reaching my goal. Our goal. I look up once more at Percy's smirking face. That face was terrifying. Oh, what should I do?

In an instant, I grabbed Percy's phone out of his hands and made a mad dash for it. I didn't even get to see the state of bewilderment on his face. The elevator doors sprung open as Percy's hand had shirked it to open. Then, he chased me.

"Hey, wait!" But of course, I didn't. I ran up the stairs.

"How do I delete this?" I yell out loud, pressing random buttons on his phone. I didn't expect an answer from him.

We had finally reached the roof. Percy beat me and ran in front of me, blocking me from going any further.

"Are you messing with me? Give it back!" His hand came up in one swift, fast motion, but I was able to dodge it. I let out a small gasp. He reached for it on the other side, but I was just a little faster. Some advantages for being small.

My hands went up, the phone in both of them. Percy reached up and grabbed them. He tried to pry them apart, but I wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"No!" We were still struggling to get the phone out of each others hands.

"Even if you delete this video," he said in between our struggle, " you can't change the fact that you're a woman! You can't erase that fact!"

"That's!..." I stopped. Percy did have a point. And a very good one. I can't help being a girl. My face fell immediately. I couldn't see, but Percy yanked the phone out of my hands. But instead of retrieving it, it flew. We both looked at each other in horror and ran to the rail to see where it had landed.

Across from the building was an abandoned construction site. Metal poles connected with one another to from rectangular and square figures to hold it up for support. Nets were provided to keep former workers from falling. And the phone just happened to land on the third floor net, in the center.

I bit my lip. Oh, no. Percy turned to me, shaking in rage. His veins popped out in his forehead and neck. "You," he said in a scary tone. I look at him wide eyed and then, back at the phone. Him, then, back at the phone. I didn't want to die, so I just ran.

I reached the bottom of the construction site and looked up at the old, deserted building. "This is impossible," I say. I turn behind me to see Percy waling slowly towards me. His eyes were then situated on the phone on the third floor brace. Then, he turned his head back down to me and gestured me to get the phone. I stare at him in shock. Does he really think that I would be able to do that? "But, how?" I ask, scared. Very, very scared.

On the side of the supports were some small ladders connected to the poles that made up each square. I guess that they would have to do. I turn back to Percy, hoping that he wouldn't make me do this. Instead, he was smiling, eyes filled with anger and amusement. He didn't care what would happen. He pointed to the ladders of the site. I took in a shaky breath. I gave him a nervous smile, knowing that it wouldn't help.

As I started to climb, the wind blew right into my face and through my short hair. "Alright." I kept climbing, trying hard not the look down. I pulled myself up onto the net, making sure that the phone was there. Under me, I could see Percy glance up with a face full of worry. Yeah, if I die, you're at fault!

I stepped onto the net, poking it with my foot. I decided that it was safe. But taking the first step, I stumbled. I gasped and Percy let out a soft yell. But I was fine. I'm okay.

I stumbled once more, but this time, my feet were on the edge. Percy cried out in worry, but I managed to stay on the net. An expression of relief spread on Percy's face. "Don't fall down!" he yelled to me. Like I want to !

"It's alright," I say. "Somehow." I start crawling towards the phone. Six feet, four feet, two feet. One. I extended my shaking arm and clasped the phone into my hand. I smiled and breathed heavy. I went up to the edge to show Percy that I have his phone. "Percy, your cellphone is undamaged."

"Get down quickly!" I got up and ran. But I was unaware that a piece of rope, one holding up the net, had fallen down and hit Percy in the face. Suddenly, behind me, I could hear something. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had no time to turn around, because suddenly, I was falling. I screamed and Percy yelled. I fell onto the second floor bar, one with no nets, and caught myself holding onto one of the bars fused there. I was still screaming, legs dangling in the windy air. "Help me!" I scream to Percy. "I'm...I'm going to fall..." I look up at my grip, not sure how much longer I could take this. Down below, I could see Percy flailing.

"Wait here. Don't move! I'm going to look for a ladder!" He ran off somewhere.

"Percy..."

"Don't sound so pathetic!" Thanks for making me feel better. "I'm gonna get you down from there. Just wait a bit!" He didn't get far since there was no ladder to use.

"But my hands are hurting..." I try gripping onto them even harder. Nothing was working. "I'm at my limit. I can't...hold on anymore." Suddenly, Percy ran up under me.

"Andrew, come, just jump!" I looked at him like he was crazy, which, I'm pretty sure he is.

"What! Are you insane!" He shrugged. Well so much for that.

"I..." He spread out his arms, wide. "I will catch you for sure. Come!" I look down. Percy's face was filled with concern. I couldn't take it any longer. The pain was killing my arms and hands. I looked down once more, hoping that Percy was telling the truth about catching me. Because if he didn't I was going to kill him in his sleep. Then, I let go.

My eyes were closed, not sure where I was at. The air, the floor, heaven. But the wind in my hair told me that I was still flying. Until I felt something...no. Someone, catch me. It was Percy. His arms wrapped around my body, making sure that I wouldn't fall off. Then, we hit the floor.

My eyes were closed the second we had hit the ground. I stayed on top of him for a few more seconds, out of fear. I felt his chest move as he took in a deep breath. We're both okay. I felt relieved. Percy's okay. That's good. And I'm fine. I just closed my eyes and relaxed a little. We're both okay.

"How long are you planning to lie like that?" My eyes opened.

"Huh?"

"You're so heavy!" he yelled. I got up, startled. I didn't even notice that I was on top of him.

"I'm sorry!

We walked back into the building with Percy clutching his back in pain and then, grabbing onto the railings for support.

"Ever since I met you, only bad things have happened to me. You jinx!" I flinch. "Trouble-bearing woman," I flinched once again, " Accident Express Delivery!" My face fell with sadness. I didn't mean to hurt him or anyone. I just... His expression suddenly turned to embarrassment "This...this isn't a, um, prank show, is it?" he covered his mouth with his other hand. "President Allen? Are you there?" he said very softly. I looked at him funny. A prank show?

After a while of mumbling nonsense, he realized that it wasn't a prank show. "Well, I guess that I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," I apologize. He was still holding onto the railing. "I'm sorry that I lied. But I thought...if I become famous, my mother who is out there somewhere, night come to see me." Percy slowly turned. "I've been separated from my mother since I was really young. I haven't seen her since then." Percy looked like he had a thought. But quickly changed his mind about it.

"So what?"

"No, it's just..."

"I won't approve of you. The lie you told was the worst kind of lie!" I look down in shame.

"I understand. Tomorrow...I'll definitely tell President Allen."

"Because if you don't tell him, I will." Percy turned away.

"Okay," I say meekly. Jeremy and Sam had ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked, seeing Percy limping while clutching his back. We didn't answer. Sam looked at me, but I couldn't find the courage to look back at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked Percy. But without answering, he just limped away. We all then left, besides Jeremy.

Jeremy's POV

The two of them have been acting strangely And I saw something that I shouldn't have. They were arguing over something. I leaned onto a pillar and covered my mouth with both hands in shock. This is my interpretation of what happened.

"Please, listen to me," Andrew said in a stern kind of way. Percy grabbed part of his coat and turned away, intimidated.

"I don't want to listen." Andrew then grabbed him by both of his shoulders.

"Then, at lease know my feelings!" Percy blinked.

"I-I don't want to know." They weren't acting like their usual selves.

"Please...Please don't go like this.

"Let go of me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" It was Percy yelling at Andrew. Then, he pushed him on the floor and huffed in a girly way. Andrew got up from the ground and grabbed Percy by the arm.

"Percy, don't go!" he said in a weird kind of way. Are they?...

"If I am around any longer, I..." He pushed Andrew off again. "I won't be able to control myself!" Then, he stormed into the elevator. One of Andrew's hand extended.

"Percy!"

I blinked, back to my old self "They are gays?" I ask myself. I slap myself in the face. "No, no way, not possible!" Then, I slapped myself on the other side. And then, I slapped myself with both of my hands. "Not possible! Get a hold of yourself! It's nonsense! It can't be!" I got some weird stares from people passing by.

Sam's POV

I followed Percy down the stairs, worried that he might not make it to the bottom. But he did.

"Percy, it's dangerous if you two go out alone." He looked at me with a glare.

"It's not like I went out because I wanted to." He suddenly turned to me, ready to confess something. "That guy is..." But he hesitated. And without another word, he walked away. I was left there, partly shocked that he had found out. But he didn't know that I know. Nobody does. I watch him limp away. Andrew.

Annabeth's POV

Mr. McKenzie slumped down on the wall. His chubby face jiggled and he sighed. "So, it's been revealed that you're a girl?" I look down on the floor.

"Yes. Sorry for disappointing you."

"What should we do?"

"There's no other way. I will talk to President Allen tomorrow." Mr. McKenzie sighed again and his head fell onto Silena's shoulder. She pushed him off.

Silena asked, "But Percy didn't say anything to other people, did he?" I rolled my head.

"He said he didn't want to be involved...and told me to handle it myself and leave. He even called me an Accident Express Delivery, or something like that." Mr. McKenzie shot up.

"That means...He's the only one who knows this. Then...If I only do something to him..." Silena looked at him wide eyed.

"What will you do?"

"If he only disappears..." He took off his glasses for a dramatic affect. "Shall I cage him somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow. An image flashed in my brain.

It was a room with no doors and windows. Only two lights were hung. There was one big, bed, and next to it, a drawer. Percy was sitting on the bed, in ragged clothes, hair sticking up in all different directions, and dirt marks on his face. He was biting into a piece of what looked like chicken. He looked strait at me.

"I are only chicken for 15 years. Who are you?" The image vanished and I shivered. Silena whacked the back of Mr. McKenzie's head.

"Ugh...Are you insane? You're speaking gibberish. I'll beat you with chicken first, huh!" She punched his arm with every words she spoke.

"Okay, okay," he said, putting back on his glasses. "Then, how about this...I'll insist that...the person he met wasn't Andrew," he turned for another dramatic pause, "but another person entirely. The second image brainwashed me.

"The person you met wasn't Andrew!" It was me, but my hair was longer and more strait. I was wearing feminine clothes and my voice was a lot more girly. "I'm Andrew!"

Silena slapped Mr. McKenzie on the back of his head. "Ugh, you idiot. I'll get a mole here and revenge on you, okay?" She started to slap him on the back of his head.

"Okay, okay..." he said in a monotone voice. "Then, there's only one way..." He pushed back his greasy black hair and stared very intently on the floor, almost like lasers were going to shoot out of his eyes. "Let' beg. Earnestly." He started to do all these weird dance moves and sang "Sorry, Sorry," by Super Junior. If it wasn't for the current situation, I would've laughed my butt off.

"Manager McKenzie, don't lose your reason." He stopped and looked at the ground in defeat.

"Ah, sister...What shall I do if you're caught?" I just got up.

"I'm going to tell him. It's fine." I started to walk away, manager McKenzie nodding. But he got up and yelled at me. To stop.

"Hey, don't be so rash! Calm down." He should be the one to calm down. "Listen. There is something like an order to things. If you tell him so suddenly, who knows what he'll do." He started to pace around the room. "He's much scarier than you think" My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Then, I will be sunk in a deep sea and be eaten by fish... I'm going to be made into fish food! Well then, I will be the one to talk to the President tomorrow. You just do what you always do, all right?" I nod.

"Okay."

Percy's POV

As I limped into the hotel room, I saw someone that I didn't ever want to see. It was Adeline Regan. AKA, my step mom She was talking to a couple of people, probably old colleagues of hers, and just chatting. I stopped and just stared. A horrible memory came back to me. One that I never, ever want to remember.

"Mom!" It was me, at least seven years old. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, lips swollen, and breathing heavy. "When can I next see you?" But she didn't answer and walked away, without even turning back to me.

Suddenly, she caught me staring and I turned and hurriedly left the scene.

I walk into my hotel room, hair wet and slicked back from showering and wearing my white bath robe.. My back ached like crazy. Who does that girl think she is? I sat down on the couch, but I groaned. The pain was too much. Why did this only happen to me? Why?

I sat up straighter. Then, thought for a little bit.

"I was reckless trying to catch someone of that weight from that height. But, I saw that she got hurt too."

I was limping down the stairs, Sam behind me. I turned around and saw that Andrew was limping as well. Her foot seemed like it was a little swollen and her hands were a little bloody.

I sighed at that memory. I shouldn't have turned back . Now, I feel bad. But why should I? "It's good to decide not to be involved. I should be careful not to get up in her business."

Annabeth's POV

Sitting down on the couch, I look at the scrape on my hand. It was purple and bruising badly. I set an emergency kit in front of me, on the table, and took out some alcohol to clean my wound. I didn't notice it, but Sam walked into the room. He came up next to me, and sat down.

"I'll help you. Give me your hand," he said, giving me a warm and generous smile. I look down at my bad hand.

"Sorry to trouble you.?" He just took a cotton ball and the alcohol.

"You don't look too good. Is anything wrong?" I hesitated.

"I'm always failing and creating trouble for everybody" My shoulders slumped. "I am embarrassed" He took my hand and started to dab it. I didn't flinch. His soft touch kind of surprised me.

"A few years ago," he started, "when we weren't successful yet, I didn't have any money and I had many part-time jobs. There are those part-time jobs acting in "Hero Shows," right?" I nod. "I thought it wouldn't be embarrassing since I would be wearing a mask. So, I went to try it out." He put a bandaged over my cut. "Alright."

"Thank you, Sam," and I waited for him to continue.

"But when I got there, by some mistake, the only role left was that of the princess."

"Huh?"

He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone. "I don't have a choice, so I did it. Look." He showed me a picture of him wearing a big, extravagant gown. It was hot pink, with beads and sequence everywhere. He wore a wig that was at least half a foot tall. Curls framed his face.

"This is you?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I thought, I wouldn't have a chance to dress like a woman again in the future, so, I took a photo for memory's sake." We both laughed at it. He was a very pretty girl. When we were both done looking at it, he took it from my hand. "I've also made embarrassing mistakes and failed many times before. So, don't despair." I nod. His eyes were full of generosity, kindness, and sincerity. He smiled and looked down at the picture. "You're the first one I've shown this photo to. I've already told you my secret. From now on, if anything bothers you, you can tell me." I smile and nod.

"Thank you so much, Sam!" He softly patted my head, got up, and left.

Jeremy's POV

My head slowly crept up from behind the kitchen counter. I spied on Sam's and Andrew's conversation. He dressed like a girl? I can't laugh now.

"It can't be..." My eyes looked at Sam as he left, but then, diverted to Andrew. "Don't tell me Sam is also interested in Andrew?" I stutter and slowly fall onto the floor. I got up and tried to run out of the kitchen, but my foot hit a cart of food and I tripped. "Ouch!" I shout. I landed on my knees and started rolling in pain. Andrew ran up to me.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" His face was right up to mine. I gasped, my eyes and mouth wide. I blink twice and my stupid imagination got to me.

"Jeremy," he said in a seductive voice. "I will treat your pain gently." He inched closer to me and he made this biting face. I was scared. Very scared. But that's when I came back to reality.

"I-I'm fine." He inched closer to me in concern. "Don't come over, don't bother me." I got up and started to run and I yelled in a girlish voice. "I'm begging you, leave me alone!"

Annabeth's POV

I titled my head. What was all that about?

Right now, I'm back in my room, wondering what I'll do next.

"You're a woman, aren't you?" It was Percy's voice from earlier today. He still hasn't come back yet. I wonder if he really hates me that much. "This is the end for you."

So, I have to say goodbye tonight? Andrew's voice just came over into my head.

"I will definitely let you see our mother." Then, it was Mr. McKenzie's.

"If he sings and becomes famous, your mother will come to see him. Come see the both of you. He really believes in that. That's why he has been trying hard. For you."

"Andrew," I say softly to myself. Then, I look down on a the ring I have on my finger. In hope of meeting mother someday, you've worked so hard to reach this stage. But I couldn't...stay as a member of A.J.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>I would've uploaded a lot faster, but fanfiction had some problems so I had to wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, do a pose and look over here, right! Good, Rachel's smiling face is the best!" Her hands folded together like an angel's.

"Thank you very much!" Jeremy, Sam, and Percy were all dressed in white as they posed for a picture together and alone. I too, was dressed in white with different color pants, but my smile only showed when they were taking photos. After our alone shots, we took a group one.

"It's the last shot, so please give us your best smiles! One, two, done!"

"Great, it's time for lunch." We all walked over to the buffet table lined up on by the cameras. My smile faded instantly as Percy walked away. What if he's going to tell?

"Amazing!" yelled Jeremy when we had reached the table. It was filled with chicken, fruits, sweets, sushi and a whole lot of mouth watering delicacies But I wasn't in the mood to eat. "Today's catering is so luxurious." He picked up a platter of sushi and brought it over to Percy, who was climbing up the stairs. "Percy, aren't you eating? It's lobster!" Percy turned around and looked at the food in disgust.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jeremy gasped and looked back down at the platter.

"Oh, you're allergic to shellfish. I forgot. I'm sorry." Percy turned away, slammed his hand on the railing, and stomped back up to take a nap. "What's with him? He's in a bod mood." Jeremy glanced at Sam and saw him walking out a door. "Sam, want some lobster!" and ran to catch up with him.

I run back to the dressing room and immediately look at my phone. I sigh.

"Mr. McKenzie...he hasn't called yet." My back slid down on the wall. When is he going to call?

Percy's POV

No one, I mean no one, disturbs me during my nap. No. One. But of course, that demon fairy had to come and barge into it.

"That photographer thinks he's such hot stuff, flirting with me...even though he has no talent or looks." Of course. It's the one and only, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"You're a fairy with a bad mouth," I said, laying on chairs. She didn't know that I was up here, but she had the nerve to enter. She gasped and turned around to find me.

"Percy...you're here!" she tried saying in a cutesy way. But I could see right through her. "I am sorry, I didn't realize that you're here. I'm a big fan of A.J. Nice to meet you. And I'm pretty sure you know who I am."

"Still trying to act like a fairy? Psh, that isn't going to work. I see your true colors. And, I've never heard of you." Giving up, her face turned dark.

"Because it's my job to sell dreams." She huffed and sat down on one of the chairs across from mine. Her frizzy red hair matched her freckles and eyes were emerald. "You're no angel yourself, right?" Her voice was deep and disturbing. I glare at her and got up. Who needs to talk to this demon fairy. Before I was able to walk out of the place, she blocked my way. Her clothes were too school girly. They matched her fake personality. What a fraud.

"We should be able to get along well. You're just like me. We only want publicity." Her words were like poison. The absolute opposites of Andrew's. I glare at her, eyes covered by my hair, and stormed out. As I was walking out, a voice was coming down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, Rachel. It's bec- Ah! It's Percy!" The voice belonged to a man with a very high pitched tone. He sounded like a girl, walked like one, and kind of dressed like one, wearing all pink. "I'm Rachel's stylist, Toru. Do you remember me?" But I ignored him and walked off. Behind me, I could here him singing, and probably dancing too.

Rachel's POV

"Dos,dos, dos, love injection!" Toru shouted. How stupid.

"Shut up!" He whimpered and shut his mouth. I walk to the door in my high heels and spy Percy walking out of the room. "Percy Jackson. I'm definitely going to make you look at me. And then, you'll be mine."

Third Person POV

"So, did you tell the President?" Silena's voice was curious, wondering if the manager had already told about Annabeth's situation.

"Yes, I told him everything." But he didn't sound confident. "I came straight out and said it." He chuckled and softly added, "...up to "wo," but not, "man."" Silena stood in front of him, bent down and slapped him in the face.

"I knew that it would be like this! You only care about you're job!"

"I can't. It's impossible."

"Percy has already found out, so whatever you do, you're done for. Might as well tell now."

"No, no, no, my life is at stake here. I'll be turned into minced meat. Then, I'll be dumped into the ocean so that the fish can eat me!"

"Then what will you do?"

* * *

><p>Mr. McKenzie had walked out of his office, crawled under a window, and ran out the door of A.J Enterprise.<p>

"Good bye, old life. I will remember you dearly." All of his things were packed into a box and bag. But as he turned around, someone bumped into him. It was an officer. "H-hello. I wasn't doing anything suspicious." Sweat started to pour onto his face. "It's not like I was going to run away because I pretended that someone's twin sister had to be her twin brother and that she got caught and I might be made into mince meat then fed to the fish." He stopped to look at the officer, but he was just as confused as the next person.

"Whatever. Anyway, a woman came here and said that she's family with one of A. J's members. I think an Andrew Chase?" Mr. McKenzie dropped all his things and listened intently. "Well, she told me to bring this picture to him. I was wondering, since you are the manager of A.J, that you could bring this to Mr. Chase for me."

"Okay, I will." Mr. McKenzie took a red envelope from the officer's hand and looked at it. Should he open it?

Annabeth's POV

All four of us walk into the recording studio. We were going to practice for my debut that isn't that far away.

"Andrew, we're starting practice now," Jeremy said. Percy interrupted right after him.

"Forget him, he seems to have something far more important to attend to." He said all that without even looking up at me. He was just staring at sheets of music.

"Eh?" Jeremy and Sam look at me in confusion. What do I tell them?

"I-I'm sorry," was all that I choked out. Then, I ran out the door, hoping that I had made the right choice. Before the door was completely shut, I could here one more sentence from the leader of the band.

"A.J doesn't need him."

As I walked slowly towards the President's office, I ran into Silena on the way.

"Andrew, if you are looking for the president, he has gone out."

"If that's the case..." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a corner.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you got caught. I was to careless." Her eyes looked as if she was going to cry.

I quickly say, "No, no! It's not your fault. You weren't careless. You did everything you could and I'm great full for that. Don't be disappointed" I give her one of my smiles, but this time, it wasn't all that happy. I could see her force a smile to cheer me up. Suddenly, Mr. McKenzie walked up from behind us. "Mr. McKenzie," I say in surprise.

"Someone asked an officer to give this to you. He said that a woman with a blue shirt and red pants had given this to him." He reached for his coat pocket and out came a red envelope. I slowly took it from his hands. What is it? I look at it skeptically, analyzing to see if there are any names on it. No one.

I decided to take it out. I opened the seal, but it was already opened. My hands trembled as I pulled out a picture from inside of it. My heart probably pounded so hard, that it might have been heard by everyone around me. I felt dizzy, but I didn't want to.

It was a picture of Andrew and me. But, in that picture, standing behind us and holding out shoulders, smiling, was none other than my dad.

"This...? This is..." I ran out of breath. "These twin kids are...Andrew and me! It's us!" My face wasn't filled with enlightenment It was filled with horror. I quickly ran away from Mr. McKenzie and Silena.

"Hey, Andrew! Wait!" But I didn't care. I couldn't care.

I ran out to the hall, turning and trying to get out of the building.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I had to yell. I was about to run down the stairs when I saw the President.

"Oh, hey Andrew. Listen, I wanted to talk to you." He blocked my view of the door and I looked over his shoulders. What am I going to do? I'm going to run out of time. I might be able to find this woman. And what if she turns out to be...

"I'm sorry, President, but I really have to go. It's a really bid emergency."

"Oh, you need to go? Well, the bathroom's that way. Let's go together. I need to talk to you about your debut concert." As he walked towards the bathroom, I mad a dash for it. He called my name once or twice, but I didn't want to hear it. Or, I couldn't hear it. Wind was blowing next to my ears, not allowing me to notice that as I walked out of the building, hundreds of fan girls started to scream.

They all ran right towards me, holding up mean signs about how they didn't want me in the band.

"Hey, you!" one of them shouted. "Don't bother A.J again. Just get out of here!" There were agreements, but I could really care less about what they think.

"Right, you're not needed." I tried to push my way through them, but there was too many of them.

"Please, please, let me through," I begged.

"You make Percy seem like the bad guy, but we all know that it was you who made him seem bad. You're at fault!" I finally managed to break through the crowd and ran with all my might. I was captain of the track team in high school, so it isn't that hard.

I run into the city, ignoring all the stares I was getting from people. I know that they knew I was Andrew, from A.J. But right now, I'm Annabeth. And I'm searching for my mother. I frantically looked around to find a woman with a blue shirt and red pants. Where, oh, where? Fans started to come at me.

"Hey, it's Andrew from A.J!" When they had heard that, they all ran towards me. No, not now. When I'm this close to finding my star. They came from all different directions.

"Please give me an autograph!" one shouted. Another screamed.

"Excuse me, sorry!" I tried to push, but they were all surrounding me. They took photos, grabbed my clothes and tried to hug me. "Please let me through!" Then, all the girls screams were directed behind me. I turn around and my eyes turned wide. This person grabbed my arm and pulled me in from the crowd.

Percy's POV

"Maybe you shouldn't be that hard on him," suggested Sam. He's always the nice guy.

"Yeah, Percy. You should just cheer up and have fun. If you get to know Andrew more, you might want to hang out with him." Jeremy was always the one trying to be cheerful.

"No, I don't care about that scum. As if I want to hang out with a liar like him. I wouldn't want to be in the same room, no matter what." There heads hung low. But Sam decided to step in and stand up for that idiot.

"What did Andrew do exactly to make you this mad?" I didn't answer. I was hesitant. Should I tell them? I mean, they have been my friends for a very long time. Maybe even my best friends. But I told Andrew that he was the one to tell the President or I will.

I didn't answer, got up, and left with a puff. Jeremy made a baby face and started to play on his drums.

I walk through the hallway, straight to the president's office. There, I saw Silena and Mr. McKenzie.

"Oh, Percy!" Mr. McKenzie said in surprise. I gave him a glare and he immediately shut up. But that didn't stop Silena to talk.

"Percy, Andrew ran off. You have to go get him. We don't know where he is. He could be hurt!"

"As if I care for that little dirt bag. Don't act like you don't that he is actually a she. You were the one who made her into a boy. It's your problem. You guys deal with it." Walking to the window, I looked outside for a second. Then, I turned back. There was Andrew.

"What's she doing?" I found myself wondering, then, pushed it aside. "Psh, I shouldn't care about her. She made this mess, she has to get out of it." But I couldn't help but feel a little weird. What was this feeling inside? Why am I like this? Peering out the window once more, I see Andrew running from the crowd.

"Aish!" I yell. Why can't I stop thinking about that stupid idiot? But I knew what I had to do. And I knew that I was going to regret it.

I grab my gray, leather jacket and put it on over my blue shirt. Putting on a pair of sunglasses, it was the best disguise that I was able to get at the time. I ran out, ignoring all the girls that were screaming at me for my autograph. As I made my way through the city, I see that girls all around start to recognize me. So, I ran. They probably already figured out who I was. I frantically looked for Andrew. She must be somewhere over by the buildings, since I saw her run that way.

I reached this tall building. The screams of girls were a little farther behind. Alright, all I need to find is a group of screaming girls. They would either be screaming for an autograph, or screaming at her to die. I smirked at knowing that my fans disliked Andrew because of the rumors. But I had no time to crow about my fans. Because right now, I'm trying to run away from them.

I finally found a group of girls. And inside of that circle, was none other than Andrew Chase. My eyes went wide as I found that the other fans had caught up with me. I ran towards to circle, knowing that I was going to get surrounded by them. I finally got them to all pay attention to me so that Andrew was able to get out. As soon as she got out, I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Percy!" she yelled, trying to get out of my grip.

"Hurry up!"

"My mother could have come here! She could be nearby!"

"Hurry up, first!" I scream at her.

"You can't understand how I feel!" A powerful memory came back. The same one I had the night before.

"Mom!" I was crying, left alone. I was only seven.

I look back at her, silent, but the air had gotten tense.

"Understand? Understand? I don't want to understand!" I advanced towards her, not caring if paparazis were taking photos, not caring if fans were running at us, not caring that the rumors about bad relations with me and Andrew were true. "'Mother, mother' is all I hear! You're just being annoying! I don't want to understand this!" The volume of my voice had gone a little lower. I don't want to know what it feels like. But I already do. "Don't create any more problems that would cause trouble to the band again.

She stood there, breathing heavy and speechless.

"Now, hurry up!"

Once we got back to the building, I immediately spotted the president and brought Andrew over with me. He had noticed us for the very first time.

"Percy! Great timing! I was looking for you."

"Andrew has something important to tell you," I blurted out. I turn to her, seeing that her face was filled with terror. You don't want to get on the president's bad side. But you don't want to get on my bad side, either.

"Eh? What is it, Andrew?" She gulped.

"Go on, tell him." She glared at me and blinked a couple of times. She gulped and her hands were clenched together. But the president just had to ruin it.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. Can we talk tomorrow? I have a lunch meeting right now. I need to get there in five minutes." I look at him in anger. "Percy," he snapped his fingers, pointing at me, "you come with me."

"Why do I have to go. I still have rehearsal after this-"

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll give you around thirty minutes, but you have to be there. Have to." He clicked his tongue and walked away. I looked at Andrew.

"Come here." I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, to the balcony.

The air was peaceful, swaying through the trees. The trees acted as shade for Andrew and I. We had both calmed down after a little bit. The sun wasn't setting just yet. But aside from Andrew standing next to me, I felt at ease.

"The lady who brought this picture and found me...must have known Andrew and I. Maybe...Maybe...she might be my mom." I look at her, arms crossed over my chest. I knew that it must be difficult talking about it. Especially when I looked like a statue and had yelled at her about her whining. But for some reason, I found myself looking at her when she started to talk. It was like m=soft music was playing in the background. "I fell like I'm dreaming. I won't get disappointed even if she isn't my mom. If I get to hear some tidings, I'll be glad." She looked up at me and I quickly turned my head so she wouldn't think that I was actually listening to her. "She'll come, right? She left this picture so she will surely come." I couldn't see it since she had it kept in an envelope.

I look back at her. She was staring at it, like it was the most precious thing to her. Like she would die without it. Like she would lose everything if it were to be gone. Her eyes were closed. I face her.

"So, what will you do?" She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Even if she comes, you won't be here." She was silent for a few seconds before I continued. "I'm going to make sure that you aren't here when your brother comes back. You're going to be somewhere else, not causing trouble."

"Percy...I might find my mother."

"Stop. I hate people talking about their own poor history and whining about it."

"But, at least until she comes again, let me be here." Her voice was strong and I knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No." She was startled. No matter how strong she is, no matter how much she prays, I won't allow it. "Andrew, you're out. Nothing changes." And when I finished that sentence, I walked out, leaving her speechless.

Going through the lobby of the building, I walk without hesitation. I need to be at that stupid restaurant in five minutes.

When I reached there, I saw that the president was talking to someone. As I walked into the room, my eyes were on the floor. No one else was there. But when I looked at the guest, they were shocked. My whole body froze. I couldn't move.

"Percy, this is Adeline Regan." She stood up and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Adeline Regan." I didn't say anything. I just stood there, fearing for my life.

Annabeth's POV

Looking back at the picture, it brought my a good kind of relief. I might finally get to find her. My star. But I won't be able to stay long. It brought back great memories, but I wondered how everything went wrong.

"Andrew," someone said suddenly. I put the picture back into the envelope and stuff it in my pocket as fast as I could without making it look suspicious. When I turned, I saw Sam standing in front of me. "Do you have time?"

Percy's POV

After a while of talking (mostly between the president and that devil) they finally brought in some food.

"We'd like you to do this song arrangement," said the president. I already knew my answer. "I also like this song a lot. I really feel honored!" Adeline Regan chuckled.

"I wonder if you would help me?" I look at her like she was crazy and quickly said my answer.

"I decline." The president suddenly choked on his food, covering his mouth so that he wouldn't spit it all over the place. Adeline Regan sat back on her chair. After coughing, the president started to talk once more.

"Jesus! Hey, Percy! Are you kidding me?"

"President Allen, could we talk while we eat?" Mr. Allen looked at me then, back at her.

"That sounds good." I didn't say another word because my eyes told the whole story. I hate her. Mr. Allen dug in with his spoon. "Delicious!" Adeline Regan smiled and started to eat. Mr. Allen turned to me and said, "Eat, please!" I rolled my eyes and picked up my spoon.

I put the spoon into the food and took a small bite out of it. I started to chew. It did taste really good. But then, there was this small tingling in my throat. I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what it was. Instead of trying to ignore it, it started to feel even weirder. I dropped my spoon onto the table, earning looks from Adeline. My eyes blinked rapidly and my hand tried to massage my throat, but it didn't work. I tried to cough it out, but the president looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" By now, the tingling in my throat became a burning sensation.

I managed to choke out a few words. "There's...shellfish...in this."

"Really?" The president tried his best to pat my back. The she-devil looked at me with eyes full of confusion. "I am very sorry, Ms. Regan. Percy is allergic to shellfish." Her head made a jerking motion and looked at me, eyes wide. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up and ran out of the room.

I could hear the president behind me say, "It's alright. It's natural that you don't know. I mean, this is the first time that you've met him. And he never makes anything public."

When I reached the restrooms, I was having a coughing fit. I turned on the sink and tried to wash my mouth with it. The tried drinking it, to get the remnants of the shellfish out of my mouth. But I would end up spitting it out because I couldn't hold it in, not being able to breath right. My breathing was very heavy. I look in the mirror slowly and saw that my eyes were watery and red, not like the usual white with the sea green iris. Just seeing myself like this brought back another painful memory.

My step mom and I were at a fancy restaurant. It was before she decided to leave me. That she-devil.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked. I didn't answer, afraid that she was going to get mad at me for it. "You're so stubborn. Just like your father." She took a bite out of her meal and I just looked at mine. I didn't know what to do. The shrimps were scattered around my plate, next to a couple of clams. In this case, I was going to eat death.

But I didn't want to disappoint her. So, I grabbed my spoon, took a bite of the food, and instantly, my spoon fell to the floor.

She looked to me in surprise and saw me coughing.

"Percy." I continued. Tears were pouring out of my eyes by now. "Percy!"

It was the exact face that I was doing now. The exact face I see in the mirror. I slammed my hand on the sink and stood up. I kept breathing heavy. I kept sweating. I kept thinking that she didn't remember something that could kill me so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys are confused, Percy wants to keep his relationship with his step-mom, or Adeline Regan, a secret. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

"Wow! This is awesome!" I look down at the food on the table in wonder. It was just as luxurious as the food from the photo shoot.

"I don't know what happened between you and Percy," said Sam, "but don't feel bad. You're also a member of A.J." He took a sip of wine from his glass. Sam asked me if I was able to go eat lunch with him. Of course, being the nice guy he was, I couldn't refuse.

"Why are you so kind to me, Sam?" It looked like the question had surprised him. He looked at me, bewildered. There was no answer, he was hesitant.

"I..." then he chuckled. "We are friends. It's natural." I gaze at him in total awe. I blinked a couple of times.

"O-okay." I smiled at him. "Thanks for the food!" I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of steak with it. I brought it up to my mouth and tried to take a bite, but it fell off and smeared on my pants. "Oh!" Sam let out a small laugh.

"You are really careless," he said as I was trying to get the stain off.

"Sorry, but I'm going to the washroom for a minute. Please wait." I got up and ran out of the room. When I reached the washrooms, the man and woman signs were in front of me. I pondered for a moment. I looked at the woman. 'Maybe I should go in here, since I'm a woman.' Then, my gaze turned to the man sign. 'But I'm dressed up as a man. I think I'll just go in this one.' So I ran into the men's washroom.

When I ran in, I heard a cough, but decided to ignore it. Running up to the sink, I soak my hands with water. But that's when I notice the person standing next to me. The one coughing.

My eyes got really wide as I saw Percy leaning on the wall, fist pounding it.

"Percy!" It looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't say the words.

All he managed to choke out at the time was, "Why are you here?" I run up to him and hold him by the arm, making sure that he doesn't fall. He looked straight down at the floor and a single tear fell from his eyes onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" He managed to stagger out of the restroom.

"Nothing." Before he was able to limp out, I had to ask something.

"Did you eat shellfish?" He stopped and let out a meek laugh.

"Even you know about it?" I could tell that he was very pained right now. He didn't look good at all, unlike the stylish Percy I know.

"You didn't look like you wanted to eat the food at the photo shoot And you said that did Jeremy want you to kill you. There was shellfish in that platter of food." He glared at me, like he didn't believe that I figured all that out. Then, he just limped out. I was still worried so I followed "Percy!"

I had found Percy by a bridge and a small, artificial pond. He was next to it, sitting on a bench, with his hands folded and head down. I looked down at him from the bridge and took out a phone deciding to call Sam and tell him that I wasn't able to make It back in time.

"Sorry Sam. I happened to run into Percy. He looks like he's not feeling well. I'm very worried."

"Is that so..." he said over the phone. "I understand."

"Thank you." Then, I hung up.

Sam's POV

"Sorry Sam. I happened to run into Percy. He looks like he's not feeling well. I'm very worried."

"Is that so..." My face fell. "I understand."

"Thank you." Then, she hung up. I look at my phone, then, back at the food that she had not finished.

Annabeth's POV

I run down the stairs after the phone call to see how Percy's doing.

"Percy! Here, have some water!" I come up to him and hand him the bottle of water that I had brought on the way there. He looked up at me and his eyebrows scrunched up, but he reluctantly took the water bottle from my hand.

"You..." he said in a calm voice. "You said you sing because you want to meet your mother."

"That's right."

"You're wasting your time." That caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"You were abandoned by her. She must have forgotten about you." No way. He can't be right. He's just saying this to make me feel bad. About all the things that I've done wrong. He's just trying to make me feel bad.

"No, that's not the case-"

"It is!" I flinched after hearing his voice raise. "You'll only by miserable if you keep thinking like that! Just give up!" He gave me a cold hearted glare. That was too far. He pushed my limit.

"I don't want to!" My face turned angry, making him a little surprised that I was able to say something like that. "I have always wanted to see her." Percy gulped. I knew that I was overpowering him. "I...don't even remember what my mother looks like. I would get lonely and look at the stars and think of them as my mother. But...one day, my hand will definitely reach that star! And then, I'll be able to see my mother. I have been living with this belief for my whole life. My mother, too, must be thinking the same way. That's why...that's why I won't...I won't give up on seeing her!" His gaze began to lower, but the cold glare was still plastered onto his face. "Percy, I beg of you, please let me stay in A.J! I will do my best to be a useful member of the band." He didn't answer. What if he's going to say no like he did before? What if he doesn't except me for it? Will this be the end of everything?

I didn't know what to do now, so I slipped off the precocious ring I had on my index finger.

"This...is my mother's ring that is very important to me." I grab one of Percy's hands and gently place my ring on his palm. "I'm entrusting it to you, so please believe me." Percy looked up at me.

"You really believe you will meet your mother one day?" I nod, positively.

"Yes. Because I believe as long as you pray with your heart, your wish will come true."

Percy looked down slowly. It looked like he was slowly taking in the fact that I said that. He glanced at the ring on his hand and smirked.

"Is that so...Then, let's test it out." I look at him in confusion. "Let;s see if you can achieve your dream when you pray with all your heart." He quickly got up from the bench and walked over to the pond. Then, he threw the ring.

My eyes and mouth got wide. Realizing what had just happened, I ran to see where the ring had gone. I turn around to face Percy. Then, I pushed him. He stumbled backwards, bewildered that I had just pushed a big star like him.

"You're too much! I told you that was precious to me!" Tears started to stream down my cheek. "I've said that it was my treasure!" It didn't look like he felt any sympathy

He grimaced and said, "Didn't you say that if you pray with your heart, it will come true? Then, try to find that ring! If you do find it, I will accept you." I glare at him. He was going too far.\

"Fine. I will definitely find it!" Right after I had said that, I turned around and stormed into the pond, not caring if I was getting wet. I didn't care that anyone could see me. And I certainly didn't care that Percy was there watching. As long as I find that ring...

It's already dark. The night sky was illuminated by street lights that had spread around the pond. The air was filled with crickets chirping. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead. I was cold, but at the same time, warm. Suddenly, I found a silver ring on the bottom of the pond. My face filled with delight and I carefully walked over there with the water resisting, but I made it there anyway.

When I brought it up to my eyes, my face fell. It wasn't my ring. My arms flung down in disappointment. I sigh, knowing that it wasn't going to do any good. I put on a brave face.

"I will never give up. Never." And so, I kept searching.

Percy's POV

I watch her as she tries to find the tiny ring in the big pond. How stupid is she. Does she really think that wishing something from the bottom of your heart can earn you that wish? Does she really think that? It's nonsense. There is no such thing. Then why does she keep looking for that ring?

It ha already past 9 p.m. I watch her from the bridge on top of the pond. Her constant movement swished the water and made a noise. I gulp as I looked at her. She seems so determined.

But there is no such thing as wishing from the bottom of your heart. Because if there was, I would not be living with an evil step-mother. Once it's gone, it's abandoned.

Seeing her only makes me feel even guiltier. My hand slowly comes out of my coat pocket. I bring it in front of me and carefully open up my palm. Inside, sat the little, silver ring.

As I kept watching her desperately search the water, I was thinking that maybe I should just give it to her. It might save her from getting sick. But I decided against it.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept turning in my sleep, thinking about her. She's so stubborn.

When I finally do fall asleep, I wake up early in the morning and yawn. I turn next to me and, on a small table, was the silver ring. I got up from my bed and grabbed the ring in between my fingers. And I just stare at it.

After I dress into a white, collared shirt and some gray jeans, I drove myself to the pond. I wonder if she's still there... Don't get me wrong, I'm not worried or anything for that girl. It's her fault if she gets sick and doesn't make it on her debut. But something on the back of my head kept nagging me to go. I needed it confirmed. So, I went.

I reach there, looking out to see if she was anywhere in sight. Nothing. Just water. I smirk.

"As I thought..." I was about to walk away, knowing that I was right. There is no such thing as wishing from the bottom of your heart. But suddenly, I heard splashing behind one of the statues in the pond. And from behind it, came Andrew.

My eyes widened as I saw that she was still looking for that ring of hers. I was in a complete state of shock. Oh my gods, has she been here all night? She was drenched in the same clothes she wore yesterday. She didn't look too good.

Andrew took her arm and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She was breathing heavily and I could tell that she was beyond exhausted.

"That fellow..." But she put that aside and went back to searching for the ring. She shot up and had on a smiling face, although, it died a second later. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back. Her head swung back and onto her shoulders. Andrew's thin legs gave out and crashed to the ground. She had fallen into the water.

My eyes had widened even more. My mouth was wide open and my heart was pounding very fast. So I did what my instincts told me to. I ran into the water.

"Andrew!" I fell into the water, but dragged myself up and kept running. I didn't care that I was all wet. I didn't care if I was cold. What I cared about was that she was okay.

I ran up to her, her head not submerged in the water. It was lying on a stone. Her forehead was bleeding and her face was too pale to be human. All in all, she looked very sick. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously, trying to wake her up.

"Hey! Wake up! Andrew!" It took a little while more, but her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up at me in shock. "Percy! I'm sorry for causing you trouble again." She squirmed out of my grasp and stood up the best she could. Blood was dripping from the side of her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and her gray irises filled with no feeling. Except determination.

"I have to look for the ring..." Her voice was terribly weak. It cracked with every word she had said. I was reluctant. But I said it anyway.

"Andrew, stop looking!"

"I won't give up!" She continued, despite the bloody forehead. I looked at her hesitantly. Should I tell her? Should I stop her? Or should I just let her go on? I knew what I had to do. I reached out and grabbed her hand. It caused her to spin around and look straight into my eyes. We were both breathing very heavy.

"If it's the ring..." I stuck my hand into my pocket and held the small ring in my palm. I gently opened it up and it was sitting right there. Andrew's face instantly filled with shock. She shot a look of pain at me. Her hand grabbed mine, looking down at the ring.

"I found it." A satisfied look replaced the one filled with pain. She looked back up to me. "I found it. You, who doesn't trust me, hid it in your hand. And I found it." My eyes started to look somewhere other than her.

"Fine. Right, you found it." She touched the ring, which was still in my hand, and then, snatched it away from me. She had almost hit me in the face.

"What? Are you going to hit me? If you are, then-"

But before I could finish, she did something that surprised me even more. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a great, big hug. I jumped, never being hugged by a girl before. It felt sort of...weird.

"Percy. Thank you so much! Thank you so, so much!" She finally let go, but I was still in a state of shock. "So it's true that if you wish for something from the bottom of your heart, and never give up striving for it, your dreams can come true!" I watch as she gingerly slipped the ring onto her finger, her hand shaking. Then, she turned back to face me. "We agreed on it, didn't we? You said that if I found the ring, I can stay in A.J." I gulp, but slowly nod.

"Yes." A small chuckled formed. There was a sudden awkward silence between us. I coughed, breaking it. "I only promised to help you keep your secret. I will not accept you as a member until your first performance becomes a success." She bobbed her head vigorously.

"Yes, I will work hard!" I stare, but then, look down at my wet clothes.

"Sheesh, I'm all wet." And that's when I notice the dirty, disgusting, filthy, unsanitary water I'm standing in. "In such a filthy place too..." I shudder and placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from puking. I made gagging noises, trying to cover my mouth.

"Oh!" exclaimed Andrew. "It's so cute!" I look at her in confusion. I had stopped gagging.

"What is?" She pointed to my hair.

"On your head, look!" I made a duck face and reached up to grab whatever was in my hair. I felt something small and slimy. I brought it down towards my face and open my palm to see what was inside. A small, green frog. It ribbit.

"F...Fro..." I didn't have the power to say anything more because, right there, I fainted. The last thing I heard was Andrew's scream.

I walk back to the dorms a few days after the...incident. Let me tell you, frogs are extremely dangerous.

"Percy, welcome home! Are you all right?" Jeremy asked. He was running down the stairs.

"It was just anemia." Sam walked into the room and Andrew followed. "Thank goodness it was nothing serious."

"Yeah," I said. Andrew chuckled,

"Welcome back!" My eyebrows scrunched up and I gave her a stink eye. It's her fault. Then, I walked away.

Jeremy's POV

Percy walked away. Andrew was smiling like it was good that he was back. It is good that he's back, but I don't see why. It wasn't like he was going to die or anything. After Percy had left, I spotted Sam looking at Andrew. Then, those two walked away. I put my hands up like a rectangle.

"Strange...why was Percy at the pond with Andrew?" I started to walk around the room, talking to myself and making dramatic hand gestures. "Besides that, why does Sam look at Andrew with so much passion?" My voice started to raise like a little kid's. "It doesn't make sense!" I slap myself once and ran somewhere.

Annabeth's POV

_Even if I turn my eyes away_

_Even if I try to turn my back_

_I can't forget your smiling face_

_Truth be told..._

"Andrew, you're late again!" Percy yelled at me as we were practicing in the studio. I was learning to play the keyboards. Also, I was a vocal, making my job ten times harder.

Sam said in a gentle voice, "Calm down and listen carefully to the beat of the drums." I nod.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Jeremy raised his drumstick.

"It's all right. Just try again." Then, we started to play.

"I've made changes to the last hook," said Percy as we were discussing things about the debut. We had were taking a break from practice and he was passing out new music sheets.

"So, from the back..." started Sam. Percy glared at me.

"Don't miss your cue again. Got that?" His cold demeanor forced me not to say anything but yes. He threw a piece of the music up to my face.

"Let's try one more time, shall we?" suggested Sam. Jeremy ran to his drum sets and I got ready at the piano.

After practice with the guys, I came in to practice on my own. I needed to get it perfect. The debut is n two days. After skimming all the keys on the last note of the song, I smiled and looked down at my ring. It gives me hope.

We began practice again like usual. Mr. McKenzie and President Allen told us that the rumors about Percy and I were erased, since I got him to a hospital. Well, that's good news.

When we finished the song, I gave out a great, big sigh, but I also smiled along with it. Jeremy shot up from behind the drum set and had his hands in front of him.

"Was it perfect?" he asked excitedly. Sam nodded. I couldn't help but cheer along with him.

"Yay! Jeremy, thank you!" I ran up to him and gave him an unsuspected hug. I don't think it meant much.

Jeremy's POV

When he hugged me, my eyes widened as big as watermelons. He hugged me! Andrew, a dude, hugged me! It had totally caught me off guard. I plopped back down on my chair and stared at the wall while Andrew was celebrating with Sam and Percy.

"Why?" I ask myself. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" I quickly glance at Andrew as he was going back to his seat. "Hey, Jeremy," I say to myself, "he's a guy. A guy!"

Annabeth's POV

I set a cup of coffee on the small, round table next to Percy, outside. The soft music coming from his guitar made the air around us seem more serene. He had stopped playing when he noticed me.

"Percy," I start, "thank you for all the things you've taught me." He doesn't look at me.

"It's still too early to say all this. Say it when you make your first performance tomorrow a success." I nod.

"Yes, I'll do my best." I start to walk away, but Percy began to talk again, catching my attention.

"It would be great if it reaches your mother." He finally turns to me and gave me a very small, but meaningful smile. A big smile starts to form on my face.

"Yes! But, this is not just for my mother. It's also for A.J, too. I'll make it a success." He head turns back around, making me not able to see his face. But something tells me that he's smiling. And it makes me smile as well.

Sam's POV

I stare out of the window, wondering what those two are talking about. But I know that it's something between those two. Just those two.

I just look back down, disappointed and hurt, and walk away.

Annabeth's POV

Silena was getting my hair ready. She was styling it in a messy, curly kind of way. My gray eyes start to wonder if I'm able to do this. Am I able to stand in front of thousands of fans and sing? Am I able to do that?

"Andrew," Jeremy rolled his chair right next to mine, "relax your face. It's too stiff. Relax, relax." Easy for him to say. He has had hundreds, maybe even thousands of concerts. Sam comes up from behind us.

"You've practiced so much, it'll be fine." But then, Percy had to spoil the moment.

"No, it's better if you stay nervous. Otherwise, I don't know what you will come up with again." I puffed up my cheeks at Percy's reflection in the mirror. He cringed and glared at me through my reflection. Suddenly, the president walks in happily.

"Right, it's the last rehearsal. Let's give it all we've got!" Mr. McKenzie followed not far behind. "Sam, about the second song, the guitar solo is already in the chorus..." Before I was able to walk out of the dressing room with the other guys, Mr. McKenzie blocked me from going.

"Hey, Andrew, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay." We both walk out to an area where no one was there.

"The lady in the blue shirt and red pants from before seems to have come to the company." I stare at him in shock.

"Eh?"

"But, you're having your important live performance now. I'll be going to see her, and I will contact you about it later. After your concert." I thought about it for a while. I think that it's for the best.

"I understand. Please take care of it."

The concert was about to start. Backstage was hectic. People were running everywhere and I was bumping into them. What made it worse was that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was just a few doors down. That meant there's going to be fans that will keep running into us.

"Okay, that's it for the final rehearsal. The actual performance will start in 30 minutes. Please be ready! Thank you everybody." We had walked backstage and I was constantly checking my phone. Mr. McKenzie said that he's going to call me or text me. But nothing yet. I guess Percy had caught me constantly looking at my phone, because he pulled my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"Come over here." He brought me over to a vacant staircase and pushed me against the wall. "Give me your phone," he said in a stern and hard tone.

"Eh?"

"It's your important first live performance. Concentrate more on it."

"I'm sorry. Actually, the lady in blue just came to the company. Mr. McKenzie is seeing her now. He said he would call me after talking to her."

"Is that so... Even if that's the case, give me your phone." I look at him blankly. "Didn't you promise that you would make this performance a success? For your mother's sake..." He paused. "and for A.J as well." I reluctantly give in.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I took his arm and placed my phone in his hand. "Please take care of it until the live ends, Percy. I will give it my best.

* * *

><p><em>Even if someday, the two of us<em>

_get hurt, and cry_

_love (love)_

_is everything (is everything)_

_As long as we are together, it's alright_

_(Music break)_

_The truth is, I knew_

_that I loved you this much_

_All the sleepless nights_

_are because of you_

_I was lost until now_

_But still I thought_

_This unchanged promise_

_I want to tell you, So it's only you_

_I love you_

The fans screamed as we had finished with the song. I was sweating because of the intense heat from the lighting. My fingers hurt from pressing the keyboard. But it was all worth it. Sam and Jeremy gave it their best and they were amazing. Percy was, too. I looked down at my ring. Suddenly, the crowd started to chant.

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew!" I look out to the thousands of fans out in front of me. They came because of A.J. Because it gives them something to dream about. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew!" Sam turned back to look at me and gave me a big smile. And so did Jeremy. What I didn't expect was Percy smiling at me. A big, genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't a grimace. It was a happy smile. And that was probably the best part of the night.

"Good job!" people from backstage yelled. I nodded and they applauded. There, we had spotted President Allen.

"Oh, Andrew! That was awesome! It was really exciting!"

"Thank you!" Then, he went on the congratulate Sam and Jeremy. I jumped up and down, trying to look for Percy. He has my phone. I pout because I couldn't see him in the crowd, so I just wandered around. "Percy..." I found Sam and Jeremy walking away, so I just asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but can I borrow your phone for a moment?" Jeremy looked at me and slowly took out his phone. He made a scared face and stifled a cry. What's wrong.

"J-just don't break it." I took it out of his hand and he whimpered.

"Thank you." And I ran off with it.

Percy's POV

I was in my dressing room, wiping off all the makeup on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror. Then, Andrew's phone started to ring next to me, on the table. I look at who it's from. Mr. McKenzie.

I took his phone and found the text message that he had sent. My face filled with horror. It can't be. The last thing I thought was how was Andrew going to take it?

Annabeth's POV

"Hi, Mr. McKenzie It's me, Annabeth. How was it?" He talked to me over the phone.

"I sent you a text just now. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't. I gave my phone to Percy. I'm using Jeremy's." I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"If that's the case..." There was a very long pause. "About that... That person is not your mother. She is your aunt."

"Eh?" I was surprised. My aunt? "She is?" But I looked at the bright side. Or, a side that I thought had existed. "But, didn't she know something about my mother?" A smile crossed my face. "Her address, or her phone number, or..." Mr. McKenzie didn't answer. He stayed as quiet as before. Then, I heard sympathy in his voice. The sound of pain, disbelief, anger.

"I'm really sorry, but...your mother..." The last few words were inaudible to me. They didn't make any sense. But I heard it. Loud and clear. I knew what he had said. There was an enormous feeling a dread. "is already dead."

My hand fell to my side. I stared up at the nothing. My breathing had stopped. And I ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about adding more to this, but it'll be too long. Also, it's a cliffhanger. Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I look at the message that showed up on the screen of Andrew's phone. It was very sad. Her voice was stuck in my head.

"One day, my hand will definitely reach, and I will be able to meet my mother. I have been living with this belief." It changed scenes to when I gave her the ring. "If you give it your best without giving up, your dreams will become true."

I was stiff. She worked so hard, and truly believed that she was going to reach that star. But now, there was nothing.

I grasped the phone closely to my chest, knowing how it feels like. And then, I ran out of the room. Looking around, I found Andrew running through the hallways. I caught up to her and found her in an empty room, kneeling down on the floor, and crying. She was clutching her chest, like it was the most painful feeling that she has ever felt. I breathed out a shaky breath. My hands were fists.

I watched as she kept crying. I didn't know what to do. She was trying to catch her breath. It was probably the most horrible cry ever. I felt bad. I wasn't able to do anything. Finding out that your mother, your star, one that you've been reaching for years, was dead is a horrible feeling. I know this because it feels like what's happened to me.

She slowly turned around and I was able to see her red face. Her blonde hair was messy all over the place. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and her whole body was shaking. She met my eyes and a spark of electricity transferred between us.

"Percy," she said, meekly, in an very low volume. My name was very shaky and filled with pain and hurt. "They say it's not possible to find her." She caught her breath. "They say she's not of this world, anymore. I won't be able to see my mom." Her eyes closed and tears poured down her face.

I slowly advance towards her. My face fell on her. She looked horrible. I stopped when I was right next to her. Then, I slowly bent down. And I put my arm around her.

I wasn't exactly hugging her, but whatever made those tears stop, I was willing to do it. I rubbed her head and shoulder, and let her keep crying.

"My mother is...my mother is..." There were helpless cries between the words. My eyes pressed together in agony. Seeing her suffer and trying to endure the pain was too great.

"I know. You don't have to say anything more." The way I said that was meaningful. I had never talked to anyone like that. I have never said it with so much passion. And I really meant it.

Slowly, I rest her head on my shoulder. I let her breath on my chest and let her tears stain my white shirt and green pants. It was my only way of comforting her at the moment.

_Should have pretended to not know,_

_Should have pretended not to hear._

_I shouldn't have listened to your love._

Those lyrics played over and over in my head as I comforted her.

Sam's POV

"Thanks, President Allen." He pat me on the back and I drank some water out of a bottle.

"It's okay, Sam. You did an amazing job! This is going to be a big success!" He gave me two thumbs up and walked away to talk to some interviewers. Suddenly, Jeremy came running up to me. He was breathing heavy and taking short breaths. He was gasping for air and it seemed like he desperately wanted to say something.

He managed to say a few words in between those gasps. "Andrew...ran...crying...my phone!" I still didn't understand what he was saying. He grabbed onto my white shirt and hugged my red pants. "Andrew ran away with my phone, crying! He's acting strange! Something's wrong! He might be sick!  
>He pointed to the direction that Andrew had ran. I look at Jeremy in shock, then, ran. He followed close behind. 'Andrew, I hope that you're okay,' was all I thought as I ran.<p>

When I had reached there, I saw Percy's arm around Andrew. My heart dropped. I look at her, her eyes filled with a tremendous amount of tears.

"Sam, what's wrong with Andrew? Does Percy know why he's like this?" Jeremy asked.

I answered in a half-hearted tone, "I don't know. Maybe Percy does know what's going on."

His voice suddenly turned a little dark and sad. "What's going on between them?"

"It's fine." It took me a lot to say that.

"What?" He tried to step forward, but I extended my arm to stop him.

"Leave them alone."

Jeremy looked back at them and me. I just stared at them. My eyes almost filled with ones exactly like hers.

Percy's POV

I was able to hear Sam's and Jeremy's footsteps behind us. I didn't turn, afraid that something will happen to Andrew, even though she was in my arms.

"Stop crying," I whisper in her ear. "It'll be bad if you're seen by a reporter." She mustered up her courage and nodded. Her body was still shaking as I carried her up.

"Andrew."

Sam and Jeremy step forward.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. She turned away, not wanting him to see her face."Are you okay? What happened?"

"Andrew, what's wrong? Percy, what's going on?" asked Jeremy.

"Why is Andrew like this?" I had to think of something so that Andrew wouldn't be bothered by it.

"I think he loosened up all the nervousness he had on stage. He just feels relieved the live show is over. Andrew, don't cry." The atmosphere turned dark. But Jeremy tried to get rid of the intense air.

"It's okay then." Then, the president and Silena walked in.

"Oh, so you were here, the reborn A.J. What are you guys doing here? The performance today was a big hit! You...wonderful! Marvelous!" He pointed to me. "It was an outstanding show! You guys were fantastic! The reporters are waiting impatiently." And that's when he noticed Andrew. Her face was still turned. "Andrew, what's wrong? It looks like you have just cried. Why is the atmosphere like this?" Sam answered him.

"I think Andrew is worn out from all the nervousness. Percy...was taking care of him." He nodded, seeming to accept that lie.

"Oh you guys, even your teamwork is fantastic. Now, go fix your makeup." Silena came up to Andrew and led her out of the room. "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!" He walked out along with Silena and Andrew. Just us three were left.

As they left, I looked at Sam. And he looked at me. We were glaring at each other. And I knew that we were thinking the same thing.

Jeremy seemed to feel the intensity in the air because his face was filled with fear.

Annabeth's POV

"I heard about your other from Mr. McKenzie." I took a shaky breath and did my hardest to nod. "Do you want to cancel the interview?"

"I don't want to cause trouble for everyone." I smiled. "I'll be fine. I shouldn't be crying and ruining this." A single tear ran down my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Can you do it in this condition?" she asked. I knew my answer.

"I can."

"You can't," said a voice from behind.

Percy's POV

She turned around at the sound of my voice. "What do you mean 'you're fine'? With those puffy eyes, are you going to go there and start crying again? You can just skip the interview."

She tried to interfere. "But, that will-"

"Can you even speak in this condition? Go find your aunt and ask her for the details." I looked up at Silena. "You bring her home. She must be dying to hear the news directly that she got from the phone call. Interview of not, there is nothing that matters to her right now." I take out the phone in my pocket and gently placed it on her hand. They were sweaty. She must have been clutching them. "Just go."

Her eyes looked up at me in sincerity. It was the first time I noticed that they were gray. They were different. She nodded. "Thank you!"

"Hold on," Silena said. "What about the reporters outside? To escape secretly, we should disguise her or something."

"That'll be hard. If we try to leave like this, they'll want to know what happened. How do we sneak her out?" Then, Silena's face lit up with an idea. It litterally looked like a light bulb lit up on top of her head.

"Leave that to me."

Rachel's POV

We strut out of the dance room, in our dresses. My hair was straight an put in a high ponytail and my dress was a sparkly silver with a flower on the strap and it was knee length. We had just finished filming "Hair," by the one and only, me. My red hair was silky and curly, and streaming down to my elbow.

"Miss Dare. You did well today. Great job!"

"Thank you!" I put on a fake smile and it immediately disappeared as that person passed. My back up dancers to my music video were following me around. They probably think that they're so cool.

Me and my group walked through the hallway to a small room where I stopped. I crossed my arms and an evil smile appeared on my face.

"Kim, you danced with so much effort today." I turned to a girl next to me with a short red dress and braided black hair.

She looked at me in nervousness. "Um, oh. Thank you."

"Without knowing that you were blocking me, you danced with so much effort," I added. What? I just like it.

She tried to keep on smiling, but it didn't take an idiot to see that she was trying to be nice. "Sorry for blocking you from the camera. I won't do it again." I smiled, knowing that intimidating these girls is so much fun. I turn to the girl next to me. She was wearing a blue dress, with a green sash on her waist. Her brown hair was in a single braid that ran down her shoulder.

"Natasha, your heels are so high today. Your legs must have looked the longest." She stuttered.

"S-sorry...Should I j-just break my heels?" I fake a hurt face.

"Natasha! Did I say anything to heart your fragile heart?" I strut forward. "If you want to, then do it." And I walk away, but I was able to hear all those words coming out from the girls mouths. I didn't care. I'm a star.

Percy's POV

I poke my head out of the dressing room. I felt very silly looking left and right like I was about to cross the streets. It was clear. We were using Rachel's room. Luckily, she wasn't in it right now. She's probably downstairs, pretending to be the fake fairy she is.

I walk in impatiently. "Is it really okay to just take these?" Silena's head popped from the changing curtain.

"It's fine, it's fine. I know the stylists." She walked out and closed the curtains to let Andrew change. "I'll explain it to him later, so it'll be fine." She pat my arm, but I still felt it was pretty weird that she's dressing Andrew up. My nose cringed.

"Well, hurry up. All performances are over. When everyone starts to gather, we can't escape."

"Okay, I'll hurry," said Andrew. Suddenly, Toru, Rachel's stylist, walked in. When he saw me, he put his hands up to his mouth and gasped. Wait, the stylist is Toru?

"Ah, Toru! This is..." Silena was at a lost for words. But she didn't need to finish.

"Percy." His hands turned into hands that school girls put up to their faces to look cute. "What a fateful encounter!" he said in the most girly guy voice I have ever heard. He grabbed the nearest pole to him and started to do something that I will never get out of my head.

I stare at him in complete horror and utter amusement. He tried to run to me and hug me. "Percy," but that's when he noticed something.

"No," I mutter under my breath. Andrew must have come out.

"Silena?" What? "Wait, what are you two doing here?" My face turned into one of confusion. He didn't think that... EW!

"That's..." she tries to say, but Toru is already next to her.

"This is a fight between us." Understanding what's going on, she puts her hands on her hips and acts fierce.

"That's right. First of all, let's go outside. We'll settle it once and for all." She grabbed his pink sweater that was hanging on his shoulders and dragged him out.

"Percy!" He tried to hug me once more, but Silena grabbed him a second time and silently apologized to me. I nodded, unsure if I should be amused or disgusted. Then, the room was occupied with just me and Andrew.

I sat down on a chair. I got impatient because I wasn't hearing anything.

"Aren't you done yet?" I ask. I waited for a reply.

"I'm done." Then, she stepped out.

I immediately stood up, looking at her wide eyed. No, I stared at her. I gazed at her from the bottom up. She wore silver heels, not too low, but not too high. Her dress had stopped at her knee and looking up, her dress was a silver and stormy gray color. It only had some sparkly, curly Q designs. A gray sash was worn around her petite waist. The straps were skinny and her hair was down in long, blonde, princess curls that had reached down a little lower than her shoulders. Her stormy gray eyes stood out for the first time to me. They were just so gray, that it was beautiful.

My eyes were wide. I looked at her once more and blinked a couple of times. This...this can't be Andrew. She's...she's...

"Woah," was all that came out of my mouth. Her hands were folded together and she tried to avoid my gaze.

"D-does it look...strange?" she said in a meek voice. It had surprised me that this is what Andrew must have looked like.

I shake my head and cooly say, "No." I looked away, trying to keep my cool. But I couldn't help but look back at her. My eyes moved to her and she caught them. I pursed my lips and looked away.

"Escape carefully so you won't get discovered." She nodded slowly without saying a word.

As I was about to leave, I looked back at her once more. This is really freaking me out. Then, I walked out.

I closed the door behind me and stood there.

"She really is a girl." Then, I leaned on the wall and rubbed my forehead. My jet black bangs fell over my closed, sea green eyes. "Noe that I saw her like that, it's really weird." I groan.

Suddenly, reporter Jim was slowly walking up to me. He didn't reach me yet. "Percy?" I look at him in surprise. "What are you doing in front of Rachel's room? Are you waiting for her?" he asked in a taunting tone. His eyebrows were raised and I was shocked. With that demon fairy? No thank you.

My eyes diverted to the door and reporter Jim's followed. "Is Rachel already inside after finishing her video?" His eyes suddenly turned scary. He was still walking slowly to me. "Well, well, well...could it be...that both of you..."I gulped, but then that idiot had to walk out. My eyes widened for a second, then turned back to the reporter. He seemed to notice her because his expression grew wide.

Before Andrew and reporter Jim are able to see each other, I grabbed her hand and made a mad dash for it.

"Hey!" he yelled. Of course, I didn't stop.

I ran through the halls with her fingers still wrapped around mine.

"What's going on?" she tried to say to me, while we were still running.

"It's the reporter. If you get discovered right now, everything will be over!" The reporter was right behind us and he was trying to snap pictures of us.

"Stop right there! Percy! This is the scandal of the century!" I kept looking back, hoping that he would just disappear, but he would always show back up. We were still on the second level of the building. We had lost him for a few seconds.

I looked at my hand. My fingers were still intertwined with Andrew's and I held it tight. Andrew looked down as well and she blushed.

"Massive scoop!" Reporter Jim yelled behind us. Gods, he was still after us. Just give up!

We quickly ran down the stairs to the first floor and it was crowded with people. But no one looked at us. Stopped by the corner of the stairs and looked at Andrew who was breathing heavy.

"Run towards that way," I say to her. "If you keep your head low and not meet anyone's eyes, no one will recognize you." I let go of her hand and an instant chill came on it. "Hurry up and go!" She nodded.

"Thank you, Percy. I'm sorry." And she ran. I look back at my empty hand. Why is it that it feels like this?

Rachel's POV

"Good job everyone," I say with my wonderful smile. When you're famous, you can get anything. I walk away from the group and my countenance turned deadly.

"What's with that host? Is he an amateur? Doing as he pleased, making me look like an idiot. I can't stand it." I walk a little and then, to my surprise, Percy ran into the same room. "Oh!" I smile and put on a flirty face. "Percy Jackson." He made a disgusted face, but I really doubt that he means it. He's just probably playing hard to get.

He turned from me and said, "Why do I have to run into her now?"

"What was that suppose to mean?" Then, he turned around suddenly, and reporter Jim ran in.

"Percy, wait," he said weakly.

"What a persistent old man," he said. He turned to look at me and smirked. Uh, oh. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"What do you mean?" but he ran away.

"Wait a minute, Rachel, don't run away!" I turn to face him. Ew. "I want you to tell me all the details." I gave him one of my famous smiles.

"Has something happened?" He spazzed out and yelled at me, making me flinch.

"Don't play innocent! I saw you and Percy running away together! You were wearing that gray, silver dress! Don't think that you can make a fool out of me!" I put my hands up to my face to look innocent. "Just now, I got my hands on some photos. I'll show you!" He showed me a camera.

There was Percy, running. But he was holding someone's hand. Holding some _girl's_ hand. She had on a dress very similar to mine. But the picture was blurry.

"See. You had on a wig for your music video, "Hair." That's why you have a wig on. Hah!" He was right. That girl is blonde.

Sam's POV

I sat there with Jeremy. Cameras were flashing in our eyes. My brown hair was a little messed up from the concert, but I didn't care. All I cared about was what happened to Andrew. Is she okay?

Jeremy and I were sitting in the lobby of the building and loads of people were asking questions that I didn't answer. Jeremy was the same.

"He's coming, he's coming," said President Allen in an unsure voice. He must have meant Percy because we have already informed him that Andrew wasn't ready with the reporters. He needed some rest. Then, Percy came up.

"Just pass all the reporters' questions to me. I'll sincerely deal with them all." As President Allen was talking to the press, I looked at Percy. I could tell that something had happened. Something was up.

After the questioning, we had all piled up into our van and sat there, silent. The atmosphere was very quiet and uncomfortable. Jeremy was the first to speak.

"Andrew...his mother, that he was looking for, is dead?" Percy had explained to us why Andrew was crying. No one spoke. "So that's why he was crying. Then, Percy, Sam...did you know that he didn't have any parents? Is that why you guys were so good to him?" Percy and I just looked out the window and didn't answer the question. The fact was, I didn't know. I didn't know that her parents have died. I didn't know that, that was what she was going through. The reason I was nice to her was because of some other reason...

"Not knowing that, this whole time I make silly assumptions..." Jeremy hit himself on the head. "A head like a rotten orange! I misunderstood that! I'm such an idiot, a big idiot!" His voice got a lot more quieter. "Andrew, I feel bad for him." And we rode home, silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was a little short, but there was a little Percabeth in it! Yay! By the way, I changed my username. Please review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

"Oh, Andrew," said my aunt. I came back to the studio with the help of Mr. McKenzie and Silena, and changed out of my girl clothes into Andrew's clothes, since my aunt doesn't know that I'm Annabeth. "I wanted to see you." She was partly crying and sniffing. It looked like she was going to break down. "I...in order to find you guys, since you are my flesh and blood..." a hiccup. "There isn't a place where I haven't looked!" She took my hand and put it up to her face. "Your father, before he died...told me to take care of you and your twin sister, and also told me that your mother is not here in this world." I tried not to cry when she had said that. It was sill very hard.

"It was hard for me too," I say softly. She continued to cry and talk.

"What about your sister, Annabeth? How is she doing?" I was immediately startled and made up an excuse.

"I hardly ever see her." She nodded, seeming to take in that fact. "So, about my mother...

"Actually, I wanted to raise both of you, but life was hard, there was no other way but to leave you at the convent. I am sorry!" I bit my lip.

"It's okay... Am I not even able to find out who she was?" I was talking about mom.

"I only heard that she was a singer. I've never met her before. And since she was already dead, how was I suppose to find her." Tears start to blur my eyesight. "For me, meeting you is the happiest moment of my life." She continued to cry and I tried to flutter the tears out of my eyes. "Oh, Andrew."

I rode home in Mr. McKenzie's car in silence. Staring outside in the traffic and bright lights, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. He kept looking back and forth from the traffic to me, but I was too distraught to care about it.

"Annabeth, since you at least found your aunt, please cheer up." I nod.

"Yes. It is all thanks to you, Mr. McKenzie. Thank you." I didn't say it with a sarcastic tone. I really meant to say thank you. Without finding out, I would have been dreaming of nothing. And that would get me nowhere.

"I haven't done anything. It's all due to you, who played the role of Andrew so well, that we were able to arrive at this point." He try to cheer up. "Today, the first performance, you did very, very well. From now on, just like this-"

"Now, I must stop." He looked at me in horror.

"W-what? Why?" He looked back at the streets.

"I made a promise with Percy." It seemed to make sense to him.

"Ah...You made a promise? Is that so?" He sighed and I gulped down the pain and rubbed my eyes of those horrid tears.

I was standing in the living room, dark and alone.

"If I make such a gloomy face, It'll only cause trouble for the others..." I pull on my proud face. "Right!" And I turned around and yelled, "I'm back!"

But at that second, the lights turned on in the backyard, alarming me. "What? What's that?" I run out to the backyard and more lights turned on. Streamers and confetti were thrown in the air and onto my head. There, in a row, facing me, were Jeremy, Sam, and Percy.

Jeremy yelled, "Ladies and gentlemen! I hereby officially start the party! Now, it's going to begin!" Jeremy was completely covered in pink glitter, from head to toe. He had on a pink part hat with a small fuzz ball on the top." Sam nodded and clapped. It was a pretty funny sight. He had on regular clothes, but his blue eyes stood out because his darkened brown hair.

"Celebration party...?" I say in confusion. Percy threw a piece of cloth that was covering a large banner. They all held small tubes of confetti in their hands. Jeremy fired his first. It blew on top of me and I smiled.

"Andrew Chase," he said. Then, Sam popped his.

"For his first successful live show," he continued. I gasped. And then, it was Percy's turn. He pulled on the string and I was ready for it to fly over my head. But nothing happened.

We all stood there, staring at him. He cleared his throat and tried to pull it once more. Nothing.

"Gods!" Then, he yanked it and it exploded in his face. "That hurts!" Jeremy and Sam were trying very hard to not laugh. Percy heard them and gave them both a glare, earning scared faces. My cheeks puffed up, trying to swallow down the laugh. I guess he heard because he glared at me as well and pursed his lips. But I couldn't hold it in anymore. So, I bursted out laughing.

I laughed so much, that I had to clutch my stomach because it hurt. It felt like I was laughing and giggling for an hour. It seemed to lighten up the spirit.

"Congratulations," Percy said, ending the sentence that Jeremy and Sam had started. Sam stepped up next to me and pat my back.

"You finally laughed, Andrew." I still stopped laughing, but still held onto my stomach.

"That's because Percy's face was too funny!" He was still pursing his lips.

"Stop laughing! That wasn't funny!" But I didn't listen and started again. But I could tell that Percy was happy.

"All right!" Jeremy stepped in. "It was a good idea to hold this party! At times like this, we can't just leave you alone." Sam agreed. I smiled.

"Jeremy." He smiled. "Sam." He did as well. I turned to Percy. He was pouting. "Percy." Chuckling, I said, "Thank you very much!" Jeremy continued on about the party.

"Now, for this celebration, many people have come. First of all, the infamous Joe Wong has arrived!" He pointed to a cardboard figure behind Sam. It showed an Asian man with a microphone in his hand. Jeremy tried to quote on of his jokes. "My childhood memories...were completely ruined by my childhood." I laughed at him because his face turned monotone like the cardboard cutout. "And the second guest, the famous boy singer, Justin Bieber!" Sam stood next to Jeremy and the next cardboard cut-out, and they started to sing "Baby," by Justin Bieber.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh!" It actually sounded very cool, coming from them. Jeremy started to spazz out and jumped all around the place, screaming, "BABY!"

"Thank you."

"It's alright. Let's eat!" He pointed to a table near them. Percy helped Jeremy set the table. Sam walked up to me.

"Andrew, you weren't able to eat anything until now, right?" I nod. "Take a seat." He smiled at me, showing his teeth and I was happy. No, ecstatic.

"Sam, thank you!" Then, he grabbed me by the hand and brought me over to where Percy and Jeremy were sitting, with piles of food on a table. Jeremy had already started stuffing his face with kabobs, while Percy was sitting there, looking at Jeremy in disgust. He did have some pretty bad manners. No wonder Percy's like that. I stifled a chuckle and thank gods no one saw me.

"Percy didn't do anything, but he didn't tell us not to do this," Jeremy said with his mouth full. I glance at Percy.

"Percy, thank you." His face was blank.

"Because of you, I waited here in the cold for such a long time." My eyes fell to my feet. Jeremy continued to talk like, well, Jeremy.

"You must've had a hard time today, so we couldn't just leave you all alone." Sam was grilling some chicken and steak.

"We're a team," he said when he turned around. "It's our responsibility to stay with you." I bit my lips once more.

"For thinking like that, thank you. Since I was so out of it, I left without taking care of things and leaving a burden. I'm sorry." My gaze was still on my feet. Then, Percy spoke up.

"Andrew?" I look back up at him. "Today, you were of some worth. The performance...you did it well." Did I just hear what he had said? Did I just here him praising me?

"Thank you." And we started with the party. We ate the kabobs that Sam had grilled and played around with sparklers. We had set a bunch on the ground and lit it on fire until the upon air on top of them filled with sparkles of blue, red, purple, orange, yellow, green, and the whole rainbow. I chased Jeremy with a sparkler and Percy and Sam were standing in the corner, talking to each other. I had ran until I reached them and tripped on Percy's foot. And I fell on top of Sam.

My face was only a few inches from his and he was under me. My breathing was heavy from running with Jeremy, who was standing in front of me and blinking. Percy was leaning over, glaring at me. And I started to laugh. Sam was confused at first, but then, started to laugh as well. After a few seconds and we had calmed down, Percy grabbed Sam by the shoulder and ripped him off of me.

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to fall on top of you," I said, laughing.

"It's alright. It didn't hurt." But for some reason, my shoulder hurt. But I decided to ignore it and go on with the party.

We had finished playing with the sparklers and Jeremy wanted to take a picture of all of us.

"Why not?" Sam said. We all lined up on the stairs leading into the dorms and Jeremy put a timer on his phone. He ran over to where I was sitting, on the floor, next to Percy and Sam. He stood behind me and we smiled. Then, the phone clicked.

"It's almost time," Jeremy said to Sam. He nodded.

"You're right." They stared up at the night sky and then at me, who was walking out with Percy. They all smiled at me and I knew that something was going on.

"3!" Jeremy shouted. I look at him weird.

"2!" Sam yelled afterward. It was just like the confetti poppers.

"1," Percy said to me. And I stared up at the calm sky to find colorful, and beautiful fireworks on display.

My mouth was wide open, while my eyes were doing the same. I stood there, shocked. They exploded by the skyline, making the night bright, and tremendous. I kept staring at the sky as it shot up more fireworks and color spread out. Jeremy threw his fist in the air, while Sam stared in wonder, and Percy crossed his hands while looking up. Then, he slowly looked down at me. I caught his glance and looked at him too. And then, he smiled.

No, not like a small smile like he did at the concert, where his teeth weren't showing. He actually smiled, with them showing. His eyes filled with amusement and wonder and his hair wasn't covering his eyes. They were brushed aside and it made my heart skip a beat. Why? Then, he turned back and I could see the reflection of the fireworks bounce off the irises of his sea green eyes.

After we had watched the fireworks display, we had sat back down on the eating table and decided to talk about random things.

"Oh, want to see my impression of Patrick from Spongebob from that one episode where they sold chocolate?" He opened his eyes wide and sat there, not moving, and pursed his lips. Then, he blurted out, "I love you." I burst out laughing, but no one else did. "Sam, Percy, you guys are so mean!" He pouted like a little boy.

Percy sat up from his seat. "Since I saw it so many times, I'm sick of it."

"You're sick of it? Wow, aren't you a little too harsh. During the debut times," he did a few dramatic hand gestures, "when they say it's tough and difficult, with this one, talent I went around all the variety shows, got our faces out to the public and fed you, you guys! How could you be so ungrateful to this old starfish who suffered with you? Are you going to toss me out like an old rag?" I could see Sam smiling and trying to stifle a laugh.

Percy said, "Well, I don't know about your talent deserving such a big merit." Jeremy's face was right next to Percy's and he lightly pushed him on the head.

"Wow, you guys are unbelievable. When you said that you didn't want to go on variety shows, who was the one covering up for you?"

"Don't be too harsh," Sam said. "In the beginning, Percy tried as well." My head quickly turned to Percy's.

"Oh! Then, Percy...You appeared on television doing things Jeremy did just a while ago as well?" I could see that he was embarrassed because he started to twitch around and avoided my eyes, as well as turn a little pink. When you're Percy, you want to act cool and not be red.

"Andrew, do you want to see it?" Jeremy offered, with a cheeky smile. I smiled and looked at Percy.

He said, "It was such a long time ago, I doubt there's anything left." Jeremy shook his head and his honey blonde hair moved with him.

"There's some that I put aside to watch when I get depressed." Percy's eyes widened and Jeremy got out of his seat and came next to me. "Andrew, let's go!" and he grabbed my arm and we ran inside to see it.

Sam's POV

After Andrew and Jeremy left, it was just Percy and I . I took a small sip of my tea and Percy stared uncomfortably at the remaining food. Then, he cleared his throat.

"What a joke. There is no way things like that are still left." I stifle a laugh and almost choked on my tea.

"It's not a joke. I've watched it a couple times as well." Suddenly, his eyes turned wide and he jerked his head to the direction that Andrew and Jeremy had ran to. He scoffed. Then, after a few quick seconds of looking back and forth, he stumbled out of his chair and ran to stop Jeremy from showing Andrew.

Annabeth's POV

"Wait here, wait." Jeremy brought me into the living room, which was actually pretty far from the backyard. He searched around the flat screen TV to look for a CD. "Ah! Got it!" As he pulled out, a small trinket fell. "Whatever!"

He reached over the VCR player and inserted the CD after he took it out of the case. I couldn't see his face, but I was able to tell that he was smiling and laughing like a little kid. Like one that really wanted to show someone something really cool. Or, in my case, something really embarrassing. It took him a few seconds of fumbling with the CD, but he managed to put it in. "It's playing!" In the distance, I was able to hear a faint sentence. It was Percy.

"Jeremy, don't play it! If you play it, you are dead!" But of course, he just ignored him and we sat down in front of the flat screen. He pressed the play button.

"Introducing a new aspiring group, A.J!" On the screen, it showed a man with a microphone and a couple of cheerleaders in the background. They had multicolored pom poms in their hands. The floor was checkered and a big picture of carrots stood in the back. It was a TV talk show.

Suddenly, the camera moved to towards the left of the screen and that's when I saw Jeremy, Sam, and Percy enter on stage. Jeremy had his hand raised and waved, looking at the camera and audience like they were going to eat him if he didn't treat them with respect.

Sam was walking in a fixed posture. He looked too scared to face the cameras and he had no smile on his face. His hair was a little shorter, but, he looks the same. Except that his arms were glued to his side.

Percy was very funny to watch. His hair was sticking up, not in bangs. He was walking in a very stiff posture, and it looked like he was stomping on stage like a soldier, than actually walking casually on it. Overall, this must be A. J's first appearance on TV.

The announcer on the screen said, "The group's name is not Angel, but A.J. What does it mean?" He put his microphone in front of Percy, who was standing very stiffly in between Jeremy and Sam, who looked the same way. It showed Sam, who was darting his eyes back and forth. Then, Percy, who was looked scared for his life.

In a monotone voice, he answered, "It's...short for Archangel." Then, the camera and microphone moved to Jeremy, who was sweating and stuttering.

"I-It's archangel." He sighed. In the distance, I could hear footsteps leading into the living room. Man, this must be a huge house.

"You better not be playing it!" shouted an angry Percy.

"This is when we just debuted, and our first variety show," Jeremy told me. I tilted my head and stared at the screen.

"Now, the person who is most famous for his talents-" the man said, but was caught off by none other than the guy who ran in.

"Turn it off immediately!" Percy shouted as he pointed accusingly at Jeremy. We both jerked our heads to him, scared. Our eyes were wide and I could tell that Jeremy was scared.

"Oh, no." Jeremy fast fowarded before Percy reached us. "Percy prepared something." He pressed the pause button. "Oh, here it is!" he said in a whimper as he kept looking back at Percy, then the screen.

Percy, the young Percy, stepped forward. He was standing straight.

"Please...bring the eggs." I look at him wide eyed. Oh, no! The eggs! Then, I tilted my head, wondering why he called for eggs.

"Ah, the determination!" the announcer said. A few back stage crew brought him eggs and he put a few in his hands. Percy looked at it and sighed. Then, he smacked one on his forehead and it oozed down his face.

"Oh!" I fell over and started to laugh.

Percy's POV

I could hear Jeremy playing it for Andrew. NO! If anyone sees it, I'll seem pretty weak! Especially around Andrew! But I hadn't known that Jeremy kept this CD. Remind me to kill him and Sam for not telling me and watching it behind my back.

I ran through the stairs to get into the living room and found peeked through the kitchen curtains, inside. There, I saw Jeremy and Andrew sitting down in front of the TV, watching the first variety show I was on.

"Turn it off immediately!" I shout at Jeremy. There heads jerked towards mine and I could see Jeremy looking back and forth at me and the TV screen, trying to fast foward to a specific place. No, he couldn't be. But I knew that he would.

I was too late. When I had reach them, I stared at the flat screen in horror as I saw myself smacking eggs on my forehead. I My eyes had widened and Sam cooly walked in.

"The most treasured piece comes out of the horded shrine." He smiled and I tried to avoid his look. I was never going to live this down. And then, I started to chase Jeremy, who stood up and ran around Andrew, trying not to be killed by me.

Annabeth's POV

I kept laughing at that part. I didn't think that a cool person like Percy would be doing something so funny! I've always seen him as the guy with the cool demeanor. But seeing him like this was too much!

Jeremy shot up and ran around me, trying to run away from Percy, who I was pretty sure was going to kill him for keeping this CD. I stood up, still laughing, and trying to avoid them colliding into me. Jeremy climbed on the couch as Percy was in front of me. He surprised Jeremy and Jeremy screamed like a little girl, and ran to hide behind Sam.

"Oh, Sam! Help me!" But Percy had already reached Sam and Jeremy had to run away again.

"That," Sam started, "is the legend of how Percy, the unfortunate genius of variety shows." I stepped behind Sam and kept laughing while Jeremy screamed.

"You guys are amazing!" I said, giving them a thumbs up.

Percy stopped suddenly and noticed that the screen was still not turned off. He pointed to it and yelled, "Turn it off right now!" Jeremy, Sam, and I were lined up on the other side of the room. Jeremy stuck his tongue out and held the remote in his hands. Sam and I were laughing at the two, but then, hid behind Sam because Percy could get a little scary.

After we had settled down with the fun, I was in the kitchen, trying to drink some coffee, but I choked on it because I laughed, since the memory of Percy was still in my head. Thank you Jeremy for showing me. But I hope that you got away safe.

I didn't notice it then, but Percy walked down the stairs from behind me and caught me laughing. He stood next to me and crossed his arms.

"Andrew?" he said, surprising me, and making me choke for the second time. "Is it that funny?" I set down the cup and didn't answer, afraid. He scoffed. "A while ago, you troubled me with your crying, and now, you're troubling me with your laughing." I cleared my throat and sucked it up.

"I'm sorry."

"But still, compared to your clingy crying, I prefer your sassy laughing." I smiled.

"Percy, you were really entertaining! Back then, out of the three, you were the most handsome." It was an attempt to flatter him so that he wouldn't beat me up, like he might've done to poor Jeremy.

He didn't seem to take it.

"Back then?" I realized my mistake. "Then what about now?" I stuttered.

"Ah...You're still handsome now, too." I was blinking rapidly. He looked down at his fist and I could tell that he knew that I was scared.

"But not the most." I looked away. "Forget it. I am not concerned with your taste."

"But, I will remember you, who took care of me with your heart, as the most handsome person." He looked at me. "To leave with such good memories, I am really glad." He looked a little surprised.

"Leave?" I bit my lip. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I didn't find a reason why I couldn't tell Percy. I mean, he's the one that wants me out.

"Even though I couldn't find my mother, I will keep the promise. To not be a burden anymore, I will take care of things well, and leave." I sighed. Percy shirked my eyes. "Then, I'm going to go help Sam clean up." And I left the room.

Percy's POV

"Leave?" I could see her bite her lower lip, like she didn't want me to find out.

"Even though I couldn't find my mother, I will keep the promise. To not be a burden around, I will take care of things well, and leave." She sighed. I tried not to make eye contact with her. "Then, I'm going to go help Sam clean up." And then, she left.

I was still there as she left. "She clung on so much for her mother, but she doesn't even think about doing the same for her brother? She says she has a twin brother. Why doesn't she have any loyalty?" I found myself wondering this.

Annabeth's POV

I walked back out to find Sam cleaning up the table of food. I still don't know what happened to Jeremy. I ran to the table and started to scrape food off of the plates.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked, without looking at me.

"Today was a really tough day, but this was such a comfort." He looked up.

"I can give you a bigger comfort..." I slowly look up at him. It was silent for a few seconds before he continued. "If you honestly seek my help by reaching out with your hand."

"Honestly...?"

"Give me...your hand." I just stare at him. The air around us seemed to get very uncomfortable and awkward.

"What?" His blue eyes were still on me.

"I said give me your hand." Then, he leaned over the table and held my hands, bringing them out in front of us. I glanced up at him for a second, not knowing what he was going to do. Then, he put a tray and plates on my arms. "Go put it away." I was surprised at first, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, I understand," I said, with a smile on my face. And I walked inside.

Sam's POV

I grabbed her arm and put the plates and tray on them. She looked a little confused at first, but then I said, "Go put it away." She smiled.

"Yes, I understand." And she left. I was still there, but I was staring into space. I thought about something.

"I'm watching you, but who are you reaching your hand out to?" I ask. I found myself wondering for an answer. One that I will never receive.

Jeremy's POV

I saw that Andrew was walking from the backyard to the kitchen. He had a tray and plates of his arm.

"Ah! Give this to me." I took the dishes off of him.

"It's okay," he said.

"Give them to me." I tried to pull it gently from him, but he held onto it. And I found myself looking at him. "It seems like I've made silly assumptions about you and treated you badly," I looked down at my shoes, but then, back up, "so I will help you with something like this." His face looked confused.

"What assumptions did you make?" My head stood in the same place, while my eyes darted around, looking for an answer that I didn't want to say.

"Well, that is...About that, well...I thought you were approaching to seduce and lure." She looked up for a moment.

"To seduce and lure? Approach who?" I blinked rapidly.

"About that, well..." I quickly said the first name in my head. "Oh, Angie! Angie, my friend. Angie, who likes me. I'm close with Angie, but you were approaching her, and showing interest so I was upset." Andrew chuckled. The truth is, Angie is my dog, name after A.J.

"Oh, is that so? You don't have to worry anymore. I won't be approaching Angie anymore." Something about her voice was sad.

"That's good. I won't be bullying you either." I twisted my lips. "I'm taking this." I turn around, but Andrew stops me.

"Don't think that you were bullying me. I've always like the fun Jeremy." I blinked a couple of times. What is this? A confession? So I kept walking. But then, I hit my foot on the corner of a chair and fell forward, yelling.

"Oh!" But Andrew put his arms around my waist. And my eyes were as big as Angie's when she's hungry. I stood like that, stiff and leaning over, with Andrew holding onto me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I gulp. Sensing that something was wrong, Andrew let go of me and walked in front to check on me. "You almost fell."

In the most softest voice that I've used, I said, "I'm okay." But I wasn't.

"Give this to me. I'll take this back." And he grabbed the trays and walked away.

I was still standing there, like a grandpa, and, realizing what had happened, shot up straight. I gasped, then, shuddered really loud.

"Ah! That was dangerous!" I shook my head while my hands were on my face. "I almost gave in!" I started to slap myself on the cheek. I thought about what had happened and I just rubbed my face really hard.

* * *

><p><strong>XD I felt like adding some Jeremy humor in there! Please review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I was at the salon. Hey, don't judge me. It's not like I wanted to go here. Silena made me come because we might change my hair style for the fans.

"It'll look better like that. It'll show off your forehead and everyone can see your incredible eyes!"

"But I don't want it to look like the one when we first debut. It'll look weird. It's like I'm going in a time machine and trying to make myself look younger," I complained. Silena pouted and crossed her arms. She has always been like a big sister to me. Giving you advice that isn't helpful and being annoying.

"Come on, Percy. You can't stay hidden forever. Have you seen Jeremy's and Sam's hairstyles? They look like rock stars! And you...well, if you keep your hair over your face, people won't be able to get to know your friendly side." I glare at her.

"What if I don't want to show them my friendly side. They won't care over some hairdo. Looks don't matter." Sitting in the chair, I looked at how I looked now. My bangs have almost reached my nose and I looked like my cousin Nico. I shivered. Don't want to look like that boy. But it doesn't matter.

Then, someone called her name. "Coming!" She turned back to me. "Think about it, Percy. What will Andrew think?" Then, she left.

"What will Andrew think? What does she mean when she says that? I don't care what that pipsqueak thinks." I humpfed and try to flip my hair out of my eyes. Maybe I do need a haircut.

I decided to explore the salon a little more. It was huge and exploring it was more fun than I thought. I felt like a little kid again. But that's when I saw her. That demon fairy. She was sitting in front of a mirror, asleep, and her red, fiery hair was raised with a bunch of these claws that clamped onto her hair. I stifled myself from laughing. This is going to be fun.

Reaching for the magazine and sitting down on the couch behind her, I flip through it and looked up at the backside of Rachel. She kept jerking her head from falling asleep, or risk the chance of tearing off all her hair. But something caught my eye. Her cellphone was in her hand. I don't know why I found it interesting, but I just did. Suddenly, her hand dropped and the cellphone fell out of her hand. So I ran up, kneeled down, and caught it. She moved and rubbed her neck when she woke up from her beauty sleep.

She noticed me. "Percy!" I look up and smirk at her. She was wearing a mesh tank top and a pink skirt with cowboy boots. She was stunned. "What are you doing here?" I stood up and put the phone in front of me.

"I saved this," I said and threw it back to her.

"You were secretly watching me sleep, right? Pervert..." I laugh at her stupidity.

"If there was something to peek at, I still wouldn't do it. Look at the mirror." I sat back down and enjoyed the view when Rachel looked at her reflection. Her face turned to confusion, then, to anger.

"By the way, what did you tell the reporter last time?" she asked me. I was still too interested in the book than actually looking at her.

"What did you hear?"

"He asked if you and I were dating."

"Are we dating?" I teased her. As if I'd go out with someone like her.

"Of course not!"

"If you denied it, then that's taken cared of." I could hear her scoff.

"You talk like you're so cool. Then who was that girl?" That had caught my attention and I stopped flipping through the magazine. "The girl that dressed like me and ran away with you. Who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew she meant that accident. That devil fairy...

"You...even got a photo taken, so don't sound so confused. You can't get away with it this time, Percy Jackson."

"A photo?"

"I was so dumbfounded that I obtained the picture." She picked up her phone and started to press buttons. "But since she was dressed like me, it seemed logical they would mistake her as me." I immediately shot up and grabbed her phone from her hands.

"Give that to me," I said in a harsh tone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She tried to reach her hand out to me, but her hair stopped her from doing it. "Ouch!"

I found the picture that she was looking for. It was of Andrew and I, running through the halls in the concert building a few days ago. She had on a gray dress and looked like Rachel from the back, with her hair blonde.

A sigh of relief washed over my face. "You really can't tell." The picture was so blurry, that you weren't able to make out who I was, let alone who I was with.

"Percy Jackson, hand that over!" she yelled like a mother.

"They can't write an article with just this."

"Then you explain it. I am upset that people are mistaken."

"What did they look at to have mistaken her as you?"I turned back to face Rachel and her emerald eyes were seething with anger. "This person has a different height than you, a different body shape. This person is nothing like you." I smiled. "Don't worry, demon fairy." She looked away. I pressed a few buttons on her phone and threw it back to her. "Get your hair done nicely." And I walked away. But not without listening to Rachel rant on.

"Oh? He erased it? Hey!"

Annabeth's POV

Jeremy, Sam, the backup dancers, who include Will, Malcolm, and Michael, and I, were watching an interview of a woman named Patricia Lincoln. And no, she is not related to Abraham Lincoln. We were eating hamburgers on the floor of the dancing studio after rehearsal.

Patricia was on a talk show, being an actress and all. There was this shot where it showed her long legs and her heels.

I blurted out, "Ah, they're so pretty." But then, everyone in the group looked at me funny. Jeremy was the first to react.

"Andrew, you like things like that?" I shook my head.

"It's just that, the shoes are so pretty." I wasn't aware that I was just blurting out all this stuff, while pretending to be a guy. Jeremy made a face.

"Not the legs, but the shoes? Usually when guys watch things like this, their eyes go to the legs, not the shoes. Right?" He turned back to Sam, Will, Malcolm, and Michael.

"Yeah, yeah," they said. Jeremy pointed to Michael.

"He likes the legs the most."

"That's right."

"You are so unique." I was still in a trance. Then, Sam spoke up.

"Do you really think it's pretty?"

"Well, it's just that I've never been able to wear shoes like that." Everyone's gaze turned to me. Will started to choke on his hamburger before I knew what I had said. I chuckled nervously. The atmosphere in the room was a little awkward. "Because I'm a guy!" I quickly added before adding on more suspicion. "I've never worn heels so it's fascinating and pretty to me. Ah! The actress's legs sure are hot."

Sam's POV

"Do you really think it's pretty?" I ask. I wasn't expecting her answer.

"Well, it's just that I've never been able to wear shoes like that." Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Andrew. He noticed what he had said and after Will choked on his burger, she tried to fix it. "Because I'm a guy! I've never worn heels so it's fascinating and pretty to me. AH! The actress's legs sure are hot! She laughed nervously and turned back to watch the TV in wonder.

Under my breath, so that no one was able to hear, I said, "Shoes," and looked down to see Andrew's. They were white basketball shoes, used only for guys. And I saw here staring at the TV in longing.

Percy's POV

Silena set down the documents onto President Allen's table.

"It's okay, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked satisfied. I, on the other hand, had no idea why I was here in the first place. Silena and I decided to not have the haircut yet, but someday, I'll have to.

"It's a good concept for the 4th album," said President Allen. "Make sure you protect it so it's not leaked."

"Okay." Then, he looked at me.

"Oh, Percy. You've got to do some image control." I look at him, clearly not understanding what he meant. "It's okay, you little punk. You can spit it out." He leaned closer.

"Spit what out?"

"You don't have to hide it. Come on, don't be shy." But I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"What am I hiding? And I am not shy!"

"You're dating Rachel, right?" I choke on his words.

"What?"

"Rachel?" said Silena. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything... "Earlier, those two were together at the hair salon too..." President Allen looked satisfied and Silena's mouth dropped. "Are you two dating?"

I look at them like they were crazy.

"With her? No! Never!" but he wasn't giving up.

"Hey, Percy, you..." then, he decided to drop it. Good choice. "Fine. Take care of your image." Silena stood up and grabbed her things.

"I'll be leaving first."

Annabeth's POV

Whew! I thought for sure that I was going to get caught. Luckily, practice ended a lot earlier than I thought it would. So, I decided to take a walk around town. But not without disguises. I think these'll work.

"Bye Jeremy, bye Sam!" I yell.

"Bye!" They yell back, but then, Sam ran up to me.

"You'll remember, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Don't worry. I promise that I'll make it," and I walk outside. Taking Jeremy's motorcycle, I rode it into the city. It's not like I've never ridden one. It feels like that old scooter I had until I gave it to Mr. McKenzie and I don't know what happened to it. I have a bag of disguises held on to the handle of the bike and a brown wig and blue eyes on me.

As I enter town, I see the pond that Percy had once thrown my precious ring into. It felt like a very long time ago, but I might not be able to see what happens next in life. So, I passed the pond and reached a loud, open area. I park the motorcycle and lock it so that no one was able to steal it. People were actually there, unlike last time. We didn't need a disguise, since it was just the two of us. I smile at the memory of Percy throwing the ring. If it hadn't been for that, I would never have had the courage to accept my mother's death.

I stay there for a little while longer. I was lying on my back on the bench and the sun was in my eyes. Since I was wearing color contacts, I didn't think it would be a good idea to let it get too exposed to the sun and heat, so I put my arm over my head.

A moment later, someone was tugging on my arm. I remove it, trying to adjust my eyes to the sunlight. It was Percy.

"Hey, Andrew. Good disguise, but that's not going to work on me." He smirked and I pouted, sitting up and letting him sit next to me. Ever since he held me when I was crying, he has been a little nicer. A little.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "I thought that you had a meeting with President Allen." He shook his head.

"Nah, we finished it a while ago. He wanted to talk about the 4th album that was coming up. And he thought that I was dating Rachel." I look at him, wide eyed.

"Rachel? As in, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" He nodded. "I-I thought that you didn't like her. I mean, from the way you talk to her and treat her."

"Well, first of all, yes, Rachel, as in Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the actress. And second of all, I'm not dating her. I treat her because she's a fake and people think I am because of you." I blink and look at him skeptically.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"What did I do?" He turned to me.

"Well, that night when we were trying to sneak you out, reporter Jim took a picture of us." My face paled. "But the good thing is, they thought that it was Rachel. Plus, it's too blurry to see you. They just know that I'm with some mystery girl. And since you just happen to be wearing a dress similar to Rachel's, they thought it was some romantic rendezvous. Yuck!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry." I apologize. "Sorry for making things hard on you like this. I didn't mean to." He didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine. But I was just thinking about the day that I threw your ring into the pond." He looked out at the centerpiece of the open area. It was a small fountain, similar to the pond that we had seen. People that were in front of us, crowded around the circular fountain and threw coins in, wishing. "It reminded me of you when I saw that people were making wishes and believing them from the bottom of their hearts. Just like you." I smile. "But it also brings out a memory from earlier that day." I was able to recollect that incident. "You were able to remember that I was allergic to shellfish. But how could that person not?" Who was he talking about? His expression turned grim and pained. But he shoved it away.

"Let's go home." I stood up.

"Yes," I said. I was about to walk when I realized that I had brought Jeremy's motorcycle with me. "Um, I have to ride Jeremy's motorcycle. I sort of borrowed it to get here." He glared at me.

"You have to ride it? And you came with me?"

"Hey, you were the one who found me. So I do not know what to do." He looked down at the ground and rubbed his neck. Suddenly, he sprang from his seat.

"Where the heck are we?" He was right. Where are we? But I didn't panic.

"We didn't come very far, so if we walk, it should come up."

"What about Jeremy's motorcycle?" I thought about that for a minute.

"I'll just tell Mr. McKenzie to pick it up. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Then let's go." He gestured for me to lead the way. Idiot.

"I could go, but I can make no promises about being able to come back."

"We can't go wandering around with all these people." I looked at him funny.

"You got here fine." He jerked his head to me and glared. I avoided his stare by turning the other way. "Ah! I forgot that I had a bag of disguises." I reached down and pulled out an Afro wig and white sunglasses in front of Percy. He looked startled.

After deciding which one he wanted to where, we were walking around the corner of a building. Percy got to wear the sunglasses. I still wore my brown wig and blue contacts.

"Sam said that we could go to the amusement park."

"Sam asked you to go to the amusement park with him?" Percy asked, adjusting the sunglasses. I nodded. "I wonder why he asked you to go." I was offended.

"Are you saying that I would not be fun to go with? We are very close." It was true. Sam and I have gotten closer. He feels like an older brother to me. Almost like Andrew. But he doesn't know that I'm actually a girl.

"You're supposed to go to the amusement park with a girlfriend," Percy stated.

"Oh, I believe that Sam has a girlfriend." That made Percy stop and turn to look at me. "He said they were to meet today." He looked confused. But it isn't that complicated. Sam just asked me to go to the amusement park with him so that I was able to meet his girlfriend. Or, at least the girl that he wanted to confess to.

"Then you were just being used to pass time. Heh, of course you were," and he turned back and started to walk again.

We stopped in front of an ice cream store that had a huge, plastic cone in the front. It's easy to remember.

"It seems like we've been walking for a while, but we haven't seen a way home," I said.

"I'm sure by now everyone's probably worried about us and they'll come looking for us. Let's go." And I let him lead he way.

After at least twenty minutes of walking, we ended back up at the ice cream shop.

"Oh! This is the same ice cream shop..." He pursed his lips and looked at me.

"Dummy. You think there is only one of the stores in this neighborhood?" he asked. "This is a different one!" and I let him lead once more.

Around thirty minutes later, we ended up at the same place. Percy was taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes to see if he was looking right. I smirked.

"Percy, this is that store again."

"I said there was more than one." and I let him lead.

Ten minutes pass of running and we end up at the ice cream store. Again.

"Percy, I'm sure that this is the same place! I observed it very closely. That person was there before!" I pointed to a woman in her thirties, cleaning the table. Percy looked confused.

"I'm sure this is the right way..." He held his head up high. "I simply got confused because I only drive around...So stop butting in and stay still!" I pout and he continued to look for the right way.

"Percy, we should take a taxi. I can go inside and get money when we get back." He looked at me like I was a total idiot.

"Don't you have any pride? We can't take a taxi from here."

"Then, should we at least ask for directions?" I suggested. I was being sarcastic.

"Don't ask!" Gods, he's too proud. "I'll find it!" He leaned in closer. "Somebody once said, "I will never give up. Never." I look up at him in surprise. He caught me looking and turned away from my gaze. The thing was, I had said that. When I was looking for that ring. He had quoted me. And I had a feeling that he knew that I knew. I just can't believe he remembered it. He was flustered. "So trust me and follow!" He pursed his lips and walked. I just shook my head and followed him. But a smile was plastered onto my face.

Rachel's POV

I was wearing a pink satin gown and posing. Today's photo shoot was going fine. I changed into a blue silk dress and my hair was up. As I was getting ready for shooting the next few pictures in the pink dress, we had a break. Makeup artists were doing my hair and face, while I was looking at myself in the mirror. Suddenly, Silena, from A.J, walked in.

"Hello, Toru." She had something on her back.

"Want to go again?" Toru said, holding up his hands in a boxing position. Something's going on.

"Not all all!" she said, obviously trying to hide something. "A reconcile hug!"

"Really?" She nodded. "Hug injection!" and they gave each other a hug. What a weird group of people. But Silena put something on the rack behind Toru. It was the dress.

"Those clothes..." I recognized it as the one in the photograph. "I wonder if she knows that girl?"

I walk away, since it was break and followed Silena. "Excuse me!" I yell for her. She turned. "You're A. J's stylist, right?" She nodded.

"Rachel..." I pretended to whisper.

"Percy seemed to have been quite a bad time back then."

"That time?"

"At the television station, from the reporter..." She started to freak out. Just what I wanted.

"When he ran away from the reporter? How did you know?" Bingo.

"Percy told me." She looked taken back. This is easy. It's like taking candy from a baby.

"I am surprised. You even know about that?" She carefully searched around to make sure that no one was listening, then, brought me to the corner of the room. "So, it's true that you're dating Percy? There seems to be a massive uproar with the reporters." I smiled, evilly. Too easy.

"It's embarrassing for me to say..." I acted all cute.

"Is that so? You did it, Percy," she said to herself.

"So, about that woman..." She turned me the other way.

"Percy would probably tell you about it, but please keep it a secret." I nodded. "The fact that A. J's Andrew is a girl." I was immediately stunned. She can't be for real. My face hardened. "If it's exposed, it would be a serious problem, wouldn't it?" I nodded. "Right? We're counting on you." And with that, she walked away.

And I just stood there, shocked about what she had told me. I can't believe it. It can't be true. It has to be a lie. But everything made sense.

"Andrew is...a girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No! Now Rachel has found out! Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth's POV

"We finally found it," I said, looking at the building in front of us. It was the studio.

"That's right. What did I say? I said that I could find it, right?" Then, Percy started to walk ahead. He took off his glasses while I took off my fake hair and contacts. But then, as I was walking, he turned around and faced me.

"That's why I told you to trust me." And he smiled.

I stood there, eyes wide and my heart pounding. What is this feeling? I was just looking at Percy smile. But something about it was warm and happy. It made my heart beat out of my chest. I can't describe it. What is it?

He sighed. "Now let's take the van home." And he turned around and started to walk away. I gulped and I was feeling funny.

"Why is my heart beating so loudly? Is it because we walked so much?" That must be it. So I just ignored the weird feeling and walked.

When we had reached the back, Percy turned around all of a sudden. I jumped.

"Why are you so jumpy? Did I scare you?" I avoid his eyes. Those sea green eyes.

"No, it's just that...Percy did you get a haircut?" He looked at me skeptically.

"I did not. What's wrong, Andrew? You seem a little...weirded out. Did anything happen?" Then, he took his hand and put it up to my forehead. He put his own hand on his and his face was only two inches away. My face flushed. "It doesn't seem like a fever."

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I back away from his grip, but that weird feeling inside of me just keeps getting louder and louder.

"You're not saying it like you mean it. Seriously, are you okay?" I nod.

"L-let's go." And he walked ahead of me. But I was clutching my chest very tightly. What is this feeling?

Sam's POV

I stare down at the two, entering the dorms from my porch. They look so...happy.

"You didn't remember, did you," I say to myself. She had forgotten. My face fell and I walked back into my room. "You've forgotten."

Jeremy's POV

Andrew burst into the backyard as I was playing with my dog, Angie.

"Jeremy!" Andrew yelled. I was so startled that I jumped back and hid behind Angie.

"What what what what?"

"I want to tell you that I left your motorcycle in some park and that Mr. McKenzie's going to pick it up. That's okay, right?" I nodded, afraid that something was going to happen if I say otherwise. "Cool. By the way, has Sam returned yet? I wasn't able to make it to the amusement park since I had to find my way back home with Percy."

"Y-yeah, he's here. His room, he's in his room!" He smiled.

"Is that so? Angie!" He tried to walk towards him, but I grab Angie and step back.

"Ohh!" I put up my hands in defense. She seemed to get the message.

"Oh, that's right. I will not try to take Angie's affections." That wasn't why I was standing up like this. But it works.

"T-that's right. Don't do that." I pointed to the direction of Sam's room. "Go over there." His face fell as he passed me and I jumped back, scared. Then, when he was gone, I went back to hugging my dog.

"Angie, Angie! I'm sorry, but because of that time, I keep on being bothered by Andrew." I recollect what happened yesterday when Andrew had caught me and grabbed me by the waist. I shiver.

"I wasn't thinking about it, but I'm thinking about it again. I let out a small whimper.

"Angie, what am I going to do? All I keep thinking about is Andrew! I'm not gay! What's going on? Why do I feel like this? Oh, Angie." Then, I remembered something. "Wait, he left my motorcycle where?"

Annabeth's POV

I go up and knock at Sam's door. No answer. I try again. No answer.

"Sam? Are you in there? Sam?" From the distance, I was able to hear Sam's voice on the roof. So I went up. The roof was awesome. It had a very cool view and there was a table for anyone to sit down and enjoy themselves. But I found Sam sitting on that table, sad, and drinking tea like usual.

When he noticed me, he put down his cup of tea and avoided my eyes. I did the same, but I knew that I had to gather up my courage and talk to him. I sat down on the empty seat.

"Sam, didn't you say you were meeting someone today? In the amusement park?" His expression was sad.

"Yeah. That girl stood me up." He did look up.

"Ah, so she did. Then do you still want to go to the amusement park? I'll go with you right now! It could be fun!" He still didn't look at me.

"I'm too tired now. I'll think about it later." Then, he got up and walked past me.

"Later...I don't have much time left. I'll be gone by then."

After I had changed into another pair of clothes, I had packed up all my stuff into a suitcase and dragged it outside of my room. But that's when Percy exited his and found me. I tried to avoid his eyes.

He walked over to me. "Good job on packing." I nod.

"Yes, this time, I promise I will really leave."

It was the end of the day and yesterday had worn me out. I knew that I was going to leave A.J. I hope that I did my best at everything because it'll be the last time I do anything with the guys.

After the packing today, I was pretty much dead. I limped into my room and changed into my pajamas. But when I tried to go to sleep, I just kept waking up. So I stared at the ceiling and wondered what I'm going to do now. I have no where to go, besides the church, but thinking about what Mother Superior said, did I really want to become a nun?

I have never fallen in love and before I joined A.J, I see happy couples getting married at the church that I worked at. I wonder how it must feel like to fall in love. But that small feeling that I was feeling when Percy was smiling... What was that all about?

Instead of staying awake and staring at the ceiling, I crawl out of bed and onto my porch. There, I was able to see the stars. I leaned on the railing and the soft breeze blew through my hair.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself. I sigh and walked downstairs because there was nothing better to do. At least, if I go outside, I'll be able to see the stars a lot clearer.

Sitting on the grass in the backyard, I thought about the party that we had last night. It would probably be one of my lasting memories from those three. They really did make a big difference in my life, but I don't think that it was enough to keep me from leaving.

As I stared at the stars, I hadn't noticed that I was humming a song. It was the melody to "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It was seared to my mind ever since I've heard it and sang it at the studio.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

But I had nothing to hold onto.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

My star had burned out and there was nothing left, but darkness. The cold, lonely darkness.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

It wasn't my choice. I didn't want to leave. But I made a promise by which I have to keep.

_When all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind me, but I was too occupied with humming than turning around. Percy, wearing his green t-shirt and t-rex flannel pants, came down and sat next to me, leaning backwards with his arms keeping him from falling. I turned around and wondered what he was doing at this time of night. He didn't say anything. So I turn back to look at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"I can't see very well in the dark." I turn back at him in light surprise.

"Is that so?" He didn't answer me. "In the past I often watched the stars with Andrew. I believed that I would meet my mother someday for sure. I thought that my mother was watching over me, just like the stars. My brother thought that if he became a member of A.J...if he became a singer, that maybe someday, our mother would notice him." I could feel Percy looking at me. "That's why...I did too..." My voice started to shrink and turn into a cry. "But...I didn't think...that she wouldn't be in this world anymore... I didn't even know." I took a shaky breath, trying to hide my weaker side from Percy. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Tomorrow, I will tell the president the truth. It's too risky to continue acting as a man. Besides, it was hard for me too, to deceive everyone." My head rose higher to look beyond the sky. "It's sad, but...I will go back to the convent. Tonight...is my last night with A.J."

The atmosphere got very quiet. I was able to hear Jeremy's snore from upstairs. Percy sat up.

"It's you life. Do whatever you want with it." He said it in a harsh tone, but I smiled and looked at him.

"One the last night, I was able to create such great memories. Thank you." And I got up and went back upstairs. A single tear streamed down my face.

Percy's POV

I couldn't sleep. What Andrew had told me last night was still stuck in my head. Why? It's not like I care for that little idiot. She gets to make her own decisions, not me.

My body shirked from falling asleep. I was restless. I couldn't stay still, especially since the ADHD didn't help at all. So I just stared up at the ceiling. The fan was spinning lightly and it was irritating my eyes.

"Ah..." I groaned. Why am I not falling asleep? Why?

Without any luck, I got up, still in my pajamas, and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. But what I didn't expect to find was Andrew, sitting outside, staring at the stars. Her expression was so serene, that I didn't think that she was the same person who caused all this trouble.

I didn't know what else to do, so I stepped outside and sat down next to her. A small hum came from her. I recognized it as the song I told her to sing when we had first met. It brought back some powerful memories. I slowly took steps, and sat down next to her.

She seemed to notice that I was there, but she didn't turn around to look. A little later, she turn around to face me, but I was staring up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I can't see very well in the dark," I said. It was true. Even if the lights in my room are off, I wasn't able to navigate myself.

She turned to look at me, stunned. "Is that so?" I didn't answer because I was embarrassed about saying it and just looked up at the stars. I could see from the corner of my eye that she looked back up. "In the past, I often watched the stars with Andrew. I believed that I would meet my mother someday for sure. I thought that my mother was watching over me, just like the stars. My brother thought, that if he became a member of A.J...if he became a singer, that maybe someday our mother would notice him." I finally turned to look at her because her voice sounded like it was about to break. "That's why...I did too...but...I didn't think that she wouldn't be in this world anymore.. I didn't even know" Her head lowered. "Tomorrow, I will tell the president the truth. It's too risky to continue acting as a man. Besides, it was hard for me too, to deceive everyone." Then she looked back up.

She continued. "It's sad, but...I will go back to the convent." Then, those sad words came out. "Tonight...is my last night with A.J." I sat up straighter. I didn't know what to say. So I said the complete opposite.

"It's your life. Do whatever you want with it." She took a shaky breath and I knew it was pretty hard for her to hear those words. But she mustered up her courage and smiled.

"On the last night, I was able to create such great memories. Thank you. And she got up and walked back inside.

I lay on my bed, still not asleep. I kept thinking about Andrew.

"So this is the last night," I say very quietly.

Annabeth's POV

I kept thinking over and over about those good moments that I had in A.J. I thought about how I first met them, the day when I had found the ring, and the concert. I thought about Jeremy, Sam, and Percy's bright smiles that would make my day, and how they did so hard to make me feel better by throwing a party. And I can never thank them enough.

I thought about the time when I held Percy's hand because we had to run from the reporters. I thought about the time when Sam took me out to eat. I thought about the time when Jeremy was apologizing for being cruel. I'm really going to miss A.J. Even though it's only been a month, I don't think that I'll ever forget them. Never, ever.

I take out my phone and dial a number.

Percy's POV

My cell phone rings. I shot up from my bed and hurried to go get it. It has to be Andrew. It has to be. But my face fell when I saw that it was from Adeline Regan. I quickly declined her call.

"What right does she have to call me in this hour?" And I set my phone down, sad.

Annabeth's POV

Staring at my phone's screen, I look at the picture that Jeremy had taken of us during the party. We were all smiling and this is going to by my favorite memory. My eyes go directly to Percy. I put my phone down and lay my head on my knees, covering my face and silently crying.

It was the next morning. We were in the president's room. And when I say we, I mean Percy, Mr. McKenzie, and I.

"What could the president want to talk about?" I ask.

"Does he know that she is a woman?" Mr. McKenzie asks Percy. He didn't answer. Sensing that something was up, he jumped over the couch and sat next to Percy. "Hey, Percy...did you say something unnecessary to him?" He still didn't answer. Mr. McKenzie slapped himself on the head and jerked up from the seat. "This is bad...this is really bad!"

"I will tell him properly," I say. Percy was still silent. That warm feeling I had in my heart yesterday, was gone. Suddenly, the president walks in, all happy.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Then, he snapped and pointed to me. "Andrew, brace yourself...your solo debut has been decided." I look at him in shock.

"Solo debut!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Which he probably was. He sat down next to me. "After announcing you to the world with your first live performance, we're going straight into your solo debut. This way, your degree of popularity will rise like a roller coaster!" He made a bunch of dramatic hand gestures like Jeremy. Then, he turned to his assistant. "Tell me the schedule for the next days." She started.

"They will record until the 30th of next month and the press release will start in a few days. On the 15th, we will start to introduce the song on various media." I was surprised at all the things I had to do. It was overwhelming. Percy cut in.

"How about the song? What's he going to sing?"

"Of course it's using the song you wrote. The one that is planned to be in the next album, "Alone."" He turned to me. "Andrew's singing voice will change this era." He grabbed documents from his assistant and handed them to me. "There is a CD and score inside." I could see the rage in Percy's face and the scare in Mr. McKenzie's.

"Um, but I-" He grabbed me by the shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" He can get really scary. I shake my head, afraid.

"N-no." He lets go and sits back up.

"Than it's settled! I'm going to go investigate what's going on about the Rachel and Percy rumors." He starts to walk away. "See you," and he disappears.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

"W-what should I do?" I quickly asked Percy and Mr. McKenzie. I was really scared. Percy looked up at me like it wasn't any of his business.

"What do you want to do about it? What are your own thoughts? If you want to sing the songs I write, then stay. If you don't, then quit." And he stood up and walked out with Mr. McKenzie trying to call out his name.

It was dark. I was alone, in my room, not sure what to do. I have the document in my hands and I was staring at it. Looking at the score of the song, "Alone," I thought about what Percy had said.

"If you want to sing the songs I wrote, then stay. If you don't, then quit.

Looking up at the statue of the Virgin Mary, the poster of A.J was behind her.

"As I thought. I..."

Percy's POV

I was in my room, playing the piano and writing down the music notes for "Alone." I play a few keys and talk to myself.

"Considering her range...I wonder if changing the last chorus to the key of F will..." I write it down on the bar, but I scrunched my nose and let go of my pen. I scoff and then sigh. "What am I doing? For that guy who's leaving..." I took the music sheet, crumbled it up, and threw it next to my laptop. But I found myself just staring at it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Percy!" Mr. McKenzie yelled the next day. I was walking out of the recording studio to go for some fresh air. But if you're me, you know that you'll never be left alone.<p>

I didn't stop as I ran down the stairs.

"Here, Percy! Here, I'll kneel, I'll knee. Look, I'm kneeling right now. Just listen to me." I knew that Mr. McKenzie is proud and he'll only go to extremes to kneel and beg. So I just listened to what he had to say. "Hey, I thought you made this song with your sweat and blood! Why give it Andrew; you sing it! It's going to be a hit!" I smirk and try to walk past him. He grabbed me. "Hey, Percy, Percy!"

I turn back, annoyed. "What?" He had his phone in his grasp and this time, he looked genuinely scared. He didn't speak. "What?" I ask again.

"A-Andrew..." he trailed off.

"What about Andrew?" He held up his Mr. McKenzie. Sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I'm going to go to the convent. Sorry for the inconvenience.-Andrew.

I took the phone from his hands, shaking. "Sh-she left?" My eyes were wide with surprise. Mr. McKenzie looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? The President is going to turn me into fish meat! I'll be eaten by the little fish that are in the ocean because he's going to dump me into the water! AH!"

"Hey, there are bigger problems than that!" I yell at him. I check the phone again, just to make sure that it was true about what I was seeing. "This can't be..." Turning to Mr. McKenzie, I threw the phone back to him and walked to my car and drove to the dorms.

Running back up to the stairs, I ran to the couches and sat down, my face buried in my hands. I let out a big, shaky sigh.

"She can't be gone. But why am I worrying? She told me that she was leaving. It's her decision." I sat up straighter. "Yeah. It's her decision. I don't need to make it for her. Plus, she promised me that she would leave when she finds out about her mother. It's okay. It's okay for her to go. It's okay..." But then, I thought about all those times that her heart was not giving up. The time we were at the orphanage. The time at the concert. The time when I pretended to throw the ring into the pond.

"It's okay. It's okay...no." I shot up. "It's not okay. It's not okay like this. It's not okay." So I grabbed my keys and phone, and ran to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to add more into it. I will add the next chapter tomorrow so please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was walking through the streets of California, my phone rings. I reach into my purse and pulled it out, finding that it was Percy who was calling.

"Hello?" I answer the phone. In the other side of the line, I could hear Percy's breathless voice. It sounded like he wanted to talk about something urgent and had to get there right away.

"Where are you now?" I look around at my surroundings. The Golden Gate Bridge was only at least a mile from me.

"I'm at the Golden Gate Bridge," I answer back. Why did he want to know?

"I'm going there now. Don't go anywhere." And then, he hung up.

**Percy's POV**

Driving through the streets of San Fran, it get easier when you have been living here for a while. Though, I would still prefer the busy streets of Manhattan. The wind was blowing through my hair, sunglasses on to avoid anything getting into my eyes, including the sun. My black jacket made it a lot harder to stand the heat, but it doesn't matter. I need to get there, now.

I stop in front of the Golden Gate Bridge, not sure where I was parking. Storming out of the car and yanking off my sunglasses, I find that Andrew was standing there, just like I instructed her to. She had on a white sundress, with purple flowers. A pair of blue, denim heels were fit onto her feet and in her hands, was a small, white purse, and also a big, plastic bag filled with boy clothes. But what surprised me the most was that she was wearing a wig. Not a curly one like she wore the day of the concert, but the a straight one. Clipped onto it, was a cheap, pink pendent.

I look at her up and down. Then, I met her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" I ask in a stern tone.

"Huh?" Is she going to play stupid? I know that she's smart.

I tried to not meet her eyes. "You left without saying anything to me..." Then, I gasp and glanced back at her, realizing what I had just said. "No, I mean if you don't tell me anything...that is..." I purse my lips and glared at her. "How can I explain this to Sam and Jeremy?" She still looked confused.

"Left?"

"Did you think if you disappeared, that would be the end? I won't let you do as you please. Get into the car." Without turning back, I storm into my car.

"Are you taking me there, then?" I turn around and see her running to catch up to me. "I am going to go to a church in Los Angeles. I want to visit Mother Superior. I'm going to go back and tell her how I'm doing. It's been so long since I've talked to her."

I look at the ground, then, back at her.

"Huh?"

I was driving my convertible. Andrew was sitting stifly, next to me. I don't blame her. After all I've said, it sounded like I was her boyfriend. I was glancing at her a few times, but she didn't turn, probably too embarrassed.

"I feel strange," I blurt out. Finally she looked at me. "That is how you're really like?"

"Is it really strange? Would it be better if I took the wig off?" I scoff and smirked.

"No, thank, you, An, drew, boy!" I exclaimed slowly. She looked a little offended and pouted, pursing her lips. The truth was, she actually looke really cute in that outfit. I-I mean, you know, as a girl. Not like that. It's not like...

"My real name is Annabeth," she said proudly. I was a little surprised. I have never heard of the name, "Annabeth." I've heard of Anna's and Annabelle's, but never an Annabeth. But it was a good name, since it fit her.

"Hmmm. So it is Annabeth."

"My hair was about this long." I took a quick glance to her and she was indicating where her old hair use to reach. It was below the shoulders, but a little higher than the elbows.

"You cut it that much? Just to become a man?"

"It was a bit sad when I cut it. But even if I have short hair, I am still a woman." That caught me a little off guard. "Look," she exclaimed, showing her hairpin, "if I put this hairpin on my long hair, I'm a woman."

"But that's only a wig." She glared at me and pouted, puffing up her cheeks.

"Anyway, sorry my wig doesn't suit me." I was still driving and looking at the road in front of me, when I hear a soft cry. Turning to Andr-ANnabeth, I need to get use to that, I saw that she had a broken clip in her hands. The pink pendant had snapped in two, most likely because she tried to take it off.

"No way...this is my favorite..." Her face fell and I instantly felt bad. But then, I smirked.

"Even the pin dislikes it. It says that it doesn't want to be with a fake." Facing the other way, she whispered to herself.

"A fake...?" Okay, now, I feel really bad.

We finally arrive at the church. It was a big cathedral with a color stained window and a huge cross on top. I noticed that a couple was getting married and I couldn't help but think what was in store in the next years to come.

When I parked, we both sat there, quiet. Until I asked something.

"Are you planning to give up your singing career?" I dared not to look at her, but I knew that she turned towards me, surprised at my question. "Regardless if you have to trick people or be your brother. What does the real you want to do?" I slowly turn to her, staring into her stormy gray eyes. They were soft, but at the same time, sad. "My song..." But then, I turned back, afraid to finish. "Nevermind...the one to decide will be you afterall." And we stayed quiet again for a few more seconds until she got out of the car.

"Just put your bag in the car," I said. She looks at me. "I'll also take you back."

"Eh?"

"It's better than looking around for a lost child. How long will it take?" She was alittle hesitant.

"Sorry. Well, meet me here in about...2 hours." She layed her plastic back onto the passenger seat of the car. "I'll go now." And I watched her walk away, but also the broken clip that sat on the seat.

**Annabeth's POV**

"I see. You've been troubled by this." It was Mother Superior. I had finally come back to see her once again. It's been too long.

I nod. "Yes. I don't know what I should do." We were both sitting on the seats, facing the front of the room. Then, she stood up.

"Annabeth, this is what I believe. God will give each and every person, a purpose in life that only he or she can fulfill." I repeat one word.

"Purpose..."

"My purpose is to teach the doctrine to the people the way I am doing now. So, what's your purpose?" My head lowers. I have always wondered about that question. What am I going to be? What will I do? What purpose will I fulfill? "The thing that only you can do. The thing that you really want to do for someone who is important to you. Think about these questions, and look into your heart. If you do this, you should be able to find the answer within yourself."

"The thing that I really want to do for someone important to me..."

Sam's POV

"Andrew!" Jeremy came running in with a blender in his hands. There was some pink and red goo inside of it, which I'm guessing is strawberry. He looked around the living room and kitchen. "Hey, Sam? Have you seen Andrew?"

Looking away from the magazine that I was reading, I face Jeremy. "Seems like he's been out since this morning."

"What? Even though I made my special Jeremy vegetable smoothie..." He looked at the blender hungrily. "Percy's not around either. Where did he go?" Then, he walked away.

I couldn't help but stare at the ground. I think I know where. And the thought of it makes my chest ache.

Percy's POV

Glancing at my clock, I realize that it's almost time to pick up Andrew. I think that calling her Andrew might fit with me better. Plus, it won't slip out on accident if I ever do talk, unaware.

I stroll through the streets and sidewalks. People were bustling all around the place. Cars were honking, people were talking, and birds were flying above everything. But that's when I found a street vender selling jewelery.

I stop in front of it, taking off my sunglasses, and bending down. I eyed all the things that were there. There were watches, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, rings, and a lot more that I didn't know what they were. But then, I spot a small, silver clip in the shape of star. I carefully picked it up and brought it up to my face, examining it. A small, crystal jewel was dangling in the middle, while the outside of the star had tiny, sea green gems. I smiled.

"For you girlfriend?" I look up weirdly to see who asked me that. It was the man selling these. My girlfriend? Yeah, right. She's far from my girlfriend. Psh, who would want her... "It's 3 dollars." I take out my wallet from my jacket pocket, but all I found in there were hundred dollar bills.

Just my luck, a group of elderly woman walk by and spot me.

"Oh! Look!" They yell, pointing to me. One of them was an old lady, in her sixties or seventies. Then, they all started to freak out. They were coming at me!

I back up quickly, after giving the man a hundred dollar bill. They started to crowd around me, grabbing onto my clothes and taking photos.

"Give me an autograph!" The old woman yelled. "My grandkid's a huge fan of yours!" I was very uncomfortable with the picture taking and the crowding. "Here, here, sign here." She pointed to her shirt. "Hurry up and sign it, Peter!" I look at her, eyes wide.

"Peter?" Her smile scared me, but I was able to regain my cool composure and face. "Sorry, I'm busy." I push out of the crowd and broke into a run. They just kept following me.

"Wait! Wait! Your change!" yelled the street vender guy.

"Just keep it!"

When I had finally lost them, I found myself behind a statue and tree. I rest my head on the tree and breath heavy. 'Well,' I say to myself, 'at least I have the hairpin.' I open up my palm to see the hairpin lying there. It was still shining and glittering. Suddenly, my phone rang. Putting the pin into my pocket as I was taking out my phone, I realized that it was a number not in my contacts.

"Hello?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, still waiting. It's been at least ten minutes since the time I told Percy to wait for me. But where is he?

**Percy's POV**

I drove into a building not far from where I had parked my car. I got out and stood behind a pillar, knowing who was behind it.

"What do you want?" I ask her. If you're guessing that the person is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or better known as the demon fairy, you are absolutely, 100% right.

"I said it, didn't I?" She was facing the scenery outside of the parking lot. I was able to see the Golden Gate Bridge stretch out a lot farther than I thought that it would. Her voice spit poison. I think I see a dragon. An evil, bewitched dragon who likes to think that dreams are nothing but pieces of trash that will never happen. "I know the truth about the woman that you ran away with at the concert."

I recollect that day. "Who is she?" But I had a feeling that she was playing with me. "I've seen her somewhere before," she tries saying in her fake, fairy voice.

"You know who it is, don't you? Why don't you just spit it out if you're so confident?" She chuckles, cuningly.

"Idiot. There's no reason I would know. I just thought that you would hurry to see me if I said so." She was facing the opposite direction from me, but looked back, her eyes filled with nothing, but evil intentions. "You look cool, but you're suprisingly naïve." She chuckles once again. But this time, a slow smirk forms on my lips.

"I see. Then, I guess that you won't mind if I do this?" I sat down next to her, and lift her chin so that our eyes met. And then, as fast as lightning, I took off her heel, and threw it over the roof of a building taller than ours.

Walking away, I couldn't help but feel bad. Just kidding! It was a wonderful feeling, seeing that demon fairy owned. It was so funny, her expression. I should have caught it on tape first. That would have been priceless.

"Hey! What the heck! Why did you do that?"

**Rachel's POV**

I follow Percy out of the building. He didn't take his car.

As I was following him, I kept looking back at my foot that had no heel. I was limping behind Percy, who was at least a few yards away from me. That little rascal, who does he think he is, almost kissing me, but then, threw my shoe up onto a roof!

"Wait for me!" I yell at him. But he continued to walk as if he didn't hear me. Then, suddenly, a basketball hits me in the face. And I went down.

"Hey, isn't that Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I could hear a bunch of the basketball players coming my way. They were all around my age and all sweaty and gross. I look at my open cuts.

There was one on my elbow, where it was bleeding pretty badly. Suddenly, everyone notices and runs towards me. And they all start taking pictures.

"Hey, Rachel! You're nose is bleeding!" I put my hand up to my nose and there was blood coming out. Horrified, I covered my face.

"Please stop!" But they didn't. My face was heating up. I was so embarrassed. I almost started to cry. But a soft jacket was wrapped around me, and a hand had appeared, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Stop it," said a stern and calm voice. I look up and see that Percy was there. And he pushed me through the crowd. "Stop that!"

We went back to the building and I sat next to him, in the car.

"I'll stay with you only until your manager shows up," he tells me. I had a hankerchief up to my nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I know that." I look back down at my elbow. It was still gushing out blood. "Buy me a first-aid bandage."

Percy looked down at my cut and just couldn't say no. So he stormed out of his car. I thought about what had happened. With him putting his arm around me, I felt a small ping inside. I rub the place that he had put his hand on. But I quickly removed it.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" I try to regain myself. But then, Percy's phone rings. He forgot to bring it with him.

I looked at the caller ID. It was Andrew. This is going to be revenge, Andrew.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been around thirty minutes. Where is Percy?

"He's late..." I took out my phone and dial his number. I could hear him pick up. "Um, will you be much longer?" I ask as I was walking around the place. It was pretty boring staying in the same place all the time. But it was the person that I thought most unlikely to pick up.

"Percy can't come over now." I stop and my eyes and mouth opened up, wide.

"Eh? Rachel?"

"Percy is with me, so he's not going." And with that, she hung up.

I slowly take the phone away from my ears. This can't be. "He's with Rachel..." Her words replayed in my head, feeling like poison. "Percy can't go over now because he's with me."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. It was one of the worst feelings ever. I put my hand over my chest. It was pounding.

"I have to get back..." But I realized something. "My clothes are...in the car..." I turn around to look at the place. "I'm unfamiliar with Los Angeles. What should I do?" Then, my phone rang.

**Sam's POV**

"You're at Los Angeles?"

"Yes," she answered over the phone. "I thought about buying some clothes, but I don't know where a good place to buy them." I smile and chuckle.

"I understand. I'll tell you a place." I sat down in my chair. "Oh! Since you've gone all the way to Los Angeles, how about walking around a little? I'll give you the directions through the phone." I could practically see her smile.

"Okay!" After the talk we had a little bit before, we were back on good terms. I just hope that she won't break a promise anymore. I wasn't able to see the girl that I had wanted to...

"Right, first of all...are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Then, let's have some food first. There's a really good hamburger place, how about that?"

"Thank you!" she says to the waiter bringing her her food. She took a bite. "Delicious..." She kept eating. You may be wondering how I know. Let's just say that I was closer to her than you think.

I had on my glasses, fedora, a black vest and white shirt, black pants, and shoes. I watched as Andrew ate. She seems so happy. I'm glad that I picked out this restaurant. Seeing her like this makes my day. Especially to make up what happened a while ago. But she doesn't know that I'm right there, just a little bit behind her. But her look made my smile grow.

"That was surprising," I say to myself.

"It was really delicious," she tells me over the phone.

"I'm glad you liked it. It felt like I was eating with you."

"Really? That's amazing." I peer over the corner of the store.

"Right, how about some dessert after that?"

"Here you go." The waitress brought over a platter and set a sundae in the center of Andrew's table.

"It looks delicious! But I didn't ask for many toppings." She looked up at the waitress.

"It's a special giveaway for our shop's first anniversary."

"Thank you!" The waitress passed me and gave me a nod. I nodded back. Looking at her expression when she ate her sundae made my heart flutter.

After dessert, she was still talking to me. "I got a lot of freebies."

"Really? They were included?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, next is buying clothes." I told her of a good men store at the corner of the building only a few blocks away. She went in and grabbed some clothing, making sure that no one was looking at her suspiciously. She passed the mirror, but held up the clothes to make sure that it might fit. It was pretty funny with her running around, back and forth.

"That's all I need to pay?" she asked the man at the register.

"Yes. There's a special sale today. You're really lucky."

"Thank you very much!" As Andrew walked away with the bag of clothes, I come from behind the rack and walk over to the counter.

"Sorry, how much is the difference?"

"Thanks, Sam! I bought them at an extremely low price!" My smile grew very wide.

"That's great." Then, I see her run in front of a shoe shop.

"That's so pretty..."

"What's wrong?" I ask. In the reflection of the glass, I saw her face drop as she remembered something.

"N-nothing..." and then, she walked away. Instead of leaving, I jog over to the store she was staring at. On the window display, was a pair of silver shoes. They were gladiator sandals, only a few inches off of the ground. I remembered what she had said about never owning a pair of shoes. It struck me that she must not have had a nice pair before.

"I had a great time today. I'll be going back soon." I reconnected with her as she strolled through the sidewalk. I was hesitant, but I managed to say it.

"Hey, Andrew."

"What is it?"

"For the last part, is it all right for me to give you a shock?" She stopped in her tracks.

"For the last part of...what?" I was only a few yards away from her. People were in between us, but I didn't care. I was able to see her.

"Just turn around and keep walking straight."

"Okay..." I hung up and she put her phone back into her purse. Then, she slowly turned around.

I could see her face, the hair bringing out features that had belong to a girl. She looked amazing. I didn't care if she dressed as a boy or not. She just kept walking straight. Just like I told her to.

Only a few more yards. She was still walking. Walking towards me. My heart raced. My smile was the biggest I have had in a long time. Finally.

But suddenly, she got a phone call. "Hello? Percy?" And my face dropped. "Okay." And without even remembering about me, she turned back, and walked away.

I was beyond disappointed. I couldn't help but feel even more than sadness wash over. I really thought that she would make it this time. That she would see me. But I guess that it was too good to be true.

I stare down at the bag in my hand. The pair of sandals were in a black box.

And I just stood there, like time had stopped, and my heart shattering into a million, unfixable pieces. Why didn't you keep walking?...

**Percy's POV**

I rub the star pin that I had gotten her. It was still shining. I remembered what she had said in the car a few hours ago.

"Because I am a woman." And I remembered how her favorite pin had broken. But then, behind me, I was able to hear someone calling out my name.

"Percy!" I look up and saw that Andrew was running to me. When she reached me, she said, "I thought you had already gone back."

"I had some minor business to attend to. I keep my promises." She smiled, even though it wasn't a complete lie.

"Thank you for coming. I'll change right away." She started to run behind me, but I stopped her.

"Andrew." She turned around.

"Yes?" I didn't turn, though.

"If you want to go back to being a woman," I turn back to look at her, "I can tell the president on your behalf." I was being dead serious about this.

A few minutes later, Andrew came out of my car, the hood covered. I look back to see her dressed in all boy clothes. I knew her answer, but I just wanted to confirm it.

"Is this really all right with you?" She gazed at the ground for a few quick seconds, but looked back up at me.

"Why did you accept me?" I didn't answer. "Which part of me did you acknowledge? That you allowed me to become a memebr of A.J?" I had to think about that. She had many great qualities about her. But to me, only one stood out.

"It was your voice." Her eyes were locked with mine. "The first time I heard it, I thought, 'This is the ideal voice I've been searching for.'" It took me back to when she first sang. And I had a feeling that she did too.

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_When all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

I continued. "From that time, I thought, the song that you would be singing for your debut, can only be sung by you." It brought me back to all those times that Andrew and I had interacted, whether it was sad, angry, or happy. The orphanage, the concert, the pond, the time when she was searching for her mother, the fireworks display during the party.

"If that's the case, I want to use my voice for your sake." I eyed her. "I am lying about who I am now. However, this voice, is real. It belongs to the real me...It's the voice that belongs to only me. I want to be useful to you as the real me. Please let me use my voice to sing the songs that you write." She looked at me pleadingly. Maybe she wasn't only doing it for her mother. Or her brother. She was doing it for me. For A.J.

I walk up to her and grab her cheeks with one hand. "If you can't sing them well, you'll be fired," I threatened.

"Yes," she said softly. I let go and a small smile forms on my lips. And one comes on her's as well.

We walk back into the car and I had the hairpin in my hand. I guess Andrew noticed it.

"It's cute!" I gasp and clenched it in my fist. "Why do you have it?" Then, there was a strain in her voice. "Is it for Rachel?" I glare at her and cringe my nose.

"What are you saying." I avoid eye contact, because what I was going to do was a little bit weird to me. "Your hairpin fell apart, so I bought it while I was killing time." Then, I purse my lips and held the pin up to her. "For you." A small, faint blush crept up to my face. I've never gotten someone jewelery before. But Andrew isn't just someone...I mean th-that, she's d-dressed like a guy! Not whatever you were thinking! Honest...

"For me?" She carefully took it from my hand. Our fingers touched, making me blush even more. Why?

She kept staring at the pin. Then, laughed. "Thank you!" But as I turned, I could see her expression turn sad and the pin was lowered onto her lap. "But it doesn't suit this male get-up." But her face brightened once again. "When I go back to being a woman again, I'll definitely wear it."

"You're so capricious."

"Am not!"

"You were happy, then, sad. And now, you're happy again."

"Well, you do have a point..."

"Anyway, take care of it! It costs 100 dollars."

"100 dollars!" She turned it around to find a price tag that said, "3 dollars." "You don't have to lie to me. I'm already very happy." I shot her an annoyed look.

"I didn't lie! It really did cost 100 dollars! If you don't believe me, we can go back to the shop to confirm it." But she wasn't giving in. What a stubborn woman.

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Me? Being stubborn? You're the one who's stubborn!" But she didn't listen because she was back to gazing at the star pin. The silver and green pin.

I pursed my lips and quickly put on my seat belt to drive. But my phone rings.

"Hello?...yes...what?"

**Third Person POV**

President Allen was talking to Ms. Adeline Regan.

"I'm sorry, but Percy still refuses to accept your request." The small smirk on her lip says otherwise. Somehow, she almost looked happy. "But may I ask, why are you so insistent on him? You could pick Sam or Jeremy. Their voices are very talented. Of course, 'Miss You' is a well-known song, but it's an old song. Even if you want to rearrange it, it's not necessary to get Percy..."

She set her glass of wine down. Her young face was darkened by the atmosphere. "The resason is simple. I relly like this song, and I was attraced to the talent of the musician Percy Jackson. That's all."

"I see." Suddenly, his phone rang. "Encuse me." He left the table to go talk. A small smile formed on the corner of Adeline's mouth.

"Hello?" the president answers.

"President?" It was Mr. McKenzie. "It's a huge mess!"

When he got back, tons of fans started to cry. They have just heard about the news about Percy and Rachel dating.

"It's all over the internet. President! Every single page that has to do with A.J, is filled with picures of Percy and Rachel!"

"Jesus!" Suddenly, Rachel walks into the office. Stunning everyone, she puts on a fake smile, making an excuse to see the famous, Percy Jackson.

"I have something to return to Percy." In her arm, was Percy's black jacket. The one that he lent her in the photos.

"Well, you can follow me to go see him. Let's go." But she didn't budge.

"There's something I want to talk to him about. Privately." The president laughed nervously, sensing that Rachel was up to no good. But he dared not to say it to Percy's new girlfriend.

"Is that so?"

**Percy's POV**

I tried to run through the recording studio, but the paparrazis kept trying to take pictures. "Say something!" They would yell. But Andrew and I just kept running. We hid behind a pillar inside the building, but they were still piling up, even though security was demanding them to back up.

"Let's go!" I yell to Andrew.

"Yes."

Andrew ran into a different room, since the president said that something urgent had come up.

"President." I enter the room to find him sitting on the white couch located on the side of the wall.

"Percy, good timing."

"There are reporters out there. How could I not hurry."

The president stood up and turned the other way.

"Rachel, please take your time." Then, he left. There, in fron fo tf me, was that evil, demon fairy. Just when he exited the room, her smile turned to a emotionless stare.

"What are you planning?" I ask her.

"I just came back to return your jacket. But since there's already such a fuss about it, we could go ahead and date for real. If it's us, we could enhance each other's image. How about it? I could let you date me." I already knew my answer.

"Not even if I died." Her face filled with anger. "Why would I date a lying, fake fairy like you? Get rid of those reporters quickly and go back!" I rip my jacket from her grasp and ran out of the room, her following in hot pursuit.

"Hey, Percy!" But I had already slammed the door on her face.

**Rachel's POV**

"Embarrassing me to this extent...do you really think I'll let that go?" I sent him a text message and started to walk away.

Percy's POV

I put on my jacket and found Andrew.

"Let's go."

"Okay." But then, my phone started to ring. I stop. It was a text. From Rachel. Andrew seemed to notice that I had so.

"What's wrong?" I stare down at the message, showing no emotion, but on the inside, I was distraught.

_~I'm going to tell the reporters that Andrew is a woman!~_

There's no other way. I can't think of any other. This is the only way that I was able to save it from destroying A.J. I turn to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you really want to stay in A.J?" Her expression was scared. "Disguising yourself as a man. Even if you have to do that, you still want to sing my songs?" I stared intently at her, waiting for an answer. After a few intense seconds, she slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"All right." And I walked past Andrew.

I found Rachel, almost by the reporters downstairs. She noticed me when she saw the crowd's reaction.

"It's too late, even if you apologize now." But then, I pulled her in for a kiss.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran down to see what the commotion was about. But what I saw made me want to run away and cry.

As I ran down the stairs, I saw that the reporters were taking pictures of something in front of me. As I looked up to see what, instantly, my heart dropped.

Percy was with Rachel. And they were kissing.

I just stare at them. "Mother Superior, my heart feels like it's breaking." I clutch my chest. It hurts too much. My eyes slowly start to fill with tears. "This...this pain... What exactly is it? It hurts so much..."

And the tears pour down my face. It hurts. It hurts so much...

* * *

><p><strong>Please, oh, please watch the episode where she cries because she sees the two kissing. If you see it, you'll get a better understanding with these guys' feelings. It's very heartbreaking. Ikemen desu ne, it's episode 3 and I forgot what episode it was for you're beautiful. Please review because I might upload faster (since there's finals and all). <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Sam's POV

I watched as Percy walked over to Rachel. Then, he grabbed her by the head, and pulled her in to kiss her. I have to admit it, it was very shocking. Percy would never do something like that. Especially because he's never really liked anyone before. So why is he doing it now?

But something disturbed me even more. As the cameras were flashing and taking photos of their kiss, I spotted a distraught Andrew. She held onto the railing of the stairs, like her life depended on it, and clutched her heart with her other hand. I was able to see a single tear fall down her face. Then, she turn and ran away.

She ran upstairs to the huge balcony of the recording studio and more than one tear fell out of her eyes. There were at least a dozen. I've never seen her cry like that. It makes me want to comfort her. But what can I do?

Annabeth's POV

I ran to the roof of the recording studio. When I got there, I was breathing heavy and tears were streaming down the side of my face like a waterfall. But I wondered why I was crying. There was this feeling inside of me that made me want to.

Clutching my heart with both my hands, I let a few more small tears wash down my face.

"Why does it feel so painful?" And then, I heard light footsteps in the background. I hesitated to turn, in case someone saw me like this. But when I did, I found Sam standing there, his hands in his pocket and where a black vest, white shirt, and black pants. "Sam," I squeaked.

"That was surprising. Percy and Rachel." I didn't want to hear it.

"Yes." I rubbed my eyes and cheeks to make sure that no residue of tears were left. Sam's a very observant person and if he finds out what happens, he'll just ask me painful questions. But he didn't.

"Are you all right?" Somehow, I mustered up my sadness and I smiled. It was hard, but the pain stopped immediately.

"Yes." He looked skeptical.

"Here, sit down," Sam said gently. He gestured over to a bench and I sat down next to him. His eyes were shining a lot brighter when I got closer to him. However, they were sad. After a few moments of comforting silence, he asked, "Did that shock you?" My eyes widen and I bit my lip, not wanting to answer that question. It did surprise me.

"I was..."

"Of course you would've been shocked. I was shocked too." I shot him a glance and he smiled. "So were all his fans over the country. Look over there." He pointed out to the roof top edge and I got up and walked over. Sure enough, the hundreds of fans that were crowding the place were now crying, bawling there eyes out when seeing the kiss.

"I suppose that they're sad too."

"Since they really like him, of course they mist have been shocked." My face twisted with confusion.

"His fans?" I know that Percy has fans. I just didn't know that they like him so much. Have they ever experienced what it's like to fall in love? I haven't. But that funny feeling...

"Correct. Percy is a star, so he has lots of fans. Even male fans. You must be one of them." I nod.

"It makes sense. I must be one of his fans. Being a fan and liking someone like him isn't a bad or special thing. If you're a fan, you should be happy for him." I lower my gaze, but then, looked back up with a small grin.

"Yes. I'll do that."

Percy's POV

"Unbelievable! What was that? You pervert!" screamed a big-headed, fake, demon fairy named Rachel. I didn't listen, or even made eye contact with her. I just took a sip of my water. "Do you really want to drink water in this situation? What was that!"

~Flashback~

I found Rachel, almost by the reporters downstairs. She noticed me when she saw the crowd's reaction.

"It's too late, even if you apologize not." But then, I pulled her in for a kiss.

The lights flashed even when I closed my eyes. I was able to hear all the distant cries of the fans outside and the oohs I was getting from the paparazzi.

Wait, hold up. Did you really think that I would kiss this fake, stupid, mean, demon fairy? Did you think that I like her? If you do, you're ten million percent wrong. I would rather die than go out with her. If we were the last people to walk this Earth, I still wouldn't go out with her, even if that meant my survival.

She slowly closed her eyes when my face was only a few centimeters in front of hers, but shot them open when she felt nothing on her lips. From the reporters' points of views, it looks like we're kissing. But really, I was trying to not let go so that she could tell the whole press about Andrew. I was doing it for Andrew.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?" she furiously asked.

"Pretending to be a couple. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Let go."

"There's cameras. If you keep moving, our kiss scene will look ugly. You don't want that, do you?"

"Are you trying to persuade me like this?"

"All I'm saying is that we're going with your idea." She tried again to squirm out of my grip, but I didn't let her go. "Don't worry. I will never do it for real."

~End of Flashback~

I look up at her standing in front of me. I smirk.

"Did you really want me to kiss you?" She looked around for a few seconds, pondering, but then scoffed.

"Me? Y-yeah right. You have to be joking. You...you...You Fish head!" The smirk on my face didn't leave.

"That's what my elementary anti-fans called me. Ooh, you're so scary."

"Did you think you could shut me up with that? Don't be so naïve." I roll my eyes. Here we go again. "From now onwards, you have to listen to what I say." She started to stroll around the President's office. "I decide when we break up. If you ever make me angry," she sat down next to me and her eyes felt like they were burning into my skull, "I'll tell the truth about Andrew." My glare and grimace had finally left, and so did I. I shot up from the couch that I was sitting on, and made my way out of the door. I hope you're happy, Rachel.

Rachel's POV

I watched as Percy stormed out of the room. My eyes were gazing at a magazine on the coffee table in front of me. I let out a small yelp and I was very frustrated.

"Percy, you fish head. To think that he actually tried to kiss me..." I picked up the magazine and stared at Andrew's face, A.J in the cover. "What a shameless female liar!" And I slammed it on to table.

Jeremy's POV

I made my hands into a heart shape. Then, I made two llamas out of my hands and they kissed.

"A lover! I want one too..." And then, I was caught in a fantasy.

I was in the kitchen. With the person that I like. She was wearing a denim dress and her hair was blonde, short, and curly. When she turned around, a piece of cake was on a dish, on her hands.

"Jeremy," she said in a seductive voice. She took the strawberry off of the cake and held it up. "Ah." Then, my fantasy ended.

Oh my gods, it was Andrew's face that appeared as the girl! Oh my gods!

"Why did Andrew's face appear in my head?" I shrieked. I stood up from my seat in the hallway of the recording studio."He's a guy!" I slap my face a couple of times. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! I'm an idiot!" And I quickly walked down the hallway.

As I hurried down to get rid of those thoughts, I ran into Toru, Rachel's stylist. I'm pretty sure that he's a homosexual.

"My Percy is..." he muttered to himself, looking down on the floor. His voice was extra girly. "Rachel, you idiot! Percy was mine! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Then, he noticed me walking down. So he stopped in front of me while I was trying to get rid of my current situation. "Jeremy, somehow you look so cute when you're distressed! Won't you have a "love injection" with me till morning?" I held up my hands in a fighting position, paranoid. But I lower them and gave Toru a weak smile.

"N-no thank you. I decline your offer." I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me by the shoulders. His dirty blonde hair was up in a straw hat and his tank top was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Jeremy, I can see it clearly." I stop. What does he mean? I didn't turn to face him. I didn't need to. His mouth was right up to my ear. And he whispered four words in a deep, dark voice, that sent chills up my spine. "You're one of us."

"One of you?" I shrieked for the second time. He nodded, approvingly. "It's a lie! You're wrong! That's not possible!" And I made a mad dash for it, hitting my head on the wall, but regaining my balance and ran as fast as I could.

"Jeremy!" Toru shouted.

"AH!"

Percy's POV

I walk home from practicing in the studio today. Outside was already really dark and inside was quiet. Abnormally quiet.

Slowly checking behind the door, I became paranoid.

"I bet it's just nothing." But when I walked into the living room, streamers and confetti were thrown into the air, spooking me. Jeremy, Sam, Mr. McKenzie, Silena, and Andrew were all in the room, clapping and cheering. Jeremy ran up to me.

"Percy, congratulations!" He pushed me by the shoulders and led me to where everyone else was.

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"On the declaration of your relationship with Rachel! Congratulations on your love!" Jeremy yelled.

"Well done, Percy," Silena said. Mr. McKenzie laughed hysterically.

"You're a true man!"

I muttered under my breath so that no could hear, "Are you all idiots?" Andrew came up to me.

"Percy, congratulations." Her voice was very distant, but I could tell that she tried really hard to say that. I glared at her. "I think the two of you are perfect together!" Her smiled returned.

In an inaudible voice, I said, "You're smiling in a carefree manner. Who do you think I'm doing this for?" My face twisted. But she just chuckled.

"We all prepared your favorite foods. Eat a lot!" Everyone began to talk at once, and, as if on cue, the president walked down the stairs of the dorm. Where did he come from?

"Good timing!" he yelled out to me. "Everyone's here." Mr. McKenzie and Silena jumped up next to the president.

"President Allen, what's the matter?"

"I brought a guest!" A guest? Then, a lady's head popped up from the top of the stairs.

"Aunt Rose?" Andrew exclaimed. So she's her aunt.

"Good evening!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. Her hair was in tight curls and she wore a yellow jacket with a white stripped shirt inside. Her pants were plain black and she was around forty. "I'm Andrew's aunt, Rose Pallas! Nice to meet all of you!" The president took control again.

"A small fire broke out in her house, so she has no place to stay. Let her stay here for a while." Andrew's aunt did look a little embarrassed.

"So it's like that. Please look after me!" Sam chuckled nervously.

"That's all right, but what about the room you'll be staying in?"

"I thought she could use Andrew's room," said the President. "But when I think about it, even though she's a relative, they are still different genders..." His face was skeptical, but then, it quickly became bright. "Andrew!"

"Yes?" He snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Share a room with someone."

Annabeth's POV

"Andrew!"

"Yes?" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"Share a room with someone." My eyes widened and so did my mouth.

"Eh!" So did everyone else's. Mr. McKenzie just went cross eyed.

The president noticed the tension in the room. He started to laugh. "Why are you so shocked? You are all men, aren't you?" Mr. McKenzie tried to intervene.

"President, this is a bit..."

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all!" Not what I wanted to hear. My face twisted like Percy's. No, no, this can't be happening. I can't share a room with a guy! What if he finds out? The president kept laughing.

"Who do you want to stay with? You decide!"

"That's..." I still didn't know what to do. So I slowly turned around and faced Jeremy. He looked normal, except that he gulped and he seemed just a bit nervous. I don't think being around him for too long would be a good idea. Plus, he probably stays up too long, so I won't be able to go to sleep.

Then, I turned to Sam. He didn't show any emotion in his face. But his eyes were very sharp. What if he notices something? What if he finds out? He's been good to me all this time. I don't want it to go to waste because of some stupid misunderstanding.

And lastly, I turned very slowly to Percy. His face showed one emotion. Anger. He was glaring at me like if I pick him, he's going to throw me off the balcony of his room when I'm asleep. I really don't want that to happen. I'm still pretty young. I don't want to die now!

I was stuck in the center. Mother Superior, I'm in big trouble again!

Percy's POV

"Okay, Andrew, hurry up and decide!" urged the President. I swear, if she picks me...

Then, she starts.

"If I have to choose one..."Her gaze was on the floor. Don't pick me, you idiot. Don't pick me. She looked at all of our faces once again. Then she took a deep breath, and pointed.

At me.

I gulp. Great. Just great.

"Me?" She nodded slowly. I saw Sam's reaction. He just slowly gazed at the floor, like he was disappointed. Jeremy's face showed signs of relief and disappointment. I don't want to do this. "I refuse." Andrew's face tightened. I could see her scared, but I didn't care. "Staying together in one room? You must be joking." The president back up.

"What an unfeeling fellow. Ah, forget it! Andrew, come to my house." She jerked her head in his direction, even more scared than before. She was terrified.

"Eh?" Mr. McKenzie and Silena tried to stop him.

"President!" But he didn't listen.

"My house has a sauna! We can sweat together, and talk about the future of A.J! Wouldn't that be fun?" With every word he said, Andrew seemed to rock back and forth, paling, and looking as if she were about to faint.

"No, no, no, no, we can't possibly-" Mr. McKenzie starts.

"Don't be so polite, Andrew! Hurry, pack your things!" I was still glaring. Then, Andrew turned to me for help. She was giving me these big, gray eyes. The eyes that only a child or a girl could make. But I can't say yes. It'll be too weird. Staying in the same room as her. But then again, what choice do I have? It's either she stay with me or stay with the president over there. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to stay with him. Her eyes, they were pleading. It was like they're saying, 'Please, Percy, please help me!' Then, I let out a sigh.

"Fine. You can stay in my room." Immediately, relief spread on her face. Mr. McKenzie seemed satisfied.

"That's how it should be. There's no reason for us to trouble the president with this." Silena agreed.

"That's right. Besides, Percy's the leader."

"He's the leader!" he repeated.

"Alright, alright. Then, I'll leave it to you," the president said and then walked away.

I looked back at Andrew. No. I glared coldly at him. Now what have you done? Now what have I done?

Annabeth's POV

I was packing up my things to room with Percy. I must say, I was very relieved with staying with him instead of Sam or Jeremy. Or the President. That sent chills down the back of my spine. Never, ever, do I want to experience that. Never.

As I was packing, I opened up a straw trunk by the foot of my bed. Opening it up, I found the silver and sea green star pin sitting on a soft piece of cloth. I picked it up and held it in my hands, staring at it. I couldn't help, but admire it's beauty. It brought me back to when Percy gave it to me earlier today.

"For you," he had said. Those words still made my heart flutter for some weird reason. It was the same feeling as when Percy smiles at me. A warm, soft feeling that is seared into my mind. He gave it to me because my favorite one broke. And now, this is my new favorite. And it will be for a long time.

I was back into reality when there was a loud knock at the door. Quickly stuffing the hairpin into my pockets as soft as possible, I cried, "Yes!" Mr. McKenzie and Silena burst into the room, silently.

"Listen, Andrew," Mr. McKenzie said cautiously. They hurried themselves into my room and Silena held up something black and rectangular.

"Take this, just in case."

"What is this?" Silena looked at it proudly.

"A stun gun!" She demonstrated on Mr. McKenzie. "If you press it to the body like this, an electric current will knock him out." Mr. McKenzie pretended to be electrified. "It's my favorite item. I'll lend it to you." I nod and she handed it to me. Why would I need a stun gun?

"You never know what could happen."

Percy's POV

I was busy writing the score to our next song for our album, when Andrew walked in with a pile of pillows and blankets.

"Please take care of me," she said. Me? Take care of her? What am I, a babysitter?

"I warn you, don't bother me. Because you know that you're a jinx."

"Yes, I will be careful." She lightly set down the blankets and I couldn't help but ask her question.

"Why did you choose me?" I found myself asking the same question. Why did she pick me? It's not like she wanted to...right?

"Eh?"

"Sam is nicer than me and Jeremy is funnier." I waited for her answer. There was a little hesitation in her answer.

"But..." My eyes lit up from the music scores that I was writing. My heart suddenly started to beat faster. What is this feeling? Why do I want to know this? I waited intently for her reply. Biting my lip, I saw her in the corner of my eyes. "You're the only one who knows that I'm a girl."

I sigh and twisted my lips.

"That's it?" I whisper. I must admit, it did disappoint me.

"What was that?" she asked. Gods, she must have heard me.

"Nothing." And I got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as Percy exited his room in anger.

"I'm kind of nervous," I say to myself. I looked around his room once more. It was organized and neatly cleaned. Everything was where it was supposed to go. I found a rack of albums on the wall. There were a total of three and we're about to have our fourth one, with me in it. It's pretty exciting, but seeing the faces of the three guys before I joined seem a lot more happier.

"Maybe I'm making a mistake." But I spot a picture of a smiling Percy on one of the album covers and I thought about how Percy had kissed Rachel, and how I had that feeling of hurt inside of me. "I'm one of Percy's many fans."

Sam's POV

I grab a quick drink of tea from the fridge downstairs. It's around twelve at night and I don't feel like sleeping yet. Knowing that Andrew is one of Percy's fans made my heart drop. It really did. Just as much as it hurt for her to watch Percy and Rachel.

As I was walking toward my room, Andrew spots me.

"Sam." I look up. "Good night," she said, in a playful smile, but it seemed to be a little nervous. I could understand.

"Night." And I took a few steps to go to my room. But then, I stop and turn. "Wait, Andrew." She turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"Um...about sleeping in the same room as Percy..." I was really uncomfortable with knowing that. Really uncomfortable. "You must feel anxious about it." She nodded.

"Yes, you're right. He scares me a little."

"If there is something troubling you, whatever it is...come talk to me." Her smile crept back on her face.

"Yes, thank you." And she walked into Percy's room.

I sigh. Why is this so hard?

Jeremy's POV

I watch as Andrew walked away from Sam. I was hiding behind the stairs, holding onto the hinges and peering through them to see what was going on. I was pretty nervous as well about Andrew sleeping in the same room as Percy.

"Finally, it's the first night," I say to myself. I blink twice and my imagination took over me. Like ever other time.

The setting was in Percy's room. Andrew was sitting next to him, on Percy's bed and they were facing each other.

"Percy," he said in a girlish voice.

Percy turned away, like he did in the elevator. "Stop it, please. I don't..." Then, Andrew cupped his hands on Percy's face and made him stare into his eyes.

"Stop lying to yourself," he said.

"Andrew..." Percy said, softly.

"Percy." And they both fell onto the bed.

When I blinked for the second time, I hit my head on the hinges.

"Ouch...Why did it become like this? They are both men, aren't they? Besides," I made the llamas with my hands again and made them kiss, "Percy is dating Rachel." Facing Percy's room, I freaked out.

"What is wrong with me?" Then, I remembered what Toru had said, in his deep, scary voice.

"You're one of us." My face puckered.

"Ah!" I earned a stern hush from Percy.

Annabeth's POV

I walk into Percy's room, and see him sleeping in his bed. He looks so peaceful, so I turn off the lights. But then, he shot up.

"Hey!" I jump and look at him in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Why did you turn the lights off? Turn it back on!" he demanded.

"Eh?" I ran back and turned the lights on. Percy glared at me.

"I can't sleep if it's pitch-black. Remember that!"

"But, when it's so bright, I can't-"

"Huh!" he yelled at me.

"N-nothing. I said nothing. It's all right." I ran over to where I lay the blanket on the floor and curled myself into it.

"Of course it is, you freeloader." Then, he went back to sleep. I slowly move my head in the direction of Percy's bed.

"Um...Percy."

"What?" he asked softly.

"Goodnight." I waited for his answer.

"Night." And I smiled. Then, closed my eyes.

Percy's POV

"Um...Percy." It was Andrew.

"What?" I say softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Goodnight." I was a little surprised. She must be waiting for an answer. At last, I said it.

"Night." For some reason, it feels like she's smiling. I don't know why. So I peered over my bed and looked down at her sleeping face. I purse my lips and pulled the covers over me, turning sideways.

But I couldn't help but smile like her.

Sam's POV

I was pretty sure that everybody besides me has already went to sleep. I was the only awake, drinking tea and sitting on the couch in the living room. But I lost the ability to concentrate on whatever I was. All I could think about was Andrew.

Annabeth's POV

My eyes shot open.

"It's useless," I say. "I can't sleep after all. Maybe I need some water, then, turn off the lights. Besides, it's very likely that Percy's already asleep. So it won't bother him.

I sat up and reached under my pillow to get the stun gun. I slowly tiptoed my way across the room, to the door, but I couldn't help but stare at Percy's sleeping face. It was so calm, unlike his usual demeanor. He was happy.

I smile. "He looks so gentle sleeping. But then, I remembered again about Percy and Rachel.

'Mother Superior, although he is so close to me, sometimes, he feels even further away than the stars in the sky.' I realize what I was thinking about and shook it out of my head.

"Because I'm his fan." Suddenly, he turned and startled me. But also, I dropped the stun gun when it was on, and it landed on my foot, knocking me out.

The last thing I could remember was laying on a soft cover of blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy's POV

I woke the next to find myself aching. My neck was hurting and my feet were asleep. Well, I guess I should get up.

I put on a gray hoodie and tied my hair up with a rubber band. Walking out of my room, I found that everyone else wasn't awake.

"Weird. Sam's usually awake in the morning Wonder where he went." I decided to eat breakfast first. Pouring cereal and milk in a bowl, I notice that it was quiet. Too quiet. I found it pretty disturbing. I mean, usually Andrew would wake up early. And so would Percy and Sam. How come they're not awake.

Instead of eating my breakfast, I changed my mind and snuck into Sam's room. He's always organized, like Percy. Sam was sleeping in his bed. I wonder if something happened. He's usually a very early person. Unlike me.

I softly close the door, trying to not wake Sam up. I didn't want to disturb him. So I decided to check up on Percy and Andrew. I just remembered that they were sharing the same room. I shivered.

"What if something happened last night?" I shivered. "No, it can't be. They're guys. I mean, it's not like Percy likes Andrew. He practically hates him from what I was seeing."

I slowly crept into their room and what I found scared me. Andrew was on Percy's bed. With Percy. My hands immediately went up to my face and my mouth and eyes were open wide.

"Oh my gods!" I yell, but quickly put my hand over my mouth, but also found a stun gun on the way out. It was beneath the bed, sticking out enough for me to be able to see it. And I ran out of there, shutting the door behind me.

I staggered to the couch and plopped down, looking skeptically at the stun gun. Why was it in Percy's room? And did they use it? Those questions floated around my mind as I try to figure out what happened.

"Did Percy use it?" In my mind, I thought of a scenario that might have happened.

Percy bit his lips as he sat next to Andrew. Then, he made a kissy face and grabbed Andrew by the shoulders.

In my voice, but deeper, he said, "Since we're in the same room, I suddenly feel like you're a woman." He licked his lips. Andrew turned his head, dramatically.

"What are you doing, Percy? This isn't right. We mustn't do this." He also said it in my voice, but a lot higher. "This can't be." Percy suddenly pushed Andrew down onto his bed and was partly on top of him.

"You're even cuter since you're resisting." He laughed all high and mighty.

"You animal, take this!" Andrew pulled out a stun gun and electrocuted Percy on the neck. And he fainted on his bed. Then, Andrew fainted on top of him.

Back to reality. This can't be. Why did Andrew stay if Percy was like that. It isn't a reasonable explanation. But what if Andrew was the one...

Instead of Percy, Andrew started to make these weird faces, licking his lips and pursing them.

"Since we're in the same room together, I suddenly feel like you're a man," he said in the same voice. Percy scooted over, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?"

"Since you're resisting, you're even more charming..." he grabbed Percy by the shoulders and made him stare him in the eye. "It's so manly." Percy broke away from his grip.

"You lustful person-" but then, Andrew stunned him. Literally. He put the stun gun up to his neck and electrocuted Percy. Then, they both lie in the bed.

"I wanted to lie down next to you."

I shiver. No, this can't be. They're dudes! They're dudes for crying out loud!

Instead of trying to figure out what happened, I finished my cereal and hid in my room for as long as I could.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a slight yelp, but didn't think much about it. When my eyes fluttered open, the sunlight was baking my back. My hair was in my face, making it hard for me to make out what was going on. I slowly lifted my head, groggily, and found myself on top of Percy.

When I looked up to see him, I quickly back away and sat up straight.

"Why?" I asked myself. Unfortunately, that's when Percy decided to wake up. His eyes opened little by little.

"You...what are you doing here?" he asked me in a dazed tone.

"No, um, I..." I try to get off of the bed without making him fully realize that I was there. But it was too late. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight in his bed, looking at me horrified.

Backing up, he yelled. "You! What are you doing in my bed?" I quickly got off of his bed.

"I-I'm sorry! I guess I fell asleep without realizing it. I think I might've dropped the stun gun!" Bad response.

"Huh? Stun gun?" The blood in his face suddenly drained. "Y-you! W-what were you d-doing with a stun gun! What were you going to do!"

"N-nothing, I just wanted to turn the lights off, but I guess it fell and..." I didn't want to say I landed on top of him. It would have been too awkward to talk about.

"I don't believe this. I can't let my guard down with you around!" He hurriedly got out of bed, but fell onto the floor, hitting a chair and his mirror. I try to come help him, but he shot me a look that said, 'Leave me alone!'

He staggered up by himself and glared at me. "You're so shameless! Even though you're a freeloader! You accident delivery express!" Then, he stormed out of the room.

My face paled. I didn't mean to. Oh, gods.

"I did it again," I said in a very weak voice.

Percy's POV

How dare that freeloader climb into my bed, in the middle of the night, while I was sleeping! And with a freaking stun gun! I should have never let her come into my room. I mean, she's a girl for gods sakes! I knew that this wouldn't have worked. Maybe she should've just gone with Sam or Jeremy.

"Good morning, A.J," Andrew's aunt yells. Today, we were able to eat outside, in the backyard since the weather was a lot nicer. I wasn't outside yet, but I was able to hear and see everything that was going on.

"Good morning," everyone but me said. Sam had woken up before me, but Jeremy had already eaten breakfast. But we decided to pull him out of his room anyway. Sam and Jeremy were playing with the volleyball, but the fences while Andrew helped her aunt prepare all the food.

"Could you sleep with the leader in the same room last night? It must have been very weird. You must have felt anxious," Aunt Rose asked Andrew. Everyone's gaze turned towards her. Even Sam's and Jeremy's. Her face tightened.

"Um, well, about that..." I decided to come out. Sitting in the seat next to Andrew, I began to talk for her.

"About that...he had no problem sleeping like a log in someone else's room." I turn to her and said in a sarcastic way, "Right?" Her cheeks puffed and we looked back straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," she said in a meek voice. Sam and Jeremy chuckled and walked over to the table where we were eating.

"Is that so," said Sam. Jeremy was a lot more scared.

"So, nothing happened?..."

"But this is a really lovely place," Aunt Rose said. "To be able to live here like this, your parents are probably happy for you too, in the other world," she explained to Andrew.

"Yes." She suddenly jumped a little, like she had just realized something. "By the way, today is father's death anniversary."

"Really?" Sam asked. Even Jeremy seemed like he was listening. I couldn't help but listen to what she had to say. I mean, she was right next to me.

"Andrew, you will be recording today, right?" her aunt asked. She nodded. "I will visit his grave and tell him about your situation for you. Is that okay?" Her face lit up and I could tell that she was okay with that.

"Yes, thank you, Aunt Rose." So, she's going to miss her dad's death day?

When we had arrived at the studio after breakfast, Mr. McKenzie told us about what we were doing in the next few weeks. Andrew was going to record the song that I wrote today and we're going to make a PV. Sounds exciting.

"It looks like the prepartations are done. Shall we go?" We all stood up, but Andrew stayed seated. I wouldn't blame her. It's her first recording.

"I'm nervous," she said. Sam walked up to her and cheered her up.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. Relax your shoulders a bit."

"We are here with you too," Jeremy said, holding up a thumbs up. As the two walk, I just glared at her, like I always do.

"Is this the time to be nervous? This is already your song." Suddenly, that demon fairy walked in. She was holding up a bunch of flowers, that I thought might have been poisoned by being near her.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted with the nice, fake smile of hers. I groaned and Andrew turned in surprise.

"Rachel..."

"I heard you will be recording your solo song today. I came to cheer you on. Please do your best." Of course, I could tell that she was lying. But she passed the flowers to Andrew and pretended to support her.

"Thank you."

"Ah, I guess men aren't happy even if they receive flowers," she said in a sassy way. Oh gods.

"No, it's not like that. I'm actually really happy." Andrew's smile appeared on her face, but everyone could tell that it was strained and full of hurt. Then, Rachel walked up to me and clung onto my arm.

"When you're finished with recording, we're going together to the party tonight. All the stars are going to be there, with their famous girlfriends and boyfriends, and I want you to come. You'll be going, right?" I glare at her harder than I do to Andrew. "And after that, I want to go for a drive." Gods, she's so demanding.

Annabeth's POV

I was already in the recording studio, getting ready to sing the song that Percy wrote. But the thing was, I wasn't able to feel it.

_I shouldn't have done that,_

_I should've just ignored it_

_like something I couldn't see_

_like something I can't see_

_I shouldn't have ever looked at you_

_I should've ran away_

_I should've acted like I didn't hear it_

_Like something I couldn't hear, like something I can't hear_

_I shouldn't have listened to my heart..._

"Stop, Andrew," the President said over the microphone. I knew that it was really bad. It didn't feel real. There was no emotion in it. "Andrew, that was no good. If it's like this, you can't touch the listener's hearts. You have to put more overflowing passion into it."

"I'm sorry." That's when I saw Percy get up from his seat, and storm his way out of the recording studio.

"Ah, Percy," Jeremy tried to call out. But he didn't turn. My face was blank. There was no real emotion in it.

"Jesus, okay, here we go."

No emotions except pain.

"Don't yield so easily. Listen..." Mr. McKenzie had pulled me out of the recording studio for a short break. I could tell that I wasn't doing so well. I didn't feel so well either. "This song is a love song. Try to imagine that for a moment. You want to see the person you love, but you can't. You feel that it would have been better not to have met each other in the first place. Put some of those unbearable, painful emotions into the song." I thought about it. I have never felt love before. I don't know what it feels like, or how to react to it.

From the reaction on my face, Mr. McKenzie eyed me suspiciously.

"You're never been in love, have you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what it feels like." He looked at me like I wasn't serious. Oh, but I was. "Okay, missing someone...longing for that person...that's love. If you feel like your heart wants to burst because of that person that you long for, the person that you really feel connected to, that's love. You're not supposed to control your feelings, but you should end up exploding. I mean, not literally, but your heart feels like it's about to." I still didn't get it. "However, naturally you don't know this feeling. You've been a nun."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. He sigh, looking at the ground.

"Maybe, we'll let this work out. Don't worry. You'll know what love feels like." He was about to walk away when I called for him.

"Um, Mr. McKenzie..."

Percy's POV

"Annabeth says that she wants to go visit her father's grave with her aunt, so I'll take her in my car," said Mr. McKenzie. "She's feeling down because of the recording. I think she wants to be alone for a while." Why is he telling me this?

But deep down, I know that there is a reason. And I know what I was supposed to do.

Rachel's POV

"So, what's going on with your new music video? Is it going on the same drama that you're staring in? What genre is the drama?" All these questions were asked at the Los Angeles Music Complex as I announced my new drama and song.

"It's going to be a love story," I told a reporter with a sweet voice. People always fall for this stuff. It's so pathetic that it's actually funny. Suddenly, she turned.

"Look, Percy, the leader of the popular band, A.J, is here! And so are the other members!" Sure enough, when I turned around, Percy, Sam, and Jeremy were walking towards me, all wearing black suits. And then, there was Andrew.

The media decided to run over to them. I was completely fine with that. If Percy says something to make me mad, I could always spill the beans about Andrew. What idiots.

"Percy, are you coming to cheer on your girlfriend?" one reporter asks. He didn't answer.

"I heard there is a kiss scene in this drama. Aren't you jealous?" His face was as hard as a rock. I laughed. I waited for an answer. His eyes directed towards me and glared.

"No," was his answer. I glared back. How dare he. The reporter chuckled nervously.

"You're going to separate work as work...You're so cool."

After the shoot, we were backstage, away from all the cameras and questions. Just Percy and I.

"When he asked you if you were jealous, you should've told him yes." He smirked. Again with Percy's signature smirk.

"I played a very generous boyfriend." I tilt my head.

"Really? My generous boyfriend is going to take me to the party he promised my earlier today." He decided to stay calm. I know you're going to break, Percy Jackson.

"I've done everything you asked me to do for the past couple of days. Isn't it enough for today?" I laugh at him.

"I'm a very capricious and cute girl. So, yo play the boyfriend that's crazy about me. I will tell you about our next schedule." And I strut away from Percy.

Sam's POV

"Have a nice trip," I told Andrew as we were backstage in a different room. She was about to leave to go with her aunt to visit her father's grave. "Take you time and think..." She gave me her best smile, which still ended up making my heart flutter.

"I will do my best. However, since this is my first trip to my hometown, I'm nervous." I smile at her, warmly.

"If you think it's a good place to go, please take me with you next time."

"You want to go?" I hesitated. Instead of answering, I bent down so that I was the same height as her, and leaned in.

"I only want to get closer to you." And then, I ruffle her hair. She gave me a cute smile and did her hair.

I only want to get closer to you. If only those words were able to be told to the real Andrew. To the girl.

Rachel's POV

After shooting some of the film, it was time to go party! The VIP party is only for people who are very well known. Including me.

Someone gave me a bunch of flowers on my way out. I walk out into the parking lot and a ocean blue convertible parked in front of me. It was Percy's car. The hood of the car was up, and the blue paint on it looked silky and new.

I hand over the flowers to a girl on my left that works for me. "Take this with you. I will take Percy's car. I opened the car door, and got in. "My boyfriend is so obedient" I start to fix my hair. "How was I," but those words faltered as I turned to see the face of Mr. McKenzie in the seat next to me.

"Hello!" he yelled in the most scary voice I have ever heard. It made me jump hard enough for me to hit my head on the car roof. Then, he winked. What a creep!

"Um, where is Percy?"

"Percy had some urgent matters to attend to. So I will drive you to the party in his place." I lower my head into my hands. Oh, Percy! "He asked me to give you a ride.

Annabeth's POV

I was riding in Mr. McKenzie's car. Without Mr. McKenzie. And with Percy. For some reason, he decided to come with me. I don't know if Mr. McKenzie told him to or if it's because of Rachel. But who knows.

We're on our way to the grave site in my hometown, a little place in the fields. There isn't a lot of modern technology there. Inside the car was a little awkward. Percy wouldn't talk, so I had to start the conversation.

"Why are you the one to..." Without his eyes leaving the road, he replied.

"I'm giving you intensive singing lessons until we get there."

"Eh?"

"What was that gloomy song just now? There was no emotion in it. It sounded like you were half asleep. Which you probably were when I found you on my bed." I looked away.

"I'm sorry." I could see that he cringed his nose and glanced at me.

"There's no way I'm going to let you take it easy and relax. It's going to take a long time to do this. It might even take the whole day," he teased. I just nodded.

"Okay." Suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at who it was from. Instead of answering, his face turned into disgust and just left it ringing. "Don't you want to answer the phone?" I ask him.

"I'm so busy driving, that I can't answer the phone."

"I have to stay there tonight. You'll be tired going back. Are you going to be okay?" He scoffed.

"Who said I was going back." I was confused.

"Wait, why aren't you going back?" I ask.

"I will be busy with you today and tomorrow."

"What will we be doing?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I said I was going to help you with your singing. It's so sad. You made a mess of the song I wrote. That's why I'm going to stay with you." That last sentence made him flustered. "I-I mean, help you train." I couldn't help but smile. Then, his phone rang once more. Glancing at his phone, he said:

"She's so bothersome. Why can't she just leave me along for one day?" He scowled. I didn't even bother to ask him who it was.

We had finally reached a small village in between my hometown and San Francisco. I had bought drinks for me and Percy.

Running towards him and his car, I yell, "Percy, thank you for driving. Here, have some soda." I passed him a soda and he caught it while leaning against his car.

"Oh, thank you." Then, he opened it and it started to spray everywhere. "Ah!" he yelled. I yelled as well, but started to laugh. After it had stopped fizzing, his eyes sharpened towards me. Oops.

"You! You did that on purpose!" I shook my head ferociously.

"No, no! Sorry, because I was running, I must have shook it up too much!"

"You Accident Express Delivery!" He looked down, arms spread wide, at his clothes. His white collared shirt was now soaking with sticky soda. "How can I drive like this! I can't do anything with this sticky and dirty clothes on me."

"What should we do?" I looked around the place. Then, I spotted a thrift store up north. "Ah!"

I ran in, instructing Percy to wait outside. Then, I came across a rack of clothes that looked like it fit him. It was a green and white Michigan State University shirt. Also, there was a pair of blue sweat pants that looked like it would fit. After buying the clothes, I ran out and gave it to Percy, and told him to change in the car.

When he stepped out, all the clothes fit perfectly on him, but he didn't seem to like it.

"Hm, yes, it fits you perfectly." He glared. Enough with the glaring!

"What kind of taste do you have?"

"You don't like it?"

"Forget it! Let's go." I laugh.

"Okay."

We drove down some more before we came to the woods, a part of my little hometown. I caught up with my aunt, who was standing right in front of Percy's car.

"Aunt Rose, sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine." Percy climbed out of the car in his new clothes. Aunt Rose seemed surprised. "Huh? The leader drove you here?" Percy tried not to meet her eyes.

"It just happened," was his response. Probably too embarrassed about the clothes.

"Percy, please wait here," I ask him, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Okay." I nodded at my aunt and we began walking into the forest, where a path was lying there, making us able to see where we were going.

"You really don't know anything about my mother?" I asked Aunt Rose as we were strolling along the trail.

"Yes, after my brother left home, I hardly saw him after that." Her brother was my dad, Frederick Chase. Then, a woman in a chic black outfit came walking down the trail we were going up on. I feel like I've seen her face somewhere, but I couldn't remember, so I just kept walking. But Aunt Rose stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"That person just now, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Maybe she is a celebrity?" I wanted to say that I know her from somewhere as well, but decided against it.

Percy's POV

Andrew told me to stay, but I decided to get out of the car. It's really peaceful here in the open. Not like the city where everyone knows you and you can't go anywhere with people trying to bother you. But here, it felt like I was finally at peace.

I was sitting in a field, somewhere down in the forest, and stretched my arms over my head.

"Ah! The air is really fresh. I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time. I didn't know it was so nice not to worry about others." Suddenly, I heard a soft snort off to my right. I cringe my nose and my eyebrows furrowed.

Slowly turning, with my arms still up in the air, I found a pig right next to me. A big, pink and brown pig. I stared at it with confusion. Then, my eyes opened wide along with my mouth. I stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, it walked a few steps closer.

I threw myself off of the floor and ran as fast as I could, while screaming at the top of my lungs. I ran in zig zags, trying to lose the creature, but it wouldn't leave me. When I made a few turns, I would fall. But I kept screaming.

"Ah!"

Annabeth's POV

We finally reached the graves in the mountains. I could see why my dad was buried here. It's so peaceful and there was no drama or harm. No hurt or pain. Just peace and quiet.

We walked up to a grave that said, "Frederick Chase." I will forever miss me father. He will never leave my mind. That man was a great person. Being a famous composer, it didn't help that he had a lot going on with his life. Even if his life did end up the way it did, I couldn't be more proud to call him my father.

But when we had reached the grave, there was a fresh set of white roses on the bottom. A few aroma candles were burned, but eventually stopped.

"Huh?" my aunt exclaimed, confused. "Did someone come before us?" Then, I thought of that woman. The one that we had walked past on the trail.

"That person just now..." My face suddenly lit up with hope. "She might know something about my mother!" And I turned and ran.

"Andrew!" My aunt shouted. But I didn't stop. My heart was racing. I was running as fast as I could. I need to reach that woman. I need to.

"Please wait...Wait!" I scream. But when I reached the bottom of the forest, she was gone. All that was there was Percy's car. I scan the place, frantically. Then, lowered my head when I couldn't see her anymore. I lost her.

As I pushed myself off of the floor to walk back up, I notice that no one was in Percy's car.

"Percy?"

Percy's POV

I wrung my wet shirt in a river that I came across. I was all wet, but didn't care. Water made me feel better, especially when I had just been chased by a pig. D-don't tell anyone that I was chased by one. It'll ruin my image.

Looking around the secluded area, I found myself in the middle of nowhere.

"Where is this place?" I ask myself. I quickly grab my phone that I had rested on a rock and dialed Andrew's number. It kept ringing, but she didn't pick up. "She is so useless at critical moments like this." I decided to text Sam and Jeremy instead.

_Right now, I'm lost in the mountains._

But I had accidentally posted it on twitter.

"Oh no, I sent it out! I quickly text something else.

_That's what it feels like._

But before I was able to post it, my phone shut off. I groaned, horrified.

"I didn't charge it yesterday!" I look back at where I was. "This is bad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that this is a little confusing. So, Annabeth doesn't know that Rachel knows that she's a girl.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Percy is lost in the mountains?" Jeremy and I both say in unison to the president, worried and a little amused. He stood up and groaned.

"Percy himself posted it on twitter. I can't even get through to his phone! Oh my gods!"

"Do you know where Percy went?" I ask. "I thought he was with Rachel at the party. At least, that's what he told us." Mr. McKenzie nodded.

"He went to visit Andrew's father's grave with Andrew. I guess he didn't want to go to the party."

"How did it get to this?" asked Jeremy. Mr. McKenzie bit his lip.

"I have no idea..." The president's secretary came running in.

"President, reporters are rushing to the front of our office! They want to talk about Percy! And, there's a huge group of fans outside, crying!" Sure enough, when I walked over to the balcony, I saw almost every single fan there, crying. Some had phones in their hands, but they didn't need it to see that he was lost, because a huge screen by out building said, "Breaking News."

The reporter there said, "Percy Jackson, the leader of the popular band, A.J, has tweeted on his twitter page that he was lost somewhere in the woods. Police do not know where he is yet. But they assure you that they will find him."

I sigh. Percy, what have you gotten into now?

Annabeth's POV

"Percy is lost!" I yell at Aunt Rose while she was eating in her friend's house. We had made it down after visiting the grave, but I noticed that Percy wasn't there. I just thought he went for a stroll. You know, in the woods.

"It's all over the television news," she responded back, pointing to a small TV in the corner of the room.

"That's..."

"Someone said he saw him being chased by a pig in the field and that he ran away, screaming. But where could he have gone to?" Then, I notice that the sun was setting. The orangish-red sky lights were dwindling.

"He said he can't see well in the dark. I have to hurry and find him!" My aunt's friend let me borrow some equipment from her. I got some water, food, clothes, blankets, a flashlight, and a first-aid kit. I began on my journey through the woods.

He couldn't have gone the road I took, since I didn't see him. So, I took the one that said, "Field," on it.

Walking on the trail, I said to myself, "Percy who was chased by a pig came here..." I stopped when I had found myself in the middle of two paths. "Which one could he have taken?" Skimming the trails, I saw that one lead to the top of a hill and the other down. The one that lead downwards had a dead animal on it.

"He definitely wouldn't take the smelly and dead path. And, there's more sunlight going up." So I took the one up. A few minutes later, I found myself across another path. This time, the one leading up had a bee hive by it. I giggled. "If you look at him that way, he's actually quite the scaredy cat." And so I took the other.

When the sun was almost down, but it was still pretty bright out, I found a human shape in a pile of mud. "He must have fell down here. That means..." If I were Percy...Ah! "I would want to wash myself as fast as possible! Water!" There was a river a little farther down the road. When I had reached there, I didn't see anyone.

"Percy! Percy! Are you here? Percy!" Suddenly, behind a big rock, Percy's face popped up.

"I can hear you, ya know! What is it?" He sounded all tough and strong, but I could tell that he was very scared.

"Percy!" I ran over to him and found out that he didn't have his shirt on. I blushed, but kept talking. "You're safe! That's great!" He put it on while I was searching through my backpack.

"You're making a fuss over nothing. It's not like I'm dead. I was just taking a rest because I got tired." Again with the confident Percy.

"But, you're all over the news." I kept rummaging through my things.

"So it's as I thought...Did you bring your cell phone?" he asked. My eyes got wide.

"Ah! It's in the car..." He scoffed and then cringed his nose.

"Next time, take it with you." I nod, finally finding what I was looking for.

"Percy, are you thirsty or hungry? I brought some water and food." I gave him a bottle of new water and a ham sandwich. He took them both and started to eat. Then, I notice the cut he had on his elbow. "Ah, you're bleeding." He glanced at it and immediately became flustered.

"I fell down," he said instantly. I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Because you were chased by a pig?" I laugh.

"Shut up. How did you know about that?" I didn't answer, afraid that I was going to burst laughing.

"Let's put a band-aid on it." As I was taking everything out to find the first-aid kit, Percy said:

"That's a huge bag you brought." When I had found a band-aid, I stood up.

"I brought a lot of stuff with me, like food and medicine. I brought some warm clothes too, because it might get cold after a while. Especially at night." While I was putting on the bandage on his wound, his eyes slowly turned soft.

"You carried all that?" he ask. My eyes didn't leave his wound.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl, that it means that I'm weak. I went to a camp before and I was one of the best dagger fighters there. So don't mess with me." I smiled.

"Is that so. You knew how to find me here." I finally finished. He was gazing at the majestic scenery.

"There. I found you by thinking about you on my way here." Then, his eyes widened and met mine. He kept staring. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He blinked and turned away.

"I've always thought of you as a jinx, but this one time, I was actually saved by you." Don't tell me...He pursed his lips and waited for an uncomfortable amount of seconds. "Thanks." And didn't meet my eyes. But my smile was the biggest so far, today, especially since it's my father's death day.

"This is the first time you've thanked me!"

"Idiot. Don't think that I'll always say that to you. Then, lead the way back." I nod.

"Yes. Let's go back before it gets dark."

* * *

><p>Two hours later.<p>

"Isn't it already dark!" Percy yelled at me. I put my hand up to my head and chuckle nervously.

"I got lost." We slowly descended down a hill while Percy was wearing some of the clothes I brought him, which included a gray sweatshirt and a baseball cap.

"On top of that, the flashlight's batteries are flat," he complained. "Are you an idiot? Isn't it just dead weight?" He pushed it in front of me and I grabbed it.

"I'm sorry."

"Gods, it's too dark for me to see anything." Suddenly, there was a bush that rattled behind me. Knowing that it was probably some small animal, I didn't turn around. I just kept walking, confident. But I couldn't say the same for Percy. Instead, he whipped himself around and turned from left to right. "What was that? Is there something out there?" He started to run to catch up to me.

"It's probably a rabbit or something like that," I told him. Immediatley, he stood stiff.

"A rabbit!" Don't tell me that...

"Rabbits are cute, so that's good, isn't it?"

"Idiot. You've never been bitten by a rabbit, have you?"

"Do rabbits bite?"

"Of course they do! They look gentle, but when you get close to them, they hurt you!" He held up his right index finger and stared at it. "Rabbits are dangerous." He paused and turned to me. "Just like you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You both look innocent and cute, but when I come near you, you hurt me!"

"You didn't have to say something like that." Then, there was another rustle and Percy jumped. I laugh. "You look so funny!"

"It's not funny!" We kept walking until there was another rustle and Percy screamed.

We had finally reached a wide open field a while later. Percy urged me to run, so I couldn't help it.

"We have to wait until the sun comes up again." And he sat down, softly on the grass. I lay my back pack down on the ground and slowly sat down next to him. The stars had caught my eye.

"Amazing! We can see a lot of stars!" I marveled at the shining stars. The moon was the brightest object in the sky, but I really like the stars as well.

"I can only see the moon," Percy said, in a voice so calm, I almost believed it wasn't his.

"Is that so?"

"Waiting for dawn in a place like this..." He sharply turned and eyed me. "Thanks to you, it's not boring," he said in a sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry..." He just stared up once more. "Everyone's really worried about you right now." I didn't stop there. "Because you are important to everyone."

"Not just me...A.J is really supported by lots of fans." He smiles. "It's something to be happy about." Then, my head began to turn his way. He was still looking up at the stars.

"I'm also one of Percy's many fans."

"What are you talking about? You're not a fan." I tense. "You're a special person who sing my songs." I turned back up to the beautiful night sky.

"I guess I'm like the moon. It's like a parasite to the sun. Almost how I'm like a parasite to you."

"But even though there are many stars surrounding the moon, many bright stars, I can only see the moon." I stiffen again.

Crossing my arms over my knees, I ask, "I've said this before, right? I've always thought of that star as my mother."

"Yeah."

"My mother is no longer around...but I still have a star. And it's very important to me." Percy turned to look at me.

"An important star?"

"That's right," I answer. My eyes didn't leave one of the stars in the sky. "It's shining brightly, and it's really strong. But there's also something gentle about it...I think to myself that...I want to watch that star forever." My voice was really soft and angelic. Almost like the real me. Not Andrew. Just Annabeth.

"There's such a star?"

"It's the first time in my life." I turn my head until I was looking at Percy. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the sky. "That I am meeting this kind of star." I just stared at him for a few more seconds. A few more hurtful and pained seconds. My voice was sad and there was a hint of a cry in it. "But it's so far away...that my hands will never reach it."

"That didn't sound like something you would say," he told me.

"Eh?"

"Why don't you try praying again? For you to be able to touch that star." His gaze didn't leave the night sky. "If you don't give up, that dream might come true, right?" And my gaze never left his.

A single tear descended down my cheek. "But there are also dreams that can't come true." Another tear. I bit my lips. I just kept staring. Staring at the star that I'll never reach. At the star who I might never be able to see again. "May I love you?" I ask in an inaudible voice. I know that he couldn't hear me. The star that I'll never, ever reach.

Suddenly, Percy caught my eye when I stared at him. He seemed to notice the tears.

"You..." he said softly. My eyes widen and I turned away, afraid that he'll be able to see what I was talking about. Who I was talking about.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that shone on the other side of Percy. I squinted and found that Rachel was the one driving a car. She stepped out.

"I've finally found you!" Percy stood up straight.

"Rachel?" I stood up as well. She walked over to Percy and grabbed onto his arm.

"Percy! I'm glad you're safe. I was worried to death." I shivered. Something about her just didn't seem right. She seemed to finally notice me. "Oh, Andrew's here too."

"He came to find me," Percy said.

"Is that so? I'm glad that Andrew is safe as well." But I understood that she was lying.

"I'm sorry for making you worried," I say, in a meek voice. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to know...

"Lend me your cellphone," Percy demanded, sticking his arm out. Rachel took it out and gave it to Percy, as he walked away, pressing something. When he turned, Rachel grabbed my arm and brought me over to a space where he wasn't able to hear us.

"The two of us," she started, "are really busy so we hardly have any time to see each other. I'm sorry to say this, but you take away the important time we have together, as a girlfriend. It's a little painful."

"I'm sorry," I apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, but help us out." When Percy was done talking, he walked over to us.

"Andrew, let's go back." But Rachel gave me a look that told me.

"Ummm...about that...I'm staying with my aunt tonight. She said she would be lonely by herself. You should probably go back first with Rachel."

"Why do I have to go together with this girl?" he asked himself in disgust. But Rachel walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go back, Percy." And I watched as my important star walked away with another star. Another star that's brighter than me. I'll be never able to reach it.

Sam's POV

"Thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mr. McKenzie shouted at the top of his lungs when we had found out that Percy was found.

"He really is a troublemaker, that Percy," said the president. Jeremy looked at me, smiling.

"Good thing Andrew's safe too, right Sam?" I hadn't realized that I was spacing out a little.

"Oh, yeah. That's true." But I fake a smile. I told you that you could rely on me. So why don't you?

Annabeth's POV

I kept walking down a path I thought I should take. I'm pretty sure that it leads to my aunt's friend's place. But then, I started to run. Run, run, faster and faster. Faster until I reached the place. Run from all those nightmares. From all those bad experiences. From all that hurt.

I was almost out of breath when I had reached the bottom. And I just tilted my head up and my eyes went to the brightest star in the sky.

"Why don't you try praying again?" Percy's voice rang in my head. "For you to be able to reach that star." But I know that I won't reach it. I can't. It's too far away...

I woke up pretty early that day. Instead of eating breakfast straight away, I decided to sit on the porch and look at the forest around me. It was a crystal clear day, with no clouds in the sky. The morning breeze had relaxed me. I could hear the sound of soft wind chimes and the birds chirping in the distance. My knees were hugged up against my chest and my head was resting on it.

"I feel so confused. If I do the recording feeling like this, I'll mess up again." Today was the next day for the recording of "Alone." I didn't want to mess it up like I did last time. I didn't want to.

"Andrew," called my aunt. I didn't turn until she called my name a second time. "Andrew...Your ride is here to pick you up." Then, my eyes filled with excitement and mouth opened up wide. I quickly shot up and ran out of the house. 'It's got to be him,' I say. 'It's got to.'

"Perc-" but instead of Percy standing outside, it was Sam. I stopped immediately and stared, eyes wide. "Sam..." He chuckled, but a look of disappointment, and maybe some hurt, came across his face.

"You thought it was Percy, didn't you?" He tried his best to smile. But it hurt.

"No, that not..." But I was. I actually thought that Percy was there. I'm such an idiot. I've already said that I wasn't able to reach him. So why am I bothering?

Sam's smile died. "You're really important to me." What? His smile returned, but it was still pained and hurt. He began to walk my way. "Because you are a member of A.J." It took me a while to find the right answer.

"Sam, thank you very much. For always being kind to a weak person like me."

"That isn't true."

"I will try my best to sing Percy's song."

"Andrew...You aren't pushing yourself, right?"

"Eh?"

"You definitely are an important member of A.J. But if you're having a hard time, you can quit." That made me go back to last night. When I was talking to Percy.

"You're not a fan," he said. "You're a special person who sing my songs." And my smiled crept up on me.

"No. I'm fine. I will sing."

"Is that so? I understand." He took a step closer. "But...you don't have to try so hard in front of me."

"Okay."

Jeremy's POV

Sam and Andrew walked in as I was watching TV.

"Sam, didn't Mr. McKenzie go to pick him up?" I jumped up from the couch and walked over to them.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"No...well, I'm glad you're safe." His smile made me wonder. It's not like I actually worried...right?

"The recording will start soon," said Sam. "Go get ready."

"Okay." And Andrew and Sam both walked away. I was the only one left, watching them both leave. Okay, okay. My immature side of my brain took over. Once again.

"The two of them..." I slap myself."No, no way, not possible!" But this time, I stopped. My face was as hard as a rock."No," I say. "I can't lie to myself anymore."

Annabeth's POV

"Got it? Overflowing feelings you have for the person you love."

I nod. "Yes." Mr. McKenzie was talking to me right before my second recording. "I get it."

"Do your best," he cheered. And I walked into the recording studio. The microphone was in the center, while a stand with the music sheets were off to the side for me to see. A pair of headphones was off to my right. Picking them up and putting them on, I gave them a thumbs up to tell them I was ready. Jeremy, Sam, the president, Mr. McKenzie, and the studio manager were there. And Percy was as well.

And I close my eyes and started to sing.

_I shouldn't have done that_

_I should've ignored it_

_like something I couldn't see_

_like something I can't see_

_I shouldn't have ever looked at you_

_I should've ran away_

_I should've acted like I didn't hear it_

_like something I couldn't hear, like something I couldn't hear._

_I shouldn't have listened to my heart._

A soft memory of Percy was in my mind. It was the time he was singing to the orphans. They were so happy. And also that of the concert.

_You showed me love without words_

_You gave me your love without words_

_You made me hold my breath, waiting for you_

_But you ran away like this_

More memories flooded me. Percy was running through the river, to save me from drowning. And the one of his first smile at my debut. And then, it was the one of when he held onto me to stop me from crying.

_Without a word, love leaves me_

_Without a word, love throws me away_

_What should I say next? My only closed lips were surprise_

_Coming Without words_

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Why does it keep hurting?_

_Except the fact that you aren't here _

_Though everything is the same._

Then, there was the one of the party and the fireworks. And how he smiled at me with this teeth. Not a smirk or a grimace. A real, live smile.

_You showed me love without words_

_You gave me your love without words_

_You made me hold my breath, waiting for you_

_But you ran away like this_

_Without words love leaves me_

_Without a word love throws me away_

_What should I say next? My only close lips were surprised._

There was that funny time yesterday when he had sprayed soda on himself. And the time when I had found him by the river. He was complimenting me. And that lasting memory of when we watched the stars. Together.

_Without a word my tears fall_

_Without a word my heart breaks_

_Without a word a word I will wait for love_

_Without a word love hurts me_

_I zone out, I become a fool_

_Because I cry as I look up at the sky._

As I sang, my eyes were only centered on Percy. No one else. Just him. And how I'll never be able to reach him. My important star.

Suddenly, tears began slipping down my face.

_Without a word goodbyes find me_

_Without a word goodbyes come to me_

_I couldn't even prepare to send you away_

_I think my heart was surprised_

_Without a word I came_

They were really starting to pour down.

_Without a word it went_

_Without a word it left_

_like the fever before_

_I'll just hurt for a while_

_Since only scars will be left in the end._

And the song ended. My heart hurts. It hurts so bad...I can't stop it. Looking at Percy, I couldn't help but feel a strong sensation. Is this...love?

"Okay, okay!" The President, Mr. McKenzie, and the Studio manager clapped their hands. "Andrew, excellent, marvelous! That's what I'm talking about! That had a lot of soul and heart pouring out of it! Great job!" But the tears didn't stop. Instead, I began to cry.

I ripped off the headphones around my ears and ran out the door as fast as I could.

"Andrew!" Jeremy called, but I didn't listen. I couldn't care.

I ran up as far as I was able to go, and ran out onto the huge balcony that circled the building. I ran until I was in the middle, letting all the tears escape so that there was none left. But it kept pouring out. I didn't stop not matter how hard I tried. Looking at the huge poster of Percy made my heart ache even more.

Then, there were footsteps behind me.

"Andrew..." It was Sam. I turned so that he was looking at my back. I don't want him to see my crying.

"I'm sorry..." I cry, shakily. I couldn't hold it. "My chest hurts," I took a shaky breath, "and my tears won't stop." I continue to cry. "I can't let everyone see this face." I sensed him walk up behind me.

"Then, let me hide it for you." Then, he spun me around, and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't care if Sam was the only companion I had right now. He provided me with a shoulder to cry on. And I took it.

Mr. McKenzie had ran up to see what happened. Along with Percy. When I looked up, I saw him staring at me, eyes wide.

My eyes widened as well, still filled with tears, and I made a run for it, leaving Sam standing there, alone. I kept running. Running. That's all I've ever done. Run.

But why do I always end up in tears when I run?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. It'll mean a lot to me. Thanks!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Percy's POV

Suddenly, she made a run for it. It only took her a second to look at my face, let go of Sam, and run away from me. Instantly, I ran forward to catch up with her. There were tears in her eyes. Why? Did I do something?

I only got halfway to the balcony when Sam grabbed me by the wrist. We both stared intently at each other.

"Let him be alone for now," he said. I glared, receiving a glare back. This is the first time I've seen Sam like this.

I yank my wrist out of his grip and stormed behind him, to my original position. I walked past Mr. McKenzie, who was following me as I climbed down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" I ask myself. I guess he was able to hear me.

"I told her to 'put feelings of thinking about someone,' into the song. But does that mean that Annabeth likes Sam?" I stopped in my tracks and turn to Mr. McKenzie.

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"From that scene just now, we'll have to think so, right? I mean, nothing else but the feeling of love can do that to someone. Especially in a strong and intelligent girl like her. I guess Sam made a huge impression on her." But I didn't want to listen. Then again, why was I so mad? If she likes him, go on. Who am I to get in there way? But do you remember the time I told you that something was missing from my heart, like a puzzle piece? Whenever I'm with her...

I cringe my nose and start to walk again. "This is stupid."

Annabeth's POV

'Mother Superior, why does it hurt his much? Why does it hurt whenever I think of Percy?'

"Is this...what it feels like to like someone?" I stare intently on the floor, with a sad expression on my face. I had ran from Percy. I didn't want him to see my cry. My ugly crying face. I couldn't, so I found a nice place to sit. Luckily, there was a few benches not too far from the other side of the building.

"Andrew." I slowly look up to see Jeremy sitting in the bench across from mine.

"Jeremy..."

"Don't cry anymore. If it were me..." He seemed a little tense. Instead of his usual smiling face, he let it relax and sat back. "If it were me..." His eyes met mine. What came out of his mouth next, was surprising. "I wouldn't do anything that will make you sad." My mouth had opened, but nothing came out except:

"Eh?" He didn't move. His gaze was still me. We were staring at each other in silence, but it felt like I'd known him for years, since it seemed normal. Like we were having a conversation with our minds. Then, his smile returned. He shot up, ran over, and pulled me up by grabbing my shoulders. He turned me so that we were facing the same way and put his arm around me.

"Let's go! A party with yours truly! The one and only, Jeremy!"

Percy's POV

I kept speed walking through the hallways, keeping a mad face.

"Could it be that Annabeth likes Sam?" Mr. McKenzie's words were seared into my head. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get those words out. And that memory of Sam embracing Andrew...

Sam's POV

I don't know what I'm doing right now. I guess I'm just walking through the busy streets of San Fran, without a disguise. I didn't care if hoards of fans came running at me. I didn't care right now.

The memory of the recording studio was stuck in my head. I remembered how Andrew looked at Percy with such emotions. Such love. And how her words were heartbreaking to hear. Not because of her cry. But because I had nothing to do with it.

"My heart really hurts, and my tears won't stop." She had cried out. I had comforted her. But in the end, she ended up running away. Again.

Percy's POV

I plop myself down onto the couch in President Allen's room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask coldly toward him. Not just because of what had happened. But also because that demon fairy was right there, sitting across from me.

"For Andrew's promotional video for his new single, we made a hurried decision that Rachel will appear in it." She gave me an approving smile, but deep down inside, it was an evil one.

"Huh? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"That's why I said we made a hurried decision. Rachel also readily agreed to it." She gave him her fake smile.

"I'll be glad if I could be of some help for Percy." I scoff. Yeah right. You just want all the attention.

"Really, you always have that sullen face," the president said, talking to me.

"That's what's cute about him," Rachel answered. Please, gods, please kill me.

"How passionate!" he yelled. "You guys are awesome!" How could he think we're awesome together when she's blackmailing me?

Third Person's POV

"There doesn't seem to the a reason for the two of them to actually be dating," said the President in a monotone tone. His assistant was wrapping something up when his dark voice caught her attention.

"Really?"

"I'm not blind. I just wonder, why is Percy...doing exactly what she tells him to?"

Jeremy's POV

He began to cry. His face was as red as a tomato and a few tears slipped from his gray eyes.

"Just cry, Andrew," I told him, as I was sniffling into a tissue. My eyes had begun to turn red and watery. "When you want to cry, it's better to let it all out." He nodded.

"Okay..." And he held up the spoon full of spicy curry and rice.

"It's spicy!" we both yelled in unison, ignoring all the stares we got while eating at the Indian restaurant. I continued to eat mine. So spicy!

Our next destination for 'Jeremy's Great and Awesome Party Day With Andrew,' is at the haunted house that's open everyday for people to get a scare out of them. When we walked in, a huge head popped out of nowhere and we both screamed.

"If you scream loudly," I yell, trying to get through all the other screams, "you will feel better."

"Okay, but it's too scary!" And then, all around us, a bunch of ghosts and ghouls jumped at us.

"Ah!"

When we made it out of the place, we were both breathing heavy, but laughing. Even though the place was scary, I had a great time. We had a great time. Andrew found himself a seat and sat down, out of breath.

"That was fun!" he yelled. And I started to laugh as well. But when I turn to look at him, I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Flashback

Andrew ran out of the recording studio. But what I didn't expect to see were the tears that ran down his face.

"Andrew!" I called out, but he continued to run out. A few seconds later, Sam ran. Then, Percy and Mr. McKenzie. I was left with the President and the studio manager. But I couldn't bear to see Andrew like this. So, I decided to see what all the commotion was about. But I wish that I hadn't.

When I reached the other side of the building, I could see the balcony of the building through the glass windows that were situated in front of me. What I saw made my heart drop.

Sam was hugging Andrew. And I saw that tear fall down his face.

End of Flashback

Watching him now, all happy and excited, I felt like I was doing a good thing, especially since I used to treat her like dirt.

"Okay, let's go for some ice cream!" I found an ice cream store, not too far away. When we had ordered our cone, we decided to take a walk outside. It had already turned dark and the air was a little chilly.

"I need some ice cream to cool down," Andrew said. I was licking my ice cream.

"We're really unbelievable. If there was another haunted house or Indian restaurant, I think I would try it as well."

"Yeah! We're tough people!" He fist pumped the air and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Andrew, since it's almost time to go, I'll show you my secret place!" We got onto my motorcycle (that I finally found) and rode on it with Andrew. He held my waist from the back, and somehow, it felt natural. We started to swerve and zig zag across the streets and smiled. There were people all over saying hi, like we've known them for so long. We waved and smiled back. They really are nice.

"Jeremy, it so much fun!" Andrew yelled in my ear.

"Just wait till you see my secret place!"

We got onto a bus. It might seem like an ordinary city bus, but for me, it's like a treasure. A treasure that no one knows about, except for me, and now, Andrew.

"This is my secret bus," I explained to Andrew. He sat down onto the seat next to mine.

"Secret bus?"

"Yup. It takes an hour to make a round and it's empty at night. I ride it when I want to be alone. Then, my heart returned to normal."

"Will my heart return to normal as well?" Andrew asked.

"Of course! It's a treasure bus. My treasure bus is a magic bus. If you watch the scenery idly, your emotions will feel like they are going back to normal little by little. When you get back, it's strange, but you will feel much better." I laughed and smiled. He smiled as well. "Andrew, you were suddenly thrust into this world, so there must have been many difficulties. But if there's anything I can do, I will do it for you."

"Jeremy..." And I gave him a thumbs up.

"Andrew, let's meet back here in an hour." I sat back and let him have time to think about whatever he wants. Just some rest. And after a while, he fell asleep and his head landed softly on my shoulder. Instead of usually pushing away, like I would have done, I just look out of the bus.

"When the bus reaches the end," I say to myself, in a very soft voice, "I will resolve my feelings too. Since it returns to normal in one hour...Just for this short period of time...let me...like you."

Annabeth's POV

We returned from Jeremy's super awesome trip. It was fantastic. When I had gotten back to the dorms, Mr. McKenzie was there to greet me.

"Great job, Annabeth! That was a perfect recording."

"But I cried...I'm so sorry."

"Well, that happens when so much emotion is put into it. But for the future," he sat down on the couch and I followed his lead, "I'll teach you a special way to control your emotions." I sat up.

"There's such a thing?" He laughed.

"Of course! It's surprisingly easy. It's called pressure point therapy."

"Pressure point therapy? I've never heard of such thing."

"Right. There are pressure points that work on stiff shoulders and headaches, right?" I nod. "There's also a pressure point for suppressing emotions."

"Ah..." I'm pretty sure that it was a big hoax, but I decided to listen anyway. What if it's of some use?

"Right here," he said, putting his hand up to his nose, "press it hard like this." His finger lifted a little, pressing onto his nose. In other words, he looked like a pig.

"That looks a little ugly," I say with reluctance. He looked around nervously.

"But it works extremely well."

"Really? I understand. I'll try it." I put my finger up to my nose, and push upward. It did feel a little funny, but I guess I'll get use to it.

"That's right, Annabeth. Don't forget this."

"Okay."

"We're shooting the PV tomorrow." I nod. He started to look through his dates for the next month.

"Ah," he said. I turn to see what had surprised him. "It's Percy's birthday tomorrow." I let go of my pig nose.

"Really?" Tomorrow was August the eighteenth. I didn't think that Percy's birthday would be this soon. He didn't tell us or anything.

"Yeah." Mr. McKenzie stood up and started to walk out. "Have a good rest tonight. See ya."

"Good night."

"Yes, night." And he left. All I could think about was Percy's birthday.

Percy's POV

I was in my room, writing some new music for our next set of songs. I began to play the piano, when my phone rang. It was from Adeline.

_~Regarding the song arrangement, I really hope you will do it. Just once, please make time for me.-Adeline Regan~_

I just stare at this message. I didn't breath heavily or glare.

"After all this time?" The painful memory of when I was young came back. I didn't ever want to look back. But I had no choice.

We were in the living room in our big apartment. I was about ten years old at the time. A small, round birthday cake was sitting in front of me. I started to light up the candles. All by myself. And you know what? It was my birthday.

Then, I heard the front door open. Excited, I ran to it, and found Adeline. It's the first time she's been home on my birthday. But instead of surprises and gifts, I find my drunk step-mom there, wobbling back and forth on her feet. She catches me staring.

"Percy? You're still awake?" She staggered over. "Hurry up and go to sleep." And she walked right past me.

Looking back at that made my heart feel like it was breaking into a million pieces. But I had to stay strong. So I sat back on my chair and just stared into space.

Sam's POV

"I'm so sorry about today," Andrew apologizes to me. She must mean the whole running off thing. "From now on, I'll try hard not to make everyone worry about me."

"You have been trying very hard. I know that." I give her a faint smile. "Come sit over here and let me tell you a story." I gestured to the seat next to me and she came and sat down. Folding my hands in front of me, my gaze was fixed on the cup of tea. " There was this woman with a big secret who had infiltrated a company. But she was very clumsy."

"Clumsy?"

"You know how clumsy she is? A member discovered her as son as she entered, but she didn't know it."

"Why did that member pretend to ignore it?" Andrew asked.

"He enjoyed it at the beginning. Because he was very bored." I chuckle. I think you know where I'm getting at. I began to think of all the clumsy things that Andrew had done. Like run into the girls washroom. And the time she was asked to put on a bathing suit. And the other time when the president almost got her to go to his house for a spa day. But I was there just in time to stop it from happening. "He realized how clumsy she was...it was funny and he felt sorry for her...He couldn't help watching her. It was the first time he'd been interested in a woman. Then, he began to help her."

The memory of when Andrew was hauling her luggage to put into Percy's room entered. She was stumbling and staggering and wasn't able to see where she was going. So I carried half of the stuff while she entered his room.

"She must have been grateful for him," Andrew said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"She doesn't even know...that he knew she was a girl."

"However, why didn't he tell her?"

"He prefers to wait for the peace of their organization. When the time comes, she will understand him." I smile at her. She was thinking. Her face was filled with intelligence, but I really doubt that she'll ever get that story.

"Oh yeah," I pop. She turned to face me. "Tomorrow is the PV shoot. It'll go fine if you just relax."

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. I begin to walk to the other side of the kitchen counter when she told me, "By the way, Mr. McKenzie said that it's Percy's birthday tomorrow."

"Ah, that's right," I answer in a fair manner. She seemed a little surprised about it.

"We're not having a party or anything?" I nod.

"Yeah. We never do anything special for Percy's birthday. He says that he wants to keep it a secret and uses his fake birthday, which is all the way in January."

Her face lit up. It was like a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "Then, let's do something this year!" My smile faded and I continued to walk toward the other side of the counter. After putting my cup in the sink I said:

"He probably wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"He has never made it public that tomorrow is his birthday. He had said it before. Although his step-mother is a celebrity, she had hidden his birth from the rest of the world." Her eyes turned wide and her expression was grim. "And it seems that she abandoned him when he was in elementary school."

"What a cruel thing..." she said in a shaky tone. Seeing her face stare at the ground was sad. So I tried to cheer it up.

"But he has Rachel this year. She'll definitely help him to celebrate it." But her expression was even more pained and hurt.

"Ah, you're right," she said in a melancholy voice. I couldn't help but feel worse.

"Then, work hard tomorrow." And I hurriedly walked over to my room and shut the door behind me. My back was to the door and I sighed, then, scoffed.

"Was I getting jealous?"

Annabeth's POV

"Don't give in, Andrew!" I say to myself. And I did the pig nose that Mr. McKenzie had taught me. Hearing about Percy's childhood reminded me of my own. But I think that he had it worse. That's probably why he's so secluded. Other than Sam and Jeremy, I guess that he doesn't want anyone close to him. So he doesn't get hurt again.

I press onto my nose harder.

I arrive in Percy's room, with a first-aid kit, and ran in finding Percy playing the piano.

"Percy, let me clean the wound on your elbow!"

"It's fine. Leave it." But I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No. If it gets infected, it will leave a scar." I pulled him by the arm and walked him over to the ledge of his bed and sat down there. Then, I ripped off his bandage.

"Ah!" he yelled, looking down on his wound. I took out some alcohol to clean it, but he turned away, face cringing. "Stop that! Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"But I haven't done anything yet." Then, I sprayed some on.

"Ouch!" he shouted. "Hey, be more gentle!" I took out a bigger bandage from the kit and peeled to back off.

"Percy, despite how you look, you're actually quite timid."

"Huh?" he said, taking offense. "How am I timid?" I slowly place the bandage on his arm.

"Like...how you're extremely scared of rabbits."

"I told you, it really hurts to get bitten by a rabbit."

"And how you're a neat freak."

"That's natural! It's gross and icky."

"And your words."

"What? Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

"No, it's just that icky and gross aren't such good words." He scoffed. I finished putting on his bandage. "Yes, yes. All right, it's done." And I slap his arm. He turned away in pain.

"That hurts! Don't you get it, you rabbit girl?" As I was putting the stuff away, Percy decided to face me and he was only a few centimeters away. I could feel myself blush and instantly heat up. So I decided to push on my nose like Mr. McKenzie had told me to.

Percy backed up, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Please don't mind me," I told him, turning so that I didn't face him. Then, I could hear him scoff.

"I see. You're making fun of me because I got hurt being chased by a pig." I turn back and tried to protest.

"N-no! You see-"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"That's not it!"

"The rabbit is imitating a pig, huh?" He turned to me and glared. "You Pig-Rabbit!" Then, he got up and stormed out of the room. I watched in horror as he slammed the door behind him.

"I said that's not it..."

The next day I arrived at the set for my first music video. There were huge lights everywhere, with people running around. Colorful costumes and decorations were hung on racks inside the dressing rooms. The whole setting was at a high school. We had o pretend to be high schoolers.

"Let's make a fantastic PV that can really convey some heartache. Remember, the viewers are supposedly teenagers. So make it nice!" said the president.

"Please take care of me too, Andrew," said Rachel sweetly. I found out today that she was going to be part of the PV. I nod.

"Okay."

"To make Andrew's heart pound," she held onto Percy's arm, earning a disgusted look from him, "I'll work hard for the kiss scene with Percy." My eyes widened and my heart dropped.

"Kiss scene? There was going to be one?" The president laughed and snapped his fingers.

"Rachel asked for it. And Percy agreed." I look at the two of them. They don't look anything like a couple. But who am I to tell. I'm just Annabeth. They girl pretending to be her brother.

"Is that so?" I ask with fake enthusiasm.

"It will make the PV more exciting!"

When we began to shoot, I was dressed in a high schooler uniform. I wore a white jacket with black pants and a tie. My hair was parted sideways and I wore a piercing on my left ear. Percy was dressed the same way, except he wore a bow instead of a tie. And Rachel wore a cute skirt with a white jacket. She had on some black shoes, but she was able to look good in her outfit.

We all walked out of the dressing room, and I was pulled aside from the beginning of the shooting. Toru wanted to talk to me about something

"Can you pass this on to Jeremy?" he asked. I nodded. He handed me a small note in the shape of a heart. "Tell him that it's from me." And with that, he walked off.

Jeremy's POV

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Why did I feel a sudden chill?" I shivered. "I must be catching a cold." Looking back down at the magazine that I had in my hands, I skimmed through the pages. Sam came down the stairs and found me reading it.

"Huh? Are you going on a date with someone?" he asked, walking next to me and sitting down on the couch.

"No, I just thought that for Andrew's solo debut, we should all go and have some good food." He smiled.

"Good idea, something like this Italian restaurant Andrew will probably like." He pointed to the page that I had stopped on and I immediately turned my head in alarm.

"I-is that so? This Mexican restaurant is better," I say, flipping back a few pages to show him the tacos and nachos. And he sombreros.

Flipping back to the Italian page, he said, "But I think Italian will be better."

"No, Mexican good is definitely better!" Suddenly, Andrew's aunt came in. "Aunty! Does Andrew like Mexican food or Italian food better?"

"Huh?" she said. "Italian, right?"

I scoff and could see the small smile appear on Sam's face as he walks away.

Annabeth's POV

"Everyone focus on the class," the director said. Percy and I were shooting in a high school class room, filled with people our age. I was sitting in the back with him. "Percy, look out the window and think of Rachel." I sat there, uncomfortable while Percy acted as though he was thinking of her. And I think he actually was.

"Deep in thought...Nostalgia...She's walking outside...Andrew." I turned to face the director. "Look at Percy." I nod and did what I was supposed to. I'm supposed to be the person that doesn't find love, and is envious of Percy. But it wasn't him I was envious of...

"You, focus on the class. Why are you looking back?" the director yells to one of the cast members. I caught a quick glance at his back. His sandy blonde hair was in the way of his bright blue and green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Something about him seemed so familiar...

Percy's POV

I was in class. Not literally. I mean, we were shooting a PV and I have to be the one in love. It's despicable. Why do I have to be him? Why gods, why?

But as I look out, the director yelled at someone that was sitting in front of us. I turned my head to look, but his eyes weren't on me. They were on Andrew.

I look curiously over at Andrew, who wasn't paying attention whatsoever, and back at him, who seemed to find her really interesting. My face cringed.

"Cut! Move the light and everyone else stay here. Don't move." As the director and other crew members left, I nudge Annabeth on the shoulders. She looked up and I pointed at her little stalker.

"Why is he looking at you," I ask her. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" But when Annabeth turned to face the guy who was staring at her, he turned around very quickly.

"Something's wrong," I say. "Do you know him?" I ask her.

"Let me see..." She looked like she was deep into thought. Her intelligent gray eyes were radiating different colors in the light. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth, even though it was almost as long as mine. Then, she gasped. "He's my brother's friend," she whispers. "His best friend from high school. What shall I do? If I don't recognize him, he will suspect me."

"Say hi as if you know him."

"But I can't remember his name, Percy!" I scoff. Are you serious.

When the shoot of the classroom was done, I pulled the mystery boy outside as he was walking.

"I saw you looking at me from there. Are you a fan?" Of course, that was a complete lie. I just needed his name.

"No, it wasn't you I looked at," he said. His eyes were a mixture of green and blue, and his hair was as sandy blonde as my old friend, Luke's. He was the same height as I was. His smile seemed to be a little strained, but that makes sense.

"Let me give you my autograph. What is your name?"

"No thank you..."

"What is your name?" I ask again, this time slower and more stern. He smiled nervously. It works.

"I'm Sage. Sage Malinowski."

"Sage Malinowski," I repeated. It can't be that hard to remember.

Annabeth's POV

I ran over to Sage as he was sitting on the rock stairs in the front of the set. Coming from behind, I call, "Sage!" He shot up.

"Andrew! Do you finally recognize me?" I laugh.

"Of course. You're my best friend." But that wasn't true. He is Andrew's best friend, but I'm Annabeth. Suddenly, he gave me a big hug. I was surprised, but let him continue.

"I felt so bad because I thought you were ignoring me now that you've become a star."

"It's not like that, Sage. Calm down."

Percy's POV

I walked down the stairs after I had told Annabeth Sage's name. Of course, when I got there to catch up with them, Sage was hugging Annabeth. My face cringed.

When he let go, he said, "It has been a long time, Andrew. You said you've always wanted to become a singer. You're really cool!" Then, he hugged her again. I became agitated. Calm down, Percy. He thinks that he's Andrew, not Annabeth.

I walk over to them, wanting to break up the hug. "Andrew? We have to prepare for the shooting. Hurry and come back." He let go of her.

"Yes, Percy."

"You must be busy. You're the main role." Then, he fist pumped her and held onto her hand, but his expression changed. One of confusion.

"What happened to your scar?" Oh no.

"Eh?"

"What happened to your scar? Don't you remember we got it when you got cut climbing up that tree?" She stuttered.

"U-um...about that..." I guess I'll have to step in and help again.

"You don't have to hide it, my friend." They turn to face me. "You got surgery to remove it. You know, for the fans?" She immediately agreed.

"Yes, f-for the fans." He seemed to accept that idea.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Now that your famous and all. Don't worry. I understand. Well, I guess you have to get ready."

Now we shoot the scene where the whole class eats lunch. We all walked down to a huge cafeteria that served food, but most people just brought there own. Including me.

I sat down across from Annabeth and Sage walked over, sitting down next to her. A camera was hovering over us as we ate.

Sage noticed that Annabeth had a bunch of cheese on her sandwich.

"I didn't know that you like cheese this much," he said. I pulled out my hamburger and took a big bite out of it.

"Um, well, yeah. I guess, I really do like it." She took a huge bite and made a face like she was in heaven.

"The cheese reminds me of your sister," Sage blurted out. This caused both Annabeth and I to choke. "You used to take all the cheese from your lunch and bring it over to her table." Annabeth gave a nervous smile.

"Yes, that's right." I continue to chew, listening on their conversation. But my chewing became biting as I was crunching my teeth onto nothing but air.

"I didn't like cheese, however," Sage said. "But I would always ask my mom to make me sandwiches or anything with cheese on it." He blushed and looked down on his lunch, with a very shy smile. "Because I knew your sister would eat it." That surprised us again.

"R-really?" I scoff.

"Did you like her?" His face reddened when I asked him. Don't tell me...

"I am telling you now, but I really like your sister." Annabeth's face widened. I glared at the two of them. "However, I couldn't tell her because she was your sister. I mean, you two almost have the same identical face. That would have been weird. But, your sister..." Just spit it out already. "she is my first love." I nearly barfed up my food.

"I really didn't know that," Annabeth said, with sincerity.

"But I'm going to go somewhere else. Tomorrow. Though, I will always think of your sister." Annabeth blushed and I hardened my glare. Then, he gave her a quick hug. Pig-Rabbit...

* * *

><p><strong>Here are some things I want to clear up. First, Jeremy isn't gay. He's just attracted to Andrew, who is actually Annabeth. Second, Pig-Rabbit is the nickname they used in the show, so I'm probably going to use it instead of Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain. Sorry. That's actually pretty much it...Wait till the next chapter because there's going to be a lot of drama! A Lot! Please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

I watched the two as they hugged. And she actually smiled! That Pig-Rabbit...

My glare was wide and I could feel anger rise up in my throat.

"Are you laughing?" I ask myself in my head. "You're not so obedient." And I continued to angrily bite my food.

When that scene was finished, I walked out with Andrew behind me. I stop, and she ran into my back, but I turned around. "Andrew, why don't you pay a little more attention to it? You hugged so closely earlier."

"He's my brother's best friend. How can I refuse it?" Then, there he was again.

"Andrew!"

"Percy, I have to use the bathroom, so please tell Sage to wait here," and with that, she took of running towards the restrooms. Sage looked confused as he saw Andrew run away.

"Sage," I call.

"Oh, Percy!" In his hands were two bottles of water. "Here, have this," he said, handing me one of them. I took it from his hand and silently opened it up. Sage looked at me uncomfortably because I was just staring at the ground. "I heard you guys all live together," he said. "Doesn't Andrew trouble you a lot?" I look up, nodding.

"Yup. He troubles me a lot." He nervously chuckles. Am I really that scary to be around?

"But does his sister come to see you sometimes?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. Now, how should I answer his question...

"I have seen his sister. Once." It wasn't a complete lie.

Sage blushed as he asked me, "Isn't she pretty?" I almost choked on the water that I was drinking. Pretty?

"Why don't you ask Andrew to introduce you to her before you leave?"

"No. I will see her after I'm gone. It's only temporarily." My eyes shot over in surprise.

"Temporarily?"

"I'm a student in psychology. I will go back to my hometown in Montana and open up a psychiatric clinic. And I will see her then." My neck felt stiff so I rolled it around a bit. Actually, I was nervous. Great, now he's the one making me nervous.

"Then, what are you going to do?" I ask him, anxiously. His cheeks darkened in color.

"I want to marry her and run the clinic together living happily ever after." My eyes were beyond wide at this point. I've had way too many surprises and this one scared me the most. He probably noticed my expression. "Please keep this a secret from Andrew." And he walked away. I was left there, pondering about those two.

"Annabeth, you will become the wife of a psychologist." And I continued to drink my water angrily.

Annabeth's POV

The next scene we were about to shoot was when everyone had to clean up around the room. I guess this is a prestigious school.

Wiping the tables, I found Percy walking over and helping me. He bent down and wiped a couple of desks that were behind me and he seemed almost a little bit angry. I had talked to Sage a little while ago, after I had used the restroom. I hope that I'll be able to see him again. He's a really sweet guy.

But Percy's the exact opposite. Right when I got up, he blurted, "Andrew, I didn't know you'd be the wife of a psychologist." I shot up, wondering where he got that from.

"What? I'm not the wife of a psychologist. I'm too young to get married anyway." He continued to tease me.

"Send me some files when you get married so that I'll know to avoid such people. Since you have troubled me so much, you should at least do that." I scowl.

"Percy, we're supposed to express friendly feelings now. Not ones that want to make me stab you in the gut." I continued to spray some desks with a cleaner, which was pretty much water.

"Now you're giving me advice. Now you're not afraid of anything since you have your future psychologist husband." I roll my eyes. I really wish I'm able to kill him right now.

"Andrew," called the director, "spray some water over there," he said, pointing to a desk right in front of Percy. Then, I had an idea.

"Ha ha," I laugh sarcastically, "Percy, you missed a spot." Then, I sprayed him with water from my cleaner. He wiped it off angrily and glared at me. Oops. Big mistake.

I tried to back up, but he also had a bottle of cleaner, and sprayed that in my face. When I recovered, I glared at him as hardly as he had. And I sprayed him multiple times.

"AH!" he yelled. "You!" I made a run for it around the classroom, trying my best to avoid hitting anyone. I had accidentally tripped on a pail that was filled with soapy water for cleaning the chalkboard and I slipped. Percy caught up to me and dragged me over to the corner of the room, with everyone ignoring us besides the crew.

Then, lifted me up and sent my down on the ground, pinning me by the waist so that I wasn't able to get up. He then sat on me and started to spray my face with water.

He was laughing hysterically as I turned right to left trying to avoid getting the water sprayed onto me.

"Excellent!" the director cried. "That's some friendly feelings! Keep going!" You didn't need to tell Percy that because he would have kept doing it to get back at me.

And when he started to laugh, I was able to see his face. His mouth was open, smiling at the same time. His eyes were filled with excitement and happiness that I had rarely seen. Seeing him like this made my heart flutter. Harder and harder. So I pushed on my nose and did the pig thing again.

Percy was still on top of me as he looked down and saw the pig nose. His laugh slowly dwindled.

"Cut!" cried the director. "That was amazing! I like that piggy nose, Andrew." The cast and crew start to walk out of the classroom. When they were almost gone, Percy got up and reached out his hand. I grabbed it and we stood up.

I was trying to compose myself when he asked me, "Andrew, why are you doing that again?" I stuttered.

"I-I did it f-for fun."

"For fun? It's so fun!" he yelled sarcastically. "Why don't you do it again, Pig-Rabbit? Do it again, do it again." Then, Rachel walked over.

"You're acting was great. Andrew and Percy are doing so well."

"We're only pretending in comparison to you, who was born with it," Percy said. Something about his voice tells me that he was trying to offend her.

"You're complimenting me on my acting, right? You have a lot of water on you. Is it because you sweat a lot?"

I look at the two. It's perfect. Just perfect. I will never live up to them. Never.

And I walk away, getting ready for the last scene.

Percy's POV

I watch as Andrew walked away. She didn't even say goodbye. She just walked away, silent. I sighed and glared back at Rachel.

"Oh, sweety, don't give me that face," she teased. I yank her hand off of my shoulder.

"Don't call me sweety. It's so awkward since I'm not an expert in acting. Please don't go over board."

"Why not?" she asks, flirtatiously. "You were so good. Do it like you did earlier. If you do it well, I will give you a bonus." I gave her a fake, crooked smile.

"I didn't pretend." And I walk away, the last thing I heard was her scoff.

Rachel's POV

"You mean you really laughed because of her?" I ask myself as Percy hastily walked away. Jealousy rose in my throat. "Then, have fun and enjoy. I will tell you what Reporter Jim is looking for right now."

Percy's POV

"Hey, Tyson. Thanks, big guy. I didn't even know it was my birthday." I lied. I was talking to my half-brother Tyson over the phone, in the A.J van that was parked outside of the school. I needed some privacy right now.

"Oh, don't be too sad. I hope that you're doing okay. I sent a present to you over the mail. I don't know if you'll get it, considering that you have over half the nation stalking you," He told me over the phone. I chuckled. Tyson has always been there by my side. Even though we didn't have the same mother, I was able to accept that. His mother died, just like Andrew's. But that's why they're both very strong.

"Don't worry. I'll make it my first priority when I get home. "Since I have another date of birth, this date doesn't matter any more." I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"Percy, when are you going to keep it a secret that today is your birthday. You have to tell the world. I promise you, that you'll feel a million times better." This time, I was the one to sigh.

"Well, anyway, how's work? I heard that you've made some better weapons." You see, Tyson is also in the entertainment business. But just not a singer like me. He makes props for movies and shows, as well as music videos. I was able to work with him for my song, "Dangerous." It was fun to shoot.

"Well, you know, I've been doing very good. Just last week, I was able to make some props for Aaron Toma! The Aaron Toma!"

"Good job, big-guy. And how's Ella? Please give her my best." Ella is Tyson's girlfriend that he's been dating every since he graduated from college.

"She's doing very good. I hope to see you, big-bro in the future! And maybe even with a girlfriend!" And with that, he hung up.

"A girlfriend? What does he mean a girlfriend? I have no time for one. It's too hard..." But as you can imagine, it got me thinking about it. I've been so into the entertainment business, telling myself that I'll work hard, that I've hardly had anytime to make any arrangements for my social life. I'm such a bummer.

"I'm glad that you remember, big-guy."

Rachel's POV

"Where has Percy gone?" I ask myself, walking down the stone stairs of the high school in my designer shoes. "Is he with Andrew again?" But that's when I spot Andrew. With another guy.

He gave her one of his shoes.

"Who is he? Is she pretending to be a man to hang out with men? That shameless woman..."

Annabeth's POV

Sage gave me one of his shoes to sign before he goes off the next day.

"I will wear this pair of shoes when I return to my hometown tomorrow." I capped my marker.

"Here you go," I say, handing back his basketball shoes. Then, Rachel walked over.

"Andrew, have you seen Percy?" she asks me.

"Didn't you have to shoot together?" I ask.

"He left when the shooting was on a break. I haven't seen him since then." She turned to face Sage. "Who is this?"

Sage stood up. "I'm Sage, Andrew's best friend in high school." He nudged me on the shoulders. "Thanks to you, I have had the chance to talk with celebrities," he said, ecstatically.

"High school friend?" Rachel spit. "Andrew must have changed since then..." Suddenly, I could feel myself get hot. I was starting to sweat. Sage was probably so excited that he didn't notice the small details to tell Andrew and I apart.

"No, he's exactly the same," Sage said. Rachel's eyes were a little blank.

"Really? Then bye." Then, she walked away.

Rachel's POV

"If I bring Reporter Jim here to check on those two, I wonder what will happen. Let's see how hard it is for Andrew." I grinned evilly and strut back to the set.

Annabeth's POV

Sage continued to look down at the shoes that I'd signed.

"Than you so much!" he yelled.

"You're welcome, Sage." Then, we sat down. But he surprised me when he reached down and grabbed one of my shoes off of my foot.

"I will take yours, too," he teased. It started to tickle when he pulled it off. Then, he glanced at his shoes and mine. His face turned into one of confusion. "Andrew, are you sure these are your shoes?" I nod.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No, it's just that..." He put my shoe back down for me. And Percy walked into view.

"Andrew," he called. He gestured for me to come there.

"Sage, bye and call me when you get there." And I ran over to Percy.

Third Person's POV

Sage watched as Andrew had ran off with Percy. The two had started to stroll along the sides of the building. But Sage kept back, wondering about the shoes.

"He had the same shoes size as me in high school. Is there a surgery that reduces foot sizes?" Wondering, he found himself thinking about an almost impossible theory. His blue-green eyes suddenly widened. "It can't be..."

"Hello!" someone behind him had called. Sage turned around to face a short and balding reporter. "According to Rachel, you're the high school friend of Andrew...right?"

Annabeth's POV

"Is it the position of the wife of a psychologist confirmed?" Percy asked as we wandered around the high school. I pout.

"Don't tease me. He's my brother's best friend."

"Did you send him off well?"

"Yeah, however, he didn't seem to be very happy at the end." I remembered the look on Sage's face as I ran over to Percy. "Was he sad? I even signed his shoes..."

"Why didn't you exchange your shoes with his as a token of engagement," he decided to tease once more. Why don't you give up already? But then, I suddenly stopped.

"Shoes?" Percy noticed and turned around to face me. My expression turned into horror.

"Andrew, are you sure that these are your shoes?" Sage had asked. He was holding up my pair and his. And they were...

"Our shoe sizes are different! His shoe size is much bigger than mine, but he's the same size as Andrew!" Percy's face almost turned out like mine, but I didn't stay any longer to find out, because I ran back as fast as I could.

Percy's POV

When I finally realized why she had started to run, I gasped.

"Oh, no." And I followed right behind her.

We reached the small outdoor table that Andrew and Sage were sitting a little while before. Sage was still there, thank goodness. But he was with Reporter Jim, the same one that had taken the picture of me with that mystery girl.

"It's the reporter..."

"Sage must have known already that I wasn't my brother." Both of our faces paled as we kept watching the two chatting. Then, Reporter Jim noticed us.

"Andrew?"

Annabeth's POV

Right when Reporter Jim called my brother's name, Sage immediately turned to face me. But his expression was surprised. And hurt.

He tried to smile, but it looked like it pained him to do so. His smile was weak and sad, almost like how I was. Weak and sad... And now, I'm hopeless.

The reporter kept looking back and forth. At me, Sage, and Percy. Then, Sage turned back to the reporter. Please, Sage, please don't say it...

"Andrew is my best friend." Then, Sage turned to face me once more, but the smile on his face was brighter. "He's a nice and great guy."

I smiled. Thanks, Sage. Thank you so much.

When the reporter had finally left, I had to talk to Sage behind the building. Percy was standing there, but he was at least a hundred yards away, so that he wouldn't be able to hear our conversation

"When I go back to Montana tomorrow," Sage explained, "I won't be meeting too many people and I'm closed mouthed." I nod. "I will get going...Bye, Andrew."

"Bye, Sage." And I extend my hand for him to shake. He looked at it and excitedly took it, shaking it ferociously But then, he pulled me in for a hug.

"I really loved your sister," he said. And he let go, gave me a wink, and ran off.

"Bye! Thank you!" I yell as he rushed away. He waved his hand. I couldn't help but smile at him. Thank you, Sage. You've been a very nice guy. And I'll never forget that.

Percy's POV

I watched as those two had there talking time. When Andrew raised her hand for him to shake, he grabbed it an pulled her in for a hug. Another hug! It still didn't seem usual for me to keep seeing the two like this. But when Sage ran off, I could tell that Andrew was smiling.

"Is she really going to be a psychologist's wife?"

"Percy," called someone behind me. When I turned around, I found that demon fairy walking my way. Man, leave me alone for once! "Hurry up. Break's over and it's time for the last scene." '

When I had arrived, we were set in a part of a small field, not too far from the high school. There was just me, Rachel, Andrew, and the crew members who are going to help film this scene.

"Today, it's a celebration of their sad love," the director said to us, while we had gotten ready. I was wearing all black, like as if I were going to a funeral. Which I might have to, since I'm going to have to shoot it with Rachel. Yeah, my own funeral.

"Since it's almost over, let's do our best." And the director walked away, leaving Andrew and I standing there. Andrew was dressed in a red hoodie with small, black tie, tan trousers, and a pair of blue sneakers. She looked like a rainbow compared to me.

"Why don't we just do a clean break up?" I ask after the director walked away. "Why do we have to do this?"

"This end scene will make out motion picture even sadder." Then, Silena ran up to her.

"Annabeth, the director wants you to fix you make-up. Let's go." And she pushed Andrew by the shoulders, leaving me all alone. Great.

"I have to talk with the director once more." I pursed my lips and followed the two.

Silena had finished putting on finishing touches on Andrew's make up, while Rachel yelled at her stylist, Toru, as he was trying to fix her dress. Of course, this just made her even more mad. I, on the other hand, was ignored. I actually like it. It's not that chaotic.

Then, we began with the worst scene.

"They look at each other," the director lead us as we began shooting. Rachel was wearing a pink skirt and showed off her legs and arms, but didn't do any justice to her frizzy red hair. I had to hold her hand gently as if I were about to propose, but I desperately wanted to crush her hands so that she won't be able to text her way through problems.

Grabbing her arm, I slip a small, silver ring onto her ring finger on her right hand. And I had to stare at her in awe. But it was probably one of the most difficult things to do.

"Then, Percy approaches her," said the director. Remind me to get a new one for the next video.

I slowly lean in, trying not to show off my disgusted face.

"Andrew," said the director. "Your facial expression is great!" Andrew was supposed to be the one jealous of me. But that isn't the best way, since she's a girl. Andrew was situated a few yards away from us, looking.

I continued to lean in, but stop halfway. It looks close enough for a real kiss.

"Does this scene remind you of that day?" Rachel asks, softly. I silently chuckle.

"What's there to think about when it's all acting?"

"Acting?"

"Why is it taking so long?" I waited impatiently. I want this to be over.

"The setting is that you like me. With that kind of face, he'll never say okay."

"Unlike you, I'm bad at lying." Not really. "This is as far as I can go."

"Then let's get this over with." And Rachel leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened in surprise. I was shocked. And not in a good way. I'm kissing the one girl that I've hated with all my guts. It just had to be her. I was kissing the demon fairy.

"Cut!" the director yelled. As fast as lightning, I yank myself away and wipe my mouth, spiting.

"You..." I glared at her.

"I'm a professional," she said in a proud voice. "I don't like doing things half-heatedly Plus, it was over quicker. You should be thanking me." And she walked away.

Annabeth's POV

I watched those two lean in. They looked as if they truly love each other.

Through the small gap in between those two, the director yelled, "Andrew, your facial expression is great!" True, it was great. But that's because I wasn't pretending. I wasn't acting. It was real. Real, sad, pained, and hurt expressions.

And that's when those two leaned in, and their lips touched. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. It hurts too much to watch this.

'Mother Superior, I'm hurting. My heart is breaking. It's exploding.' Then, the director yelled, "Cut!" Percy pulled himself off of Rachel. But I was still hurting. It's just like the song. I should've just stayed away.

Rachel walked past me as if nothing had happened. I bet she was able to see the pained look on my face, but I wasn't courageous enough to look up at her. It just hurts too much. The tears that I've been trying to hold back...it's going to pour out. But I'm trying my best to stop it. I'm trying so hard...

As soon as she walks past me, I push on my nose gently and walk back to the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes.

When I walked out of the place, I noticed that my hairpin was missing from my small backpack.

"AH! The hairpin!" And I ran back in.

Rachel's POV

I walk into the dressing room after Andrew had left. Silena was there, putting clothes onto the racks. Then, I noticed a star hairpin laying on the ground.

The star had an open middle, with a hanging crystal in the center. It's outer colors were sea green. Looking back to see if Silena was looking, I quickly bent down, picked it up, and stuffed it in my pocket. Suddenly, Andrew ran in.

"Silena! Was there a hairpin in the pocket of my costume?" she yelled. So this is Andrew's...

"Pin?"

"It's extremely important to me." She began searching the pockets of the costumes that she had worn. "It's not here." I walked over.

"Your sister's hairpin?" Andrew nodded.

"Yeah." She continued to frantically search the pockets.

"I hope you find it," I said, of course faking. I hope you never find it.

"It's not here. I'll go check on the ground" Andrew ran to the other side of the room and I took the pin out. On the back, it had a price sticker of 3 dollars.

"What should we do?" I ask in a monotone voice. Then, Percy stormed in and I quickly stuff the pin back into my pocket. In a fake, sweet voice, I said, "Percy! Shall the three of us go for a meal to celebrate the end of the shooting?" He took of his black jacket and hung it on a rack behind him.

"I'm going back to the studio to work," he answered, in a cold way. I cross my arms.

"What's wrong? It's just a meal." I stomped over and whispered in his ear, "You're not going to turn down my invitation, right?" He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "That's better." I turn back to face Andrew, who was looking at us.

"I'm looking for something so I can't go. Sorry."

"Huh?" Percy said. He walked over. "What did you lose?" She looked down.

"That's..."

"No way," he answered. "It's the end of your PV shoot. You're coming along." And he walked away. I couldn't help but smirk at the helpless Andrew. I think I like this Andrew better.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting outside, waiting for Percy to get his car. But Rachel was sitting next to me on a bench.

"Oh yes," she suddenly spoke up. "After we've eaten, shall we play with sparklers?" I weakly nod.

"That sounds like fun..." But I really want to keep looking for my hairpin. Then, she asked:

"Andrew, could you help me put this in my hair?" Okay. But when I got closer, I noticed that they object she held in her hand was a star. A silver star with a out sea-green rim. It was my hairpin.

"This hairpin...is mine..." She seemed surprised.

"Eh? What are you saying? This is my hairpin." I shook my head.

"No, this is definitely mine!" But she grabbed it from my hand.

"Don't make such strange accusations. Are you saying that I took it?" I couldn't help but feel helpless Not now. "Anyway, isn't it strange of you to keep saying it's yours? Didn't you say it was your sister's hairpin earlier?" She turned to glare at me. "But it sounds like you're saying that it's yours." I softly shook my head.

"No..."

"There's no reason for that, right? Andrew, the guy doesn't need such a thing, right?" She dangled the hairpin in front of my face. I could feel the hope in my heart slowly fade away. Instead of denying it, I sigh and chuckle, very weakly.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't even bear to look up at it. "They looked similar...so I made a mistake..." She smiled.

"Too bad. Why don't you buy a new one for your sister?" Then, Percy's car pulls up. "Ah, he's here!" And Rachel shot up and sat next to Percy on the passenger seat. While I stay in the back. I'll always be in the back.

Percy's POV

Before we headed to the restaurant, Rachel wanted me to stop at some store so that she could buy something. Of course, being the black mailed person that I am, I had to listen to her and follow her into the store. Luckily, most people seemed to ignore us.

Rachel dragged me to the back of the store, where they sell these toys that little six year old girls like.

"Found them!" Rachel exclaimed, as she pointed to a row of pink jewelery. "There are so many. Which one should we get?" We?

I scoff and start to wander around the store. Then, I stop when I see Annabeth standing in front of a display of stuffed animals. She seemed really distant during the car ride, so I guess looking at cute stuffed toys would make her feel better.

I decided that instead of staying with Rachel, I would walk over to Annabeth. And I did.

I stood next to her as she was looking at a few teddy bears. Then, I faked a surprised face.

"Ah! You're here!" I exclaimed, my eyes not leaving the stuffed animals.

"Eh?" I bent down and grabbed two stuffed animals. Then, showed it to her.

"Pig-Rabbit." I was holding a pig in my right hand and a rabbit in the other. Then, I grinned. She pouted when she look up at the animals that made her nickname.

"Please stop calling me that."

"Look!" I said, gesturing to the pig. "Try making that pig face. You look exactly the same." She turned away.

"I'm not doing it." I smirked.

Putting up the animals and shaking them, I teased, "Looky, looky, looky! Mrs. Pig-Rabbit!" She tried to push it away.

"Please stop that!" But she started to laugh. That's better.

"Welcome!" called a voice behind me. I stopped playing with Annabeth and turned to see the owner of the store there. "You're Percy and Andrew from A.J, right?" We both quiet down and gazed at the floor, embarrassed. "Are you buying these stuffed animals?" I turned.

"Eh?"

But without me saying anything else, he took the pig and the rabbit.

"Thank you very much! I'll wrap them up right away." Then, he ran off.

Wondering what had just happened, I could hear Annabeth giggle as I look confusingly at the owner.

"Are you buying the pig-rabbit?" she teased. I turned to glare at her, then walked away to go pay for the animals. But I could still hear her giggle.

When I was walking to the cash register, Rachel yelled my name. She came up from my right an held a bunch of jewelry in her hands. "Buy this for me?"

"Buy it yourself," I snap back and continued to walk.

"What? Stingy." I turned to face her, glaring.

"Call me stingy if you like. It it's necessary, I'll pay whatever it takes. But if it's useless, I won't even pay a single penny." And I stormed away.

Annabeth's POV

We had arrived at the elegant restaurant. It was filled with people, with lights streaming around the ceiling like stars, and a huge view of the ocean.

"Isn't this a great restaurant?" Rachel asked us. I nodded. She hung onto Percy's arm. "Percy, let's take a picture." She took out her iPhone and started to take pictures of the beautiful restaurant. And of her and Percy.

"What's with the picture..." he coldly said.

"Why not? As a memento." I was across from them, so I was able to see the screen of her phone as she took the pictures of her and Percy. I look at the ground uncomfortably.

Percy pushed Rachel off of him. "Don't cling on me."

"Let's take one more." She looked up at me. "Andrew, can you take it for us?"

I nodded. "Okay." She handed me her phone and I took it.

"What are you doing? That's enough," Percy whispered.

Rachel positioned herself next to an unhappy Percy and smiled.

"Cheese!" But then, she turned Percy's head so that he would face her, and kissed him on the lips.

I gasp, staring at the screen in horror. And I turn away and quickly took the picture.

I could hear Percy push Rachel off of him.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. "Enough of that nonsense!" I quickly set down Rachel's phone on the table.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to the restroom." And I ran off.

My hand on my nose. I really hope that this works.

I wasn't running to the restroom. I was running outside.

Percy's POV

Rachel skimmed through the pictures that she took, but when she went to the one Andrew took, she got mad.

"What's this? Where was she aiming?" I look over at the picture. Instead of us, she took a picture of the table.

"What's so interesting about doing this?" Rachel glared.

"For some reason, Andrew irritates me and it makes me want to bully her. I'd thought about it and I was wondering why is she pretending to be a guy to be in A.J?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, seeing how clumsy she is, it must be hard for you."

"It is. But she's not sly like you."

"She is sly."

"What do you mean?" Rachel bent over and took something out of her purse. "She insisted that my pin was her's and asked me to return it to her. She must have been jealous..." Rachel held up a sparkling ornament. It was the star pin that I had gotten Annabeth.

"Ah!" I remembered how Annabeth said that she had lost something

Smirking, I ask, "Do you know how much this costs?" She smiled.

"It's cheap. It's only 3 dollars." Gotcha.

"Wrong."

"What?"

"It belongs to Andrew. Now give it back." Rachel was flustered.

"How do you know? It's mine. I'm not going to give it back." Now this is the good part.

"I know because I bought it for her. For 100 dollars." And I yanked the hairpin out of her hand. "Too bad for you, you lying fairy!" And I got up, grabbed the backpack that Andrew had left behind, and stormed off from Rachel. I don't want to see her face.

Rachel's POV

Percy stormed of when I had told him about the hairpin. Ugh, I wish that I hadn't. Standing, I wondered about what Percy had said.

"I know because I bought it for her." That's what he had said. But not too long ago, he said, "But if it's useless, I won't even pay a single penny." That's what he said. I know that's what he said.

"Are you saying that the hairpin you got for Andrew...is not something useless?" Then, I remembered how Andrew frantically searched her pockets.

"It's extremely important to me." And then, I realized something.

"Could it be that those two..." I picked up one of the glasses of wine and through it the ground, storming off quickly so no one could see who I was. "Andrew...Unforgivable."

Annabeth's POV

You know how I said that the restaurant had a very nice view of the ocean? Well, it was already dark, but I was able to see the Golden Gate Bridge from here and the lights from the building made watching it beautiful. The thing was, I was sitting there alone.

With my knees up to my chest, I sighed. "Should I go back? They'll think it's strange."

And so I slowly stood up, but as I turn around, I find Percy running towards me.

Percy's POV

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask Andrew as I ran towards her. I knew that she wasn't in the restroom. With the way she had exited before, I almost thought she would have gone back to the dorms.

"I"m sorry. It's just the sea breeze felt really comfortable. I'll go back right now."

I threw her her backpack. "Dinner's over. I'm going back to the studio. Can you go back home by yourself?"

"Yeah." And I started to walk. "Um, Percy? Today..." That reminds me...

"Didn't you say you lost something?"

"Yes..." she said, her voice dropping. I can't wait to see her reaction.

"What did you lose, exactly?"

"I'm sorry. I lost the hairpin you bought for me." Bingo. I smirked. Then, turned around and said in an exaggerated tone:

"What? Jeez. You've got to be kidding me. You're so bothersome. How could you lose it?" I started to grin like a loser. But it felt pretty cool. Until she stopped me from taking the pin out of my pocket.

"But, it's fine." That made me stop before I was able to take the pin out. I stayed in that position while she said, "Because I'm a guy now. That's why, God is telling me...it doesn't suit me." Are you seriously kidding me?

"You mean you don't need it anymore?" She smiled.

"Yes. I have given it up completely, without any regrets." I raised my eyebrows.

"Completely, without regrets? You're doing it without any fuss?"

"Yes, I'm doing it just like a man."

"Is that so? You really, really don't need it?"

"I really, really don't need it." I snicker.

"Gods, you idiot." And I stuffed the pin back into my pocket. We began to walk again when my phone rang. It was another text from Adeline Regan.

~I want to meet you today, not matter what. I'm in hotel room 309. I'll be waiting for you, so please come. -Adeline Regan~

Andrew seemed to notice the tense air.

"Percy?" I don't know what to say. Should I say the truth? Should I lie?

"It's from my step-mother. She asked me to go and see her."

"Is it because it's your birthday?" I violently turn around.

"You know about that?" She slowly nodded.

"Yes..." My gaze slowly turned to the sand in front of me.

"You know about my step-mother too, right?" She seemed a little hesitant But I knew that she knew.

"Just a little." And I looked down at my text sadly. "You're not going?" she asked as she saw my countenance And I deleted the message. I started to walk closer to the ocean. The sea breeze did feel very relaxing. It's one of the only places I feel right at home.

"Have you ever had a birthday party by yourself?"

"By myself?" There's no reason to hide it from her. She probably already knows me better than Adeline.

"I've always been doing that." I went back to the memory of lighting those candles on the cake, and Adeline returning, but drunk. She actually forgot. And I would cry myself to sleep. "Lighting the candles on the cake myself. I don't have a single good memory about my birthday. After all this time, what is she trying to do?" There was a pause. Then, I could hear Andrew running up to me.

"But she sent you a message, right?" I didn't face her. "Don't you think that she's trying to celebrate it with you this year? That's why it's better to go."

"Don't worry about me," I said, almost harshly. And I stormed off. Who cares. As if she'd even remember my birthday. As if she would have the time to care. As if I were more important than her fame.

When I had reached my car in the parking lot, I couldn't help but think about what Andrew had said.

"Don't you think that she's trying to celebrate it with you this year?" And that one sentence gave me hope. Little did I know that that kind of hope is the one kind you don't ever want in your life.

Annabeth's POV

"I'm home," I called inside the dorms. Jeremy was playing video games while Sam was making something for the two to eat.

"Welcome back," he said. "Huh, where's Percy?"

"He said he was going to the studio to do some work." Sam seemed to notice the sad tone in my voice.

"Andrew, are you alright? Tired?"

"No, I"m fine. You don't have to worry about me." I began to walk away when I remembered something. "Oh, that's right." I scrambled through my backpack and found the small, pink shaped piece of paper that Toru wanted me to give Jeremy.

Walking over to Jeremy, I said, "Jeremy, Toru asked me to give this to you." And I walked away.

Jeremy's POV

I got a note from the stylist?

Andrew handed me a pink sheet of paper in the shape of a heart. When I opened it, I yelled.

~Present for Jeremy

459-159-3657

styledivaa.

"Eh?"

Annabeth's POV

I walked back into Percy's room. Sitting on his chair, I found that all of his things were neatly stacked on top of one another. Same old Percy.

But when I put my hand on his sheet of music, just something about it seemed sad. Almost alone.

"Have you ever had a birthday party by yourself? Lighting the candles on the cake myself," he had said.

"Isn't there anything I can do for him?" Even though Percy's been very...unreasonable, he's actually a very good person. He's determined, despite those comments about giving up. He's brave, being able to stay calm in situations. He's generous, playing music to the orphans at the orphanage when I wasn't able to. And he's a very special person, not to just me, but to everyone.

"You aren't a fan. You are a special person who sings my songs."

Hearing that in my head, I pushed on my nose. But I slowly let go and my hand redirected to my heart. I clutched it.

"To me, is Percy really?..." And I thought about all those times he was there with me. Those times he was there to protect me. When I was at the concert, at the party, during the recording. They had all the same emotions.

"I don't have a single good memory about my birthday. After all this time, what is she trying to do?" I can't believe what Percy's been through. I can't. But I want to make it special.

"At least for today, I want to make him smile." Then, my face lit up. "I got it!"

I ran into the living room and found a magazine that Jeremy had used. Skimming through the pages, I tried to find a good restaurant with cake. Then, Sam came down the stairs.

"Andrew, what are you doing?"

"I was wondering if there's a cake shop or something that's open till late at night." He sat down on the couch next to me.

"You feel like eating cake?" I took me a while to answer that.

"That's right." I kept skimming the pages when he took the book from me and flipped to a specific page.

"Ah, here. This shop stays open till late. The cakes are delicious too."

"Really? Thank you very much!" And he got up and walked away.

Sam's POV

I found Andrew sitting by the table in the center of the couches.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if there's a cake shop or something that's open till later at night." I sat down next to her.

"You feel like eating cake?" At this time of day? But it actually took her a while to answer. Then, I immediately knew why.

"That's right." She continued to flip through the pages. So I decided to step in and help. Taking the book, I found the right place

"Ah, here. This shop stays open till late. The cakes are delicious too."

"Really? Thank you very much!" And I got up and walked. But I stopped. When I turned back, I could see her determined face. She was happy. She wanted to please someone. And I couldn't help but feel envious of the person she was doing this for.

Percy's POV

I decided to listen to Andrew. And so I was already in the elevator of the hotel that Adeline was staying at. I couldn't help but try to look good, using the elevator as mirrors. When I stepped out onto the third floor, I rang the doorbell on room 309. Then, Adeline came to answer the door.

My head slowly looked up, and I was almost smiling.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. She let me into her room and led me over to the living room. I could almost feel excited Almost. I was so close. So close. But when I reached the living room, it wasn't a surprise for anything.

Sitting on one of the couches was a man in his forties. He got up to introduce himself.

"I'm the chief editor of MusicLife. My name is Henry Smith." He handed me his card. By now, my smile was long gone. "I heard that you are arranging Adeline's new song, so I'm here to do an interview."

Then she intervened. "I thought it would be nice for you to talk about it while drinking." She placed a hand on my shoulder, but I moved. Clenching the card in my hand, I didn't yell. Instead, as nice as I could, I said,

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I'm unable to accept this interview." Both of their faces were filled with shock.

"Percy...

"I don't recall accepting this job. I don't have any personal business here. Excuse me." And I stormed out of her room.

"Percy!" But I was already out the door, walking in the hallway. And those wretched tears forming in my eyes.

Sam's POV

"Sam, have you seen Andrew? It's already very late." I was laying on the couch, staring at the nothingness above me.

"No. I'm sorry," I replied. And Jeremy walked away. I turn to face the opened magazine that she was just flipping a while ago. She must have gone already. Gone for him.

Percy's POV

I'm finally back at the studio. I don't even want to recall what just happened. I think that I almost broke down. My phone rang for the millionth time and I saw that it was Adeline.

She wanted to meet up with me and talk about what happened. So I decided we talk about it in the president's room.

"How dare you humiliate me like that." Her voice was cold and heartless.

"You came all the way here because I upset you? You are not afraid of other people's eyes."

"That's right. I am not afraid of anything. I have nothing to lose." The tears start form. It's blurring my vision. I hate those tears. I don't want to look back. I don't want to go back. I hate it. I want to go as far away from it as possible. But that's impossible.

"Please, Percy. I'm putting everything into this song. I want to succeed no matter what." I plopped down on the couch. And she did too. "For this reason, I'm even willing to let everyone know you're my son." It's a little too later for that.

"You love the one who composed that song that much? So much that you could even abandon your own step-son?" She sat down tensely on her seat.

"Even though I didn't give birth to you..." I looked up, horrified with what she just said. "Even though I didn't give birth to you, I lost someone important to me too. Don't you feel inclined to help your mother even a little? Even though you think I'm horrible for abandoning you, I thought you were horrible when I lost him because of you."

My voice was strained and a hint of a cry came out. "You can't be serious. I'm not your son! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TRYING TO ACT LIKE A MOTHER NOW?" I stood up. "If you're going to say that," a single tear fell. "at least remember when I was growing! Think about when the most important days of my life happened! Starting with the day I was born!"

Her head jerked. Her eyes were the biggest I've ever seen them. "T-Today?" she stuttered, looking at my pained face. My eyes were red from the tears.

I shook my head. "If you can even forget the day I was born...wouldn't it have been better if I wasn't born at all?" And I stormed out of the room. No. I ran.

Walking through the dim hallways, I couldn't help but think how wrong Andrew was. How I believed that Adeline would celebrate my birthday. I was stupid for thinking that. I was stupid for ever thinking that she would protect my like a mother. Like she would every care for me. And now, because of how stupid I was, I'm leaning against a pillar, crying.

I let those tears fall. I let them stream down my face. I let myself introduce myself to the vulnerable to side of me.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy stormed out of the president's room. I had no idea that she would be his mom. But when I followed him to the hallway, it was worse.

He was crying. In pain, anger, hurt, sadness...

My eyes began to fill with tears. The same as his. I can't believe that he's gone through this much. I can't believe it.

'Mother Superior, my star is crying in the dark. What shall I do?'

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far the longest chapter that I've ever written. It took me a couple of hours. I didn't know if I should have shortened it, but summer break is coming up so I want to finish this story before then. Please review! It means a lot to me!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot to do this week, including a huge test, lab experiments, and a graduation. Plus, I have to wear a skirt!(Which I hate wearing.) But anyway, sorry that I didn't upload faster and that this was a bad chapter. But wait for the next one because it's going to be a lot better.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. My star was crying in the dark. Away from everyone that it surrounds, everyone that cares for it. He can't be seen.<p>

I watched as Percy ran into the bathroom to freshen himself up. But when I peeked in to check on him, he was doing as bad as he did before. Instead of cleaning up, he kept crying. He just kept crying. I wanted to go in there, comfort him. But I can't let him know that I saw what had happened. I can't let him know that I know Adeline is his stepmother.

But I don't want to leave him.

So I kept watching as his tears slowly dwindled. He washed his face vigorously with the water from the sink. When he looked up at his reflection, he was breathing shakily and his eyes were red from the tears.

When I turned back, not wanting to see him hurt, I glanced at the address for the cake shop.

"It's not time for this."

Percy's POV

I can't believe that she didn't know. I can't believe that I was stuck with someone like her. I can't believe that she loved that composer so much to leave me.

Maybe if I continue, it'll just go away. Like she did. It only took her seconds to disappear in my life. Why is it taking longer now?

As I wash my face, I could barely feel my body. It was numb and I was struck by reality. I shouldn't do this anymore. It's so stupid. I was so stupid.

After the incident, I decided to keep on rehearsing. Just because something like that happened doesn't mean I can't keep playing. If I want to succeed, I have to work hard.

While strumming the guitar, I stopped to drink some water. But then I noticed that my bottle was empty. Shaking it, I placed it on a desk and continued to play.

I took a two minute break, leaving the room for only a while. When I got back, I sat down again.

"I'm ready," I tell myself. Drinking some water, I start strumming the guitar. It wasn't until the middle of the song that I realized that my water bottle was refilled. No. It was a new bottle. What the Hades?

But before I could reach a conclusion, one of the lights was flashing. It was running low on energy. I can't practice in a room where the lighting is distracting me. So I got up once more and went into the supply closet.

"Ah, here it is," I said. When I came back into the recording room, the lights had stopped blinking. "That's weird." And I look back at my water bottle. Ah, I get it now.

Smirking, I said in a clear voice, "Ah, for some reason, I feel like drinking some milk." Bingo.

Annabeth's POV

I ran into the small grocery store. It was dark, but it opens till midnight. Running in, I had already bought a water bottle, a new light bulb, and now, milk.

I set it on Percy's desk when he wasn't there. I guess he took another break.

"Right," I said, proudly. I hope that this will make up for the horrible thing that happened today. I feel like it's my fault. But I was about to run out when Percy was leaning on the doorway, cocking his head. I halted. Uh, oh.

"What are you doing," he asks. I didn't know what to say. I can't say, 'Oh, I just saw that your mother forgot it was your birthday and I stalked you while you were crying because I feel like it's my fault. Also, your mother is Adeline Regan, the famous singer I though you were a big fan of.' \

Percy continued. "Accident Express Delivery, you're also delivering water and flourescent lights now too?" He walked up closer to me, making me nervous.

"Er, that..." My eyes bounced from one side of the room to the oterh. What should I say, what should I say? Suddenly, he looked scared.

"You...you didn't see something, did you?" He gave me a cold, hard glare.

Before I could answer, I asked, bluntly, "Are you hungry?"

"Hah?"

"Shall we go and have some cake together?" He looked down at his watch.

"At this time? All the shops are closed."

"There's still a shop that's open. I konw ther's one. I've always wanted to go there." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the address that was scribbled on a piece of paper. "Let's go together, okay?" I begged.

I looked through the glass of the cake store. They were all gone. Behind me, I could practically see Percy scoff.

"Let's go home." I turn around.

"Wait, there's still some other places to visit!" I dragged him by the arm outside. The chilly air seemed really nice today. There wasn't any traffic outside and I didn't shiver. It was cool and relaxing. "Let's go roller skating."

Percy's POV

We reached the roller rink in the south part of San Fran. It's actually really cool, since today, it didn't look like anyone was there. Inside, there were just a few people. Adults, teenagers, and couples. Everyone ignored us. It was really nice.

"What are we doing, Pig-Rabbit?" I ask her as I put on my skates. She stood up, wearing her's and twirled.

"We just skate around the big arena in the middle. Let's go." But I stayed on the bench I was sitting on. The truth is, I don't know how to skate. But I didn't want her to know. That's embarrassing.

"Um, I can't. I...twisted my ankle," I lied. Please don't make me skate. Please believe what I said. Too bad.

"Come on, Percy. You were perfectly fine when I brought you here. Now come on." She ushered me up and I tried to stand, but tripped horribly. "Woah, you're worse than I thought." I shot her a glare.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," I snarled. She pouted.

"Sorry, Percy. Here, let me show you." I was reluctant, but I gave her my hand and she gently clasped her's around mine. We carefully skated over to the arena and stepped on. I almost fell a second time, but Andrew was there to catch me. "Watch out!"

"Thanks. How do you do this? It's like, impossible." She shook her head.

"When I was still in the orphanage, Andrew and I use to come here all the time to escape from our worries. It was a pretty tough time, but I would always make it through with my brother's determination." She was staring at her shoes as she skated. I couldn't help but look at her angelic face as she held onto my hand and led me through the arena. But then, I tripped again.

"Ouch!" I landed on my knee and Andrew went down with me. But she stood up almost as quickly as we fell down. And she started to laugh.

"Percy...You're...too...funny!" she said in between her laughs. People were staring at us and I could feel my face heat up.

"Let's go, Pig-Rabbit!" I got up, carefully ran over to the exit of the arena with my skates, returned them, and burst through the doors of the rink. "What now?" I ask her. She thought for a moment. Then, her face lit up.

"AH! It's time to get you a present!" We walked into a small store that was filled with cutesy little stuff animals and stickers and fluff. And it wanted to make me puke.

"Why do we have to go to this store?" I ask her, holding my nose.

"Because it's one of the only ones opened today. Now hurry up!" I walked over to a couple of stuffed ducks, bears, and dogs. They kind of scared me. I kept searching for anything that would be worth my time. But nothing. Andrew, on the other hand, was looking excitedly all over the store. Then, she picked up a small stuffed doll and called me over.

"Percy! It's you!" Confused, I walked over and found that she was holding a doll. It had jet black hair with sea green eyes. The doll was glaring, with a soft smile, and was holding up a guitar, labled A.J. In other words, it wasn't me.

"That's not me. It's too ugly." Andrew pouted and picked up two more.

"No, that is you. See, this is Sam and Jeremy." She was right. Sam's doll had his blue-green eyes and soft brownish hair. He had a smile and held a bass. Jeremy was holding up a pair of drumsticks and his blonde hair and hazel eyes stood out.

"What?" I grabbed my doll. "How can this be? How come I'm the ugly one? Look at Jeremy and Sam! They're practically twins!" I shook my doll angrily.

"Oh, I guess mine didn't come out yet," said Andrew. Is that all that you can think about?

"Let's go," I demanded. But I had to wait a few minutes to let her buy the three dolls. What a total failure.

Annabeth's POV

After our little trip around town, we were back at the dorms. Percy parked his convertible in front of the topiary sitting outside. We walked past a rose bush and everything was quiet.

I glanced at my watch. 12:58. Percy's birthday is coming to an end. But I stopped as we were walking back.

"I..." He didn't turn around.

Instead, he said, "You wanted me to have a good birthday, right?" I didn't answer, even though it was true. "That really seemed like something that would happen to you. Like something that you would do."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You made me drive you to a store where there was no cake. You made me come with you to a skating rink and I fell, while you laughed at me and humiliated me. You made me go into a store where I found out there was a failed doll of me." I winced.

"I'm so, so sorry." But what came out of his mouth shocked me.

"But this has been the best birthday I've ever had." My eyes widened as he turned around and then, smiled. "Thanks."

I rememberd what Adeline had said to Percy.

"Because of you, I lost someone important to me, too." And Percy.

"If you can even forget the day I was born, wouldn't it have been better if I wasn't born at all?" And how incredibly painful his voice was.

"Percy..." I say softly.

"Yes?" I gave him a soft smile.

"Let me fill your time till the end." I slowly walked up in front of him. And gave him a hug.

I could feel Percy tense up, but I kept my arms around him.

"Mother Superior had always done this on my birthdays. She said, 'Today is the very important day that you were born." A single tear dripped from my eye. "Thank you for being born. The people that Percy has given happiness to...there are so many of them in this world. I believe all of them...are thankful, that Percy was born.'" But more tears were starting to fall. I can't do it. I just can't. But I have to.

"Percy..." I mustered up all the courage I had. All the pain, hurt, sadness. But also all the good things. The happiness, excitement...love. And those two words came out of my mouth.

"Happy Birthday."

Percy's POV

I didn't move when she said it. I didn't even push her off of me. Instead, I let her keep talking. I let her say what she had to. And I couldn't help but feel a soft and gentle thump in my heart.

"Andrew..." She wrapped her arms around me tighter. Then, she let go.

In her regular voice, she said, "It's past midnight. Your birthday is over." I stared at her smiling face. It's full of love and warmth. And then, she walked away.

Annabeth's POV

I walked away. From my star.

"I also..." I thought in my head, pushing on my nose, "am thankful that Percy was born." And I let those heartbreaking tears fall. Great. It's not only running now. It's walking as well.

Sam's POV

I just kept a strait face as I watched those two. But inside, I felt a pang. It hurts. A lot. Especially when I saw her hug him. And walk away.

Turning back from where I was, I let out a soft sigh in the clear, California air.

"I told her to be cool..." I choke down a cry. "It's hard to be cool..."

But I let one fall. And I think you know what I mean.

Percy's POV

I carefully took the hairpin out of my pocket. And I held it gently on the palm of my hand.

"Annabeth..."

I tried to walk into the dorms, but Sam blocked my way. I look at him in confusion. His face showed sadness, but he tried to make it disappear.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey, Percy." There was a very awkward silence.

"So, mind letting me in?" He smiled. Then, nodded. But before I could walk in a second time, he put his arm out, blocking me once more. "Sam?" His eyes were fixed to mine.

"Andrew wasn't that happy today. He lost something important. I know that he said he was fine, but look at him. He's a lot sadder than before. Does he seem okay to you?" And then, he walked away. I was able to get the message he was sending.

I put on the surgical mask, hat, and uniform. Then, I stretch on the gloves on my hand. Putting the goggles over my eyes, I raised my eyebrows at our two little patients.

The little stuffed pig and rabbit.

I took the biggest pair of scissors that I had and looked unfortunately at the pig.

"Then, let's proceed with the surgery."

Annabeth's POV

After showering, I quietly walked into Percy's room, not wanting to wake him up. It's already late.

Today was filled with misfortune. But hearing how it was Percy's best birthday made my heart flutter. Thank you, Percy. I believe that everyone loves you.

I slowly shut the door behind me, avoiding the loud clamp. I tiptoed to my bed, on the ground, and lie inside the soft sheet covers.

But I couldn't go to sleep. So I just stared at the stars above me. The hairpin didn't leave my mind. I can't believe that I lost it. I lost it. Something so dear to me.

"Mother Superior, my star is so close to me. It's so close. But I'll never be able to reach it. And once my brother gets back, I might never see it again." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to tear like I did when I hugged Percy. When I wished him happy birthday.

SOMehow, I did manage to fall asleep. And it took a lot of tears to do it.

When I woke up, the sun was burning on my eyes. But the lights were turned off for some reason.

I groggily turned and stared at something blurry in front of me. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that seomthing else was shining on its ears.

I sat up, confused. What is this?

Reaching my hand out, I let out a gasp as the blurry image turned clear.

The soft fur, the pig nose, the rabbit ears. Pig-Rabbit.

"Pig-Rabbit?" I shoved it closer to my face. And I noticed that the shiny thing on its ear. It was my hairpin. "AH! My hairpin!" I yell, hoping that Percy did not hear me. "This is like a dream! No one pinch me! I'm so happy!" I squeaked. I started to hug it.

"But why?" Then, I looked at the sleeping Percy that was laying on his bed. "Percy?"

I crept over and peered over the shelf that was separating the two of us. When I saw his sleeping face, I smiled and giggled.

"Percy, thank you so much!" And I started to freak out with the pig-rabbit once more. Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! It's so cute! Thank you, Percy, thank you!

Percy's POV

Little did she know that I wasn't asleep. I tilted my head up to see her freaking out and hugging the pig-rabbit. A huge, crooked grin made its way up my face.

No. Thank you, Annabeth. Thank you for making last night one of the best nights of my life.

And I didn't mean it sarcastically.


	23. Chapter 23

I got ready to go down to breakfast. I just put on the gray sweatshirt and pants that Andrew had gotten me when I got lost.

But when I got down, Andrew was talking to Mr. McKenzie. Instead of eavesdropping, I walked in, ready to eat. I didn't know where Sam and Jeremy was.

When I walked past Andrew, she smiled and I tried hard not to smile along with her. Mr. McKenzie could feel the happiness in the air.

"Andrew, what are you smiling about?" He noticed that Andrew was smiling like crazy.

"Nothing." Her cheeks darkened in color and mine did as well. But then, she started to cough and sneeze.

Mr. McKenzie said, "Maybe you caught a cold since you were out last night." Immediately my attention turned to her. Is she okay? I hope that I didn't cause her to get sick...

Sam walked down into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of hot tea. Not wanting him to do something, I quickly walked over to Andrew.

"Andrew, drink some water." But then Sam had to intervene.

"Sam, you look like you caught a cold. So, drink hot tea." He handed her a cup of tea and I cringed.

"Andrew, here comes your juice!" yelled an awake Jeremy behind us. He ran over with a new bottle of orange juice. "Drink this."

She looked distraught. Guess she couldn't pick.

"What do you want to drink?" Mr. McKenzie asked. We all held up our drinks for her. I especially glared at Sam, while Jeremy jumped around. "Tea, water, or juice?" She looked confused at first, but then, made up her mind.

"I prefer something hot." Sam grinned and handed her his cup of tea, leaving me cringing and glaring hardly. I scoffed and drank my cup of water. She clearly doesn't know how to choose drinks.

"Andrew," Jeremy called, "drink this too. Juice is good for colds." She looked pleased as Jeremy handed over his drink to her. Then, there was a very awkward silence.

Annabeth's POV

Today's shoot is going to be at the Stars Entertainment Center, located just south of Sacramento I don't know if I'll be okay, but I have to try my best. I'll always try my best.

We're going to advertise jacket's that just came out. Surprisingly, they were very comfortable and nice to wear. At the shoot, everyone was walking around. People came up and put make up on us, others fixing the lighting, and the rest getting the feathers, scarves, bananas, and roses.

My outfit was really cool. I wore a gray jacket with a checkered shirt inside, gray feathers in my hair, and a gray and white pair of skinny jeans. Jeremy wore a yellow jacket, with a white shirt, light blue pants, and yellow sandals. In his hands were bananas, which he has to eat. Sam represented red. Wearing a red jacket, he also wore white pants, and black shoes. Percy has to represent blue. Besides the jacket, he was wearing a pair of gray jeans, and aqua blue sneakers.

"A.J, please express yourself according to your color," said the director of the shoot. We had each held flowers. I was holding white roses, Percy was holding Anemone hepaticas, Sam was holding red roses, and Jeremy was holding daffodils. It was a really nice scent.

We began to hold our other items, such as bananas for Jeremy, roses for Sam, scarves for Percy, and feathers for me. We played around a bit, letting the director take fun photos. Then, we did serious ones, where our eyes were sharp and our smiles were no where in sight.

"Good job, great job!" the director yelled. We took a small break afterward.

Sitting down by two tables, Percy started to complain. "The scarves that I have to wear are so itchy! I just want to rip it off. Why do I have to do blue? Can't I change my color? Yeah, yellow seems to be easy, since all you have to do is eat bananas while holding flowers." Typical Percy. But it wasn't only him. Jeremy shot him an exhausted look.

"Percy, if I eat one more banana, one more freaking banana, I will throw up."

Sam complained, "There are bees everywhere. I'm pretty sure it's trying to sting my, since you guys don't only have flowers." But I was the only happy about my color.

"I really like flowers and feathers. It's pure." They all looked at me.

"Andrew," Percy starts, "don't get close to me. You're going to spread the pollen everywhere. You too, Sam." Sam and I looked at each other and laughed.

"How can you guys be tired?" asked Silena. "There's still a lot more." She gestured over to boxes and boxes of scarves, bananas, and flowers.

"That's not good," Sam said. But we laughed again afterward

"If I eat all that, I will become a monkey," Jeremy said.

"And my neck will get itchy without any bug bites." But I thought positive as the two stared wide eyed at the products.

"I will do my best." Then the president walked over.

"Are you doing a good job? I have brought over one of your supporters." Behind him, Rachel stepped up.

Percy's POV

"Are you doing a good job?" Like heck we are. Do you not see my trying to itch my way out of my scarf? "I have brought over one of your supporters." He gestured to someone behind him. Probably the second person that I don't ever want to see. Rachel.

I glared at her, stone hard. The playful atmosphere seemed to wash away with the appearance the demon fairy. Not one person clapped as she waved. Sam and Jeremy looked at us, confused. Of course, they don't know what has happened. About the whole Andrew is a girl, Rachel is blackmailing me, me dating her to keep her from telling people that Annabeth is actually pretending to be her brother stuff.

When no one congratulated her, her face dropped and she rolled her eyes. Then, she turned to me, giving me those fake, innocent eyes of hers.

"Your color is blue. That's my favorite color." She walked over and hovered her hand on top of my hair. "It's the right color for you." I tried to hardest not to push her away from me.

"Since girls from their teens and early adulthood like blue, Percy's in it. Since kids like Jeremy, he's in yellow. Since Sam has a lot of mixed fans, he's in red. And pure Andrew is in gray and white," the president explained.

But that demon fairy just had to keep yapping. "That means Percy is most popular among the girls." She turned to Andrew. "May I love him, Andrew?"

Annabeth's POV

"That means Percy is most popular among the girls," said Rachel. Every since she came, the air has been tense and I don't like it. But I didn't like what she said next. "May I love him, Andrew?" Immediately I became flustered.

"O-of course," I stuttered. "Isn't it fortunate that people love him?" Percy suddenly twitched and looked at me.

"Fortunate?" Oops. But I quickly had something to say.

"Percy is always frowning, however, people like him. Isn't it fortunate?" He kept staring. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. I put on my braves smile and said, "You are something." But he scoffed.

"Andrew, which color do you like the most?" Rachel asked. My eyes widened. Oh no.

They all turned to me, waiting for an answer that I didn't know how to respond.

"Um, that..." But I had it. "Since I'm a man, I like red. Like a lot of guys." For some reason, their faces fell, even Sam's.

"Red?" Percy said. I looked down at the table, clearly not wanting to answer anything else.

Rachel's POV

When the shooting had stopped a second time, I looked over to see Andrew coughing. And Sam and Jeremy were helping her.

"Did you catch a cold?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Ah!

"Mr. McKenzie gave me medicine. I'll go take some." She sniffled and got up, leaving the two behind. When she walked past me, I scoffed

"I really hate her. Why do they like her so much?" And an evil plan aroused in my head. I hate you, Andrew. You're such a scum. You think that you can deceive everyone. Well, you can't me because I'm too smart to be deceived And I decided to follow her.

She walked up to a hallway and I stopped, peeking over the corner, as she walked down. But Percy was there.

"Andrew," he said, "I don't care about your preferences, however, since you are continuously underestimating me, it makes me feel bad."

"Percy, please don't care about my preferences." She was about to walk past him, when Percy stopped her.

"Wait. Tell me the truth. Which color do you like the best?"

"Eh?" She looked down, obviously trying not to meet his gaze. "I already said it was black." Percy smirked.

"That's what you said pretending to be a man. Tell me the truth." He started to walk closer to her, making her lean against the wall as he placed his arm next to her head. "Which color do you like the most? Tell me. You're a woman." I kept watching horrified. Does Percy like...

"In reality..." she started. Come on, spit it out! That shameless female liar! I really hate her! "I like gray and white." Percy was left dumbfounded. Then, he scoffed.

"You get out of it so well. Andrew, you're good at turning things around. You're getting better everyday." And he left leaving her there, breathing heavy.

I hid behind a pillar as Percy stormed away.

When he left, I stood there, angry.

"Percy. Did you actually consider Andrew a woman?"

Annabeth's POV

He left. Thank the gods that he left. I really thought that he would be able to see through me.

I walked into the bathroom, where I washed my face. Looking up at my reflection, I couldn't help but think about Percy. Why did he want to know my favorite color? Why was he so concerned?

And I thought about last night. His mother. The birthday. The roller rink, cake, presents. And the pig-rabbit.

But then, I heard footsteps behind me. Running into one of the stalls, I could sense something wrong. It didn't sound like a man. It sounded like the click clacks of a woman's heel. And then, I heard the voice.

"Are you here?" Oh my gods! Is that?... "Andrew, come out." I slowly peered out the door, looking up to see an angry Rachel. Her eyes were cold as she glared at me and her expression was dead, but strongly filled with hatred.

"Rachel?"

"I thought you went into the wrong place, so I've come to take you out." Oh no. She couldn't have...

"This is the men's room." She scoffed.

"That's right. This is the men's room. Then why are you here? You should go to the women's room." My eyes widened in horror. I was speechless. No, no, no! "You're a woman. I know everything. I can't stand to watch you. Come out right now." Then, she grabbed my arm and dragged me off somewhere.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I screamed at her. But she didn't' "Rachel, let go of me!"

"Be quiet!"

"Rachel!" She dragged me all the way to a the set of the shoot. No one was there, but it felt as if a million eyes were on me. A million, evil, selfish, little eyes. And they were all Rachel's.

"You just love hanging around them pretending to be a man, don't you," she asked me as she placed me by a wall. I tried to walk away, but she pulled me and pushed me into the wall, causing me to shriek in pain. She didn't care. "Which color do you like the most?" I blinked nonstop. "Yellow." No. "Red." No. "or Blue?" Tears were about to spring out of my eyes. They were full of fear, full of horror, and full of an identified feeling.

"Rachel..."

"Answer me! Don't call my name and tell me who you like!" I couldn't answer No matter what. "You want me to tell you more?" And those names that came out had shook me. "Jeremy...Sam...OR PERCY!" I couldn't move. But that's when Percy decided to appear. Along with Jeremy and Sam. I felt sick to my stomach. I can't even look at them in the eyes. Please, Mother Superior, please help me...

"You like Percy don't you?" she asked me. I couldn't answer. No. Not like this. Please not like this...

"I..." I was so helpless. My voice was shaky.

"You don't even deny it...Then, I can tell them." And she started to walk away, but I snapped out of my horror and grabbed her. But Percy, Sam, and Jeremy were walking over. Rachel tried to pry me away from her grip, but I begged her, silently, not to tell.

"You don't want it? Then do as I tell you." And she got up, and walked away. Away from Percy.

Percy's POV

What was all that about? I couldn't hear them, but I could definitely tell that something was up. Something painful. And it wasn't her cold.

Walking over, grabbed her by the arm and made her sit down on a chair. But I could feel her hand shaking. I could feel the blood rush through her body. I could feel how distressed she was. But why?

"Andrew, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. Sam nodded. She shook her head, blinking to get rid of the tears that were about to pour out of her eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." Her eyes were dead. They weren't like the silver grayish color that I've admired. They weren't stormy and intelligent like they use to look like. They were scared, horrified. And I though for a second that maybe Rachel...

"Let' go," I demanded. The shoot had ended a little bit before. The three of us guys thought we would go freshen up, before we went home. But I was not expecting to see Andrew all shook up like that.

Suddenly, Sam grabbed Annabeth by the hand and pulled her on top of his back. Jeremy and I stared at the both of them, in shock. Jealousy rose in my throat, but I pushed it down. And we all walked out of there.

We reached the parking lot and Jeremy hurriedly opened the door to the van, while Sam carefully walked in with Annabeth on his back. I followed them, trying not to cry out. What happened just now? Why do I feel like this?

Rachel's POV

It's been a day since I've told Andrew that I know he's a girl. Of course, I told her to wait. I can control her now.

I couldn't stop thinking about Percy and Andrew. They seem so close. Why can't it be me! Why does it have to be that stupid, lying witch! I'm prettier and more famous than her! WHY, WHY, WHY!

But of course, I can control this game now. No one can stop me. And I thought of the perfect way to do it. Of course, it will not expose my true nature. I'm still going to be famous and beautiful, and nothing can take that away from me. Certainly not Andrew.

I stormed into the recording studio of A.J. I ignored all the flashing lights, even not bothering to put on a smile as I stormed in. I didn't care for the fans. They crowded around me, but I pushed through and strut into the building.

And I spotted Andrew on the top floor, sneezing and coughing. My glare was fixed on her's. Now I'm going to humiliate her more than ever and make her ruin her career because she likes Percy! She can't like him. Percy's mine. And everyone knows that. They entire world knows that.

I quickly walk up behind her and pulled her by the shoulders. I could tell that she didn't expect it and I pulled her to the railing of the second floor, where no one could see us.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed at her. "Pretending to be a guy, how long do you intend to keep lying to everyone?" She was just as shocked as yesterday. "Not only that, you couldn't possibly have fallen in love with Percy...have you?" Her eyes widened. Just the reaction I needed. "I told you that I would be back. And now I control you. Nothing can stop me. You do as I say or I'll tell Percy that you like him. I'll tell everyone. And your poor brother can't do anything about it either."

Annabeth's POV

I stare at Rachel, speechless for the second time in a row, since yesterday. Why did she have to come back? Why?

"You like Percy. No. You love him. You fell in love. How pathetic. Do you even think that Percy will like you back? Have you ever thought of that? Pretending to be a guy, how desperate are you?" With every word she said, it was like a punch in the gut.

She started to walk closer to me, a murderous look on her face. I'm trapped. And A.J is just down below us, wondering what we were up to now.

And I fell onto my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the bad chapter. I promise that the other chapters will be better in the future. But I found out that someone had died in my old school and it shook me up. I've been depressed for a few days, but I hope that I'll still be able to do the things that I love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

She kept advancing. I wasn't able to get away, afraid that she will hurt me. She's cornering me and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Pretending to be a guy...how long do you intend to keep lying to everyone?" she screamed at me. I flinched. It felt like someone was digging a knife under my skin. I can't escape or I'll just get even more hurt. "Not only that," she grabbed me by the collar while I was kneeling on the floor, "you couldn't possibly have fallen in love with Percy...have you?" Her words were poison. They were sickening and I wanted them out. Forever. But I can't.

"Answer me, Andrew!" I can't move. I can't get off the floor. It's just like yesterday. I'm hopeless and useless. I'm just the girl kneeling on the ground, pretending to be her brother, while she might have fallen in love. And I slowly back away. I wasn't on my feet, but rather on my knees, begging for her to go away with my eyes.

She's not stopping, but turned for a second to see Percy and the rest of them running up.

Please don't run up. Please...

Percy's POV

I didn't what happened. It was just like yesterday. Rachel was there one second, and left the next. Except this time, she didn't disappear. She just advanced toward an afraid Annabeth. And I was just as scared that something had happened.

Sam, Jeremy, and I stared up at them, in confusion and worry. Then, they spotted us. So we hurried up the stairs.

Annabeth's POV

She turned to me. I was sweating and didn't see her face. I just stared horror struck at the ground.

"You've got some nerve," she spit at me. My voice was quivering and I couldn't quite feel my body. "Liking him even though you know he's my boyfriend." I tried to interfere.

"It's not like that-"

"I told you to stay away from him! I warned you. Shall I tell him for you?" They were almost up the stairs. "That you like him."

"Please, stop!" I yell, but her face was right in front of mine. Her emerald eyes were as green as acid.

"Then don't get close to Percy. Don't talk to him," she began yelling and advancing faster, "don't even look him in the eyes!" A tear squirmed its way out of my eye. "You're not someone who is allowed to like him. If you continue to do that, I will expose the truth about you. About you being a woman and everything." She bent down so that she was the same level as me. Whispering, she said, "How big this scandal can get...I don't even know. But it'll be the juiciest piece of news ever. I'm sure even you can understand, right?" I stare at her, not moving. "That will be the end of A.J."

And then, he came.

Percy's POV

"What happened?" I ask the two. They were both on the ground and Annabeth looked like she had been crying. Then, Rachel ran up to me with a fake, worried face.

"Oh, Percy! This is bad! Andrew seems to be sick!" Jeremy bent down.

"Andrew, are you okay?" She didn't say anything. All she did was breath heavily.

"He seems to be feeling really bad. Maybe he has a fever," Rachel insisted. Whatever happened is gone now.

I extended my arm, waiting for her to grasp it. "Can you stand up?" I ask her. But she didn't even meet my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed when she kept staring down, trying to avoid my gaze. But she didn't stay like that for long. Because Sam knelt down and picked her up.

He put his hand over her forehead and did the same with his. "Your forehead is really hot." I stare at him, in jealousy. My extended hand slowly made its way back to the side of my body.

"What happened?" yelled a voice behind me. It was the president with Mr. McKenzie by his side. "Did something happen?" Sam answered.

"Andrew seems to be having a fever."

"Really? It's because the schedule had been too packed up recently. That's probably why. McKenzie, what happened? You're suppose to take care of the schedule!"

"No, I'm sorry." Rachel turned to look at Annabeth, but she still didn't look up.

"Please take care of yourself. It would be bad if something were to happen to Andrew." Some people nodded. "If something...were to happen. Bye." And she walked away.

I wanted her to look me in the eyes. But her face was turned the other way this time. There is nothing that I can do. Something was up. Something happened and it didn't have anything to do with her fever. There was something happening with those two.

Rachel's POV

I stop in the middle of the stairway and turned back. In a voice too soft to here, I let out my true nature.

"Watch out, Andrew. Even though I don't know you're real name, I'll show you what happens when you get in my way." And I continued down the stairs.

Annabeth's POV

I slowly walk into Percy's room. I don't even want to stay in there anymore. It's too painful. And my gaze went up to the shelf full of A. J's albums. And of Percy.

"Don't get close to Percy. If you don't do this, I'll expose everything." And I had a feeling that she will.

"I can't like him," I said in a meek voice. "I can't...like him." And I clutch my knees when I fell onto the ground. And I began to cry.

Why am I crying? Why? I'm strong. I'm the strong Annabeth. One of the best dagger fighters at camp, the girl who looks guy enough to look like her twin brother, the person who can take on any challenge. But yet, I'm crying over him. Just because of him.

Percy's POV

I didn't want to think about it now. Even though it's probably going to affect me later, I can't right now. I have to focus because I can find out right now why my life had changed.

"Here are the files that we were able to find, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Rao gave me. I nodded and reached for those files. I carefully opened it, trying to not scream. "We don't know his name yet. But we do plan on finding out who he is. I'm sorry about your loss."

Inside one of the files was a picture and a description of him. Of the composer my step-mother fell in love with. The one she loved so much to leave me behind.

"Thank you," I said, in a voice that was quivering. My hand slowly cascaded down to where the picture of him was. He was actually a good looking man. Short, sandy-blonde hair and gently brown eyes. He doesn't seem like the person to harm anyone. Yet, he did.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The president asked. I slowly nodded. I've been waiting for these for months now.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Annabeth's POV

I was lying on the couch, not wanting to go back to Percy's room. My room was already occupied by my aunt's and I didn't want to disturb her. Jeremy and Sam were out doing whatever. I couldn't think right. My fever had gotten worse and my eyes were red from all the sniffing and sneezing.

When Aunt Rose came in, she noticed how bad I looked.

"Oh, Andrew, are you okay?" I tried to nod, but my head was stuck in the pillow.

"I have a slight fever and cold..." I coughed.

"A slight one? Honey, you look like you just got hit with the swine flu. Are you sure you're all right? You don't need me to do anything for you?" I shook my head.

"It's all right. If I was in Percy's room, I would give it to him." I lowered my head, making it ache for the millionth time.

"Here, you can go lay in my bed. I'm going over to visit my friend's house for today. My house is almost done with the repairing and you can have your old room back in a few days." I gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Rose." She patted my head.

"You are my favorite nephew." And she walked away. When she said that, it made my heart hurt even more. To know that someone who cares about me this much is being fooled because of me...

Percy's POV

When I got back, Jeremy, Sam, and I decided to check on our sick band mate. Jeremy slowly opened the door, making sure if she was awake.

"Andrew, you were here?" He entered and Sam followed.

"How are you feeling? I heard that you got worse." I was the last, but decided to stay back a little. Remember, I'm the 'Neat Freak.'

"I'm doing alright..." she said in the most weakest voice I've ever heard from her. She churned in her bed so that she was facing Sam and Jeremy. "I'm still a little out of it..." And then I came in.

"Keeping yourself healthy is part of being a pro. The staff was troubled because of you."

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were cracked and dry. Even her whole face was red and pale at the same time.

"Even if you say harsh things, it couldn't be helped," Sam said. I furrowed my eyebrows Then, he walked over and stood next to her. "Now, just get a good rest, Andrew." He patted her head and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away, not watching as Sam helped her. And I walked out.

Sam's POV

"Don't worry about Percy. He's always like that, as you can see. He was just as worried as we were," Jeremy said. That seemed to surprise her.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate you guys coming and talking with me. But I don't want you to get sick." I gave her a gentle smile.

"You don't need to worry about us. You need to worry about yourself. That's what matters right now.

"A way to cool your head would be great," Jeremy suggested. "I'll go get some ice." And he ran out of the room, running into Percy on the way there. I slowly walked out, but turned back to see her pained self.

"Hurry and get better," I whispered as she drifted off.

"I don't want to see you in this much pain." And I walked out just as the others had done.

Percy's POV

I had picked up a lime on the way back from the meeting with Mr. Rao. Walking in the kitchen, I couldn't stop thinking about how sick she looked. It was pretty painful. So, I decided to use this lime to make something for her to eat. But how do I get her to eat it?

But instead of finding a kitchen, I found Jeremy and Sam both in it as well. And they had a huge bowl of lime with them. They were peeling it and squeezing the juice out of them, working together to make whatever they wanted to. Then, they caught me staring.

"Oh, hi Percy. Seeing these limes, I couldn't help think about how pained Andrew looked. So I decided to make a batch of whatever," Jeremy said in his cheerful self. Sam chuckled and continued to peel, but they noticed that I had a lime in my hand.

"You brought lime, too?" Sam asked as he squinted to see the small object in my hand. It was already half peeled.

"Yes. Why?" I asked in a confident voice. And I bit into it. I tried my best trying not to make a pucker face, but it just didn't work. "I'll just go now," and I rushed off upstairs.

Sam's POV

I brought up the tea that I had made for her with the limes. I gently set down the tea set I had with me and put it on the small drawer next to her. She was sleeping.

"The tea's going to get cold." I tilted my head and saw that she was making twitching motions with her face. "I should let her rest for now. I can heat it up again later." And I was about to bring back down the tea set when she made a faint noise. My eyes suddenly shot towards her and I sat down next to her. "Andrew..." She continued to move.

"Don't get sick. Please. I won't be able to not do anything." And I reached out my hand and moved the hair that was in front of her face.

Percy's POV

It's already night and I threw away the idea of trying to make something, seeing that Sam and Jeremy were already occupied with that.

I slowly opened my eyes while I was laying in bed. I got up and looked over to see the pig-rabbit sitting on a table in my room. Next to where Annabeth had slept.

"Is she alright?" I ask myself. I haven't seen her since this afternoon when I visited her room. I couldn't go back to sleep so I walked downstairs.

Turning on the lights, I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I still didn't stop thinking about her condition.

"She couldn't still possibly have a fever, right?" I was still really reluctant. "Should I go check on her?" I closed the door of the fridge and was about to walk away when Andrew steps right in front of me. I jump back, almost screaming, but stopped myself.

"You! What is it? You surprised me." She looked just as bad as she did before, but standing up. There were bags under her eyes and her lips were as pale as she was. But she didn't talk. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't talking. It was really scaring me.

"Water...I need...water." And she fainted.

I quickly grabbed her with my eyes wide.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so hot?" I realized what I just said, but I didn't care right now. "Andrew, pull yourself together!" I shook her and set her down on the ground. I put my hand up to her forehead. It was way too hot. "Your fever has really risen!" I shook her vigorously. "Hey! Hey, Andrew! Hang on!" She didn't respond. So I picked her up, and brought her to my car.

I drove as fast as I could without speeding. I tried to take the shortest way to the hospital, but there was just too much traffic.

"Gods!" I yelled in the car. I look at her in the passenger's seat. She was still breathing, thank god, but her breathing has gone a lot faster, like she was trying to catch her breath. "How did you allow yourself to get like this? You should've called someone. How could you just be like that?" I found myself yelling a lot louder. It wasn't her I was scolding. It wasn't her who allowed this to happen. It wasn't her who tried not to try harder. It was me.

When I finally reached hospital, I pulled up by the nearest parking space somewhere in the side of the building. There was no one there.

I ran to the passenger's side of the car, opened the door, and unbuckled her seat belt as fast as I could. Then, I lifted her out of the seat.

"Can you walk into the hospital?" I ask her, hoping for a response.

"Hospital?" she asked, meekly.

"If you can't, I'll just carry you." I tried to put her arm around my shoulder, but she rejected it and tried to get back into the car.

"Hey," I said.

"I won't go to the hospital. I can't go." She started to walk away from the building, but she was staggering and limping.

"But your fever is really high!" I yelled at her. She turned around and some color came back on her face.

"I can't. They will find out..."

"Even so, you have to go. I can't leave you here." I tried to grab her, but she yanked my hand off of her.

"If I were to be examined, it would be found out that I'm a girl. If they do, it will be a problem. So I won't go." She began to walk off again, but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Annabeth! Are you out of your mind?" My voice rose. It was the first time I used her name in public. She kept walking off like she didn't hear me so I yanked her back once again. "Let's go first. Let me take care of this."

"I don't want to give anyone trouble."

"It's not the time to say something like that" But she was still being stubborn.

"I won't!" Her eyes were starting to tear up. "Aren't you scared? What if someone finds out!" she screamed. "I'm afraid you will be in trouble. I don't want to be the reason for you to get hurt...because of someone like me." My eyes widened in shock. How can she not care about herself? How can she not put her health first? And for me...

"You can't afford to worry about me. I'll be fine. Now your condition is way, way more important than me! I decided to accept this when I first let you join A.J. Let me take care of it." But she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I promised I wouldn't be found out. So I can't go to the hospital." Her voice was...I don't know.

"You're really...!" I started, but stopped. She kept on going.

"I can endure this."

"Let's go!" I tried to drag her there, but she kept slipping out of my grip.

"Didn't you say this before?" I stare at her, scared that she'll be hurt. "That you're putting your whole life into A.J." I remember. I didn't know that she was a girl then, but more importantly, I didn't know she would be this hard working.

"If I go to the hospital, everything will be lost. Everything that's important to you. I could not bear something like that to happen. So, I will not go to the hospital." She said that sternly, even though she was crying. "Ever." And she stood there, her eyes telling me that she wasn't about to give up. Not without fighting.

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't. I can't believe that she's risking this. I fought with myself.

"Aish!" But she didn't flinch. She didn't change her answer. She was still going strong. Then, she fell down a little, but I caught her once more. I couldn't help but stare at her expression. It was strong.

I looked back from the car to the hospital. What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Sorry for changing POVs a lot. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**There is some Percabeth in this chapter, but there will also be some more love pairings as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

><p>We were in the car. I wasn't able to bring the stubborn Annabeth to the hospital. She wouldn't let me. She'd rather have her health deteriorate than be found out.<p>

I still couldn't believe that she'd do something as stupid as this. Why did she have to be such an idiot?

'But she did this for you,' part of me said. And it was true. Part of it. She was also doing it for A.J.

When I was about to drive back home, I noticed that Annabeth was shivering. She was sweating really badly and blood drained out of her face. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her the best I could.

"Annabeth," I said, "you can cry or throw up, so you don't have to try to hold in the pain." And I buckled my seat belt and drove as fast as I could, home.

I had to carry her bridal style inside of the house, since she was in no condition to walk. I hastily jogged through the kitchen and living room, only to pass a worried Sam.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, frantically. I turned around and his face turned almost as pale as Annabeth's when he saw her in my arms. I know that she didn't look too well.

"He has a high fever."

"I can also take care of him," he insisted, but I didn't let him.

"I'm taking care of him, so you don't need to worry about it." His expression turned grim and he bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry out. But I said, "If too many people are making a fuss, Andrew also won't be able to settle down." And I carried her back to her room.

Sam's POV

I didn't think that she would be in his arms when I got down. But she was.

When Percy told me that she had a high fever, I couldn't help but feel worried. My eyes widened in shock and my heart was beating really fast. When someone you care about is in pain, don't you just want it to stop?

"I can also take care of him," I said, wanting to do everything I could to help her feel better. But Percy didn't let me.

"I'm taking care of him, so you don't have to worry about it. If too many people are making a fuss, Andrew also won't be able to settle down." And he walked away, Andrew in his arms.

I still didn't want to leave. I still really wanted to help. I don't think that I'll be able to sleep tonight. It's going to be really tough.

But a pang of jealousy rose into my throat. I clenched my fist until I could feel my knuckles turning white. And I just stood there, useless. Useless to probably the most important person of my life.

Percy's POV

I gently put her into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She was still shivering and shaking very badly. Taking her temperature, I found out that she was just as hot as before.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. She softly nodded. "Just need one more..." I ran into the kitchen and rummaged through a bunch of drawers to find medicine. I couldn't see well in the dark, but I tried my hardest. I found some medicine and a glass of water. Also, I brought in a cold towel, some lime juice that Jeremy had made ice, a small piece of cloth, and a jar of multivitamins.

When I ran back into her room, I set down the tray of things onto her counter and scoured her room for an extra blanket. I looked through her closet, pushing through all of the boy clothes that she had. When I found one, it was up on the shelf. I pulled it down, but also knocked over a bag.

I picked it up.

"This is..." Inside, was the dress that she wore when I thought she was about to leave. "From that time. So, this is the only set of clothing she has?" I look at her, still in pain. "I can't think about this right now." And I got to work.

I lifted her head up, just enough so that she could get a sip of water. When she was done drinking it, I took the ice and set it on the piece of cloth, wrapped it up, then, dabbed it wherever she was sweating the most.

I gave her some multivitamins and the glass of juice. She ate it all. When I was done feeding her, I took her temperature. It was still high. Soaking the towel, I gently place it on top of her head. A little while later, I took her temperature a second time. It was back to normal.

"Thank gods," I whispered. And drifted off.

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up, I found a piece of wet cloth on my forehead.

"What the heck?..." Then, I remembered last night. At least, all that I can remember. When I turned, my vision was blurry. But I was able to make out a small figure. It got more precise after my vision jarred. It was a sleeping Percy.

His eyes were closed and his bangs were covering his forehead. One of his arms was resting underneath his head, supporting it. He wasn't laying down, but rather sitting down next to me. He didn't look like the hard and cold Percy at all. In fact, he looks almost...angel like.

I shot up when I noticed how close I was to him. Then, I turned to find that a bunch of things were set in front of my bed. Glasses of water and juice, ice, a towel, medicine. Even a first aid kit. Had he done this all for me?

"He took care of me all night..." I slowly leaned in to get a better look at Percy. But then, his eyes started to flutter open, softly. I jerk back, ignoring the pain that was ringing in my head. But I felt a lot better.

"You're awake," he said. He stood up straighter and asked me, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sluggish, but it seems like the fever's gone." He smiled.

"Really? Then I'm glad." I couldn't help it. He made my heart flutter, so I tried to control my emotions. By pushing on my nose.

He didn't yell at me or say that I looked like an idiot. He just took hold of my hand and let it go from my nose.

Percy's POV

"I have something important to say," I told her. "So listen carefully." She reluctantly nodded.

"Yes..." She got ready, anticipating that it was bad news. But, actually, it isn't.

"I changed my mind about you." She seemed a little confused.

"Eh?"

"Although it mush have been very painful...rather than yourself...you thought about A.J first." I looked down, blushing madly. I knew that I was going to regret this, but it's the least that I could do. "I was..." Come on, Percy, spit it out already! I shifted, trying not to meet her eyes. "Impressed," I finished.

I couldn't help but feel even more embarrased because she started to smile. But I'm positive it was one of relief and thanks.

"Therefore, I have decided to accept you."

"Eh?" I've already said that I've accepted her before. But right now, I don't mean in her brother's place.

"From now on," I bit my lip. "I will protect you."

Annabeth's POV

"I will protect you." Those last words that came out of his mouth were hypnotizing and I didn't want it to leave my head. "Don't carry the burden by yourself," he continued on. "You can discuss anything with me. Anything at all." My heart rate was beating faster and I felt very faint. "Do you understand?" I slowly nodded, shaking by the fact that he would say something like that.

"Yes...Thank you very much!" A tear slipped out of my gray eyes. He chuckled and stood up, rubbing his hand on my head.

"Don't cry!" he teased, playfully. "Yeah, the fever has gone down. Then, I'm going back to sleep." And he walked out, leaving me there, crying. Not from the pain. But finally, from happiness.

"Percy..." But then, I remembered the rest of what happened yesterday.

"I'll expose everything. It would be the end of A.J," and my smiled disappeared immediately.

"I can't tell them. I have to do something about it myself. An Annabeth will cause too much trouble."

Sam's POV

I stood outside her door, worried sick about her. I was right. I couldn't sleep last night.

"Is she better now?" I asked myself. I faced her door. "Let's stay still until I feel better..."

Rachel's POV

"Hey, hey," Toru yelled, annoyingly. "It's for the private showing event!" He handed me an envelope with the A.J. Entertainment logo on it. When I opened it up, it was an invitation, exclusively for all those who are able to watch the PV for Andrew's song, 'Alone.' "Percy will also be going," Toru teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So what?" He sighed.

"Still not being honest about your feelings? And trouble temper." He got up and started to walk away. "I wonder if Jeremy will also be there. I'm excited!" I looked down to see the face of Percy on the invitation. Scoffing, I got up and was ready to walk away, when I had the most perfect idea ever.

"Private screening event..." I took a glance at the invitation once more. "A lot of the mass media will come, right?" I smiled evilly.

"It's showtime from now on, Andrew."

Jeremy's POV

I happily skipped up to Andrew's room. I knew that no one else was home. Percy and Sam had gone somewhere to buy something, so I got the whole place to myself. With Andrew.

"That means, it's just the two of us." I started to playfully rub the door. "Andrew!"

I had made her some soup before I went into her room. I waited for her comment when she took a sip of it. I waited, anxiously.

"How is it, Andrew?" She grinned.

"It's delicious!" My smiled grew wide by a mile.

"Isn't it? I really, really, really studied that recipe from the Internet. It has a lot of nutrients so it'll clear up a cold fast." She chuckled.

"Thank you, Jeremy." For some reason, that really shocked me.

"Idiot," I teased, "it's fine. Don't have to thank me." I started to space out, dreamily. "As long as I can see you smile." She looked at me weirdly when I jarred myself into reality. Quickly, I changed the subject. "But Percy and Sam are heartless. Even though you have a cold, they went out. Where did they go?" And I continued to watch him eat.

Percy's POV

I walk through the mall, cooly. No one seemed to mind that I was Percy Jackson, leader of A.J. Maybe that's because I was wearing a pair of fake glasses. I strolled through the aisle of girl clothes. You might be wondering what I'm doing here.

"It would be good to have another set of disguise clothing. I just need to buy anything that'll make her look like a woman." There you have it. I was really confused on what to buy. "I don't know what it is. What do I need to buy? What would she like?" I shook my head, trying to get away from the thought.

"It's a disguise, a disguise," I repeated to myself. "Not a present." I sighed and looked around. To my right, I noticed a mannequin that was dressed in a small, red, tight dress. I pictured Annabeth in it. She blew a kiss.

I furrow my eyebrows, making a disgusted face. "That's not right. I don't like that kind of girl." Then, I looked to the front of me. Behind a display case, was a pink and purple frilly dress. It was so girly. I imagined her in it. She winked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, no, no, no. She looks like a poodle." Then, I kept on searching when something else caught my eye. It was a pure white. Just like Annabeth's color during the photo shoot. There was a satin black sash around it. I imagined her in it. The dress reached up to her knee. A light gray shawl matched her stormy gray eyes. It was perfect.

I nodded in approaval.

"This is it."

Sam's POV

I walked up the excalators to get to a shop on the second floor. There wasn't anything good on the first. No one seems to recognize me with my white glasses and fedora. That's pretty cool.

I walked into a shop that holds almost everything! It had things from bikes and games, to clothes and shoes. I walked over to one side of the store that smelt the best. There, I found a bunch of aroma candles.

There were red ones, pink ones, yellow, orange, and even blue. There were ribbons tied to them and some come in little box sets. Seems like something a girl would enjoy. I picked one up and smiled ot myself.

"This is really cool! It would be good if she likes this!" Then, a saleslady popped up right beside me.

"Is this a present for your girlfriend?" she asks. I look at her startled.

"Eh?"

"you chose it with a lot of determination. I'm sure it will make her happy." My gaze turned back to the aroma candles that were on the shelf.

"If she was my girlfriend..." I smiled and a blush crept up on my face, "I would be extremely happy."

Jeremy's POV

I walk back with some fruits in my hands for the both of us to share. But when I walked into the living room, I saw him laying on the couch, asleep.

I smiled at his sleeping face. It's angelic, unlike mine, where I drool. But then, he churned in his sleep and turned his head upward, facing me. Suddenly, I could feel my heart beat faster.

I walked over and stared at his lips for a long time. Then, I shook myself.

"Idiot! Andrew is a guy!" I slapped my knees. "A guy, a guy, a guy!" I turned back to see him laying down, peacefully. "He's a guy, so..." I jumped over the couch with a scared face. "He's a guy, but..." I bent down next to him. "He's a guy, but..." And I started to lean in.

My heart rate was going up. I could feel my palms start to sweat. I was taking in quivering breaths, but I didn't stop. I can't believe that I'm doing this. I can't believe it. And I almost made it. But of course...

"I'm back," called a voice behind me and I instantly stood up, and turned to see who it was. It was Sam. "What were you doing?" he asked me, curiously.

"N-nothing," I answer back, scared. He seemed to believe it and walked over to Andrew, who then just woke up.

"Oh, welcome back, Sam," Andrew said. I bit my lip and stared out of the windows. Sam walked over and sat down next to him.

"Andrew, here's a present." I jerked my head back. A present? That's why he was gone?

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I stared

at the two, wide eyed. Andrew took out what was in the little bag. It was a red aroma candle.

"This is awesome!" Andrew cried, looking at it in wonder. "Thank you very much!" Sam's smile seemed to light up the place because it got a lot bigger when he thanked him.

"When you have a cold, it will help you relax." I turned back to face the window.

A soft whimper came out of my mouth. Then, Andrew's phone rang.

Annabeth's POV

My phone started to ring after Sam had given me the aroma candle. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Rachel.

My eyes widened with nervousness and horror. I excused myself from the guys and ran into my room to listen to what she had to say.

"Hello?" I answer.

"It's Rachel," she said in a bitter tone. I gulp. "Is now a good time?"

"It's alright," I said, afraid of what she might say next.

"Could you sound like you're having more fun if you talk?" I just noticed that my voice was soft and low, almost like I was bored of the conversation. "Say, next week is the private show event for the PV, right?"

"Yeah." Then, she attacked me with that one demand.

"Could you say it there? That you're a girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I might upload the next chapter tomorrow!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is extremely important in this story, so please read it.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that she just asked me to do that.<p>

"Eh? I can't do something like that," I quickly answered.

"If that's the case, should I send the mass media a fax?" My heart stops for a second. "Which do you think is better? Be exposed by another person," her voice said, evilly. "Or, say it yourself?" Besides, if you said it, wouldn't it be better to apologize? Think about it well, okay?" I hate it when she refers to other people, especially now. But I'm powerless.

"Which would be better for Percy? The person you like." And she hung up.

I was left there, gasping. I really don't have a choice, do I?

Percy's POV

I was walking in the hallway of our dorm. My face felt hot and I blamed it on Annabeth for passing on the fever to me. But I actually knew the reason why, just too embarrassed to say it.

I smile at the bag that I had in my hand, a simple dress and cardigan. And I continued grinning like an idiot when I reached her door.

Annabeth's POV

I plopped myself down on my bed, facing the mirror. My head was buried into my blankets and pillows. When I lifted it up, I sighed, worried.

"What should I do?" And I continued to lay like that till someone knocked on my door. I sprang up, trying not to look upset.

"I'm coming in," said Percy.

"Percy..."

Percy's POV

I awkwardly knock on her door and wait for her to answer. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face until she said, "Percy," and I opened the door, poking only my head in.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. She was sitting on her bed, a little startled. What must have happened?

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking."

"Really?" I ask her, relieved. "That's good." I walked into her room with the bag on my side. When I was in front of her, I stretched out my hand, trying not to meet her gaze. I didn't want her to see me like this. All soft and caring. "Here."

She eyed it suspiciously, but reluctantly took it.

"What is it?" she asked. My face darkened and I felt my cheeks burning.

"It's something you might use." And I spun around, awkwardly, and walked out the door.

When I shut the door, my back was against it and I sighed. But walked away, grinning like an idiot. Just like before.

Annabeth's POV

I watch as Percy walked out the door. When he left, I sat down on my bed and opened up to see what was inside.

"This is..." I picked up the dress that he had bought. It was absolutely stunning! My smile opened up very wide and words cannot describe how I feel. I'm just...happy!

I took it and stood in front of the mirror, imagining myself in it. I wore the gray cardigan that matched perfectly with my eyes and the pair of white flats that he had gotten as well.

I had on a dreamy expression as I held it up against myself. "It's beautiful! It's really...cute." I kept dreaming of myself in something like this. Growing up, I never had the best of anything. Not the best life, the best house, or the best clothes. But seeing me now like this, makes me feel like somehow, my brother's hard work helped me. And I can't thank him enough. Or Percy.

But I just remembered what Rachel had told me over the phone.

"Could you say it there? That you're a girl?" I continued smiling, but it was strained. I clenched my fist until my fingernails dug a little deep into the palm of my hand. A single tear drop fell onto my fist, centimeters from where the ring was. The ring that had started my friendship with Percy.

I continue to smile as I began to cry. 'Mother Superior,the present from Percy makes me really, really happy. But also very sad..."

Percy's POV

It's the next day. We were located at our recording studio, since Mr. McKenzie wanted to tell us something important. It was a boring wait.

I began to play on my iPad piano and Sam started to read, while Jeremy twirled his drum sticks with his fingers. But Annabeth...she didn't seem like herself. She was just sitting there, in a stiff posture, and worrying. But about what?

"Members of A.J, come gather!" yelled Mr. McKenzie out in the hall. We all stood up and walked up to him as he entered with Toru and...Fade Blaine. One of the most well known singers in America.

"Hi guys, I'd like you to meet Fade Blaine. I'm sure that you've heard of him," Mr. McKenzie told us. We all nodded. Toru started to cling onto him, making Fade uncomfortable. Although he doesn't seem like such a bad guy, Fade wore a lot of black, but his piercing blue eyes are what makes girls swoon over him.

"Hi guys. I'm a big fan of A.J," he said, in a cool kind of way. He was around my age, maybe a little older.

"Thank you," I answered back. The rest of A.J nodded. Then, he pointed to Annabeth.

"You are the new member, Andrew, right?" She looked startled at first, but nodded.

"Yeah. That's right." Then, he startled me. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, oblivious to the fact that steam was fuming out of my ears.

"I'm supporting you," he said, in a dark and deep voice, seducing probably over half the nation. Annabeth blushed, but didn't meet his eyes. Yeah, you better not meet his eyes, Pig-Rabbit!

"Thank you very much," she said, trying not to sound too uncomfortable.

"Continue to work hard, okay?" He buried his face next to her hair.

"I will," she said.

"A.J is the best!" he exclaimed, as he walked back to where Mr. McKenzie and Toru were. Sam, Jeremy, and I practically glared at him for the rest of the time. Then, Toru hugged him and he earned a slap to the face.

But then, Fade's face turned into one of a child's. I jump back, a little scared. Of course, he started to dance with Mr. McKenzie and Toru.

"Dos, dos, dos, dos, dos, LOVE INJECTION!" all three of them yelled. Silena face palmed herself in the back.

"Those three idiots..."

Jeremy flinched. "How should we respond to this?" Sam stifled a laugh.

"Somehow, it looks like they're really excited. I was just horrified with what I was looking at, but it was a little funny. Until I looked at the sullen face of Annabeth. My smile disappeared as she looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I ask, in a voice so small, that I was the only one who heard it. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth's POV

"The day when we will reveal that fantastic video will be here soon. Tomorrow, we're not getting the other members." The president was explaining what's going to happen tomorrow, at the PV premier. "You, the stage belongs to you alone. Do your best!" I nodded without saying a word. My face was sad, not like the happy one I usually was like. I guess he seemed to notice it.

"You don't seem excited. Why is that?" My heart sunk even more, if that's possible. "Are you feeling uncertain about your solo debut?" This time, I didn't shake my head. I just sat there. "Listen, Andrew," the president said, talking in a fatherly way, "I think that it's a miracle."

"Eh?"

"You and Percy," he got up and walked over to a huge poster in the back of his office, "Sam, Jeremy. Four talented people working together as a team in this era. That's why I devote myself to supporting all of you." This was the first time that I've ever heard the president like this. I always thought that fame was important to him. But it wasn't. It was also about friendship and support.

"It's not just your talent," he continued. "Ever since you became a member, I have seen how hard you have worked." He made his way back to me. "That's why, Andrew," he sat down next to me. "You must have to believe in yourself and keep pushing ahead. Tomorrow, give it all you've got. If you do that, it will definitely be a success." I smile at his determination.

"President."

"I'm really...proud of...all of you." And he patted me on the shoulder and got up.

When I walked out of his office, I turned around and watched as he started to work. I couldn't help but think about what he said. It was just so...motivational. But I don't know what's going to happen.

"President...Thank you for everything you've done for me." I turn around, fully, until I faced his office door. "But I'm really sorry..." And I began to cry. I hate it when I cry! Why do I have to cry! "Goodbye."

It was late and I ran into the living room, where I gathered all three of them up.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," I said, as I carried their food over to the table. There was a smile on my face as I served them to food, still in my apron. "For Jeremy, it's his favorite curry chicken and rice." He beamed at the food, then at me. His mouth was completely open in surprise and began to eat. "For Sam, it's elegant Italian." He flashed me a smile when he saw what I made him. He looked really happy. "And for Percy, it's a ginger and pumpkin stew that's good for the throat." I didn't only make it for that reason. I also made it because I knew Percy would like it. It's nice and sophisticated.

"I'm so touched," Jeremy said, with his mouth half full. "It's delicious!" He continued to stuff his face in the curry and rice.

"Why did you suddenly make these" asked Sam. I gave them all a soft smile.

"It's to thank all of you. I caused trouble for everyone when I had the cold and fever." I looked down at the ground, and said in a voice I thought no one could hear, " And also, for everything till now..." Percy looked confused.

"Everything till now?" Oh, gods, he wasn't suppose to hear that.

"It's nothing. Please eat while it's still hot," I urged them.

Percy's POV

I watched as she told us to eat. I couldn't help but wonder what's gotten into her. Is it something that I should know about?

I watched as Jeremy stuffed his face with curry and rice, while Sam took a bite of his food.

"Mm," he said. "It's simply flavored. It's delicious!" Annabeth grew a big smile in place of her small frown.

"Really?" He nodded. Then, they all turned to me as I slowly picked up the spoon and gulp down the pumpkin and ginger stew.

I turned to look at her, trying not to flatter her.

"It's okay," I said. She grew another big smile.

"I'm glad." The thing was, it was delicious. But Sam and Jeremy already used that word. So I said okay.

"Really, Percy," Jeremy insisted, "It would be better if you praised him directly." I glared towards Jeremy, who gave me a childish grin.

"Andrew, we're really happy you did this for us," said Sam, "but you didn't have to. It's natural for us to worry about you when you're sick. It's not a bother at all."

"Sam..."

"Me too," seconded Jeremy. "In fact, I actually enjoyed taking care of Andrew."

"Jeremy..." And I knew what I had to do.

"It's because we're a group," I said. She turned to face me, a little surprised that I had said something like that.

"For Percy to say such a thing..."Jeremy teased.

"I'm surprised too," smiled Sam.

"Shut up," I told them, but I kept the smile on my face.

"There's a salad too. I'll go get it." And she stood up, and ran over to the kitchen. My eyes followed her as she left the room.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as the three of them were teasing each other for giving me a compliment. I couldn't help but smile at what I was watching. It's like a fun side that I've never seen before. My smile disappeared a little later.

What if me joining messed this up? What if when I came, their bonds grew apart? It must be my fault that they don't hang around each other much anymore.

But my smile came back as quick as it had gone, and I shot up.

"There's a salad too. I'll go get it."

* * *

><p>I put the dressing on the salad that was set on the table. I was alone in the kitchen.<p>

"What if I was the cause of this? Maybe this shouldn't have had happened after all..."

* * *

><p>It was late. The small party dinner was over and everyone else was pretty much asleep. My aunt went back to her house, which was re-built a lot faster than we had expected.<p>

I sat on my bed, alone, and with my hands hugging my knee. The room was dark and I could hear the crickets chirp outside.

Even though it was dark, I stared at my dress that Percy had bought for me. It was beautiful.

"After this...I really won't get to see them." My eyes didn't leave the dress. "I won't get to see...Percy..."

I decided to stroll around the house, since I couldn't go to sleep. Why bother if you're already going to know that tomorrow is going to be the worst night of your life. I wandered around the place until I ended up in one spot.

In front of Percy's room.

I slowly knock on his door with the back of my hand.

"Percy, are you asleep?" I didn't expect to hear an answer back, which meant he had already gone to bed, but I heard his response.

"What is it?" I hesitated. I don't know if I can do this. But I mustered up all my courage and turned to door knob until I was in Percy's room. But I didn't expect to see him like this.

Instead of the room being light up, it was completely dark, except for the soft glow of the moon outside and the little twinkling stars. And Percy was standing on his balcony, facing the sky.

I slowly close the door behind me and made my way to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Without turning around, he said, "I was wondering if I could see the stars, too. Like you." My eyes widen. "Are the stars out today?" he asked me. He leaned against the frame of the windows leading to the balcony, and his face was so angelic. He was wearing a white shirt, which radiated the light from outside, inwards. Not only his shirt, but it seemed like his eyes were glowing as well, a soft, sea green color. Just like the ocean.

"Yes. They are," I answer, not taking my eyes off of him. "The bright and beautiful star is out."

"Is that so?" He still didn't turn. I took a few small steps forward.

"Percy." But I stopped halfway. Looking around his room, I said, "Someday, when I think about the day that I spent here...I'll probably think that this was like a dream. Even though everyone...seemed as unreachable as a star...I'm actually here with all of you." I thought of all those times with the band. All those terrific, sad, angry, joyful times I had with them.

"Even when I'm no longer here," I said, "whenever I see the stars, I'll always remember everyone." And then, he turned.

"Even though you can see them, I can't see anything when it's dark. When I can't see anything..." He faced the ground, but later looked back up. "I get irritated. Frustrated." And he said a few words that made my heart flutter. "So always stay where I can see you."

Percy's POV

I could see the soft outline of her smile. She took a step forward.

"But...Even if I'm this close...you still can't see me, right?" Her voice was subtle. I could practically see what she looks like. Though, it's all a giant blur.

But I reached down, found her hand, and grasped it. She looked a little startled when I brought it up.

"However bad my sight is," I said, "I can tell that you're there." She looked up at me from our hands, intertwining our fingers. I clutched it a little harder. "So always stay by my side." Her eyes widened in surprise. It had surprised me too, but I didn't change my face. "All right?"

Annabeth's POV

He took hold of my hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

"However bad my sight is, I can tell that you're there. So always stay by my side." My eyes widen in surprise. What did he just say? "All right?"

I stare at his face. It was beautiful. I wasn't mean, or cold, or scary. It was like a whole different side that he's never shown anyone. And it was beautiful.

I slowly took my other hand and placed it on top of ours. I held onto his hand and looked back up at him. We were just staring at each other. No words. Just eyes. Like we were communicating with only that.

Then, I gently push down his hand back down to his side. He looked at me, a tiny bit confused. But I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll do my best tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yeah. 'Night." And I walked out, staring down at the pig-rabbit stuffed animal that was sitting on his chair. With the hairpin.

And I walked out, leaving the pig-rabbit with just itself. The hairpin wasn't there anymore.

Percy's POV

I just kept staring up as she left, her face seared into my mind. I turn to see her shut the door behind her.

"Yeah. 'Night," I repeated.

Annabeth's POV

I shut the door behind my and I leaned my back against it. I slowly slid down as I tried my hardest not to cry.

Rachel's POV

It's finally the day of the PV. I can't wait till the press hears about this. Then, I can be left alone with Percy all to myself.

"It's Rachel!" Photographers started to take pictures as I walked down the aisle to my seat. I could see the media crystal clearly.

"Lots of reporters are here," I said to myself. "I'm looking forward to it."

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Andrew!" Mr. McKenzie ran into the President's room to pick me up. I was all dressed up in my costume, the one I wore at the PV shoot.

"I'm not feeling very well," I lied to him. He stared at me.

"Are you all right? There's still time, do you want to rest?"

"Yeah." And he left.

I stare at the ground for moments before I looked up at myself. I'm going to do it.

Third Person POV

"Andrew has disappeared?" the president said silently over the phone.

"Yeah," said Mr. McKenzie, frantically. "He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest a little, but when I came back to check on him, he wasn't around anymore!" The President lowered his phone. The media was already prepared to see the PV. Almost all of the celebrities were here, including thousands of others. He wasn't able to cancel it now.

"What is Andrew doing?" he asked himself, unsure of the answer.

Percy's POV

"Andrew's...?" Jeremy questioned. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Mr. McKenzie was in a panic."

"What happened, Andrew..." I gulped. This can't be happening. She can't just disappear.

"Let's go to the PV premier," I suggested to them. "If Andrew doesn't make it in time, we'll be able to do something." They nodded and we ran into our individual rooms to change.

But when I went in, I found the pig-rabbit sitting there. Without the pin.

"What the Hades...?" But as I thought of possible answers, one stood out.

Oh my gods, this can't be happening. No, she couldn't have possibly...

I hurried into her room. There, I found the bag I gave her on her table. But when I searched in it, the dress was gone. I checked in her closet. Nothing.

"It can't be..."

Annabeth's POV

I walk the streets of California with my new white flats. And my new dress. I had the hairpin stuck on the side of my hair, which wasn't a wig. It was still my short hair. No one seems no recognize me, though.

I stood outside of the building.

"I have to take responsibility. I can't give it to someone else." And I walked in.

Rachel's POV

"Sorry, but we have some delays. Please wait," said the president of A.J. I could almost laugh. I know what's going to happen. And no one else does.

A smile formed on my lips. The delays are worth it.

Percy's POV

I ran into the building with Sam and Jeremy, all dressed up for the occasion. I've tried to contact her on cellphone, but she didn't answer.

We ignored the legions of screaming fans as we walked in. I looked out for any signs of her.

We entered the big place, filled with thousands of people, maybe more. There were many flashes of lights as we stepped down the stairs. I squinted. I can't see.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! I'd like to introduce to you, A. J's Andrew's PV premiere!" The crowd began to clap, when suddenly, the lights went dark.

"Gods!" I curse to myself. I looked out into the crowd. Nothing but blurriness.

I could sense Sam and Jeremy beginning to walk down, oblivious about the fact that there was a situation a lot bigger than Andrew's disappearance. I quickly grabbed their arms to get their attention. "I can't look for him," I told them. "Go look for Andrew." Jeremy looked confused and Sam's eyes widened.

"Andrew's here? What do you mean?"

"He should be nearby. We have to find him quickly." They nodded.

"I got it. We'll look for him." They were just about to leave when I tugged on them a second time. Staring at me, I got uncomfortable. And scared.

I look up to see the PV starting to play. And her face on the screen. I don't know if I should tell them.

But I didn't have a second to think about it.

Because I said, "Look for a girl."

When I said that, they whipped their heads around, looking at me like I was crazy. Which I probably am for saying that. "A girl in a white dress."

Jeremy looked at me funny. "A girl in a white dress? What do you mean? Didn't you tell me that we're looking for Andrew?

I fought with myself. I didn't want to tell them to truth, but I have to.

"That girl is Andrew."

* * *

><p><strong>There is an extended version of this chapter that I will upload later on. It's only the ending. It'll be a little longer than this one. So please review! I hope that you like this chapter!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, well, this isn't a new chapter, just the extended version. You might want to skip down to the part where Percy says that Andrew is that girl.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that she just asked me to do that.<p>

"Eh? I can't do something like that," I quickly answered.

"If that's the case, should I send the mass media a fax?" My heart stops for a second. "Which do you think is better? Be exposed by another person," her voice said, evilly. "Or, say it yourself?" Besides, if you said it, wouldn't it be better to apologize? Think about it well, okay?" I hate it when she refers to other people, especially now. But I'm powerless.

"Which would be better for Percy? The person you like." And she hung up.

I was left there, gasping. I really don't have a choice, do I?

Percy's POV

I was walking in the hallway of our dorm. My face felt hot and I blamed it on Annabeth for passing on the fever to me. But I actually knew the reason why, just too embarrassed to say it.

I smile at the bag that I had in my hand, a simple dress and cardigan. And I continued grinning like an idiot when I reached her door.

Annabeth's POV

I plopped myself down on my bed, facing the mirror. My head was buried into my blankets and pillows. When I lifted it up, I sighed, worried.

"What should I do?" And I continued to lay like that till someone knocked on my door. I sprang up, trying not to look upset.

"I'm coming in," said Percy.

"Percy..."

Percy's POV

I awkwardly knock on her door and wait for her to answer. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face until she said, "Percy," and I opened the door, poking only my head in.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. She was sitting on her bed, a little startled. What must have happened?

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking."

"Really?" I ask her, relieved. "That's good." I walked into her room with the bag on my side. When I was in front of her, I stretched out my hand, trying not to meet her gaze. I didn't want her to see me like this. All soft and caring. "Here."

She eyed it suspiciously, but reluctantly took it.

"What is it?" she asked. My face darkened and I felt my cheeks burning.

"It's something you might use." And I spun around, awkwardly, and walked out the door.

When I shut the door, my back was against it and I sighed. But walked away, grinning like an idiot. Just like before.

Annabeth's POV

I watch as Percy walked out the door. When he left, I sat down on my bed and opened up to see what was inside.

"This is..." I picked up the dress that he had bought. It was absolutely stunning! My smile opened up very wide and words cannot describe how I feel. I'm just...happy!

I took it and stood in front of the mirror, imagining myself in it. I wore the gray cardigan that matched perfectly with my eyes and the pair of white flats that he had gotten as well.

I had on a dreamy expression as I held it up against myself. "It's beautiful! It's really...cute." I kept dreaming of myself in something like this. Growing up, I never had the best of anything. Not the best life, the best house, or the best clothes. But seeing me now like this, makes me feel like somehow, my brother's hard work helped me. And I can't thank him enough. Or Percy.

But I just remembered what Rachel had told me over the phone.

"Could you say it there? That you're a girl?" I continued smiling, but it was strained. I clenched my fist until my fingernails dug a little deep into the palm of my hand. A single tear drop fell onto my fist, centimeters from where the ring was. The ring that had started my friendship with Percy.

I continue to smile as I began to cry. 'Mother Superior,the present from Percy makes me really, really happy. But also very sad..."

Percy's POV

It's the next day. We were located at our recording studio, since Mr. McKenzie wanted to tell us something important. It was a boring wait.

I began to play on my iPad piano and Sam started to read, while Jeremy twirled his drum sticks with his fingers. But Annabeth...she didn't seem like herself. She was just sitting there, in a stiff posture, and worrying. But about what?

"Members of A.J, come gather!" yelled Mr. McKenzie out in the hall. We all stood up and walked up to him as he entered with Toru and...Fade Blaine. One of the most well known singers in America.

"Hi guys, I'd like you to meet Fade Blaine. I'm sure that you've heard of him," Mr. McKenzie told us. We all nodded. Toru started to cling onto him, making Fade uncomfortable. Although he doesn't seem like such a bad guy, Fade wore a lot of black, but his piercing blue eyes are what makes girls swoon over him.

"Hi guys. I'm a big fan of A.J," he said, in a cool kind of way. He was around my age, maybe a little older.

"Thank you," I answered back. The rest of A.J nodded. Then, he pointed to Annabeth.

"You are the new member, Andrew, right?" She looked startled at first, but nodded.

"Yeah. That's right." Then, he startled me. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, oblivious to the fact that steam was fuming out of my ears.

"I'm supporting you," he said, in a dark and deep voice, seducing probably over half the nation. Annabeth blushed, but didn't meet his eyes. Yeah, you better not meet his eyes, Pig-Rabbit!

"Thank you very much," she said, trying not to sound too uncomfortable.

"Continue to work hard, okay?" He buried his face next to her hair.

"I will," she said.

"A.J is the best!" he exclaimed, as he walked back to where Mr. McKenzie and Toru were. Sam, Jeremy, and I practically glared at him for the rest of the time. Then, Toru hugged him and he earned a slap to the face.

But then, Fade's face turned into one of a child's. I jump back, a little scared. Of course, he started to dance with Mr. McKenzie and Toru.

"Dos, dos, dos, dos, dos, LOVE INJECTION!" all three of them yelled. Silena face palmed herself in the back.

"Those three idiots..."

Jeremy flinched. "How should we respond to this?" Sam stifled a laugh.

"Somehow, it looks like they're really excited. I was just horrified with what I was looking at, but it was a little funny. Until I looked at the sullen face of Annabeth. My smile disappeared as she looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I ask, in a voice so small, that I was the only one who heard it. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth's POV

"The day when we will reveal that fantastic video will be here soon. Tomorrow, we're not getting the other members." The president was explaining what's going to happen tomorrow, at the PV premier. "You, the stage belongs to you alone. Do your best!" I nodded without saying a word. My face was sad, not like the happy one I usually was like. I guess he seemed to notice it.

"You don't seem excited. Why is that?" My heart sunk even more, if that's possible. "Are you feeling uncertain about your solo debut?" This time, I didn't shake my head. I just sat there. "Listen, Andrew," the president said, talking in a fatherly way, "I think that it's a miracle."

"Eh?"

"You and Percy," he got up and walked over to a huge poster in the back of his office, "Sam, Jeremy. Four talented people working together as a team in this era. That's why I devote myself to supporting all of you." This was the first time that I've ever heard the president like this. I always thought that fame was important to him. But it wasn't. It was also about friendship and support.

"It's not just your talent," he continued. "Ever since you became a member, I have seen how hard you have worked." He made his way back to me. "That's why, Andrew," he sat down next to me. "You must have to believe in yourself and keep pushing ahead. Tomorrow, give it all you've got. If you do that, it will definitely be a success." I smile at his determination.

"President."

"I'm really...proud of...all of you." And he patted me on the shoulder and got up.

When I walked out of his office, I turned around and watched as he started to work. I couldn't help but think about what he said. It was just so...motivational. But I don't know what's going to happen.

"President...Thank you for everything you've done for me." I turn around, fully, until I faced his office door. "But I'm really sorry..." And I began to cry. I hate it when I cry! Why do I have to cry! "Goodbye."

It was late and I ran into the living room, where I gathered all three of them up.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," I said, as I carried their food over to the table. There was a smile on my face as I served them to food, still in my apron. "For Jeremy, it's his favorite curry chicken and rice." He beamed at the food, then at me. His mouth was completely open in surprise and began to eat. "For Sam, it's elegant Italian." He flashed me a smile when he saw what I made him. He looked really happy. "And for Percy, it's a ginger and pumpkin stew that's good for the throat." I didn't only make it for that reason. I also made it because I knew Percy would like it. It's nice and sophisticated.

"I'm so touched," Jeremy said, with his mouth half full. "It's delicious!" He continued to stuff his face in the curry and rice.

"Why did you suddenly make these" asked Sam. I gave them all a soft smile.

"It's to thank all of you. I caused trouble for everyone when I had the cold and fever." I looked down at the ground, and said in a voice I thought no one could hear, " And also, for everything till now..." Percy looked confused.

"Everything till now?" Oh, gods, he wasn't suppose to hear that.

"It's nothing. Please eat while it's still hot," I urged them.

Percy's POV

I watched as she told us to eat. I couldn't help but wonder what's gotten into her. Is it something that I should know about?

I watched as Jeremy stuffed his face with curry and rice, while Sam took a bite of his food.

"Mm," he said. "It's simply flavored. It's delicious!" Annabeth grew a big smile in place of her small frown.

"Really?" He nodded. Then, they all turned to me as I slowly picked up the spoon and gulp down the pumpkin and ginger stew.

I turned to look at her, trying not to flatter her.

"It's okay," I said. She grew another big smile.

"I'm glad." The thing was, it was delicious. But Sam and Jeremy already used that word. So I said okay.

"Really, Percy," Jeremy insisted, "It would be better if you praised him directly." I glared towards Jeremy, who gave me a childish grin.

"Andrew, we're really happy you did this for us," said Sam, "but you didn't have to. It's natural for us to worry about you when you're sick. It's not a bother at all."

"Sam..."

"Me too," seconded Jeremy. "In fact, I actually enjoyed taking care of Andrew."

"Jeremy..." And I knew what I had to do.

"It's because we're a group," I said. She turned to face me, a little surprised that I had said something like that.

"For Percy to say such a thing..."Jeremy teased.

"I'm surprised too," smiled Sam.

"Shut up," I told them, but I kept the smile on my face.

"There's a salad too. I'll go get it." And she stood up, and ran over to the kitchen. My eyes followed her as she left the room.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as the three of them were teasing each other for giving me a compliment. I couldn't help but smile at what I was watching. It's like a fun side that I've never seen before. My smile disappeared a little later.

What if me joining messed this up? What if when I came, their bonds grew apart? It must be my fault that they don't hang around each other much anymore.

But my smile came back as quick as it had gone, and I shot up.

"There's a salad too. I'll go get it."

I put the dressing on the salad that was set on the table.

"What if I was the cause of this? Maybe this shouldn't have had happened after all..."

It was late. The small party dinner was over and everyone else was pretty much asleep. My aunt went back to her house, which was re-built a lot faster than we had expected.

I sat on my bed, alone, and with my hands hugging my knee. The room was dark and I could hear the crickets chirp outside.

Even though it was dark, I stared at my dress that Percy had bought for me. It was beautiful.

"After this...I really won't get to see them." My eyes didn't leave the dress. "I won't get to see...Percy..."

I decided to stroll around the house, since I couldn't go to sleep. Why bother if you're already going to know that tomorrow is going to be the worst night of your life. I wandered around the place until I ended up in one spot.

In front of Percy's room.

I slowly knock on his door with the back of my hand.

"Percy, are you asleep?" I didn't expect to hear an answer back, which meant he had already gone to bed, but I heard his response.

"What is it?" I hesitated. I don't know if I can do this. But I mustered up all my courage and turned to door knob until I was in Percy's room. But I didn't expect to see him like this.

Instead of the room being light up, it was completely dark, except for the soft glow of the moon outside and the little twinkling stars. And Percy was standing on his balcony, facing the sky.

I slowly close the door behind me and made my way to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Without turning around, he said, "I was wondering if I could see the stars, too. Like you." My eyes widen. "Are the stars out today?" he asked me. He leaned against the frame of the windows leading to the balcony, and his face was so angelic. He was wearing a white shirt, which radiated the light from outside, inwards. Not only his shirt, but it seemed like his eyes were glowing as well, a soft, sea green color. Just like the ocean.

"Yes. They are," I answer, not taking my eyes off of him. "The bright and beautiful star is out."

"Is that so?" He still didn't turn. I took a few small steps forward.

"Percy." But I stopped halfway. Looking around his room, I said, "Someday, when I think about the day that I spent here...I'll probably think that this was like a dream. Even though everyone...seemed as unreachable as a star...I'm actually here with all of you." I thought of all those times with the band. All those terrific, sad, angry, joyful times I had with them.

"Even when I'm no longer here," I said, "whenever I see the stars, I'll always remember everyone." And then, he turned.

"Even though you can see them, I can't see anything when it's dark. When I can't see anything..." He faced the ground, but later looked back up. "I get irritated. Frustrated." And he said a few words that made my heart flutter. "So always stay where I can see you."

Percy's POV

I could see the soft outline of her smile. She took a step forward.

"But...Even if I'm this close...you still can't see me, right?" Her voice was subtle. I could practically see what she looks like. Though, it's all a giant blur.

But I reached down, found her hand, and grasped it. She looked a little startled when I brought it up.

"However bad my sight is," I said, "I can tell that you're there." She looked up at me from our hands, intertwining our fingers. I clutched it a little harder. "So always stay by my side." Her eyes widened in surprise. It had surprised me too, but I didn't change my face. "All right?"

Annabeth's POV

He took hold of my hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

"However bad my sight is, I can tell that you're there. So always stay by my side." My eyes widen in surprise. What did he just say? "All right?"

I stare at his face. It was beautiful. I wasn't mean, or cold, or scary. It was like a whole different side that he's never shown anyone. And it was beautiful.

I slowly took my other hand and placed it on top of ours. I held onto his hand and looked back up at him. We were just staring at each other. No words. Just eyes. Like we were communicating with only that.

Then, I gently push down his hand back down to his side. He looked at me, a tiny bit confused. But I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll do my best tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yeah. 'Night." And I walked out, staring down at the pig-rabbit stuffed animal that was sitting on his chair. With the hairpin.

And I walked out, leaving the pig-rabbit with just itself. The hairpin wasn't there anymore.

Percy's POV

I just kept staring up as she left, her face seared into my mind. I turn to see her shut the door behind her.

"Yeah. 'Night," I repeated.

Annabeth's POV

I shut the door behind my and I leaned my back against it. I slowly slid down as I tried my hardest not to cry.

Rachel's POV

It's finally the day of the PV. I can't wait till the press hears about this. Then, I can be left alone with Percy all to myself.

"It's Rachel!" Photographers started to take pictures as I walked down the aisle to my seat. I could see the media crystal clearly.

"Lots of reporters are here," I said to myself. "I'm looking forward to it."

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Andrew!" Mr. McKenzie ran into the President's room to pick me up. I was all dressed up in my costume, the one I wore at the PV shoot.

"I'm not feeling very well," I lied to him. He stared at me.

"Are you all right? There's still time, do you want to rest?"

"Yeah." And he left.

I stare at the ground for moments before I looked up at myself. I'm going to do it.

Third Person POV

"Andrew has disappeared?" the president said silently over the phone.

"Yeah," said Mr. McKenzie, frantically. "He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest a little, but when I came back to check on him, he wasn't around anymore!" The President lowered his phone. The media was already prepared to see the PV. Almost all of the celebrities were here, including thousands of others. He wasn't able to cancel it now.

"What is Andrew doing?" he asked himself, unsure of the answer.

Percy's POV

"Andrew's...?" Jeremy questioned. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Mr. McKenzie was in a panic."

"What happened, Andrew..." I gulped. This can't be happening. She can't just disappear.

"Let's go to the PV premier," I suggested to them. "If Andrew doesn't make it in time, we'll be able to do something." They nodded and we ran into our individual rooms to change.

But when I went in, I found the pig-rabbit sitting there. Without the pin.

"What the Hades...?" But as I thought of possible answers, one stood out.

Oh my gods, this can't be happening. No, she couldn't have possibly...

I hurried into her room. There, I found the bag I gave her on her table. But when I searched in it, the dress was gone. I checked in her closet. Nothing.

"It can't be..."

Annabeth's POV

I walk the streets of California with my new white flats. And my new dress. I had the hairpin stuck on the side of my hair, which wasn't a wig. It was still my short hair. No one seems no recognize me, though.

I stood outside of the building.

"I have to take responsibility. I can't give it to someone else." And I walked in.

Rachel's POV

"Sorry, but we have some delays. Please wait," said the president of A.J. I could almost laugh. I know what's going to happen. And no one else does.

A smile formed on my lips. The delays are worth it.

Percy's POV

I ran into the building with Sam and Jeremy, all dressed up for the occasion. I've tried to contact her on cellphone, but she didn't answer.

We ignored the legions of screaming fans as we walked in. I looked out for any signs of her.

We entered the big place, filled with thousands of people, maybe more. There were many flashes of lights as we stepped down the stairs. I squinted. I can't see.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! I'd like to introduce to you, A. J's Andrew's PV premiere!" The crowd began to clap, when suddenly, the lights went dark.

"Gods!" I curse to myself. I looked out into the crowd. Nothing but blurriness.

I could sense Sam and Jeremy beginning to walk down, oblivious about the fact that there was a situation a lot bigger than Andrew's disappearance. I quickly grabbed their arms to get their attention. "I can't look for him," I told them. "Go look for Andrew." Jeremy looked confused and Sam's eyes widened.

"Andrew's here? What do you mean?"

"He should be nearby. We have to find him quickly." They nodded.

"I got it. We'll look for him." They were just about to leave when I tugged on them a second time. Staring at me, I got uncomfortable. And scared.

I look up to see the PV starting to play. And her face on the screen. I don't know if I should tell them.

But I didn't have a second to think about it.

Because I said, "Look for a girl."

When I said that, they whipped their heads around, looking at me like I was crazy. Which I probably am for saying that. "A girl in a white dress."

Jeremy looked at me funny. "A girl in a white dress? What do you mean? Didn't you tell me that we're looking for Andrew?

I fought with myself. I didn't want to tell them to truth, but I have to.

"That girl is Andrew." They both stared at me in complete horror. "Find her and get her out of here immediately. I'll look outside." And I took off running.

Sam's POV

"A girl in a white dress." Oh my god, he doesn't mean...

"A girl in a white dress?" Jeremy said, his voice raising. "What do you mean? Didn't you tell me that we're looking for Andrew?" I gulped as Jeremy asked that. I didn't think that she'd be here...

"That girl is Andrew." We both gave him looks of horror. "Find her and get her out of here immediately. I'll look outside." And he ran out. Jeremy and I were left there, dumbfounded.

"Sam," Jeremy looked at me, "what does he mean by Andrew being a girl?" I stared at the ground. I don't think that right now is the right time to tell him.

"In any case, let's search according to what Percy said."

"Okay." And we began out search for the girl in the white dress.

Percy's POV

I ran out into the hallway, ignoring all the screams of excitement I was getting. Running around, I tried frantically to find her. I need to find her. She can't be revealing it now!

I stopped at the top of a staircase and it led down to where everyone was. And that's when I saw her.

My heart stopped and my mouth made a huge O before I composed myself and ran after her.

Annabeth's POV

I made it in. I finally made it into the place.

I saw my face on the giant screen. Goodbye, fame. I'm so sorry...

I took a few steps forward. The lights were dark, so no one saw me. Yet. I began to walk down he aisle. I don't want to do this. But I don't want to hurt A.J. Something so important to many can be shattered by just me. It's going to hurt them if I do this any longer.

But I suddenly stopped to the sound of Percy's voice.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where I can see you clearly!"

I whip myself back, facing a confused Percy. He couldn't see me. It was too dark.

"Percy," I whispered to myself. "Please don't...look at me..." And the lights began to turn on.

Percy's POV

I looked around, searching for any signs of her. The lights were very dark and I couldn't see anything clearly.

"I can't see anything." I gulped. "Annabeth... Where are you?

I'm so stupid, but I decided that this was my best chance at getting her back. And I let all of my frustration and anger go.

"Didn't I tell you to stay where I can see you clearly!" I yell into the crowd.

There was murmuring amongst the audience, but I didn't care. I furrowed my eyebrows. I can't see her anywhere!

Then, the lights start to turn on. I looked out in the audience. No. But that's when I see her. IN front of me.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she faced me, her body facing the opposite direction. They were pleading. They were telling me no. I could tell she was afraid. And we stayed like that for a moment.

Until she was pulled out of my sight. And into the arms of Sam.

I gasped. No...

Then, everyone seemed to notice that A.J was here and that Sam was hugging a girl. And they started to crowd him, asking him questions.

"Sam, who's that girl!"

"Sam, is that your girlfriend?"

"Who is she?" All those questions filled the room as I watched, horror struck Her head was buried in his shoulder, making her invisible to the others around them.

Then, Sam's eyes converted to me. Only me. He gave me a soft glare, if that was possible. And what he said shattered my heart.

"I have kept it a secret. But she's my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>The story is actually pretty far from over. There's still a lot that's going to happen for all the people who want to know. Please review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Have you ever had that gut-wrenching pain when someone you're close to moves away from you? That's what I feel like right now. Except that this person didn't move. This person is in the arms of someone else.

I watched as Sam held Annabeth in his arms. His right hand was holding her head while his left was on her back.

"I've kept it a secret. But this is my girlfriend." The whole crowd got up and ran over to Sam, hungry for more news and gossip. "However, I don't intend to reveal who she is. Please allow us to leave." But there was still more flashing. The reporters and media didn't leave.

I decided to do what's best. I walked over, taking off my jacket and pushed through some media. I stopped right in front of Sam. We stared at each other, understanding that this isn't the time to talk about what just happened. And there's also Jeremy to think about. So I softly wrap the jacket on Annabeth's head, covering her face so that no one was able to see her. Then, Sam started to walk out with her.

Everyone followed them out. Except me. I didn't move from where I was. A few people asked me questions about them, but I ignored it. Words cannot even describe how I feel right now. And that's when I notice the hairpin that had fallen on the ground. Annabeth's hairpin.

I just stood there, at least two feet away, and watched it being stomped on and break into two pieces. Then, it was kicked and scattered around the place. But I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't even pick it up.

Jeremy's POV

I watched as everyone started to crowd Sam. But when Percy had told us that Andrew was a girl, I was ready to go into a mental hospital. That can't be true...can it?

Flashback

"I've kept it a secret. This is my girlfriend." I gasped. Sam had a girlfriend? Since when? I saw her head on his shoulder, like she was silently crying. But she moved a little and that's when I gasped a second time. It wasn't just some girl. It was Andrew.

End of Flashback

As everyone piled out of the place, I was left, facing a distraught Percy who stared at the ground for some time. I stomp up, wanting answers.

"Percy, what's all that about?" I ask, scared. But then, Rachel was there. I jumped, thinking that Percy and I were the only ones there.

"Why did it turn out this way?" she asked in a deadly tone. That seemed to set an alarm in Percy. He marched over, a serious glare and stopped right in front of her. For a second, I thought lasers were going to shoot out of his eyes, but now's not the time to joke around.

"So that's how it is," he said in a deep voice.

"How what is?"

"Then my agreement with you is over." Agreement? What agreement?

"I'm definitely not breaking up with you." I walked over, interrupting their conversation.

"Agreement?" They didn't say anything else, because Percy turned around and stormed off. I followed him. "Percy, wait for me!" When I finally caught up to him, we were in the hallway. Thank gods no one was there.

In a weak voice, I asked, "Is she...right?" Sadly, Percy nodded.

"Yeah." I blinked a couple of times and I could feel the air escape my lungs.

"She was a girl?" I took a quivering breath. This can't be real. This can't be real...

Sam's POV

I quickly brought her over to the dressing room while pushing through all the reporters that were trying to stop us. We can't let it get out now. It's too risky.

We finally got some privacy in the room when the security guards outside prevented anyone from getting inside, besides the president, Mr. McKenzie, Silena, and the rest of A.J. I quickly shut the door behind me and faced the same way Andrew was. Side by side. If that even is her name.

We stayed silent, Percy's jacket still covering her head. I was about to talk when she started.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I...had been pretending to be a guy." I didn't say anything. "You'd get really mad if you were to see me now. I can't ask you to forgive me. I have been deceiving you all this while..." And that's when I gently took the jacket off of her head.

She blinked a couple of times, trying not to meet my eyes. But she was stunning. I decided to keep it in. Maybe telling her right now isn't the right time.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say since this is totally unexpected," I lied. There was a tiny, microscopic grin on the side of my lips. "I'm shocked. I didn't notice it at all." Her eyes started to twitch and she began looking around the place. Everywhere but me. "I feel betrayed. Maybe I should get mad first." She closed her eyes shut like I was about to punch her.

"I should be saying all that angrily," I continued. "It'll be weird for me to say it's okay, right?" Clearing my throat, I thought to myself, maybe if I kept it a secret. "Andrew, are you a woman?" I tried to say in a harsh voice, but it came out pretty soft. She nodded and I gave out a really fake sigh. "I'm speechless."

"You have all the rights to be speechless. I'm sorry."

"Let me make sure. Raise your head." And she did. She slowly raised her head and my eyes widen in surprise. She had stormy gray eyes and her cheeks were flushed with some pink. She didn't wear any make-up, but she looked as natural and beautiful as anyone could get. Her blond hair covered her forehead and her lips were covered with some gloss, but not a lot. "You're really a woman," I said. "You're really pretty." She wasn't supposed to hear that part. I instantly blushed. "I-I mean, as a girl." I took a deep breath and started again.

"Andrew, I thought you were clumsy. However, you're something else." She nodded.

"You've been so good to me, Sam. I'm very sorry for having deceived you." But I smiled.

"I've seen how hard you've worked all this time. So Andrew is Andrew."

"My name's Annabeth. Again, I'm so sorry." I could practically see her heart starting to shut itself away, but I brushed my hand on her hair.

"It's okay. From now, I won't be like a big brother. It's a new beginning." She stared at me, shocked. And I was too. But that's when the door opened.

Percy's POV

Jeremy banged on the door as the reporters behind us called on our names.

"Percy, did you know that girl?

"Jeremy, how about you?"

"Is she a big fan of yours?"

"Do you think this'll be the next big scandal?" I got really annoyed with the reporters and I wanted to punch each and every single one of them. I'm not in the mood to be happy.

When the door finally opened, Jeremy rushed in and I quickly shut the door behind me as Sam stood there. Our eyes met. Blue to green. I don't have time to talk to him now. There are other matters that are far more important.

"I was aware that Annabeth is a girl," I said. "Sorry for hiding it from you. But before the president comes in, I want to hear your opinions." Sam was the first one to talk.

"I'm fine with it." And I turned to Jeremy.

"And you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy's POV

I walked up to him. No. Up to her.

She was dressed in a white, flowing dress, with a gray cardigan and white flats. Her eyes matched her outfit. But that's not to think about right now. I need to know.

I stared at her, dead serious in the eye. My smile was gone and my lips were silent. The atmosphere in the room was dense and cold. Almost as if someone was murdered.

I gave her my hardest glare and I could tell Sam and Percy sensed the aura around me. I look at her as she tried to not meet my gaze.

"Andrew, you're a girl?" I furrowed my eyebrows and grind my teeth. "A woman!" She flinched.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy..."

"Andrew, I didn't know. All this time, I was being deceived. We all were." I inched closer to her and smack my arms on her shoulders. She jumped.

Then, I huge smile appeared on my face and I kissed her on the forehead. Sam and Percy stared at me in shock, and Andrew was most surprised.

"You're a woman? I'm so happy! It's like a dream! It's great, it's really great!" I started to jump up and down like a little kid. "Annabeth!" I was about to hug her when Percy and Sam pulled me away. I turned around, from the others and said in a whisper, "Thank you, gods!" I shivered. "I was wondering if I was really one of...'them'.

"Jeremy, shh. Someone might hear her name," Sam said. Percy agreed.

"Andrew, I can understand everything! Percy, is this a dream or not?" I continued to jump around while Sam tried to hold me so that I won't have a heart attack from my excitement. Andrew's a girl! A girl!

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe that they're all okay with it. I just can't believe it.

"It's okay for everything, so let's put things under control," Percy said. I was still shocked from Jeremy kissing me on the forehead. "Andrew..." I was still in a daze. "Andrew?" I didn't answer. "Never mind."

"This must be a dream. Right? Is it not?" Jeremy yelled excitedly I haven't seen him like this since Angie started to learn how to roll on her stomach. I was there with him that time and we were just playing around.

"This isn't good. Sam, call Mr. McKenzie and tell him to bring some of Andrew's clothes." He nodded.

A few minutes later, Mr. McKenzie showed up with a bag of clothes. I went to go change and came out and stood in front of the guys, looking like one myself. We were still in the dressing room, trying to figure out if all the people were gone yet. From Mr. McKenzie's exhausted expression, I'm going to guess no.

I stood in front of all three of them.

"Andrew?" I look up to see Percy talking to me. "We're all on the same side now. You said you came this far so no one would get hurt, right?" I nodded awkwardly. "Then stay as Andrew till the end. Even if you wanted to stop, we couldn't let you. We'll take responsibility for you so you take responsibility for us."

"Percy..."

"Do your best, Andrew," Sam said.

"Sam..."

"You have to take responsibility," smiled Jeremy.

"Jeremy..." I stare down at the floor. "Thank you all and sorry for everything. Words cannot even express how grateful I am to you, now. I will do my best and try not to be detected." Mr. McKenzie came up from behind me. I had to explain everything to him.

"In other words, because Rachel found out the truth, you were going to announce that you're a girl, and then, bear the consequences of your actions alone?" he asked. Well, that's one way to put it.

"Yes."

"Rachel told you to do it, right?" asked Percy. "To announce it at the screening."

Sam stood up from his seat. "Was that the case?"

"That's..." But Jeremy intervened.

"Oh, that's right. Say, Percy. You said something just now about an agreement with Rachel, right?" Percy didn't say anything. Agreement? He had an agreement with her? I look at a distressed Percy, confused. "Could it be...that you started dating Rachel...so that she wouldn't reveal the truth about Annabeth?" My mouth and eyes grew wide.

What? He did that for me? He dated Rachel so that she wouldn't tell? No, that can't be...

But Percy wasn't denying it. He just looked away, trying not to meet my eyes.

"Percy..." But he finally looked up.

"We'll continue to perform as A.J with you as we've been doing."

"But, I'll cause trouble for everyone."

"We had already prepared for it when we decided to accept you. That's why...continue to act as a guy till the end." I bit my lip.

"That's right," Sam agreed. "You're still a member of A.J like before."

"We'll protect you," said Jeremy. "We promise."

I was speechless. Not from sadness or anger or pain. But from happiness and hope. They would risk breaking A.J just so that I could stay in the band. I don't know what to say...

"Thank you very much," was all that I could get out. Then, Mr. McKenzie patted everyone on the shoulder.

"You guys...are the best!" He smiled, but then, the president rushed in through the door.

"You guys...are the worst!" Our smiles faltered. "Andrew was late, Sam brought his girlfriend. Unbelievable! This is the most important period for A.J. All of you should keep that in mind!" Mr. McKenzie tried to play along as well.

"You guys need to stop that!" But the president could see through him and pointed.

"Hey, you, you, you. Shall we mince you into fish food? Minced!" Mr. McKenzie started to scream as the president started to yell at him. It would have been funny if only I weren't in a situation like the one I'm in now.

Then, I raised my gaze and met Percy's eyes. I don't have anything to say.

Rachel's POV

How did it turn out like this? How can it be?

I staggered into my dressing room and sat down on the chair. Toru was there, but I ignored him and he went back to looking at photos of Jeremy.

I sat down on my seat and scoffed.

"How come they came? How come? It was supposed to be the end of Andrew! Not me!" I thought about all those times Percy was with her. That shameless woman. That liar! "Ah! I hate her so much! Why did she have to get into our lives? Why?" Then, I thought about all those time Percy was with me. The time he saved me from the crowd of people, the time that he bought me a band aid.

"But I don't want to end the relationship," I said, clenching my hand. "It's that Andrew's fault! She's not suppose to be here! Ah!"

Percy's POV

"So, today's a really great day, right?" Jeremy asked. I scoffed. If you're calling someone trying to tell the whole world that she's actually a girl when she's pretending to be a guy and being blackmailed by one of the most notorious woman in the world, great, I suggest you go to the mental hospital. "Then, I have to have a party today. Andrew!" He turned towards her, his arms spread apart wide, ready to hug her. But Sam was there to pull him back and he ended up hugging Sam instead.

"Before that, we have to deal with something," I said, staring straight ahead.

"What?" Jeremy asked. I gestured up ahead.

"Percy?" It was the demon fairy. Everyone but me lowered their gazes. Even Rachel. I guess she's too intimidated. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Something scary and fake," I answered Jeremy. Rachel stood in front of me and put on her fake cute face and voice.

"Percy, I don't know what's going on." She looked down at the ground, trying to play the innocent victim.

"Stop it," I demanded. "I know that it was you. Don't think making that face will make you any cuter, since you're getting uglier by the second." She stopped her act and stood up, tall and proud.

"Really?" she spit out. "Did you find out that it was me?" She gestured to the other members of A.J. My friends. "Does everyone know?" I nodded. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I didn't expect it but is everything really okay with it? Since people call you angels, do you really believe you are?" They were hesitant. Even I was reluctant to answer that. Then, she turned her dirty little face towards Annabeth.

"Andrew, since you're so clumsy, you couldn't even correctly finish it." Annabeth looked down at her shoes. Then, she turned to me and boy, did I have my super glare ready for her. "Percy, you will never end your relationship with me. Didn't I tell you from the beginning? That I'm the only one who can end it?"

"Didn't you promise me not to reveal her secret?" I spit back at the snobby snoob in front of me. "You're the one who broke the promise first." She smiled.

"That's right." But she didn't back down. "Even though I broke the promise first, if you want me to keep my mouth shut, do as you have done so far." I tilted my head. "Percy, you keep pretending to be my boyfriend. Andrew, you keep pretending to be a man." How dare she. And how dare she also gesture to the rest of my friends. "And you, you keep pretending to be angels." Jeremy and Sam's faces looked as if they wanted to kill her right now. I did too. But what good will that do?

I smirked. "That's right. You keep pretending to be nice." She smirked back.

"Of course." She fixed her hair and in an instant, she turned back to being all cutesy and fake. "Percy, I will be going. Bye everyone." And she left, leaving the four of us waiting for her to be out of our lives. If that was possible.

We went back to our dorms, finally ending the day with a sour note. But it could've been worse. Then, Jeremy gave us a lecture about sharing the same room. Luckily, Annabeth's aunt moved out already.

"Even a real sister and her brother don't share the same room. Annabeth, even though you didn't consider Percy to be a man, you can't share the same room with him anymore." She nodded. "I will put all your belongings back to your room. It's a huge problem. It's unacceptable for you to share a room with Percy. He is a guy, after all." And he tried to lift up Annabeth's things, and slowly walked out, with his back hunched.

"After all?" I murmured What did he mean I was a guy after all? And about Annabeth not considering me to be a man? Remind me to kill Jeremy later. Then, Annabeth picked up the rest of her things and turned to face me.

"Thank you, Percy."

"Do you mean you will never ask me anything again?"

"How can I ask anything more? I have a sense of honor, too. I'll take all my belongings with me." But then, her gaze went somewhere else. Not me. But behind me. I looked at her confused. I slowly turned my head around a ninety degree angle and spotted the pig-rabbit doll on the small table. She was looking at it with longing. When she caught me looking, she quickly ran out of the room with the rest of her things.

I turned around and scoffed. "Right, she means this doesn't belong to her? She didn't even take it with her." And then, I thought about the hairpin that she had dropped. It use to be on the pig-rabbit. But not anymore.

I thought about it's value. Not the money, even though it was 100 dollars, but of the sentimental value it had. I can't believe that it's gone now.

But I shook my head from those thoughts. I can't think about this right now.

Sam's POV

Jeremy, of course being the child that he is, still wanted to celebrate.

"Let's go somewhere!" he yelled as the four of us sat down in the dinner table. Percy looked at him like he was kidding and Annabeth thought about his suggestion.

"At this hour? Isn't it too late?" Percy was right. All the shops must be closed by now. It can't be opened. But that didn't stop Annabeth from suggesting something.

"How about a karaoke club?" Jeremy's face lit up and shook his head vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go there!" He sat down next to Percy and I, and begged us. "Please, oh, please?" He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and I laughed.

"Sure." But Percy wasn't.

"Jeremy, are you serious?" Jeremy looked offended and I stifled a laugh.

"Yes! Annabeth, do you want to go?" All of our eyes directed towards her. I'm fine with the idea, really. I just don't know about the Percy...

"Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." I smiled and could feel Jeremy jump around in his seat.

"See, Percy? Three against one. Now, let's go!"

We practically had to drag Percy out, since he was so cooped up in his room.

When we arrived, Jeremy was right. It didn't seem to be closed. We walked in, and some people greeted us, knowing that we're A.J. They didn't seem to mind, since this karaoke spot was popular with other celebrities.

They brought us to a room with a huge screen TV, a table in the center, and a few microphones. There was food on the table and banners were stretched across the place. Jeremy excitedly ran over and grabbed one of the microphones and turned it on, turning on the TV as well.

"Who wants to go first?" he said, into the microphone. No one raised their hands. "Oh come on, you guys! We're suppose to have fun!"

"He's right,"I said.

"Then, why don't you sing for us, Sam?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and got up. Standing in front of the TV screen, I picked one of the songs that I use to sing. I turned back to face them. My friends. Jeremy, Annabeth, and Percy. They were all watching me.

"I will sing, "Anniversary" by Chase Coy."

I picked up a remote and chose that very song. And I began to sing.

_I know that I'm awake_

_But I'm dreaming all the same._

_I know that you are scared, _

_But baby don't be._

_'Cause it's one thing to say, _

_Everything will be okay_

_And quite another thing to believe in._

_I know that sometimes things can get so rough._

_And I know that sometimes words are not enough._

_And I know it's been a hard year,_

_Being apart but it was better than the one, before._

I blinked and tried not to tear up, even though my blue eyes were starting to water.

_I know that we're okay,_

_But I worry all the same._

_And I know that you are strong,_

_But you don't always have to be._

_'Cause it's on thing to say, _

_Everything will be okay_

_And quite another thing to believe in._

_I know that sometimes can get so rough._

_And I know that sometimes words are not enough._

_And I know it's been a hard year,_

_Being apart but it was better than the one, before._

And the song ended. I smiled, covering up the tears that were staining my face.

'Yeah,' I thought to myself. 'It was better than the one, before'.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say that I'm probably going to upload every one or two days. Summer vacation hasn't started for me yet, but I wish to finish this by the 18 of June. Please review!<strong>

**Spolier! Don't read if you don't want to find out!**

**There will be a lot of Percabeth in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just like the other chapter, this chapter is very important to the development of the story. Please read! Major Percabeth!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Jeremy pushed me up in front of the room and I tried to escape, but he caught me and I had to go. Thanks, Jeremy.

"Um, I don't know what song to sing," I said, lamely. Jeremy snickered.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. Come one, today's supposed to be fun! Now, pick a song!"

"No. Here, Andrew, you're up." I threw her the microphone and she stood up.

"Um, I'll sing..." We waited. Then, her face lit up. "Mine, by Taylor Swift."

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known _

_Then you took my by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thin that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

And she stopped. I stared at her in awe. She wasn't pretending to be her brother. This was her actual voice. Annabeth's, not Andrew's, actual voice. And I was surprised.

Sam started to clap. "That was awesome, Annabeth." She blushed and handed the microphone to the jumpy Jeremy who was eating and clapping at the same time.

"That was amazing, Annabeth! Hahahahaha!" He ran up and picked his song. "Call Me Maybe!"

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish, _

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby_

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right, _

_at you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other girls,_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe?_

And it was pretty much like that for the rest of the night.

I suddenly get a call in the middle of the night. At least, around 2 to 3 o'clock.

I sat up, groggily. I groaned and reached for the phone on the counter next to my bed.

"Hello?" I yawn, running my fingers through my hair. "Eh?"

Great. I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight. Especially when you have someone call you, saying that your step-mother had collapsed on the ground. I mean, she's pretty old.

I stare out the window and see the skyline that illuminated the city. I wasn't able to see the stars though. It was still to dark.

She was located behind me, laying in a bed while I gazed outside.

"Isn't it better t go to a hospital if you're sick?" I asked her. Of course, she was still in her room. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't do that. Because there's still something I need to do." I slowly turn, a ninety degree angle.

"That song?"

"Yes. If I can't sing your arrangement of that song," she chuckled. "I would rather die." It was my turn to sigh. I turn around, silently.

"Fine," I said harshly. Her soft brown eyes went up to mine.

'But she's your step-mother,' one part of me said.

'Yeah, what a nice step-mother to have. Someone who would rather die than finish a stupid song arrangement.'

"I thought you'd say that. Thank you." I didn't say anything. "Once it's all over, I'll tell you everything. About the composer and how important he was to me."

I chuckled bitterly. "Enough to risk your life, right?"

"If you really love someone," her voice had a change of heart, "that's how it is."

I walked into the dorm, sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes opened and my balance was tipping. But that's when I heard her yell.

"I don't believe it!" I looked over in the kitchen and see Annabeth, her back turned to me, struggling with something in her hand. "What should I do..." I sighed.

"What did you do this time?" She jumped, startled.

"Percy! Did you go out? I thought you were asleep..." And she turned back. I furrow my eyebrows and moved closer to where she was. When I was right next to her, she tried hiding her hands, but I gave her a stern look. Knowing that I wasn't going to leave without an answer, she said, "Well...an ornament in my room was broken and while I was fixing it..." She held up both of her hands. "My fingers got stuck together." And she was right. Her left ring finger and her right index finger were super glued.

I look at her in an expression that said, 'Are you serious?' Then, I scoffed.

We set up a big bowl of water, a towel, and a toothpick on the coffee table. Annabeth put her hands into the bowl and we watched for a few minutes, waiting for the glue to soften.

A little while later, I said, "That should be long enough. Take your hands out." She took it out and I gently wipe her hands with the towel. Then, I began to work.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy picked up my hand and started to gently and softly move the toothpick up and down on the two fingers that were stuck. Then, I started laughing.

"Percy, that tickles!" He glared at me.

"Shall we glue your mouth shut?" My smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry." He started again. "I've caused you trouble again."

"Not really." What?

"Eh?"

"Something troublesome had come up and it made me mad. You've distracted me from it." I inched closer.

"What happened?" He hesitated.

"I was forced to take on a song arrangement that I didn't want to do." His eyes were distant and I could tell he was probably thinking about Adeline. No. His step-mother. But then, he chuckled. "Well, every time something bad happens, amazingly, you'd appear and do something stupid. And that calms me down." That made me smile.

"Then, the Accident Express Delivery is of some use after all!"

"Idiot. Don't get carried away." I giggled and he brought my hands closer to his face. Then, I could feel the small gap between my fingers.

"Ah, they came apart!" Percy yelled.

"Thank you!" And he turned to smile at me. My eyes widened and I gulped. Quickly, I took my index finger and pushed it up on my nose.

"That again, you Pig-Rabbit? What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything," I lied. "It's good for the health." Then, he brought up the glue that I used up to my face.

"Then, shall I stick your nose and that hand together?" And he left, leaving me there, heart racing.

"Since I've decided to do my best as a guy, I can't get excited."

Sam's POV

I heard something downstairs and took a look. We had all gotten home a lot later than expected. It's because Jeremy started to sing more than ten songs. And everyone else got around one. Including me.

Too bad because when I got downstairs, I saw the two of them, sitting down next to each other. Percy and Annabeth.

"I've cause you trouble again." I didn't go down any farther. They can't see me, even though I was only a few yards away.

"Not really."

"Eh?"

"Something troublesome had come up and made me mad. You've distracted me from it." She scoot closer to him.

"What happened?" He looked down, reluctant.

"I was forced to take on a song arrangement that I didn't want to do." But he cheered up. "Well, every time something bad happens, amazingly, you'd appear and do something stupid. And that calms me down." She chuckled.

"Then, the Accident Express Delivery is of some use after all."

"Idiot, don't get carried away." She chuckled again. And I watched as Percy brought her hand up to his face. And I turned around and ran back upstairs.

I don't want to see anymore.

Percy's POV

After fixing that idiot, Annabeth's fingers, I was ready to go to sleep. A second time. But when I was about to get into bed, I spot the pig-rabbit on the small table in my room. And I remembered how her hairpin had dropped and was smashed into pieces by the crowd of people.

I picked up the doll and stared at it.

"That hairpin is gone..."

Suddenly, there was a scream. I shot outside and ran from where it came from. Ananbeth's room.

I hurried in to find a horror struck Annabeth and Sam, holding onto her shoulders, trying to get her off of the ground.

"What happened? Are you all right? Hey, Annabeth!" She shakily pointed her finger to the wall she was staring at.

"That...over there..." Sam and I suddenly moved closer to the wall. There was something on it. Something small and black. I squinted. It was a spider.

I twisted my lips, annoyed, while Sam tried not to laugh. Then, a sleepy Jeremy walked in.

"What happened?" My eyes shot over to where the spider was and he followed it. "Oh, a spider."

"When I woke up, it was on my face!" Annabeth shivered, still sitting on the ground.

"That would have been startling," Jeremy said. "Hey! You're trespassing! I'm taking you in." He walked over and plucked the little spider off of the wall. He looked satisfied as he walked out. Then, I saw Sam bend down and brush his fingers through her hair.

"Thank goodness. I thought that a burglar had gotten in."

"Really, you and your false alarms," I yell, very annoyed. It was a stupid spider, for gods sakes.

She sat up straighter. "I'm sorry." I began to walk back out when I heard Sam begin to talk to her, by her door.

"If anything were to happen to you, I..." I didn't walk into my room yet. Instead, I slowly turned my head, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. But it seemed like he changed his mind about what he was going to say. "Would come and help you anytime."

"Thank you!" And he walked out, meeting me in the hallway. We looked at each other.

"'Night," he said. And he walked away.

"325 sheep. 326 sheep. 327 sheep." I fluttered my eyes opened. Uh! I can't fall asleep! All I could think about is that stupid idiot.

"That fellow..."

When I woke up the next day, you could probably tell that I was not happy. I barely got any sleep last night and now, I have to work.

I yawned as I got off of the elevator and I found Sam and Annabeth with each other in the corner. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. And then, after a while, they walked away, separate ways.

I just sighed.

Sam's POV

"Sam, I'm sorry. They've misunderstood you because of me."

"I know..." Annabeth was standing there, in front of me and we were talking about yesterday. 'Bout my girlfriend. "They're bothering me by their incessant questions about who it is."

"I'm sorry." I smiled.

"Don't worry. I can tell the girl I like about this whole misunderstanding. But do you think that you'll be able to come with me? I'm going to meet her at a restaurant in Los Angeles." She nodded.

"Definitely. Anything for you to tell her you like her. I hope that she understands." I gave her another gentle smile.

"I hope that she understands too."

Percy's POV

"Andrew!" I called out to her. She turned around just as she approached the doors of the recording studio.

"Yeah?"

"Just now, did Sam ask you for a favor?" She nodded.

"Tonight, I'm meeting the person that Sam likes." I stare at her in shock.

"The person he likes?"

"Because of me, there's a misunderstanding. She thinks that he already has a girlfriend. That's why, he asked me to go along to explain things to her." And she entered the studio. I watched through the window as Sam asked her to help him with playing a melody so that he could play the accompaniment.

They looked like the were having fun. They smiled at each other and played their instruments. And I remembered that time, way back.

"Could it be that Andrew likes Sam?" I had watched him embrace her. I just couldn't think about her liking him. But why was it bothering me so much? I shouldn't care who she likes. She can like anyone in the world.

"Even though you like Sam...why are you so composed?"

I entered the place and started to play my guitar while Jeremy was sitting in front of his drums, hitting them like a pro. Well, he is one.

"Andrew, that's wrong. It's 'mi-do' there." Sam explained as she played the piano.

"AH, I see. I'm sorry."

"Try it again from the start." She nodded and smiled. "Let's go. Ready, and..."

And I recollect those words that she had said.

"Tonight, I'm meeting the person that Sam likes."

"The girl Sam likes..." I thought quietly to myself. "However I think about it, it has to be her." Then, I gasped. "That means, tonight..." And I had my own version of what might happen tonight.

They were centered in a huge banquet hall. The lights were dimly lit and there was a bunch of food on the table. Annabeth was standing only a few feet away from where Sam was.

"Sam, where's the girl that you like?" she asks.

"She's already here." Looking around the room, she says:

"Where is she?"

"The girl that I like is...you." Instantly, it captures her heart.

"Sam."

"Annabeth." And they embrace.

I shiver, going back to reality. I shot up from my chair and marched over to where the two were practicing.

"Annabeth," I call for her, "let's practice the song.

"But, we're still..." I cringed.

"Defying me...you've become a big shot, huh?"

"I didn't say that..." I snickered and left the room in a huff. That Pig-Rabbit!

Sam's POV

"Somehow, it seems like Sam's in a bad mood." I watched as Annabeth lowered her head, hurt. I stared at where Percy had left. And left as well.

I walked down the stairs to find Percy by the edge of the railing, drinking water. I decided to walk over. I stood next to Percy.

When he started to drink his water, I said, "Actually...there is someone I like." And he began to choke on it. When composed himself, he said, "Really..."

"Tonight, I'm going to tell her how I feel." Then, he shot me a look of disturbance, but it dwindled.

"That's good, isn't it?" And he marched off.

Jeremy's POV

When Sam and Percy had left, I was alone with Annabeth. So I decided to talk to her.

"Girls who like the type of kind person like Sam...there must be a lot of them, right." She smiled.

"That's right."

"For example, if the choices were boyfriend, friend, or brother, he would be the type a girl would want as a boyfriend, right?" Inside, I deeply wanted her to say something else. "What do you think, Andrew?" She thought for a moment.

"But he'll probably be good as an older brother." My smiled appeared across my face.

"Really?" I silently celebrated. 'Great! I see, Sam is the older brother...' Then, I turned back. This one's going to be easy. "Then, what about Percy?" She hesitated.

"Percy is..." Her face fell, but lit up again. "Percy, right? I can't tell what type he is."

"I know! His personality is too strong." Then, I prepared for the next one. "Then...what about me?"

"A friend to have fun with!" I smiled and turned back so that she didn't see me.

"That was an immediate reply! Well, but there are situations where friendship turns into love. There's still hope for me."

Annabeth's POV

I set up the music scores on the piano and got ready to play it. But I didn't. Instead, one of my hands went up to my heart. And then, the other. I thought about the time Percy had smiled at me when my fingers were stuck together. I feel so miserable.

Percy's POV

I was back in the studio. It's been a few hours since practice had taken place. I was playing the piano, alone. I had to finish this stupid arrangement. And that's when I notice the time. 7:35.

Annabeth was suppose to meet Sam at around 7:45. She must have already left.

I spun around in my chair, rolling my eyes at my stupidity.

"Has she already left?"

Sam's POV

I waited at the restaurant that I had rented. Yeah, the whole restaurant. I smiled at the manager who I was talking to.

"Please don't let anyone but him in."

"Yes, the guards will take care of that." I smiled again and looked at the mirror as the manager walked out.

"If you come, you will see the woman I love. Hopefully, you won't be too surprised." And then, the door opened.

Percy's POV

"Ah!" I yelled at myself. I got up from my chair and ran out the door.

Sam's POV

Then, the door opened. But it wasn't Annabeth. It was the waiter. He came in to set up the table. But I stayed smiling as I stared out the window at the Californian city.

'She will come. She will come.'

Percy's POV

I frantically ran through our dorm. I searched from left to right, front and back. And that's when I notice her.

"Annabeth!" I yell as she walks past. I caught up with her and she turned around. "Are you going to meet Sam?"

"Yeah." I was reluctant.

"Don't go."

"Eh?" she asks, with her eyes wide.

I tried to avoid her gaze and make up a lame excuse. "That's..." Then, I looked straight into her eyes. "I'm saying that there's no need for you to go."

"I can't do that. I'd made a promise with Sam."She began to walk away again. And I followed her out to the quiet garden. The lamps made it easy for me to see her.

I ran as fast as I could and stood right in front of her. She halted to a stop and looked at me in confusion.

"Why?" I ask her. She looked at me the same.

"What?"

"You like Sam, don't you." Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"That's...that's not it, you've misunderstood!"

"You were hiding it, but everyone knows!"

"I'm leaving," she demanded and tried to pass me, but I didn't let her. She didn't say anything.

"How can you still go to him so calmly? Do you know where you're going? Don't you have any pride? Don't your feelings matter? You are so incredulous and you make me so upset."

"Don't worry about me," she said in a cry.

"You keep doing things like this, so how could I not worry?" She laughed bitterly.

"What does it matter to you if I go? I'm not causing you trouble, so why are you getting involved?" By now, her voice had raised.

"It's because you're so foolish that it makes me mad! Why do I have to get upset because of you?" My voice was loud as well.

"Why are you mad because of me?"

"This part of you...I get irritated watching it! It makes me mad!" And that's when her eyes went sharp with pain.

"Then please don't watch me!Because you can't see the truth at all! Even though I'm desperately hiding my feelings...Even though you don't understand anything about me at all, don't talk as though you know everything! Just ignore me like you have! Just don't look at what I'm doing!" She again to push me,but I grabbed her wrist. She's making me so mad!

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO?"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, RIGHT? PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ripped her arm out of my grasp.

"BUT I KEEP SEEING YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING CLEARLY!" A tear slipped down her face. Then, she cried. Her voice was very pained. "Since you're so bright, everything is dark except you, right? You can't even see correctly, so why are you doing this? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO BEAR IT! Just leave me in the dark. DID I ASK YOU TO LOOK AT ME?"

"I'M SAYING IT BECAUSE I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

"WHY!"

And that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I shot my hand past her head and grabbed her head. My other hand went behind her back. I pulled her in as I inched closer.

Then, I smashed my lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and my heart was beating really fast. I guess that's how it works. Please review!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what I was doing. But for some reason, I didn't pull away immediately.

I was kissing Annabeth Chase.

Widening my eyes, I slowly pull away, terrified. The soft space between our lips was horrifying. I could see her tears by the soft, dimming lights that were around us. She was just as shock as I was, but she was staring into space, eyes wide.

As I slowly took a step back, I still couldn't believe what I had just done. I've never done something like this before! Never! Then, why did I do it for her...

My eyes shook as they found my way back up to her face. We were silent, until she gasped and pushed on her nose like she always did.

I stare at her in confusion, but my feelings were overwhelming. It felt like my heart was going to explode.

She turned away to avoid my stare and my mouth was hanging wide open before I was able to stutter. I took a big gulp and started to fake laugh hysterically. "Annabeth, you're funny." And I turned around and marched awkwardly away.

Annabeth's POV

I didn't expect it. Any of it. But Percy, the Percy Jackson, had just kissed me. When he marched off, I was left there, pushing on my nose and in a daze.

'Mother Superior, something happened, right? There are a lot of stars in my head. The star in my heart exploded and broke into thousands of pieces. What shall I do?'

Percy's POV

I stumble into the other side of the dorms, away from the girl that I had just kissed. The girl that I had just kissed. It didn't sound right! I'm not someone who would go kissing girls that pretend to be her own twin brother. But why did I kiss her?

I wasn't able to keep on my feet and they went numb, causing me to slip onto a small bench.

"Why...did I kiss her?...I didn't want her to go to Sam that badly? I was extremely mad and lost my mind." I shivered. "I'm usually not like that. Why did I do that?" And I remembered the stupid pig nose that she made. "Anyway, what was that? That attitude...Was she making fun of me? Gods..."

Annabeth's POV

A bunch of stars were hanging over my head. Of course, it was just my imagination. But I couldn't help but stare at them in wonder.

"I feel as if fireworks are going off in my heart. I'm dizzy. Why...did he kiss me? Could it be that Percy...likes me?..."

Percy's POV

I was still breathing heavy on the bench. I didn't have the strength to get up, but I didn't have to, since all my troubles came to me.

"Hey, Percy! Why don't you answer my calls?" came the annoying, stupid, selfish, demon fairy.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you now."

"You don't care about me?"

"Nope."

"Why? I'm pretty and popular. We were chosen to be the best couple in the nation. How can you not love me?" I sighed. You don't give up do you?

"It might be true that you're pretty and popular. However, everything about you and me is untrue. Our relationship is based off of lies. Don't misunderstand it." She scoffed and I tried to walk past her, but being the stubborn person that she is, she blocked my way.

"Then, what if Andrew were to say that she liked you? What would you do?" My heart literally stopped for a second. My eyes widened when I remembered what had happened just a few short moments ago. I gulped as she waited for my answer.

"She would never get something like that mixed up. She won't be confused."

Rachel's POV

And I just so happened to spot Andrew as she walked out of the building. Smiling, I thought of the perfect way to sabotage the two.

"Hey, Percy. I just want to know. There isn't another girl that you like, is there?" He hesitated. "Well?"

"That;s not possible."

"I see. SO you don't feel anything for Andrew? Not even a tiny bit as a woman?"

"Yeah." I saw her horror stricken eyes behind Percy. I could laugh myself to death right now. He doesn't even know that she's behind him.

"You mean, buying her the pin, clothes, and taking care of her meant nothing?" I saw her face lift up.

"That's right. It didn't mean anything. I just did it. There was nothing."

"That's right. Andrew is a guy after all."

"That's right. He's a guy. So why would I care? There's no reason for me to like him."

"Even if she were nothing to you, do you think she feels the same?"

He stuttered. "Those meant nothing to her."

"Really? However, don't be too nice to her." He gave me a glare, but I was used to it. How naïve, Percy.

"Being nice to her or not is my decision. It's none of your business." And he pushed pass me.

"Why did he get mad at me?" And I looked to see a sad Andrew. Boohoo. You find out that the guy you like doesn't like you back. Well, just suck it up, Andrew. Then, I slowly walk over to her when Percy was out of sight. Her eyes were blank and filled with tears.

"Andrew, did you hear that?" She didn't make a sound. "I hope you haven't made any silly assumptions." And she began to slowly back away, then, turned and broke into a run. "You are nothing."

Annabeth's POV

I ran into the dark, empty, lonely room that we had in our dorms. I shut the door behind me, trying not to slam it, and ran over to the corner, where I curled up and hugged my knees.

'Mother Superior, how could I be so foolish? How could I even imagine for a moment that Percy feels something for me. It didn't mean anything. I am nobody to him. I wanted to ask him why he did that. Mother Superior, I feel sad and embarrassed.' And I let all of my tears go. I broke into a horrible cry as I clenched my fists and shut my eyes until they hurt.

I cried and cried, not even able to hear the loud ring of my phone. I buried my head into my hands and knees and cried to myself for being the most stupid, idiotic person that I am. I thought I was strong. I thought that no one could break my down. I was able to fight off more than ten people at a time, leaving me there cheering and not crying because of my cuts and bruises.

But only one person was able to do that. It hurts knowing that that one person doesn't care for you. And you just want to disappear.

Sam's POV

I immediately knew that something was up. She didn't arrive in the last forty-five minutes that I had called her. Surely, she'd be here by now.

I tried numerous times to reach her cellphone, but she didn't pick up. I began to worry as I sat in my seat, frantically thinking of where she was. When I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out the restaurant to search for her.

I first checked the A.J Entertainment building. I ran through the lobby and upstairs, checking each and every room. No one. I called her once more, leaving a message.

"Annabeth, where are you? Please tell me. I'm worried sick."

Then I went to search at the dorms. The others must have been out. I didn't see any of them. I tried to reach her again.

"Please answer the phone, Annabeth. Please." First I checked the living room and kitchen. She wasn't there. Then, I checked her room. Nope. Percy's room. Not there. Jeremy's room. Nothing. Then, mine. She wasn't there.

"Where are you? Is she sick again? Did something happen?" And I ran up the flight of stairs to the upstairs recording studio. I looked through the windows. It was too dark to see anything.

I was about to leave when I heard a soft cry and I whipped my head back, alert. I could hear the soft cries of a pained Annabeth.

Slowly, I walked farther down the studio, able to see a few things in the dark. I wasn't like Percy. I could see. And I quietly walked over to where Annabeth was crying.

"Have you...forgotten about me?" I walked closer, stopping only a few feet away from her. "I was worried. What are you doing in the dark?" I was about to walk over to turn the light switch on when she intervened.

"Please don't turn on the light." The sudden cry for help made me stop where I was, scared.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her.

"Don't turn on the light. I want to stay in the darkness." I didn't say anything. "I am so ashamed. I want to hide in the darkness." And she went back to silently crying to herself. I felt my throat go dry and my eyes blink. I sighed a few times when I finally began to talk.

"How long do you plan to cry in the dark?" She didn't answer, just the soft, melancholy cry. I could feel the anger inside me rise. "Were you going to come to see me when you were done crying?" She sniffed.

"Sam..."

"You totally forgot about me, haven't you." I gave out a bitter laugh. "And still, I waited for you and at the end, came here." Suddenly, I yelled "I'm an idiot for worrying and having expectations! Did you know how I felt waiting for you?"

She slowly got up.

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I only thought of myself." But my anger didn't settle down. It had surprised me that I had been holding in all this anger that I didn't know I was capable of.

"I'm so tired, I can't think of you anymore! Look at how my heart is in the light!" I ran over to the entrance of the recording studio, by the doors, and hurriedly turned on all the lights. Then, I stormed over and faced her. But that's when I notice the tears in her eyes.

My guilt replaced the anger that I had. I didn't mean to yell at her. And now, looking at her like this, was far more worse than what had happened.

"Annabeth, you..."

"I'm sorry." She wiped away the tears with her hand. And I felt like I had caused this. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I'm really sorry," she cried, both hands covering her eyes. I extended my hand, wanting to help her. But it slowly fell right back down to the side of my body. Instead, I pat her on the head.

"Don't cry...It's okay." My voice was quivering and a small cry came out. I tried to smile, like I always did, but this time, it failed on me. "Sorry for getting mad." She continued to sniff as I looked up, angry at myself. And hurt at how sad she looked.

After a few minutes, we sat down next to each other on the floor. I was sitting in a relaxed position when she was still hugging her knee. I explained to her what I did.

"I rented a whole restaurant to confess my love to her today. I spent a lot of money." I looked at her. "What a waste." There was guilt in her eyes.

"But, if you keep your feelings locked in your heart, doesn't it hurt?" she asked. I nodded.

"It hurts." I took a while to regain my confidence. "But...I think that a love that can be noticed easily, one that doesn't hurt...that isn't real love." She gazed over at me. "I want to treasure my feelings...for the person I like."

"That's right." She faced the ground, but I changed the subject.

"I'm sorry." Then I went back to explaining it.

"I even prepared a cheesy event...I was going to give her flowers, a present, and sing her a song." I blinked.

"I ruined everything." I agreed.

"That's right. Because of you." But I didn't say it in a mean way, not like before when my anger took control. I still couldn't believe that. I had never risen my voice like that. I'm sorry...

I smiled as she lowered her head in shame.

"No, it wasn't because of you," I said. "She just wasn't ready yet. I'll just be stupid a little longer."

"When she gets the flowers, present, and listens to your song, she will understand how you feel for her." I look at her.

"Really? The flowers and presents are gone. However, I still can sing the song." I got up and reached for the acoustic guitar on the other side of the room.

"Are you going to sing it now?" she asked me. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and sat back down next to her.

"I'll practice. You listen to it first."

"Okay."

"However, I think I should change the song's name." I turned to look at her. The tears were almost gone. "What should I use? How about a song for idiots and stupid people. Fools."

I began to strum my guitar.

_Maybe this is because I am a fool_

_It is okay even when I get hurt_

_Even when others say that is useless love_

_It doesn't matter because I wanted to_

_I was nice to you because I wanted to_

_I was happy for you just that if you smiled just once_

_I'm happy just with your smile_

_Until the day when her love will come_

_I will just stay next to her like this_

_Since it is a happy love for me just giving_

_I don't want anything else from her_

_I'll be there whenever you reach out_

_I'll be there whenever you call out_

_Without a change, I'll be there_

_Because I love you_

_Because it was the love you chose_

_Even the pain was happiness_

_If you look back at least once_

_I'm happy just for that_

_Until the day you meet_

_The person to protect you instead of me_

_For a while I will stay next to you_

_Because it is a happy love just looking at you_

_I don't need anything else_

_So that you can rest anytime_

_I will remain same for you_

_Even if you leave me without goodbye..._

_I'll send you thankfully_

_Because I am a fool_

I stopped playing. My heart really went into the song. It was just overwhelming.

We didn't say anything for the next few seconds. I can't believe that I sang that.

"It's a nice song," she said.

"Isn't it too foolish?" I asked in a sad voice. She disagreed.

"He's not embarrassed about his love, doesn't feel bad about it, and works hard at it, right? Even if he's foolish, he's a charming fool." And I turned my head to look at her sad eyes. "Can someone who is nothing be charming like that?" I paused.

"Even if the other person doesn't know, there's no one who is nothing." And I got up and left, leaving her there, a little better than before.

I was about to walk out of the room when I paused. Turning, I went back to being the nice guy that I was.

"I'm hungry from singing. Go buy me some food." I could see that smile form on her face. And we walked out of there, side by side.

Percy's POV

I got back from just roaming around the city. I don't know what to expect now. It's all just a big, stupid, blur.

When I reached the balcony, I tried to see the stars. Nothing. It was just like the day when Annabeth had come into my room. But those words that I said...they were true.

I shook myself. "No, Percy. Compose yourself. That k-k...Great, I can't even say the word." Sighing, I leaned over the railing, catching a glimpse of a few moving objects. But when I got a closer look, I found out it was Sam and Annabeth, together.

Then, my phone rang.

We were located in a fancy restaurant by the Pacific Ocean. They had the best seafood there, but of course, being allergic to shellfish, I wasn't able to eat pretty much everything there.

I was seated next to the President with her in front of me. Adeline Regan.

"So, you've finally persuaded him," the president said. "Percy is normally very stubborn. How did you persuade him?" She doesn't have to lie about it.

"It's probably that he liked the song. How was it?" I gave her my fake smile.

"The lyrics were impressive."

"This song is especially important to me because of the lyrics."

"You dealt with the copyright issues, right?" the President asked.

"Yes." He nodded and continued to eat.

"It seems you've met with the composer and it's worked out?" But the President nudged me.

"The composer, Frederick, passed away a long time ago. Didn't you know that?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Turning back to her, I waited for an answer. She was sipping her glass of wine like no one's business.

"Did you find his children?" asked the President.

"It's a twin sister and brother. I think I'll be able to find at least one of them. They're probably all grown up."

"You must've been very close to him. Seeing how you know his children." I still didn't say anything. He had died? I was researching him...how could I not have known?

"I saw them when they were so little, I don't know if they still remember me. They sang well and were very cute." She chuckled. "I remember how they'd fight over the cookie I made them." She stared me dead in the eye and I gave her my signature glare. Then, Mr. Allen's phone began to ring.

"Please wait one moment," and he left the two of us there. I put down my glass of water.

"He's dead?"

"If he were still alive, why would I use the lyrics to make a memory of him?"

"He's just like you," I said. I could feel her look at me. "You, who abandoned your step-child, for love...And he who composed a song for you...It must've been an easy love..." I was ticking her off, I could tell.

"His wife passed away soon after she gave birth to the twins."

"Is that why you played their mother?"

"That's right. Since I loved him so much, I wanted to become their mother, too." Cocking my head, I felt like something was up.

"Become what?" She lifted that head of her's, all mighty and proud. I'd like to punch a smile on her.

"If he hadn't passed away that early, they could've been your step-brother and step-sister."

"Don't you mean step-step-brother and step-step-sister? That love, which made someone like you want to become a mother is really incredible." Her emotionless face told me that she would have liked those children over me.

"That's right. My love for him is so great that it can be scary too."

"Why don't you find them and become their mother now? I will arrange this song to congratulate you on becoming their mother." And glaring back at her made me feel like this really isn't going to work. With her being my step-mother and all.

* * *

><p>When I drove back to the dorms, I stayed in my car for a while. Then, I got out and slammed my car door shut.<p>

Slowly, I walked through the entrance to our dorm and I thought about the time she hugged me when it was my birthday. "Thank you for being born. The people that Percy has given happiness to...there are so many of them in this world. I believe all of them...are thankful, that Percy was born."

That overwhelming warmth spread through my body as I stared at where she had hugged me.

When I walked into the kitchen, I remembered yesterday when I was helping getting her fingers unstuck. "Then, the Accident Express Delivery is of some use after all!"

I couldn't help but feel that small empty part of my heart be filled in during the past few months.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I had stuff at school to finish and it was weighing on my shoulders. School's almost over. Disclaimer: I don't own Ikemen Desu Ne, You're Beautiful, Percy Jackson and the Olympains, and Song for a Fool. The song is actually really good, even though it's in Korean. I suggest you check it out. Please review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**This is another short version. If you want the extended version, I will put it up shortly. Please review. Also, I'm going to state whether this is going to be an important chapter or not. And this is one of them.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in my room is probably the most boring thing I could be doing right now. But I am doing it.<p>

My mind hasn't gone to another thought besides Annabeth. And we all have that huge photo shoot tomorrow. Too bad...

Drinking my water bottle (like always) I started to relax on my chair and read the reports on Frederick. My lawyer still hasn't found out his last name yet, but for now, I'll I've got is that he was a composer and that he had two children. Twins. One boy and one girl. He has sandy blonde hair with light brown eyes and was sick before he had passed away. In other words, I hate this guy.

I hate his guts because he took away my only mother figure. I hate his guts because he cheated. I hate his guts because this guy is the only one that my step-mother ever talks about.

I sigh and sat up straighter. I hope that I'll be able to find out who this guy is. Plus, my step-mother probably already found out who his two twins are.

Anyway, back to before. After searching the web, I found myself exhausted. Must have been the lack of sleep. I climbed into bed, but I couldn't find myself to close my eyes. It was like my body was trying to go to sleep, but my eyes wouldn't let me. So I stayed like that till I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out the door.

And that's when I saw her.

Immediately, I stood up taller, and tried to avoid eye contact with her, but I felt my cheeks heat up as she stood there, avoiding my glance as well. Let's just say that it was really awkward. And I've been in weird situations before, but not with a girl I... Never mind that.

I took a sip of my water, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks as well and I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. Her eyes were so soft and her hair was rustled like she didn't care. There was a loud thump in my heart as I saw her eyes direct towards mine, but I looked away and she did too. And she slipped out of view.

Annabeth's POV

I still can't get over that fact. That Percy had... But as I walked out my door, he just happened to be there. I still don't believe it.

A huge blush crept onto my face and I found myself looking at him a little. His sea green eyes were facing the ground, partly covered by the his messy black hair. But he didn't look any different except for the small tint of pink on his cheeks.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I slid back into my room. I got onto my bed and curled myself up, hugging my knees.

"He's a guy," Percy had said. "There's no reason for me to like him."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"I'll forget about the kiss." I clutched my heart. "Tomorrow, I'll be the same as before." And I remembered what Sam had said when he was sitting next to me in the recording studio.

"I think that a love that can be noticed easily,one that doesn't hurt...That isn't real love."

"I also...want to treasure my feelings for Percy. There is no such thing as a useless love."

It was the next day and I had more than enough sleep, even though yesterday was really tough.

"Good morning, good morning. Good morning!" I said happily to all the crew members around me. Today, we're located at a huge mansion with the biggest yard that I've ever seen. It seemed to stretch miles without ever stopping.

"Good morning!" the members would yell out.

"Andrew!" I turned to see Mr. McKenzie coming my way. He took me over to a corner and lowered his voice, checking if there was any else around. When the coast was clear, he said, "Listen, you're a guy now. Don't forget that." I smiled.

"I know I'll put in all my effort and do my best."

"Good!" And he went to talk to Sam and Jeremy. I through my fist up in the air.

"I'm going to get through it!"

Percy's POV

Mr. McKenzie walked over my way, but he went to talk to Sam and Jeremy.

"Hey, Sam, Jeremy!" Those two were left behind and I kept walking, spotting Annabeth with her fist up in the air. She was smiling in a carefree manner and I grimaced

"She looks like she completely forgot about the kiss." And, angrily, I stomped past her.

Annabeth's POV

Don't think that I didn't notice. I really noticed. Percy stormed past me as I had my fist in the air, but it later receded when I saw him.

"Good morning!" he yelled to everyone. Everyone yelled back. I thought about last night and about the kiss. He pulled my by the back and my head, stepping closer. Then, his lips crashed into mine.

My hand found its way up my nose and I pressed up on it.

"I've decided to forget about it." And I went to change.

When I was in a green suit with black pants and other accessories, I was brought over to a small couch where we were taking our pictures. Sam, Jeremy, and Percy were already seated there. Everyone wore the same pants, just different color jackets and other small details. Sam was wearing purple, Jeremy was wearing light blue, and Percy was wearing red.

"Rachel is here!" I heard someone yell. Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.

"Good morning! I'm happy to be able to work with you again!" she said, tilting her head. Her words were filled with empty flattery. Her dress went up to her knee and it was a deep maroon color.

I could hear Jeremy whisper something to himself.

"For a smile like that to be fake...Women are scary!" Then, she sat next to Percy and Sam, making Percy scoot towards me and Sam looked past his shoulders in disgust. She then put her arms around Percy's arm and smiled cutely at him. He snickered and scooted closer to me.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"Are you going to act all high-and-mighty? Might reveal that important secret." I knew that she was directing it to me, but I pretended not to hear her and just tried my best to smile. I had a feeling that Percy wasn't the only one rolling their eyes.

"Well, we're starting. Please do your best!" the director of the shoot said. And I gave it my best smile, though it was nothing compared to what it could have been.

Rachel's POV

When the first part of the shoot was over, it was only the guys turn. I could laugh at that if Percy and the rest of them wouldn't have stormed away. They looked at me in disgust Hello! I'm THE Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the one and only movie star. And you're ignoring me?

"You're really pretty today," Silena said as she walked up to me. Of course, she doesn't seem to know that I'm actually a very bad person. I can use this to my advantage. "You will even look pretty for Sam." I looked at her weird. Why Sam?

"What?"

"Andrew must really be jealous. She must want to look pretty."

"When I'm not working, I'm an ordinary girl too. What if someone takes Percy away from me... I feel uneasy too." Silena thought about that a bit.

"That's true."

"For example, someone like Andrew. They're always together. Doesn't she want to look pretty for Sam instead?" Silena nodded.

"Andrew likes Sam. That's what Mr. McKenzie told me." I was taken back a bit.

"She likes Sam?" I thought she liked Percy. My Percy.

"Didn't Percy tell you? He seems to know that too." And she turned around to fix a few clothes, leaving me there with another one of my evil plans. Don't you just love them?

"So, Andrew likes Sam, does she?" I turned around and walked over next to Silena. "Um, Silena...Could you do me a favor?"

Annabeth's POV

It's break time and I'm already tired. We've been shooting for at least a few hours and they don't give us that many breaks. But I wasn't able to because Silena dragged me off some place else. This time, we were located at the top floor of the giant mansion.

It was a nice dining room, like a restaurant with many tables, lights, napkins, and other fancy things. Silena gestured me to sit down on a chair and I still didn't know what she was doing.

"Okay, just relax a bit. I'm going to fix you up."

"Okay," I answer, thinking that she was just fixing some of my makeup. But I was wrong.

I felt a brush on my eye lids, but ignored it. Then, there was a soft material that was spread on my lips. Lip gloss.

"Silena? Are you sure this is okay?" I ask her, still oblivious to what she was doing.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Then she was done. "Okay, done. Perfect!" She handed me a mirror and I opened my eyes, staring at myself in the reflection. But what I saw made me horrified.

It was me. But in woman's makeup.

"Isn't this woman's makeup?" I quickly ask her. She even did my hair, which was pulled back in a medium length braid. She smiled.

"It's tiring always trying to be a guy. You have to change your mood and be a girl as much as you can once in a while. Plus, no one will recognize you." But I disagreed.

"No! I've decided to do my best as a guy! That's why..." I ran over to where she was and she held up a aquamarine dress with a few ruffles by the shoulder.

"Don't worry. No one will come here." And she handed me the dress, leaving me there.

"But..." Instead, I found myself looking at the dress. It was gorgeous. Even though it was plain, it was just like me. So, I tried it on.

Walking out of the bathroom on the top floor, I felt like I was a whole new person. I didn't feel like the boy I was trying to be. I was a girl. I am a girl.

When Silena saw it, she gasped.

"That's cute! Fantastic!" I couldn't help but smile and giggle with her. She seemed to notice a microscopic detail that flawed the look. "Hold on a bit! I'm going to go get something!" And she took off.

I walked to the full length mirror and smiled at myself in it. I can't believe that I look like this. It isn't even me! Oh, but it is. I spun in my dress, feeling the braid land softly on my back.

"I guess it's fine. Just for a while." I started to dance around by myself until I heard soft footsteps behind me. It must be Silena. But suddenly, I tensed.

"Annabeth..." It was Sam. My eyes widen in surprise. His did too.

"Sam! Why are you here?" He looked at me up and down, examining everything that I was wearing. Then, he walked over.

"Silena sent me here. She said that there was something I needed to see." Of course. That's where she was heading! I should have known!

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'll go change right away!" I was about to turn and change when Sam stopped me.

"No, no..." I slowly turned around, confused. But he gave me a smile. "I think she asked me to come to see how pretty you are. If no one were to see you, it would've been so sad." I lower my gaze, blushing. "Annabeth," I look up, "you're really pretty."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled along with him. Sam is really nice. His personality is incredible and I've never met someone that hated him. He was generous, nice, handsome, and really fun to hang around. Just the person to bring up someone's mood.

Sam's POV

She smiled along with me when I complimented her. She really is pretty. No. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You're really, really pretty," I said. And it made my heart do a little dance when I said that. I could feel my cheeks burn up, but it felt nice to know that. I definitely feels nice to like someone.

Rachel's POV

I could already see my plan in action.

Walking through the garden, it was time for only me and Percy to shoot. We had to act like a couple. It wasn't hard for me. One day or another, he's going to fall for me. He's just playing hard to get right now.

"I feel like we're making a romantic movie walking through the garden like this." I turned to him.

"I feel like I'm in a movie, too, since I'm with you. It's a scary horror movie." I grimaced.

"Percy, let's go inside."

"But the shoot's not over." I gestured over to the members of the crew and they began to pack up.

"It's over. Now, let's go to the top floor of that building."

Annabeth's POV

Sam and I were sitting across from each other on a table.

"I'm going to change before someone comes up here."

"It's okay if you stay like that for a little bit longer. You look like a heroine of a fairy tale. You remind me of Swan Lake. Swan in the day. Princess at night."

"You don't need to flatter me like that," I said, and I reached for the silver headband I was wearing, but Sam stopped me by holding my hand.

"You'll ruin your hair like that." And he smiled.

Suddenly, after I was smiling at Sam, I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Andrew." I could recognize that voice anywhere.

When I turned around, I stared right in the eye of Rachel.

"Oh my gods, Rachel!" But she wasn't the only one there. Right next to her, was Percy.

His eyes and mouth were wide open, staring at me in shock. I could feel myself do the same.

"Percy!" His expression stayed the same as my heart started to thump a lot louder and faster. What is Percy doing here?

"Andrew, you're so cute!" Rachel said, faking. "AH, so that's it! You wanted to dress as a girl to meet Sam! The two of them are really suited for each other, right, Percy?" I wanted to run away. I should've known. Rachel must have told Silena to do all that for her! OH, gods, why am I so stupid!

Percy's face didn't change. But then, he started to grind his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed, obviously angry. He didn't say anything at first, but then, he yelled at me, causing me to jump.

"What's with that outfit! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" And he ran. I stare at him as he left in complete horror. NO! NO! That's not it!

"Percy!" Rachel yelled as she went to go retrieve him.

Percy's POV

I stormed out. I never want to see that again. Ever again.

She dressed up for Sam. Just for Sam.

Jealousy rose up and I kicked the door open that lead outside. I need a deep breath.

She makes me so angry! Why did she dress up like that? Why!

Sam's POV

I was left there, Annabeth standing in front of me. I noticed that my hands were still connected to her's and she knew that too, so she immediately let go. I could feel the small warmth of her hand slip out of my grasp.

Chuckling nervously, she tried to smile, but it failed on her. Just like it did to me yesterday. Then, she turned around, not wanting me to see her.

"I hate myself for being so silly," she choked out, trying to hide a sob. "It's not Percy's fault that he's so angry. This outfit doesn't go well with me." She paused. "I did something really stupid. I told myself I wouldn't be embarrassed...that it was okay...I'm an even bigger fool..." A few tears dripped down her pink cheeks. Her voice was quivering and it hurt to know that she was hurt.

"You..." I started. I'm probably going to regret this. For the rest of my life. "You...like Percy, right?" She whipped around, her tears flying off her face.

"Sam...you found out?" I guess that I'm right.

"Don't cry. I know that you cry because you are in love with him." She started to blink rapidly, letting more and more tears escape. "Don't ever cry again."

"Don't worry. I won't tell Percy how I feel. Because I'm A. J's Andrew." She sniffed and tried hard to stop crying. My expression was hurt. But she didn't see it.

"I see." And I walked past her.

Annabeth's POV

I walk over to the bag I had. The one that I would use when I was a guy. And I took out the hairpin that was carefully wrapped in it. Percy had given me this. He had given me so much hope and happiness. I really do want to thank him. But thinking about it...made my heart hurt even more.

I softly wipe away the tears that were forming. I clutched it tight.

Suddenly, there were footsteps by the stairs. I look over. It was Reporter Jim.

"Sam's girlfriend!" He had his camera with him and I immediately stuff the pin back, and ran, covering my face. He kept chasing me. "Wait, wait a moment!" I ran around a pillar and ran into him, knocking him down on the floor as I made a dash for it. When you're wearing heels, it just doesn't seem to work!

Luckily, Silena was down by then. I was about to run to the exit when Reporter Jim stood in front of me and and took a picture with me holding up my bag. Then, he was knocked on the ground by the strong Silena.

"GO, go, go!" she said to me. I nodded, silently thanking her, and ran down the stairs. Thank gods that the day had ended. I ran out into the clear night sky. I didn't see anyone, and wanted to keep it this way.

I can't get caught. I have to run.

Percy's POV

I slouched on the couch, alone. I stare at the table, but for real, I was thinking of nothing. I bit my lip and sat up straighter and madder. I could still remember those two, holding hands. I let out a big sigh, angry, and slammed myself on the couch once more. And that's when Mr. McKenzie ran down the stairs, with a bunch of photos in his hands.

"My, my, my, my..." He sat down next to me and scattered the pictures on the coffee table in front of us. "A picture was taken for the media, but I wonder which one would be good." I got really annoyed.

"Anyone of them is fine!" He sat back down. Mr. McKenzie is a really weird person.

"Why are you being so irritated?" he asked, putting an emphasize on the word, 'irritated'. "You should take more calcium." He slapped my shoulders and laughed, sitting back up and looking at the pictures.

I was about to walk away, leaving him and his photos alone, when he seemed surprised. Then, he held up a photo of Annabeth. Doing the pig nose thing.

"She's still doing this?" It was before the photo shoot, when I was saying good morning to everyone.

"What's that pig nose for, anyway?" I ask him.

"This? This is something I taught her. Whenever she feels a strong emotion, she should push the pressure point on her nose," he demonstrated, "but of course, that was a lie. I thought if she did something like that in front of Sam, he wouldn't like her." Suddenly, I felt my heart jump.

"What?"

"She does this if she feels like her heart is going to explode. You know, 'cause she likes that person." He picked up a picture. "Right, let's use this one. I decided." And he left, leaving me there with the pictures.

I stared down at the partly covered picture of Annabeth, pressing on her nose. I blinked and reached in to grab it. But when the other pictures that were covering it had come off, I noticed that Jeremy was in the background. With Sam.

She wasn't at all facing their direction. They were talking to Mr. McKenzie. Which means the only person that could be in front of her...

I gulped and went to search for another picture.

I put the two pictures side by side. Words cannot even describe how I feel right now. I put Annabeth's picture on the right, mine on the left. The twirly staircase in the background fit perfectly with the one on my picture. And then, I stood up, looking at the two connected pictures.

My mind started to race. I could feel myself burn up and my heart exploding. Words cannot describe how I feel. I feel my cheeks turn pink and my eyes widen as I stare at the two linking pictures.

"It's me."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gods, Percy found out! Please review! Extended version will be out very shortly!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the full version of the last chapter. Just scroll down to where you were. *Important Chapter***

* * *

><p>Sitting in my room is probably the most boring thing I could be doing right now. But I am doing it.<p>

My mind hasn't gone to another thought besides Annabeth. And we all have that huge photo shoot tomorrow. Too bad...

Drinking my water bottle (like always) I started to relax on my chair and read the reports on Frederick. My lawyer still hasn't found out his last name yet, but for now, I'll I've got is that he was a composer and that he had two children. Twins. One boy and one girl. He has sandy blonde hair with light brown eyes and was sick before he had passed away. In other words, I hate this guy.

I hate his guts because he took away my only mother figure. I hate his guts because he cheated. I hate his guts because this guy is the only one that my step-mother ever talks about.

I sigh and sat up straighter. I hope that I'll be able to find out who this guy is. Plus, my step-mother probably already found out who his two twins are.

Anyway, back to before. After searching the web, I found myself exhausted. Must have been the lack of sleep. I climbed into bed, but I couldn't find myself to close my eyes. It was like my body was trying to go to sleep, but my eyes wouldn't let me. So I stayed like that till I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out the door.

And that's when I saw her.

Immediately, I stood up taller, and tried to avoid eye contact with her, but I felt my cheeks heat up as she stood there, avoiding my glance as well. Let's just say that it was really awkward. And I've been in weird situations before, but not with a girl I... Never mind that.

I took a sip of my water, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. I saw a faint blush on her cheeks as well and I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. Her eyes were so soft and her hair was rustled like she didn't care. There was a loud thump in my heart as I saw her eyes direct towards mine, but I looked away and she did too. And she slipped out of view.

Annabeth's POV

I still can't get over that fact. That Percy had... But as I walked out my door, he just happened to be there. I still don't believe it.

A huge blush crept onto my face and I found myself looking at him a little. His sea green eyes were facing the ground, partly covered by the his messy black hair. But he didn't look any different except for the small tint of pink on his cheeks.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I slid back into my room. I got onto my bed and curled myself up, hugging my knees.

"He's a guy," Percy had said. "There's no reason for me to like him."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"I'll forget about the kiss." I clutched my heart. "Tomorrow, I'll be the same as before." And I remembered what Sam had said when he was sitting next to me in the recording studio.

"I think that a love that can be noticed easily,one that doesn't hurt...That isn't real love."

"I also...want to treasure my feelings for Percy. There is no such thing as a useless love."

It was the next day and I had more than enough sleep, even though yesterday was really tough.

"Good morning, good morning. Good morning!" I said happily to all the crew members around me. Today, we're located at a huge mansion with the biggest yard that I've ever seen. It seemed to stretch miles without ever stopping.

"Good morning!" the members would yell out.

"Andrew!" I turned to see Mr. McKenzie coming my way. He took me over to a corner and lowered his voice, checking if there was any else around. When the coast was clear, he said, "Listen, you're a guy now. Don't forget that." I smiled.

"I know I'll put in all my effort and do my best."

"Good!" And he went to talk to Sam and Jeremy. I through my fist up in the air.

"I'm going to get through it!"

Percy's POV

Mr. McKenzie walked over my way, but he went to talk to Sam and Jeremy.

"Hey, Sam, Jeremy!" Those two were left behind and I kept walking, spotting Annabeth with her fist up in the air. She was smiling in a carefree manner and I grimaced

"She looks like she completely forgot about the kiss." And, angrily, I stomped past her.

Annabeth's POV

Don't think that I didn't notice. I really noticed. Percy stormed past me as I had my fist in the air, but it later receded when I saw him.

"Good morning!" he yelled to everyone. Everyone yelled back. I thought about last night and about the kiss. He pulled my by the back and my head, stepping closer. Then, his lips crashed into mine.

My hand found its way up my nose and I pressed up on it.

"I've decided to forget about it." And I went to change.

When I was in a green suit with black pants and other accessories, I was brought over to a small couch where we were taking our pictures. Sam, Jeremy, and Percy were already seated there. Everyone wore the same pants, just different color jackets and other small details. Sam was wearing purple, Jeremy was wearing light blue, and Percy was wearing red.

"Rachel is here!" I heard someone yell. Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that.

"Good morning! I'm happy to be able to work with you again!" she said, tilting her head. Her words were filled with empty flattery. Her dress went up to her knee and it was a deep maroon color.

I could hear Jeremy whisper something to himself.

"For a smile like that to be fake...Women are scary!" Then, she sat next to Percy and Sam, making Percy scoot towards me and Sam looked past his shoulders in disgust. She then put her arms around Percy's arm and smiled cutely at him. He snickered and scooted closer to me.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"Are you going to act all high-and-mighty? Might reveal that important secret." I knew that she was directing it to me, but I pretended not to hear her and just tried my best to smile. I had a feeling that Percy wasn't the only one rolling their eyes.

"Well, we're starting. Please do your best!" the director of the shoot said. And I gave it my best smile, though it was nothing compared to what it could have been.

Rachel's POV

When the first part of the shoot was over, it was only the guys turn. I could laugh at that if Percy and the rest of them wouldn't have stormed away. They looked at me in disgust Hello! I'm THE Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the one and only movie star. And you're ignoring me?

"You're really pretty today," Silena said as she walked up to me. Of course, she doesn't seem to know that I'm actually a very bad person. I can use this to my advantage. "You will even look pretty for Sam." I looked at her weird. Why Sam?

"What?"

"Andrew must really be jealous. She must want to look pretty."

"When I'm not working, I'm an ordinary girl too. What if someone takes Percy away from me... I feel uneasy too." Silena thought about that a bit.

"That's true."

"For example, someone like Andrew. They're always together. Doesn't she want to look pretty for Sam instead?" Silena nodded.

"Andrew likes Sam. That's what Mr. McKenzie told me." I was taken back a bit.

"She likes Sam?" I thought she liked Percy. My Percy.

"Didn't Percy tell you? He seems to know that too." And she turned around to fix a few clothes, leaving me there with another one of my evil plans. Don't you just love them?

"So, Andrew likes Sam, does she?" I turned around and walked over next to Silena. "Um, Silena...Could you do me a favor?"

Annabeth's POV

It's break time and I'm already tired. We've been shooting for at least a few hours and they don't give us that many breaks. But I wasn't able to because Silena dragged me off some place else. This time, we were located at the top floor of the giant mansion.

It was a nice dining room, like a restaurant with many tables, lights, napkins, and other fancy things. Silena gestured me to sit down on a chair and I still didn't know what she was doing.

"Okay, just relax a bit. I'm going to fix you up."

"Okay," I answer, thinking that she was just fixing some of my makeup. But I was wrong.

I felt a brush on my eye lids, but ignored it. Then, there was a soft material that was spread on my lips. Lip gloss.

"Silena? Are you sure this is okay?" I ask her, still oblivious to what she was doing.

"Don't worry, don't worry." Then she was done. "Okay, done. Perfect!" She handed me a mirror and I opened my eyes, staring at myself in the reflection. But what I saw made me horrified.

It was me. But in woman's makeup.

"Isn't this woman's makeup?" I quickly ask her. She even did my hair, which was pulled back in a medium length braid. She smiled.

"It's tiring always trying to be a guy. You have to change your mood and be a girl as much as you can once in a while. Plus, no one will recognize you." But I disagreed.

"No! I've decided to do my best as a guy! That's why..." I ran over to where she was and she held up a aquamarine dress with a few ruffles by the shoulder.

"Don't worry. No one will come here." And she handed me the dress, leaving me there.

"But..." Instead, I found myself looking at the dress. It was gorgeous. Even though it was plain, it was just like me. So, I tried it on.

Walking out of the bathroom on the top floor, I felt like I was a whole new person. I didn't feel like the boy I was trying to be. I was a girl. I am a girl.

When Silena saw it, she gasped.

"That's cute! Fantastic!" I couldn't help but smile and giggle with her. She seemed to notice a microscopic detail that flawed the look. "Hold on a bit! I'm going to go get something!" And she took off.

I walked to the full length mirror and smiled at myself in it. I can't believe that I look like this. It isn't even me! Oh, but it is. I spun in my dress, feeling the braid land softly on my back.

"I guess it's fine. Just for a while." I started to dance around by myself until I heard soft footsteps behind me. It must be Silena. But suddenly, I tensed.

"Annabeth..." It was Sam. My eyes widen in surprise. His did too.

"Sam! Why are you here?" He looked at me up and down, examining everything that I was wearing. Then, he walked over.

"Silena sent me here. She said that there was something I needed to see." Of course. That's where she was heading! I should have known!

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'll go change right away!" I was about to turn and change when Sam stopped me.

"No, no..." I slowly turned around, confused. But he gave me a smile. "I think she asked me to come to see how pretty you are. If no one were to see you, it would've been so sad." I lower my gaze, blushing. "Annabeth," I look up, "you're really pretty."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled along with him. Sam is really nice. His personality is incredible and I've never met someone that hated him. He was generous, nice, handsome, and really fun to hang around. Just the person to bring up someone's mood.

Sam's POV

She smiled along with me when I complimented her. She really is pretty. No. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You're really, really pretty," I said. And it made my heart do a little dance when I said that. I could feel my cheeks burn up, but it felt nice to know that. I definitely feels nice to like someone.

Rachel's POV

I could already see my plan in action.

Walking through the garden, it was time for only me and Percy to shoot. We had to act like a couple. It wasn't hard for me. One day or another, he's going to fall for me. He's just playing hard to get right now.

"I feel like we're making a romantic movie walking through the garden like this." I turned to him.

"I feel like I'm in a movie, too, since I'm with you. It's a scary horror movie." I grimaced.

"Percy, let's go inside."

"But the shoot's not over." I gestured over to the members of the crew and they began to pack up.

"It's over. Now, let's go to the top floor of that building."

Annabeth's POV

Sam and I were sitting across from each other on a table.

"I'm going to change before someone comes up here."

"It's okay if you stay like that for a little bit longer. You look like a heroine of a fairy tale. You remind me of Swan Lake. Swan in the day. Princess at night."

"You don't need to flatter me like that," I said, and I reached for the silver headband I was wearing, but Sam stopped me by holding my hand.

"You'll ruin your hair like that." And he smiled.

Suddenly, after I was smiling at Sam, I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Andrew." I could recognize that voice anywhere.

When I turned around, I stared right in the eye of Rachel.

"Oh my gods, Rachel!" But she wasn't the only one there. Right next to her, was Percy.

His eyes and mouth were wide open, staring at me in shock. I could feel myself do the same.

"Percy!" His expression stayed the same as my heart started to thump a lot louder and faster. What is Percy doing here?

"Andrew, you're so cute!" Rachel said, faking. "AH, so that's it! You wanted to dress as a girl to meet Sam! The two of them are really suited for each other, right, Percy?" I wanted to run away. I should've known. Rachel must have told Silena to do all that for her! OH, gods, why am I so stupid!

Percy's face didn't change. But then, he started to grind his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed, obviously angry. He didn't say anything at first, but then, he yelled at me, causing me to jump.

"What's with that outfit! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" And he ran. I stare at him as he left in complete horror. NO! NO! That's not it!

"Percy!" Rachel yelled as she went to go retrieve him.

Percy's POV

I stormed out. I never want to see that again. Ever again.

She dressed up for Sam. Just for Sam.

Jealousy rose up and I kicked the door open that lead outside. I need a deep breath.

She makes me so angry! Why did she dress up like that? Why!

Sam's POV

I was left there, Annabeth standing in front of me. I noticed that my hands were still connected to her's and she knew that too, so she immediately let go. I could feel the small warmth of her hand slip out of my grasp.

Chuckling nervously, she tried to smile, but it failed on her. Just like it did to me yesterday. Then, she turned around, not wanting me to see her.

"I hate myself for being so silly," she choked out, trying to hide a sob. "It's not Percy's fault that he's so angry. This outfit doesn't go well with me." She paused. "I did something really stupid. I told myself I wouldn't be embarrassed...that it was okay...I'm an even bigger fool..." A few tears dripped down her pink cheeks. Her voice was quivering and it hurt to know that she was hurt.

"You..." I started. I'm probably going to regret this. For the rest of my life. "You...like Percy, right?" She whipped around, her tears flying off her face.

"Sam...you found out?" I guess that I'm right.

"Don't cry. I know that you cry because you are in love with him." She started to blink rapidly, letting more and more tears escape. "Don't ever cry again."

"Don't worry. I won't tell Percy how I feel. Because I'm A. J's Andrew." She sniffed and tried hard to stop crying. My expression was hurt. But she didn't see it.

"I see." And I walked past her.

Annabeth's POV

I walk over to the bag I had. The one that I would use when I was a guy. And I took out the hairpin that was carefully wrapped in it. Percy had given me this. He had given me so much hope and happiness. I really do want to thank him. But thinking about it...made my heart hurt even more.

I softly wipe away the tears that were forming. I clutched it tight.

Suddenly, there were footsteps by the stairs. I look over. It was Reporter Jim.

"Sam's girlfriend!" He had his camera with him and I immediately stuff the pin back, and ran, covering my face. He kept chasing me. "Wait, wait a moment!" I ran around a pillar and ran into him, knocking him down on the floor as I made a dash for it. When you're wearing heels, it just doesn't seem to work!

Luckily, Silena was down by then. I was about to run to the exit when Reporter Jim stood in front of me and and took a picture with me holding up my bag. Then, he was knocked on the ground by the strong Silena.

"GO, go, go!" she said to me. I nodded, silently thanking her, and ran down the stairs. Thank gods that the day had ended. I ran out into the clear night sky. I didn't see anyone, and wanted to keep it this way.

I can't get caught. I have to run.

Percy's POV

I slouched on the couch, alone. I stare at the table, but for real, I was thinking of nothing. I bit my lip and sat up straighter and madder. I could still remember those two, holding hands. I let out a big sigh, angry, and slammed myself on the couch once more. And that's when Mr. McKenzie ran down the stairs, with a bunch of photos in his hands.

"My, my, my, my..." He sat down next to me and scattered the pictures on the coffee table in front of us. "A picture was taken for the media, but I wonder which one would be good." I got really annoyed.

"Anyone of them is fine!" He sat back down. Mr. McKenzie is a really weird person.

"Why are you being so irritated?" he asked, putting an emphasize on the word, 'irritated'. "You should take more calcium." He slapped my shoulders and laughed, sitting back up and looking at the pictures.

I was about to walk away, leaving him and his photos alone, when he seemed surprised. Then, he held up a photo of Annabeth. Doing the pig nose thing.

"She's still doing this?" It was before the photo shoot, when I was saying good morning to everyone.

"What's that pig nose for, anyway?" I ask him.

"This? This is something I taught her. Whenever she feels a strong emotion, she should push the pressure point on her nose," he demonstrated, "but of course, that was a lie. I thought if she did something like that in front of Sam, he wouldn't like her." Suddenly, I felt my heart jump.

"What?"

"She does this if she feels like her heart is going to explode. You know, 'cause she likes that person." He picked up a picture. "Right, let's use this one. I decided." And he left, leaving me there with the pictures.

I stared down at the partly covered picture of Annabeth, pressing on her nose. I blinked and reached in to grab it. But when the other pictures that were covering it had come off, I noticed that Jeremy was in the background. With Sam.

She wasn't at all facing their direction. They were talking to Mr. McKenzie. Which means the only person that could be in front of her...

I gulped and went to search for another picture.

I put the two pictures side by side. Words cannot even describe how I feel right now. I put Annabeth's picture on the right, mine on the left. The twirly staircase in the background fit perfectly with the one on my picture. And then, I stood up, looking at the two connected pictures.

My mind started to race. I could feel myself burn up and my heart exploding. Words cannot describe how I feel. I feel my cheeks turn pink and my eyes widen as I stare at the two linking pictures.

"It's me."

Suddenly, the kiss I shared with her played in my head.

"Because you do not see the truth about anything," she had said. And that other time. "I still have a star that's very important to me. I hope I could always look at that star." It was me who she was looking at.

I took the picture and stared at her pig nose.

"Annabeth..."

Annabeth's POV

I sat quietly at the beach, staring at a really bright star in the night sky.

'Mother Superior...I found a very important shining star. Even though I'm happy to be able to see that star from far away...' I unfold my hand and there laid the star hairpin that Percy had gotten me. 'Such a painful feeling like this...Is this a punishment for falling in love with him?'

I finally found out what that heart beating sensation was. I found out why I only looked at Percy, why I was crying when I found out he didn't like me, and why my mind seemed to feel out of place. This feeling is...love. I fell in love with Percy. And now, I finally admit it.

"Percy..." I clutched my heart, as if it was the last thing that I was ever able to see. Then, I choked out a soft cry. "Thank you. If I was to remain like this...I wouldn't have expectations or disappointments. Thank you so much..."

I took the hairpin that was in my palm and carefully put it on my hair. And that's when I heard his voice.

"Annabeth!" I tensed as I slowly turned around. It felt like my stomach was in knots with butterflies. My mind was racing and I could feel my heart loud and clear. When I turned around, Percy was there.

"Percy..." I got up from the bench and stared as he just stood there. Then, he began to walk closer.

Percy's POV

I started to walk as she got up from the bench that was facing the ocean. I knew that she was here. The ocean was where she would end up a lot. Especially that time during the PV shoot.

We were only a few feet from each other when I stopped where I was and noticed something shimmering in her hair.

I couldn't see well in the dark, so it took me a while to figure out what it was. Squinting, I noticed the sea green shine and the small crystal in the middle. Its star pattern was brought out by the small, dim lamps that were surrounding us.

It was the hairpin.

My eyes widened. "You...that pin..." She looked down at her feet.

"When we were at the screening, it fell and was broken. But I went to search for it and with the glue, I fixed it." She still didn't look up at me as I recollect that time when she got her fingers stuck. I thought it was just her clumsiness. I wouldn't have thought that she went back to the auditorium to find it. But she did. She's just that determined.

"So that's what happened." And I started to talk again after a small pause. "You're right. Until now, I didn't realize anything." She looked up at my eyes. "I finally understand the meaning of the star you talked about."

Annabeth's POV

"I finally understand the meaning of the star you talked about." No...He couldn't have found out...

I gasped. He knows? But I didn't say anything, letting him to continue.

"You were always looking at me. But I didn't...realize it at all."

I could feel the words in my throat. I'm trying to say them, but my mind wouldn't let me. My heart wouldn't let me. I just swallowed them.

"Annabeth, I can see you clearly now. You can't always see me because it's too bright, right? Were you always like this when I couldn't see you?" I haven't noticed it, but there was a small tear that was slowly making its way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"I won't cry again. Please act like you didn't see me."

"I see you so clearly now, so how can I pretend not to see you!" His sudden change of volume made my eyes widen in surprise. "Annabeth, you've been looking at me like that all this time, right? I didn't know because I wasn't able to see you." I took a steady breath and gulped.

"Please keep pretending not to see me. I won't look at you anymore. I'm just watching the star from afar. But...I have to stop. I won't give you any more trouble." I picked up my bag and was about to leave when I could hear him shouting and I stopped.

"No, don't stop! Look at me! Don't give up so easily. You shouldn't stop seeing me. Look at only me, the way you had been doing!" I turn around, with my eyes wide and tears almost pouring out.

"Percy..." He didn't meet my gaze until he straightened himself and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Annabeth. It's okay for you to like me. You have my permission."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's confusing and a little weird. Please review!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry. I know that this chapter if very confusing. So, if you need any help, just ask me and I'll be happy to explain to you what's going on. **

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Annabeth. It's okay for you to like me. You have my permission." She stared at me in shock and I was almost as shocked. I'd never said something like that. Feeling the heat come up my face, I turned away so that she couldn't see me turn pink.

"May I really love you? Is it...really all right?" I gulped as I tried to keep the words locked in. But I can't.

"Yes."

"It won't be...a bother to you?" I blink.

"It's a little weird and surprising. However, I don't feel bad."

"Are you sure?" I walk over to her and stand right in front of her.

"I'm A. J's Perseus Jackson. How many fans do you think I have?"I could see that she was speechless, but then, she smiled. And it made my heart flutter. "Since I'm like that, you are allowed to like me.

"Thank you! I'm so happy!" I point my index finger at her and gestured her to come my way.

"Annabeth, come here." She slowly walked over, her dress swaying right under her knee. When she reached me, I stuck out my hand. She looked at it, confused. "Welcome to my fan club."

Then, she hesitantly reached out her hand and I grasped it. I started to shake it and she smiled a little. But instead, I pulled her in for a hug.

I could feel her tense up and could practically see her eyes widen in shock.

"Know that it's an honor to be my special fan." And I smiled a big, goofy grin as I could feel her hug me back.

It's nice to know that Annabeth likes me. It's really nice.

Sam's POV

"I wonder where Annabeth and Percy went," asked Jeremy as Mr. McKenzie, Silena, Jeremy, and I were waiting at the entrance to the mansion. I leaned back silently on the van that we were supposed to take home. But I guess something happened and we had to wait. It's hard to wait.

"It was bad that she was seen by a reporter," Silena said.

"Really, it's because you did something unnecessary," Mr. McKenzie said, pointing to Silena. She walked over and put her arm around his neck, choking him.

"Sorry, I'm reflecting on my mistake." Jeremy ran over.

"Okay, okay..." But that's when he noticed the two walking over. "They're back!" And he was right. I watched as I saw the two of them walk over. The others stared at the two. Jeremy was the first to talk. "Annabeth...is so cute!"

Then, they reached us and I put my hands in my pockets. Percy was still in his costume, but everyone besides him and Annabeth had changed out of it. Rachel left, so thank the gods. But I still don't feel right. Just seeing those two next to each other...

Suddenly, Mr. McKenzie's phone starts to ring. He gasped as he saw the caller ID and turned away to answer it.

"Yes? President! Is anything the matter?" he asked, scared. Everyone immediately tensed, us being able to hear what was going on. I wasn't able to hear what was going on, but from the look on his face, it must be really bad. Then, Mr. McKenzie went cross eyed and I looked at him in shock.

He started to laugh hysterically, obviously scared out of his mind. "Sam's girlfriend is Andrew? That's just bananas, President!" Everyone turned to face him, horrified. That pesky reporter must have stopped over at the President's office.

Mr. McKenzie looked over his shoulder and saw us. He needed an explanation.

"That's...well...um..." Then, he sprang up what looked like an idea. Not many of his ideas were good. And this one wasn't at all. "She's Andrew's twin sister, Annabeth!"

My mouth opened in horror. No. More than horror. Everyone else did too. Percy stared at him wide eyed as Annabeth gulped and bit her lip. Jeremy started to hyperventilate and Silena stood there, stone. My hands fell out of my pockets and my blue eyes were shining through my brown hair, right when he said that. It was too much of a shock. Just as much to find out that Andrew is actually Annabeth.

After Mr. McKenzie talked to the President over the phone, he turned to us.

"Listen, Andrew will become Annabeth and go to the office with Sam to meet the reporters." Annabeth stepped up.

"Is this okay? For me..." Percy helped her.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine if Sam answers all the questions." She nodded while I stared at the two.

"Okay." Then, I walked over and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Let's go." My look was directly targeted at Percy. "From now on, you're my girlfriend." And we stood like that, glaring at each other.

"Sam, I'll leave it to you," Mr. McKenzie said, slapping on the back. "Let's go!" And we left.

Percy's POV

I watched as all of them left to get into the van. But me? I didn't. Yet. I just couldn't get over the fact of what Sam had said.

My face twisted. "My...girlfriend?" Twitching my nose, I scoff at Sam's words. She isn't his girlfriend! Even though she has no choice, she listens to him.

Sam's POV

When we arrived at the President's office, everyone looked at us like we dropped from the moon. The president stared wide eyed at the girl version of Andrew.

"Whoa! You look exactly alike!" He came up to her, but Reporter Jim pushed him out of the way. He had his camera up and Annabeth gasped, looking down.

I walked over and put my hand over his lens "My girlfriend is an ordinary person, so please don't take any pictures. And please don't ask any personal questions." The reporter nodded.

"Understood. In return, everything else like how you first met...you have to tell us all the details."

After the interview, Annabeth decided to wipe off all the make up that was on her face. And she came out of the bathroom looking like Andrew again.

We went to the park, even though it was dark outside already. I chuckle as we got out of the car and walked over to the empty playground.

"I wanted to be with my girlfriend a little longer, but it seems my brother-in-law came back too early," I teased.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. You did a good job during the interview."

"You did everything. I didn't say a word because I was too nervous."

"That is true. It was pretty awkward. We should be prepared for something like this." She nodded.

"I will do my best." Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Let's make up our own love story first." She looked up at me, confused.

"Our own love story?" Nodding, I took her hand and walked with her over to the swings.

"Why don't we start with out first meeting. Our first meeting was on the rooftop of a club." And we continue to talk when she was swinging around the merry go round. "It was the first day you were introduced to us."

"I remember that day!"

"You were so drunk from the champagne that you could hardly walk."

"I really lost my mind that day from being drunk. I'm dizzy now as if I were still drunk." Then, I suddenly jerked the merry go round to a stop. And she stumbled into my arms. My expression didn't change. It was still cool and nice, but somehow, hurt.

"And the drunken you fell into my arms." And I remembered that day when I had found out that Andrew is actually a girl. How she spun around and just happen to land in my arms. I slowly pull away. "I first met you there as a woman. Hello Annabeth... I recognized you at first glance. Then, we started our relationship as a man and woman." I gulped, but then, gave her my hand. "Give me your hand."

She handed her's to me and I carefully got her down. Then, we walked over to the swings, slowly.

"We became close quickly and I asked you on a date to the amusement park." I could play that day in my head. Too bad she thinks that our girlfriend boyfriend relationship is being made up right now.

"I remember. You told me that you like the theme park."

"Since you like it too, we decided to have our first date at the amusement park." She sat down on a swing and I began to push her.

"We rode roller coasters and went on smaller rides. The carousel, games, and even upside down ones. We had a great time."

"We dated at the amusement park."

"Then, we enjoyed eating hot dogs and pizza, drinking pop, and ice cream. You went wherever I asked you to go." And I remembered that painful day when she walked away without even looking at me. Percy had called and I asked her to keep walking, but I guess she wasn't able to. She didn't even look back. I was back to reality when she talked.

"I went to you whenever you called for me. I will remember it."

"You are so smart." Then, I walked up in front of her, her swing slowing down. "However, there is a question every reporter will ask. Do I have to make it up or not?" She looked up questioningly.

"What is it?" I leaned down, our faces only a few inches away.

"When did you first kiss him?" She stuttered and her face turned pink, but I kept my composure.

"Let's say that we haven't yet."

"They won't believe it." Then, I put two fingers on my lips, and brought it down, touching them on hers. Her eyes widen a little as I gently place them on her lips. I smile. "Let's say that we did it today." She slowly nodded, while I stand up straight. "Since I love you very much, I end up confessing my feelings."

Both of us went over to a side of a building. I parked my car, facing the wall, but the lights were still on, causing a shadow. We walked closer, our shadows getting bigger and bigger. "I leased the entire restaurant for us and I waited for you. I wanted you to look at yourself in the mirror. And I wanted to tell you that I loved you." Remembering that day was really painful. I had set everything up already, just to find out that she had been crying. Alone. I even practiced to say some very cheesy lines. 'If you stand in front of this mirror, you will see the woman I love.' "Then, you're surprised to see yourself in the mirror." I push lightly on her shoulders and brought her closer to the wall, farther away from the light.

"In fact, I can see myself," she said. She started to play around and make funny moves.

"That's right. You're here. And I'm telling you who is in the mirror... That I recognized you from the first time. And I've been watching you." I lost my smile, but my voice was still sincere. My heart had settled down and I have that important person at my side. "I love you so much."

"Then, I would say..." She turned to face me and it looked like our shadows were too. "I love you too, Sam." The warmth of her words instantly lit me up and a half a smile formed on my lips.

"That's right. And you smiled at me."

"However, I can't see your facial expression because it's only a shadow." I keep smiling, looking at our shadows in the dark night. But we had a source of warmth, light. The tears were stuck in my eyes, too afraid to fall out.

"Your shadows seems to be okay. Are you okay about Percy now?" I knew that that was a bad question. But when you're me right now, I guess it's fine to ask.

"In fact, Percy knew how I felt. However, he didn't get mad. Just that was enough for me."

"I see. It seemed so. At least I'll be spared from seeing you crying."

"You're able to know that I'm okay just by seeing my shadow. However, I don't know what expression you're making." I didn't move.

"The shadow is hiding it, but he may be sad." She turned to face me and could sense the hurt in my voice. Gods, I didn't want her to hear me like that.

"Sam..." But I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Our story ends happily. Let's go back home." And I walked back to my car with her.

Percy's POV

I leaned on the table in the kitchen while Jeremy leaned on the pillar. Mr. McKenzie was circling us, talking to us about what happened.

"In any case, it was a good thing that hey didn't find out that Andrew's a girl. Although, with this, the media will be in an uproar again."

"Sam will definitely lose a lot of fans," Jeremy said. I looked at him questioningly.

"Really?" He pointed to me.

"Percy too. After that article with Rachel, you lost a lot of fans too." My eyes widen in surprise.

"EH?...I didn't know that..."

"But because of that, Andrew and I got more fans," he said happily.

"Hey, stop boasting," I sharply said, but Jeremy kept grinning.

"He that is too secure is not safe.' Fans are very fickle," Mr. McKenzie resumed. I whipped my head towards his direction, scared. "Well then, tomorrow you'll be working on the dream collaboration with superstar, Luke Castellan! Do your best!"

"That's for sure!" But I didn't stop thinking about all those fans. I lost a lot?

After talking, I ran into my room and turned on my laptop right when I got in. Going onto A. J's website, I found a link that directed me towards how many fans I had. The pig-rabbit sat behind me.

I checked the pie graph and it had changed. Sam and I had around 15 percent, while Jeremy had the most with almost 50 and Andrew came in second with around 25. My face dropped.

"It's true. I've really lost a lot of fans." I banged my face on my keyboard, leaving a nice, big imprint on my forehead. "Ouch!" But when I rubbed my forehead, I looked at my screen and a fan username popped out to me. Pig-Rabbit.

"Pig-Rabbit?" Right next to it, it says, 'I've just joined today. I will do my best!' I chuckle at it. "Did she take it seriously when I said she was a fan?" But then, a horrifying thought rummaged through into my head. "Wait a second. If she's a fan...does it mean that she can also change her mind very easily?" And a small grin formed on the side of my lips.

Annabeth's POV

Staring at the screen, I chuckle. "I'm a member!" But then, a message popped up.

~Message for Pig-Rabbit~

Admission test for new members

I lurch forward. "What? There's a test?"

Percy's POV

I grin evilly as I rubbed my chin. "First, there's a test on your level of interest." I started to type in the words. "How much do you know about Percy? Please answer on a scale with 10 points being the maximum." Let's see what you put down.

Annabeth's POV

"How much do you know about Percy? Please answer on a scale with 10 points being the maximum." I thought about it for a while. How much I know about Percy? Well, I know that his birthday is August 18, he is allergic to shellfish, he has beautiful sea green eyes and jet black hair, he may seem hard on the outside, but he's very caring on the inside. That's what I know.

"How should I...?" I asked myself. Then, pressed the number that I thought was the appropriate answer.

Percy's POV

7 points.

"Oh, 7 points. Wait, what? Only 7 points! Isn't that too low? Gods!" I typed in the next question, hoping that I would get a better score.

"Next, let's test what kind of impression you have. How would you rate Percy on the good looking scale?" Now, I have to get a higher score.

Annabeth's POV

"How would you rate Percy on the good looking scale?" the box said. Well...

"Ah, that's hard...But..."

Percy's POV

5 points.

"5 points! Unbelievable! It's worse than the last one. Stupid Pig-Rabbit, you must be kidding me..." I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. "Fine, if this is the case, let's be thorough about it."

Annabeth's POV

"He definitely doesn't have this!" And I pressed in the number.

Percy's POV

I lower my head and banged it on my desk.

~What is Percy's level of tolerance?~

2 points

"This is bad. If this is the case, her feelings will change right away!" I straightened up and looked right at the computer. "Right. Everything will depend on this next question."

Annabeth's POV

~How much do you like Percy?~

"How much do you like Percy?" I thought about this one for the longest time. How much do I like Percy? How much do I like him?

I remembered all those times when he was there for me, all those times when he had comfort me. He bought me a dress, he took care of me, he gave me happiness to whatever situation.

How much do I like him?

And I typed in my answer.

Percy's POV

I cross my hands and gulped. I stared intently at the screen, waiting for her answer. The palms of my hands were sweating and so was my forehead. My heart was pounding and it felt like my insides were being twisted into knots. I had butterflies in my stomach. I could even see my foot shaking!

"Why am I this nervous?" I asked myself. "Why? Why?" Closing my eyes, I wait for her answer. Then, I heard the beep and the box appearing.

I flutter my eyes open and inched in to see my screen. There, I found her answer.

100 points!

As soon as I saw that, my eyes and mouth open in surprise. But then, a huge, goofy grin appeared on my face and I sat back, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Yes!" My heart was fluttering with excitement and I could feel my nervousness slip away, happiness and joy replacing it. "Good girl, Pig-Rabbit!" I ran over to the little table where the pig-rabbit doll was and picked it up. I smiled at it right in the eyes, then, started to freak out with it.

I hugged it, squeezing it the hardest I could and spinning around. "You are such a good girl!" And I continued to bear hug it in something a lot more than happiness, joy, and excitement. I felt loved.

Annabeth's POV

Weird. I didn't get anymore questions after that.

"I wonder if I passed..." Before I could worry about if I did, my phone started to vibrate. It was a text message from Percy.

Meet my downstairs at the piano. It's a fan meeting.

A fan meeting, huh? Well, I guess I have no choice but to go.

I walk downstairs to see Percy sitting in front of the piano. I silently creep over his shoulder, but he seemed to notice me. His cool demeanor said something was up.

"Percy? What do you need?" I ask him. He just smiled.

"This is a special meeting for my special fan. Now, pick a song. Any song."

"A song?" He nodded. What song should I pick...But I thought of the perfect one.

"How about, 'Fly Me To The Moon,' by Frank Sinatra?" He nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He started to play the piano, moving with the soft beat.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me, play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on_

_Jupiter and Mars_

I began to join in as we looked at each other and kept singing.

_In other words, _

_Hold my hand_

_In other words,_

_Darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song _

_And let me, sing forever more_

_You are all I long for, all I_

_Worship and adore_

_In other words, _

_Please be true_

_In other words,_

_I love you_

And when we finished, we just stared at each other with big smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Next chapter is important! Also, I would like to say that I might be uploading more than one chapter up every day till a few days after the 15.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Percy's POV

We began our day with another photo shoot. Except this time, we'll be working with Luke Castellan, a famous actor who has appeared on numerous dramas and movies. For today, we're going to advertise our clothes for his new TV show.

The four of us walked into the photo shoot and the set was like a normal apartment. There was furniture, food, lights, and all that.

"Luke!" I yell from behind him. He was talking to someone on the phone before he turned around the face A.J. When he saw us, he smiled and walked over.

"A.J, nice to see you again." He flashed one of his famous smiles and for some reason, I had a really bad feeling.

"It's been a while," I continue on, ignoring that feeling.

"Luke, you're still as handsome as ever," Jeremy said.

"Here, meet our new member, Andrew Chase." Sam introduced him to Luke. She seemed a little dazed for some reason. He looked at her curiously.

"You're Andrew? You're popular in my hometown."

"Th-thank you very much!" she stuttered. He smiled again and shook her hair, like Sam did. Only this time, it wasn't Sam.

"You're cute." Her huge smile was plastered onto her face and wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to glare at her.

"That's..." but she stopped so Luke could continue to pet her. I cringe when I saw her smiling face. She seemed to like him. A lot. I can't believe it, that Pig-Rabbit!

Luke's POV

"Here, meet our new member, Andrew Chase." Sam gestured over to a smaller member, one with a lot more feminine face. I looked at him curiously.

"You're Andrew?" I ask. "You're popular in my hometown."

"Th-thank you very much!" he shouted. I decided to like this kid, even though he seemed pretty delicate.

Putting my hand on his hair, I pat it. "You're cute."

"That's..." she stopped talking instantaneously and smiled. I could feel the atmosphere in the room differ from the one right before. Also, the faces of the band members changed. Huh.

But that's when I notice his smile. It wasn't like any other boy smile that I've ever seen. In fact, he didn't even remind me of a boy. He looked like a...

Oh. I get it now. So that's what's going on. That's why they're like this. Well, I think that I'll have some fun.

Percy's POV

The five of us began our shoot.

"Alright, angelic smiles. One more," called the photographer. I was holding a guitar, wearing a custom made outfit. Everyone else was too. Annabeth was at the piano, Sam at the bass, Jeremy at the drums, and Luke was holding the microphone as if he were singing.

I changed my pose once in a while.

"Okay, one more shot. Shall we go into another pose?" But when the photographer said that, Luke disappeared behind the mic. And reappeared right behind Annabeth, holding her hands on the piano as if he was teaching her how to play.

"Good!That's good!" cried the photographer. No, it's not good! He's holding her! I wanted to yell at Luke to get away, but that would've seemed weird. Instead, I watch them as I tried my hardest not to look to uncomfortable. And the worst part was, she seemed to like it! That stupid Pig-Rabbit seemed to like it! "Let's take another shot." I could sense Sam and Jeremy cringing as well. That and the photographer said, "All your faces...look a little scary."

We were relocated at the set and held up flowers. Annabeth was next to me, but Luke once again managed to put his arm around her shoulder. I wasn't able to pay attention because of this nonsense. "Right. Okay, okay. Good, that's good. Like that. Just like that." I pursed my lips.

We had a little break afterward, for some coffee or water or whatever. But Sam, Jeremy, and I couldn't help but look over our table and try to eavesdrop on Annabeth's and Luke's conversation. We couldn't hear them all that much when they sat by themselves on a love seat.

"Luke...like..." Was I could hear out of her mouth.

"I...bananas..." What? Did he just say he likes bananas?

"I really like..."

Jeremy lurched forward, trying to listen in on them. When he turned around, he said, "She's saying that she 'really likes' something." Sam had on his cool face, but I could tell he wasn't comfortable either.

"Annabeth seems to be enjoying herself." I cringe and pursed my lips. Turning away so that the others wouldn't see me, I silently curse.

"Gods. SO what did that 100 points mean?"

Our last location was on another couch. I sat next to her and 'he' sat on the other side. Sam and Jeremy were standing behind us.

"Right, we're going to continue with the photo shoot." And right when he said that, Luke put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and brought his face right next to hers so that their cheeks could touch.

I could see her blush madly and blink rapidly. Jeremy and Sam weren't doing so good either. I sure wasn't. Wide eyed, I stare at the two, mad. My face twisted into an unattractive look and I wanted to shout, but went on with the shoot as best as I can.

"All right, we're done. Thank you for your hard work," the photographer said. I sigh. Finally, it's over! I got up and started to follow Sam and Jeremy out to our dressing rooms, but Annabeth stayed.

"You've worked hard," she told Luke. Then, he held out a hand for her to shake. Something was wrong. Very wrong. But I watched as he pulled her in for a hug.

Annabeth's POV

He stuck out his hand for me. Startled, I hesitantly took it with a enormous smile plastered onto my face, but then, he did something very unexpected. He hugged me.

His ear was really close to my ear, making me able to hear his breath. Then, he started to talk while I stand there, nervous.

"I don't know what the situation is. But it must be difficult pretending to be a guy." I widen my eyes which were filled with horror. How did he find out?

I was deathly afraid, so let him talk. "Andrew, don't worry. I'll keep your secret." Then, he pulled away, faced me, and winked. After that, he walked away as if everything was fine. But it wasn't. He found out?

I stayed there in the same place. "No way!"

Percy's POV

Jeremy, Sam, and Annabeth had already began walking into the dressing rooms. I helped out the crew members as they put everything away. Luke was no where in sight. He had hugged her. He had freaking hugged her!

Walking through the halls, I try to forget about that, but then, I hear my name being called from behind.

"Percy!" Turning, I see Luke running up to me. His face was stern, but gradually turned into a playful smile. I look at him, confused with why he's smiling like that.

He placed one of his hands on my shoulder and looked at me, straight in the eye. Then, told me something that I will not forget.

After the shoot, I sat down on my desk and looked through the song arrangement for 'Miss You'. There was a knock on the door a little later and Annabeth poked her head in.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you that I joined your fan club!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, really?" I ask, but then remembered how she was so close to Luke during the photo shoot. "A fan who can't be relied on," I whisper to myself, voice cold and harsh. She continued to walk in and peered over my shoulders.

"Is that the next song?"

"I told you about this before. It's that annoying arrangement job." Then, her phone started to ring and she excused herself.

"Then, sorry for bothering you." And she left.

I tried to continue on with the arrangement, but couldn't. Looking through the pamphlet that I had on the song, I find his name. Only his first name.

'Frederick'

Annabeth's POV

I excused myself from Percy's room when Aunt Rose called.

"Hey, what's this about Annabeth being Sam's girlfriend?" she asked me in a hurry. "Annabeth should be in the convent, isn't she?" She doesn't know yet. She doesn't know that I am Annabeth.

"Aunt Rose..."

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, is your relationship with Percy going well?" the interviewer asked me. I nodded and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, thank you."

"Then, please tell me about something that happened recently between the two of you." That really caught me off guard. The fact is, Percy doesn't want to hang out with me. But of course, I'm not going to let that idiotic interviewer know.

"We've both been too busy lately to meet." He chuckled.

"That's too bad."

When the interview was over, Toru and I walked out of the elevator.

"Even if he asked that kind of question, I have noting to tell!" I complained. Toru folded his hands.

"Why don't you make a surprise visit to Percy's place? If it were me, I'd want to make a love-love meal for Jeremy." I stopped, thinking about it. It's not a bad idea.

"That's true... Even you have good ideas occasionally." Then, something caught my eye. It was a magazine stand. On the first page was Sam and his girlfriend. Andrew.

"Doing this for someone like Andrew...what a fool."

Annabeth's POV

"Ah, so you're Annabeth?" I nodded. Aunt Rose was sitting right in front of me. We were out in the park, where I had asked her to meet me.

"I wanted to fulfill my brother's dream no matter what. If he became a singer, our mother would come to look for him. He believed in it, so I wanted to fulfill his dream." She nodded.

"I see."

"Even though I know now that mother is no longer around, but because I really like A.J, before my brother returns, I have decided to do my best as Andrew." But suddenly, she got all nervous and started to stutter.

"A-actually...I-I also have t-to tell you something." A bad feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that it wasn't good news.

"What...is it?" She blinked rapidly, but eventually leaned in to talk to me.

"I found someone who said she knew your dad very well." But I got excited, jumping up.

"Really?"

Percy's POV

I clicked on the link that showed Frederick's picture. It had some information, but not a lot. I still don't have his full name. But looking at his picture, it was too overpowering.

"It's all because of him, that I..." The painful memory of when my step-mother had abandoned me played in my head.

I could feel hot tears in my eyes as I thought about that and quickly turned off the monitor. I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath.

Annabeth's POV

Aunt Rose brought me over to a hotel.

"She's in room 308 of this hotel. I'll see you later!" I walk towards the building and entered. I asked a man by the counter if I could go to room 308 and he brought me up, expecting me. It seems like he works for this person.

As I walk into the hotel room that this person is staying at, a feeling of dread washed over me as I saw the back of a woman.

"She's here," the man said to me, and left. Then, when the woman turned around, I had one of the biggest shocks ever.

It was none other than Adeline Regan. It's Percy's step-mother.

She looked just as surprised as I was, staring at me. When she walked over, she said, "You're A. J's Andrew..." I slowly nodded. "I'm surprised. I had no idea that you are Frederick's son." She gestured over to the couch and I sat down. "I had asked Percy to arrange a song for me...Did he tell you anything?"

"No," I lied. She seemed taken back.

"Is that so? That this song was written by your father...please don't tell him before he finishes the arrangement." What? I can't tell Percy?

"I'm sorry...You're just a close friend of my father, right?" I was hoping for one answer. She chuckled, but with a hint of nervousness.

"That's right." I sat up.

"Do you know anything about my mother?" She turned away.

"I'm sorry...but I don't know anything that's worth talking about." My shoulders slumped.

"Is that so..." But then she scooted closer to me.

"How is your sister doing?" I have to make up a lie, quick!

"She's...somewhere far away right now." She nodded, like she believed that.

"Is that so... That's a pity. Your father was a very close friend of mine. That's why, as much as possible, please let me do something for the both of you." And I nodded, not sure what to do next.

* * *

><p>I sat down in the park after the talk with Adeline. I just can't believe that she turned out to know my father. My very own father.<p>

So that song that Percy is arranging was written by my father. And I met with Adeline... I have to hide them from Percy now. And I stared down at the picture I had in my hand. The red envelope with the picture of my brother and I with our dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gods, the man that Percy hates is Frederick...Chase! Next chapter is extremely important and lots of Percabeth! Please review!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is a little long, but it is extremely, extremely, extremely important to this story. Please read.**

* * *

><p>"I've come to make lunch," the lying fairy said as she walked into our dorm, without permission might I add. "I'll be posting it on my blog, so let's have a good time cooking together." But Sam, Jeremy, and I were relaxing on the couch, doing whatever. She had a huge bag of groceries that looked pretty disgusting.<p>

"Go back!" I shout at her. "Can we even cook with you?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, we can bond." I snorted.

"Who would want to bond with you? Besides your little fan club. If you think that I want to, I suggest you go to the hospital because something is definitely wrong with you." I rolled my eyes as her face turned beet red, but returned to normal as she said her next sentence.

"Is it all right...even if I post about Andrew in my blog?" We all stopped what we were doing and looked up at her. That evil little...

We had no choice but to make some stupid lunch. All she wanted to do was post it on her idiotic website. I was chopping onions halfheartedly with only one hand, almost falling asleep while doing so. Sam was spinning around a spoon in a pot full of tomato sauce while he yawned and leaned over on the counter. Jeremy was peeling some lettuce, which we didn't need, but I think that he's just trying to avoid Rachel's demands.

"Hey, can't you try to look a little happier?" she asked.

"Unlike someone, we're very honest people." She walked over to Jeremy and slammed her hand on the counter, making him jump.

"Go cut some ingredients." He didn't budge. "Now!" And he left, running. She strut over to Sam and taste some of the tomato sauce he was 'trying so hard' to make. "Ew. This doesn't taste good." When she left, I could hear him whisper, "She's rotten."

She ran up behind me and wrapped her arm around me. "Do you want me to help?" she tried asking cutely, but I had a knife in my hand and held it up for her to see.

"I have a knife in my hand." She backed off.

When we finished, Jeremy set down the pasta that we had made in front of her.

"Please go ahead," he said, nonchalantly.

"Well, somehow it looks edible. Thanks for the food. Jeremy, take a picture of me eating it."

"Of course." Jeremy walked over to Sam and I and whispered, "I dumped a bunch of salt in there." He was grinning and Sam was too.

"Me too. I used mustard." I almost couldn't contain my laughter.

"Don't tell me, Percy put something in there too," Jeremy said, as the two turned to look at me, but I turned away, grinning evilly.

We watched hopefully as Rachel picked up the fork that was in the pasta and scooped up a heap of noodles. I was about to laugh when I heard something.

"I'm back!" It was Andrew. Silently cursing, I watch as Rachel put the fork back down in her dish and waited till Annabeth got there. Jeremy and Sam were very disappointed too, causing Jeremy to roll his eyes and Sam to put his hand up to his face.

"Rachel? Why are you here?" Annabeth asked. And I got a really bad feeling about something.

"We're making lunch together," she answered. "But for some reason, my stomach suddenly started to hurt." She got up and walked over to Annabeth. "Andrew, could you eat this for me?" Uh, oh.

No, no, no, no! I wanted to scream. Rachel must have figured it out! No!

All of us face her in horror as we watched Annabeth accept and sat down in front of the pasta.

"Thanks for the food!" And she lifted up her fork. I really wanted to do something, but what? I'm not going to eat that! What if Rachel doesn't know that it's poisoned? She'll be all like, 'What did you put in there?' Oh, gods.

But suddenly, Jeremy ran over and sat down next to Annabeth, quickly taking the fork away from her mouth.

"I'll eat it. I really like pasta." He took the fork and held it up, the pasta sitting nicely on it. His voice was shaking when he said that, like he was crying, and looked at Sam and I with a crying face on. The both of us looked away, shaking. Oh gods, that must taste nasty.

Then, he shot up and clutched his throat, falling back on the couch. His eyes directed towards me and he silently plead for help.

"Percy..." he begged. I bit my lip and turned behind a pillar to whisper to Sam. Taking out something from my pocket, I whispered, "I put in a whole tube of wasabi." Sam chuckled nervously.

"It's that bad?" Annabeth asked Jeremy, who was still cradling himself on the couch.

"Looks like it was a failure," he answered in a very soft voice. Sam and I bent down to comfort him. But the fake fairy had to ruin everything.

"Even though you spent so much time on it. What a pity." Okay, I was ready to punch this girl. She's really annoying the Hades out of me. I shot her a glare and Sam whispered, "We should do something to honor Jeremy for his sacrifice."

"Let's try once more. This time, something not disgusting." Annabeth shot up from her seat, idea in mind.

"Then, to get rid of the taste, I'll make something." She walked into the kitchen to get the supplies to make...pancakes? During the afternoon? Isn't that a little strange?

"Are you serious?" I asked her. She nodded, pouring the batter into the pan.

"It was my dad's special pancakes. They taste delicious and will wash out the taste of whatever you guys made." I pursed my lips, eyes looking annoyed. Well, this has got to be good.

Sam's POV

Poor Jeremy. I can't believe that he'd sacrifice his taste buds to stop Annabeth from eating that horrible and disgusting dish. Good thing she was able to rid the taste with something she's making. At least, that's what she says.

I watch as she carefully looks at the bottom on the pan, spatula in one hand. Then, she flipped it over.

"Whoa! Andrew's good at it!" Jeremy exclaimed. She smiled, but Percy seemed unimpressed.

"What's with that self-satisfied look.?Anyone can do that." She put her hands on her hips gesturing Percy to come over and gave him the spatula.

"Then you come and try it." He stood up high and mighty, rolling up his sleeves.

"That's easy. I'll show you how it's done." He then walked over to the pan and breathed out. "Right." Then, carefully put the spatula under the pancake. And flipped it up high into the air. "AH!" he shouted as it flew backwards.

But before it was able to hit the ground, Jeremy had a plate and it happened to land right on that. Suddenly, Annabeth started to laugh.

"Percy's so cool!"

"It's the spatula's fault, the spatula!" he yelled, embarrassed

"Then buy a new spatula, Percy," Jeremy teased. I looked at them, full of envy. Her smiling face. I don't think I've ever seen it like that when she was with me...

Rachel's POV

I sat down on the couch, watching them in the kitchen. What does she think she's doing, trying to ruin our lunch. But that's when I saw Sam's sad expression.

He was staring at them. His eyes were sad and he didn't smile like he usually does.

"I see." And then, the best idea popped up in my head. That magazine that I saw was in my purse and I took it out. With a bad intention, I walk over.

"Sam, I read the new article." He immediately looked surprised and everyone stopped what they were doing. "The part about your dates was so real and interesting. Why don't you start dating for real?" All of their faces turned grim and I knew I reached a touchy subject. But I'm the Rachel Elizabeth Dare. No one, I mean no one, can tell me what to do. "The 2 of you are well-matched too." Sam's head was turned away while I received a glare from Percy. But that's Percy's glare. I'm use to it, so it doesn't have an effect on me. I actually kind of like it. It's hot.

"Rachel, please stop that," Andrew asked. "Sam already has someone he likes." Everyone's eyes darted to him as he whipped his head upward. "Right?"

"Eh?" I ask with fake enthusiasm. "Really?" We all turned to him and he shifted uncomfortably. Then, he made up an excuse.

"I bought some really delicious tea. I'll go and get it." And he quickly left, leaving everyone there confused and worried.

They all looked down the hall to see if he was all right, but me...I just smiled. This is working perfectly.

Sam's POV

I hate her. I officially hate her. Can't she just stop bugging us? I've never disliked someone as much as her before. Never.

Opening my car door, I look at all the stuff that was in there while I searched for the teas. A bass, bags, stands. The usual. And as I got the tea, I notice a bag right next to it. I took out what was inside of it and it turned out to be a shoe box. And inside that box was wrapping paper. Along with the pair of gladiator sandals that I had bought Annabeth.

I could remember that day like it happened yesterday. It was so long ago, though, but it's still so vivid.

"How cute..." she had said over the phone on mistake. And when I went to take a look at what she was looking at, inside a glass display, was a pair of silver gladiator sandals.

That day, it had hurt me. A lot. But I decided not to look back, especially when Rachel knows.

"Sam."

Rachel's POV

I decided to take a look on Sam. I mean, there has to be a reason on why he left in such a hurry. Too bad that I already know why. I'm checking up on him for another reason.

I walk over to the entrance to the dorms and found his car parked there, with him looking through the contents. But he picked something up. A silver gladiator sandal. Ah, I see...

"Sam," I call for him. He quickly put the contents back into the box, but I could see it, no matter how hard he tries to cover it up. I continue on with what I was saying. "Andrew is really dense. It's quite astounding." I knew that I had hit him with the wrong words because he stopped what he was doing for a second. "If you leave it like this, Andrew and Percy may really get closer to each other." He shut the door behind him, about to leave, until I said that. He didn't look at me straight in the eye, but I could tell he was listening. "Being the good guy to the end...That's the saddest way to end a story."

He glared at me, stone hard, but I just kept smiling. It's not intimidating me at all. And he left without another word.

Annabeth's POV

I was just putting the finishing touches on the pancakes when my phone starts to ring. I carefully set down the plates and took the phone out of my pocket. It's Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Could you come here for a second?"

Sam's POV

I smiled as Jeremy dug into the pancake that Annabeth had made.

"This is so good!" he yelled. Percy was eating too and I could see the small smile form on the corner of his lips. That's good. But that's when I hear multiple feet come in.

"Wait, what's this?" Annabeth asked Rachel as she dragged her into the living room. I turned around, not expecting much, but that's when I see Annabeth's feet. She is wearing the silver gladiator sandals. I immediately shot up from the couch and look at the both of them in horror. Rachel grinned.

"The shoes were in Sam's car. They fit Andrew perfectly. Why don't you show him with the shoes on, Andrew?" I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. I could feel the anger boil inside of me. They were all staring at me. Everyone.

"I'm so sorry, Sam!" Annabeth yelled. "I didn't know! I'll take them off right now." And she began to take them off her feet.

"Sam, tell me, whose are these?" Rachel asked. Percy was right. She is as horrible on the outside as she is on the inside.

I kept staring at the floor. Why would Rachel do something like this?

My blinking was rapid and my whole body was shaking.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Annabeth repeated again. Jeremy walked up to me. Still, I didn't move.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

I whispered in a quivering voice, "I should've thrown them away earlier. Annabeth, please throw them away." And I stormed off.

"Sam!" I could hear her run after me.

Percy's POV

I could see how shaken up Sam was. And that was the last straw.

"Get out! Now!" I yell at Rachel. I threw her her bag and she stumbled. "Don't come here again! Never!" She stood up and straightened out her blouse.

"Is it all right for you to speak like this? I will tell the truth about Andrew-" But I cut her off.

"Do as you like! It'll expose your true nature as well. I don't care anymore. Just leave. Leave and never come back." She bit her lip, scared that I had refused her threat. "No matter what happens to A.J, I'll do anything to protect it." And I stormed over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her outside with me.

"Let's go!"

"Wait! Let go of me!"

Jeremy's POV

"To protect Annabeth, I will also do anything." I look at the shoes that were left on the ground. "Those shoes must have been a present for the girl Sam likes." My gaze fell back to where Percy and Rachel exited. "That Rachel is the worst!"

Sam's POV

I walked as fast as I could to my car, opened the door, and got in. But I couldn't find myself to turn on the engine and just drive away. That's running away. I don't want to do that.

I didn't have to because a few seconds later, Annabeth appeared by the window tapped it. She opened the door to talk to me. "I'm sorry, Sam. Is there anything I can do?" I thought about it, taking a few seconds before I could ask her something.

"Will you come with me, just for a while?" She nodded.\

"Okay."

Percy's POV

I kept a firm grasp on Rachel's wrist as I lead her out of the dorms. But when we finally reached my car, I saw another one passing by. Inside, was Sam and Annabeth.

I watched carefully as the two of them drove off. Rachel brought me out of my thoughts about what happened.

"Something might really happen between the 2 of them." I gulped and tsked. Then, left, leaving Rachel by herself.

Rachel's POV

When he left, I couldn't see why he cares.

"What is this? Everyone's going, 'Andrew, Andrew'."

When Percy was fully out of my point of view, my countenance softened.

"Why...can't it be me?"

Percy's POV

I stormed in angrily into the kitchen and stopped because I saw the magazine article that Rachel had with her. I picked it up and started to read it. There were a few things that popped out.

First Kiss

What I like about Sam

My face cringed.

Sam's POV

I brought her over to a bridge and leaned on the railing. The horizon was beautiful today and the sky was a nice reddish-orangery color. Annabeth stood next to me.

"Those shoes were very important...I'm sorry." I decided to forgive her though.

"No...I'm just ashamed for keeping them and not giving them to the girl I like."

"You shouldn't feel that. I...think it's a wonderful thing."

"Hm?" She stared out into the sunset, with intelligence in her eyes.

"In this whole wide world, being able to meet someone whom you cherish and fall in love with...Even if it becomes...something painful..." I turned to face her. "That's why...I can't explain it well. I think it will be good if you tell her how you feel." She gave me a huge smile. "Please find the courage to do so! If it's you, I'm sure it'll be fine." I chuckle and put my hand up to her head.

"That's right. I have to find the courage." And I put my hand pack to the side of my body, looking out at the sea. The small waves were glistening with the sun's brightness. It was like watching lights flashing threw precious gem stones. Absolutely beautiful. "Annabeth." She stared at me. "Actually, my parents are worried after reading the reports."

"I see."

"Mr. McKenzie and I will be going to meet them, and explain everything to them. Although it's a bit far away, will you come with us?" She nodded happily.

"Of course I will. If I can help you in this matter." I gave her a grin.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." And we continued to watch the sunset together.

Percy's POV

Flipping through the article, I couldn't help but shout out things I mean to keep in. I also cringed throughout the whole thing, and that says a lot.

Reading out loud, it said, "I reserved a restaurant with a beautiful night view for the evening and we had dinner together." My foot started to shake in annoyance. I continued to read. "Our first kiss was at a park at night." My voice raised when I read that and I sat up, even more annoyed.

"Gods, it really sounds realistic." I scoff at the article and threw it on the ground. "What is this?" I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "Come to think of it, where did those two go?" I took out my cell phone and began to dial Annabeth's number, but then, stopped.

"But it's annoying if she thinks I'm bothered by it too." So I put the cell phone back, only to find myself staring at it more. "Gods!" And I dialed her number.

I could hear a small ringing coming from the hall. It was in Annabeth's room. I crept in and found that her phone was at her bedpost, charging.

"Really, that fellow..." I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It was a red envelope with a picture inside. The picture was mostly covered so I couldn't see anything, but it was definitely a photograph. Peeking out into the hall to see if anyone was there, I went back in and picked it up. A feeling of dread washed over me as I did so. And so I slowly began taking the picture out of the envelope.

I was halfway there when I was startled by the sudden outburst made by Jeremy in the living room. As quickly as I could, I stuffed the picture back into the envelope, placed it on her desk, and ran out the door, but down the hall, were the rest of A.J. I took the door knob and as gently as possible, I closed it and tip toed across the hallway into my room.

Whoa. That was close.

Jeremy's POV

"Where have you guys been?" I asked the two when they finally got home.

"Sorry, "apologized Sam. "We went for a drive. Right?" Annabeth nodded.

"That's right."

"Oh, is that so?" I turned around so they couldn't see my talking to myself. "A drive with just the 2 of them? But then, Sam has someone he likes, so it's all right. Then, I have to do my best. Go for it, go for it!" I coughed, changing my voice to make it sound deeper and turned around, looking at the ground as tough as I could. "Annabeth, why don't we go out together next time? I'll take you on a grown-up date..." But when I looked back up, they were both gone.

Back to my normal voice. "She's not here!" I throw myself face first into the pillows on the couch. "It's hopeless."

Percy's POV

Annabeth crept into my room while I was working on the arrangement.

"Percy, it's late." I took a sip of my water bottle as she walked up to me and said, "Um, I will be going to Sam's family home tomorrow." And I just happen to choke on the water I was drinking. When I composed myself, I turned to face her.

"Sam's family home? Why?"

"We will be going with Mr. McKenzie to explain about the newspaper article." I tried to interfere.

"There's no need for you to go that far. Leave it to Mr. McKenzie." I turned back to continue my work.

"I can't do that. I was the cause of all these troubles." My face twisted.

"You don't get it at all."

"What do you mean?" I shot her a glare.

"That's what I mean. You're so full of yourself even though you don't understand anything." Her expression maddened.

"I'm not full of myself. I'm just worried for Sam." I shot up from my chair.

"I said that's none of your business! You busybody!" I ran over to pick up the magazine article on the ground and brought it over to her. "First of all, what's with this happy article? Are you an idiot? Even your first kiss..." My eyes narrowed. "Talking about kissing, did you..."

"That was because the question was asked, so Sam gave a suitable answer." I look at her angrily and unfolded the article, reading something with a fake, girly voice.

" 'What I like about Sam is that he's kind and he seems to be able to grant all my wishes.'"

"I didn't say it like that! But it's true that Sam really is kind." I went back to the article and read in my normal voice:

" 'I want to see the biggest star in the universe.' This wish by Annabeth will also definitely be fulfilled someday."

"That's..." I scoffed.

"You even told him something like that?"

"We had a conversation about something like "What if your wish can come true?... Sam remembered it..."

"I really dislike frivolous people! Don't forget that you're Andrew!" I knew that I had hit a bad spot because her face became angry and red.

"Even if you don't remind me, I won't forget!" I crumpled up the article and threw it into the trash.

"I'm going to sleep. Get out."

Annabeth's POV

I stormed out of Percy's room and sat down in mine. I could still remember what Percy had said a while ago.

"It's okay for you to like me. You have my permission." He had said that. He said that it was okay if I like him. I'm allowed to.

'Mother Superior, I was wrong in thinking that I had gotten a little closer to the star called Percy. Even though I knew it couldn't have been so easy. I also have a secret from Percy.' I looked over to the red envelope on my desk. This is the worst day ever.

Percy's POV

I click on the box and it appeared on my screen.

100 points!

Sam's POV

We grabbed our luggage and followed Mr. McKenzie into the airport the next day. While we were in the parking lot, he stopped all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I suddenly received some work that I can't get away from." We both looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry. The 2 of you go ahead. Here, the tickets." He handed me the two tickets to our destination. "Then, I'll leave it to you." Mr. McKenzie walked away. I looked at Annabeth, the both of us confused, but began to make our ways to the terminal.

Percy's POV

I kept working on the 'Miss You' arrangement and glanced at the clock. Those two should be heading off by now. Something outside the recording studio caught my eye. It's Mr. McKenzie.

I quickly hurried out to meet him.

"Hey! Why are you here? You didn't go to Sam's family home?" He shook his head.

"You don't get it, kiddo." I'm confused. "I let Annabeth and Sam go by themselves. This is an adult's discretion."

Oh my gods.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway of the studio. My hands were folded and my head lowered.

"She can do as she pleases. It has nothing to do with me." Rachel's words echoed in my head.

"Something might really happen between the 2 of them." I rubbed my hands together.

"No. Is this really okay?" And then, that memory of Luke came back to me.

"Percy!" Turning, I see Luke running up to me. His face was stern, but gradually turned into a playful smile. I look at him, confused with why he's smiling like that.

He placed one of his hands on my shoulder and looked at me, straight in the eye. Then, told me something that I will not forget.

"If you don't hold onto the angel tightly, she will fly away." He left without saying another word.

That sentence. That one sentence encouraged me to do something that I will never forget about. And so I shot up from my seat and ran out the building.

Sam's POV

The both of us sat down by the entrance to our plane. Annabeth seemed a little sullen and dazed, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I ask her. "You look down."

"That's not true. I'm fine." But I already knew something that had to do with it.

"Did something happen with Percy?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." I smile and look straight.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend in front of me." She still didn't say anything. Something popped into my head. It's one question I'm not so sure about. "Annabeth."

"Yes?" I breath out.

"Why don't we date for real?" She looked alarmed and quickly sat up.

"But we both have someone else we like..."

"Annabeth, the person you like...Does he really understand you? Does he cherish you?" She didn't say anything, which probably meant that something did happen yesterday. "If it were me, I'd cherish you...more than anyone else. What if we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Can't you love me? I will love you. Because the one I like...is you. Annabeth." She whipped around to face me.

"What?"

"There isn't anyone else whom I like. Actually, I wanted to tell you how I felt at that restaurant...But I wasn't able to." I stood up with my luggage. "I'm not asking you to answer me right now. If you're willing to give me a little of your heart, it'll be a start. I have already started. Can you try...liking me?" She was too speechless to say anything, so I said it for her. "I'll go first. If you want to start with me, please come. If you accept my feelings...I will wait for you."

I gave her her ticket and walked off, toward the plane. Alone...again.

Annabeth's POV

I had no idea. I really had no idea. But watching Sam walk off was...painful. It was really painful. He had given me part of his heart, but I had no idea.

I looked back down at my ticket and recollect all those things that Sam has done for me. The pictures for the orphanage, when I got a cut, when he showed me his secrets, the time where he hid those tears away from everyone else. He's always been so kind to me.

'Mother Superior, my heart hurts. Percy is a faraway star that's out of my reach. But Sam...he has always been by my side.' This is agonizing. Then, the PA announced, "Passengers taking the 1:55 pm flight, flight number 25, to Minnesota, this is the last boarding call. Please proceed immediately to gate B5." My eyes were closed, but they fluttered open.

"I've made my decision." But before I could leave, I heard something else over the PA.

"Attention, please. Pig-Rabbit, Pig-Rabbit." Pig-Rabbit? "Please look at the sky from the nearest window." There was a huge glass window behind me, where I could see people looking up, confused with the message. But I go it.

Running over to the window, I stare up at the bright, blue sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until I caught a plane drawing a single line with its smoke. The another. And more. The all connected, piece by piece.

My mouth dropped open when I figured out what it was. In the sky, was a star.

" 'I want to see the biggest star in the universe.' This wish by Annabeth will also definitely be fulfilled someday." And I looked out the window.

"Percy."

Sam's POV

I walk towards my gate and hand a lady my ticket. Then, I hear footsteps behind me, running. Excitedly, I turned around.

Maybe, just maybe, she did come this time. She might actually see me this time.

Percy's POV

Standing in the parking lot, I stare up at the sky. I had asked one pilot that I knew if he was able to draw a star for me in the sky. And there it was.

But the wind was slowly pushing it away, dwindling by the second. Then, it was gone.

I chuckle bitterly and nervously. "Did she still leave?" And I turned to walk towards my car. I knew not to push my luck. It didn't work. She's probably already on the plane with Sam.

"Percy!" I stopped right where I was, eyes wide and heart fluttering. My mind was racing and I couldn't control this one feeling. When I turned around, running across the parking lot, with a huge smile on her face, was none other than Annabeth.

"Annabeth..."

Sam's POV

I turned around. But my heart sank when I realize that it wasn't Annabeth.

"It's time for the plane to leave," the attendant said. I tried to smile.

"I understand." And walked into the plane.

I should have known. She didn't come. She didn't meet me. Just like the last time.

Percy's POV

I stand still, still too shocked to realize that Annabeth was running my way. When she reached me, a huge smile plastered onto her face.

"The biggest star in the universe. I'm really, really happy!" I chuckle.

"But it disappeared almost immediately." She shook her head.

"But in my heart, it will never disappear." I held my head up high and smiled, pursing my lips.

"After all, I did get 100 points, didn't I?" She was speechless.

"How do you-" But I had already began to walk toward her. When I was right in front of her, I open up my arms wide and pulled her in for a big hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. I couldn't hide a giant smile from forming on my mouth. My lips were right next to her ear, making whispering really easy.

"Annabeth. I give you 100 points too. Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once." My heart was beating loud and clear, but I didn't care. I finally have the courage to say what I've wanted to. I can now say it because of her instead of constantly hiding it. I've learned to trust my heart.

I slowly lift my head a little upward. My nose was by her hair and my lips right next to her ear. And I whispered those three, soft words that I didn't know I've been holding in.

"I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>A confession! Please review! It took me a long time to type this chapter, but I'll do it for you guys because I know that you're awesome! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is important. Pretty much all the ones after this are. Sorry, changed my username once again...<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry, but I just wanted to say that I changed my username. Please keep reading. It might only be temporary. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.**


	37. Chapter 37

**There is a scene in this chapter with Jeremy. I highly recommend that you listen to "Very Good Words" by Lee Hong Ki and "My Heart is Cursing" by Kim Dong Wook. You'll see why if you do.**

* * *

><p>"I like you."<p>

When I whispered those three words into her ear, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I finally told her. It's true. I really do like Annabeth. I really do.

Hearing her say nothing, I'm guessing she's in a state of shock. So I continue to hug her and rest my chin on her shoulders. I hugged her tight and didn't let go. Then, she began to hug me back, laying her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Then, I pulled away.'

Her eyes were huge, staring straight but not at me. She seemed like she was in her own imagination. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" It took her a second to register what I'd said into her mind.

"Ah? Um?" She started to stutter while she blinked rapidly. "W-what did you j-just s-say?" A huge grin formed on my face.

"Really? You're so..." I put my hand on her shoulder, about to lean in for a kiss on the forehead, when I heard people screaming in the distance. Fans. They must have followed me by some website.

They began to run forward and my face twisted. At a time like this? Really?

"We're too conspicious together. Let's meet up later," she told me. I nodded.

"Okay." She began to walk behind me when I smiled and turned around, grabbing her shoulder so that she faced me.

"I'll just say it one more time." I leaned in right next to her ear and this time, said the words slowly and carefully. "I...like...you."

Annabeth's POV

The first time he said it, it was like my heart was about to explode. I don't even know if I heard it right. But then, the second time he said it...Unbelievable.

I was left wide eyed, staring at the ground before I walked away so that the fans couldn't see us together. I slowly walk towards a bench in a nearby park and sat down with my luggage.

'Did I hear correctly? It wasn't...my imagination, right? Percy's words? He said it so softly that I could have heard it wrong. I want to hear them again. If only all other sounds would disappear..." I shut my eyes and imagined what had happened only moments ago, blocking out everything besides Percy's gentle voice.

"I...like...you."

My eyes shot open and I was lost in a trance. All I could see were hearts and flowers and pink. It was like Eros had shot me with his love arrow. I'm in love.

I began to giggle to myself as I was in my own fantasy. Those flowers bloomed all around me, butterflies fluttering above me. My heart was singing a love song and I could practically feel the arrows that Eros was striking at my heart. I feels amazing to fall in love.

Percy's POV

After siging autographs and getting away from the fans, I met up with Annabeth in the park. It was still unreal. I can't believe that I've said that. I said that I like her. And don't think that I didn't mean it. I really do like Annabeth.

When I reached the park, I spot Annabeth almost right away, but hid behind a tree. She was laughing to herself and I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Why is that girl laughing to herself?" But that's when I noticed that she was looking up and fluttering, meaning that something had happened. I told her that I like her. The biggest, goofiest grin appeared on my face and it evolved to a stupid smile. I like you, Annabeth.

Sam's POV

Take off. My plane had already started to fly. And all I could do was stare at the seat next to me. The empty seat. She had decided not to come. She didn't accept my feelings.

"I knew she wouldn't come. But at least, I said I started already." I nodded. "That's good enough for now."

And I stare out the window, not wanting to find myself staring at the seat any longer.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in Percy's car, talking alone while he went to go get something. I couldn't stop thinking about 'you know what.'

"For Percy to come for me? I never ever imagined it would happen." My mind was racing and I could feel the adrenaline pump through my body. But that's when I looked down at the seat next to me. It was empty. Percy sits there, making me smile at the thought that he's going to sit down next to me.

I turned to look at the sky to see a plan fly off. Sam's plane. I bit my lip.

"If you accept my feelings, let's go together. I'll be waiting for you." He had said those words. He also told me that he liked me, but I didn't return the feelings. What am I going to do?

"What should I say to Sam?" I let out an exasperated sigh and looked down on the ground when two, icy cold feelings touch the sides of my face. I whip around to see Percy told up two drinks.

"Which one do you want?" And that amazing feeling returned.

"Ah, okay." I guess he seemed to notice my vague expression, but I was smiling at that fact.

"What' wrong?" I look up to face him. Wow.

"I'm just...touched. Percy bought a drink for me." A huge blush crept up on his face and he turned away.

"You;re not making any sense. Hurry up and choose." I look down at the two drinks in his hand.

"Then, this one." I took a sip. "Delicious!" He smiled, making me heart skip a beat.

"Let's go."

Jeremy's POV

I sat down in a chair at the radio station that I was supposed to be. Checking our website, I sighed.

"In the end, I'm no match for Percy." Silena walked pass me, carrying a bunch of clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I was checking the number of my fans. As expected, Percy is number one." Percy's numbers had skyrocketed for some odd reason. He surpassed all of us, making him number one once more. "I want to get ahead of him again," I said, pounding my fist softly in my other hand.

"Sure, work hard," Silena said. "More importantly, you have to do well today, since you're going to make a surprise entrance and sing a song on the radio. There's only you. Percy or Sam won't be able to save you." That made me nervous.

"I know that. I'll definitely do my best and maybe make them laugh. I'll make them swoon over my 'talented' voice and sing a song!" Silena patted me on the back.

"That's the spirit."

After a while, the radio chat was about to begin. The director came in.

"We're starting now, Jeremy. There will be a thirty minute chat and you'll surprise them afterward, okay?" I bobbed my head playfully. "I'll say that you'll be singing a song at the end."

"Okay. Say that I'll be singing an ending that shows my full devotion."

"Alright," the director said and walked away to get it started. There was a bowl of cookies by a table next to me and I took one, staring at its smiling face. It reminded me of Annabeth.

"I hope Annabeth would smile like this when she hears my song," I said. Then, I started to stuff my face with the cookie. But that's when I landed on a website that had pictures. Of Annabeth and Percy.

"Why is Percy at the airport? Furthermore, he's with Annabeth. Didn't Annabeth go with Sam to his family home?" I kept looking at the photo. "What is it with him and Annabeth?" A huge possibility popped into my head. Oh my gods.

"Sorry, I'm going to the office for a while. I promise I'll be back by then since you have the thirty minute talk." I quickly left the station and began running through the hallways to my motorcycle.

Rachel's POV

I stare at my phone in horror. On the A.J website, there were pictures of Percy. With Andrew.

"What's this? Flirting with each other?" I ask angrily while surfing my phone.

"You're really a girl in love," Toru said in his high pitched voice. "You're even checking the site diligently."

"Shut up. It's just because I'm bored." But as I turn a corner, I was pushed to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry!" Jeremy yelled and ran off. I had dropped all of my contents in my bag.

"Really..." I began to pick it up, Toru helping.

"You're really a girl in love," he said again. Every single one of my items in my bag were filled with pictures, charms, and trinkets. All of Percy.

"My friend asked me for them," I lied. He picked up magazine and held it up to my face.

"This too?" It was of Percy wearing a white suit and with his hair partly to the side to show off his amazing green eyes. I quickly take it out of Toru's grip.

"Leave me alone." He smiled.

"Okay." I stared at the magazine and my face softened.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked into the recording studio, when I spotted Mr. McKenzie by the entrance. He stopped whatever he was doing and ran over, confused.

"What's this? Why is Annabeth here?" he asked me. Then he turned to her. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to Sam's family home?" I scowl.

"I went and brought her back."

"Eh?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a corner, leaving Annabeth there by herself. "Hey, come here for a moment. Percy, what are you doing? Why are you interfering in Annabeth and Sam's Operation Love?" That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard of. I fold my arms and looked at him.

"It's not my nature to hide things. This is what it is. Watch carefully."

"What what is?" I ran over and grabbed Annabeth's hand and opened the door to the recording studio. Then, gave her a huge hug.

I could feel her hand reach up and push on her nose. Mr. McKenzie was left speechless for a while.

"The person that Annabeth likes is...Percy?" I grinned and could feel Annabeth smiling and shaking her head. I still had her in my arms when I turned to face him.

"That's what this is. Too bad, Mr. McKenzie." Then, he started to holler.

Jeremy's POV

I didn't expect to hear that. Not at all, but somehow, I heard it. And now, it's ringing in my head like a loud wake up call.

"The person that Annabeth likes it...Percy?" I sucked in a gasp.

"That's what this is. Too bad, Mr. McKenzie." I couldn't see them, but sure as Hades, can hear them. Why? Why?

Annabeth's POV

Mr. McKenzie walked through the hallways of the A.J building while Percy had to go back to work. He was still dazed when he found out that I like him.

"I don't understand. Why Percy? I thought you were in love with Sam." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Is that what everyone thought?" He nodded.

"Why Percy, again? He's the meanest on, he's troublesome, and he's really proud." I disagreed.

"Percy is a wonderful person. You just have to know him.

"But you-" Mr. McKenzie was cut off by someone walking down the hall, stopping right in front of us.

"Annabeth." It's Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Mr. McKenzie said, questioningly. "You? What about the radio chat and the song?" But he ignored Mr. McKenzie and kept walking towards me, with a mad face. I've never seen Jeremy make that face before.

"Annabeth," he repeated. "You like Percy?"

Jeremy's POV

When Percy had left to go work, I started to hide in the corner, listening in on Mr. McKenzie's and Annabeth's conversation. Let's say that it was unexpected.

"I don't understand. Why Percy? I thought you were in love with Sam." She was in love with Sam?

"Is that what everyone thought?" she asked. I think he nodded.

"Why Percy, again? He's the meanest on, he's troublesome, and he's really proud." But Annabeth disagreed.

"Percy is a wonderful person. You just have to know him."

"But you-"I couldn't take it anymore. SO I appeared in front of them, one of the most hardest faces that I've ever done. And it wasn't fake.

"Annabeth." They looked up to see me.

"Jeremy?" Mr. McKenzie said. "You? What about the radio chat and the song?" But I didn't listen and just passed him, stopping in front of Annabeth, looking at her dead in the eye.

"Annabeth," I repeated. "You like Percy?" Her eyes widen and she didn't say anything. "Do you like him?" I urged, a small plead in my throat. I waited for her answer. Part of me wanted to hear it. The other, I didn't. I don't think that I'll be the old me if I knew what she was going to say. But she didn't have to. Instead, she slowly nodded.

My eyebrows furrowed and I grind my teeth. I look at her once more, one of the most painful pangs in my heart. I don't want to see her. And so I turned and ran out of the building as fast as I could.

"Jeremy!" They both yelled. But I had already reached outside, got onto my bike, and rode away, a single tear racing down my cheek.

Annabeth's POV

"Did you find him?" Silena asked frantically as we ran into the dressing room of the radio place. We shook our heads.

"No, he's not anywhere."

"What are we going to do about this important recording? He only has around thirty minutes."

"I'm worried too," Mr. McKenzie yelled.

"Do you have any idea about where Jeremy might go?" Silena asked me. I thought hard for a moment. We need to find Jeremy. He' somewhere...

"A place where Jeremy might go..." Suddenly I remembered and ran out into the dark night. I kept running, looking for the nearest bus station that I could find. Jeremy said that he had a treasure bus. One that he goes on when he's sad or wants to be alone. I hope I can find him.

"I don't know if it's this side or the other." I sigh, waiting for a bus. One finally came and I got on as quick as I could. But he wasn't in there.

"I'll get off at the next stop and go across the street." I was about to take my seat when something caught my eye. It was another bus across from us. And inside, I spotted Jeremy.

With my facial expression shocked, I ran to the entrance of the bus and asked the driver to stop. He opened the door and I quickly ran out.

Down the road, I could see Jeremy's bus stopping at a station, but it started to leave once more. I ran as fast as I could to reach the bus, screaming Jeremy's name.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" I pounded the side of the bus as hard as I could to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. "JEREMY!" I continued to run till my knees got tired and I screamed, "Please stop the bus! Jeremy!" With one last burst of speed, I dashed up to the front of the bus and pounded on the door. The driver saw me and opened it. I sprang in running to the back to see Jeremy. But it was almost as if he was crying. No. He is crying.

I slowly walk up to him, the bus lights illuminating the darkness that was outside. He slowly looked up at me, covered in sweat. He didn't say anything at first, but I kept watching him.

Then, he said in one of the most painful voices I've ever heard, "This is my bus. Get off." I've never seen Jeremy like this. He was always the cheerful, happy, jovially person to be around. But to see him like this...it was heartbreaking.

"Jeremy..." And I began to step up closer to him. But what could I do?

Jeremy's POV

"Jeremy..." My name. One that will never be accepted She decided to take a few steps forward, but that won't do anything. I could feel the hot tears about to run down my cheek.

"I was fine when they said you were a guy," I told her in a quivering voice. "I was fine when you became a woman." Then, they started to fall and I couldn't do anything about it. They just fell and fell, matching with my whispers of desperation. I paused for a little to try to soak up the tears, but they didn't listen. "But if you say that it's Percy..." I let out a cry. "I can't be fine." I tried to go on, but I shut my eyes closed until they hurt. "Why?"I started to cry. "Why isn't it me? I only told you about the treasure bus. I only let you hold Angie's leash." I sniffed, trying to stop myself. "I was going to sing a song only for you."

Tears started to fall down Annabeth's eyes as well.

"Why?" I ask weakly. I could barely make out the sounds as I continue to cry. It's so painful...Why won't it go away? "Why? Why don't you love me?" She didn't say anything as she tried not to meet my gaze. "I liked you. I accepted you. When you joined A.J, we became best friends immediately. But..when did it start? You became more than just a member of the band to me. That's why...when I found out that you're a girl, I was really happy...I have...been liking you all this time. But can't it be me? Am I not good enough?" My heart was breaking piece by piece. It was being ripped apart, thrown away...rejected. "Why?" That's all I could say. "Why is it Percy but not me?"

By now, my cheeks were stained with tears and I could barely breath right. I kept letting out cries, although, no one was on the train except Annabeth to hear it. I wasn't able to talk right, afraid that it'll hurt more. But nothing can make this pain go away. It's too much to bear.

"Jeremy, you're always so cheerful, that you cheer me up too. If you were not around, I would probably be completely discouraged. But...I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes. Please don't keep talking...

"Don't apologize. If you apologize...I'll feel more miserable."

I gulped, looking out the window. With my shaking hand, I slowly reach into my pocket and take out my phone. Only two minutes till the radio show. With the tears still in my eyes, I look over to Annabeth. She was silently crying as well, tears streaking her face. Then, I sucked up all the courage that I had left and dialed a number.

"Hello?" I answered with my voice shaking. "There isn't much time left, right? I'll just sing the song here over the phone." They connected my phone to the radio station and I could hear someone talking.

"And now we have Jeremy, from the popular band, A.J! He's going to sing for us a song that he wrote. It's titled, "Very Good Words."

In the least painful voice that I was able to produce, I said, "These very good words were so precious to me, that I held onto it dearly." I looked over to Annabeth. "But holding onto it too dearly...can mean that it can't be said again." I choked out a small cry. "But I hope it doesn't become words that you don't want to hear, words that are meaningless, or words that cause sadness."

The person on the radio answered back. "Don't worry. It'll be very nice words. It'll be happy and pleasing words. Let's listen to "Very Good Words." And I started singing without music.

_The words "I love you"_

_Are very good words_

_When a family wakes up in the morning_

_These words we say to one another_

There were tears that were beginning to fall once again along with my voice quivering. I took in sharp breathes as I tried to catch my own.

_The words "I love you"_

_Are very good words_

By now, I was crying, like someone had punched me in the gut. My voice ranged from a sad singsong to a desperate whisper.

_These are the words that_

_Jeremy wants to give the children_

_'Cuz these words are good_

_I'm excited all day long_

I continue to sing and cry at the same time. I didn't pause. I didn't stop to cry. I just kept going, like I have been.

_'Cuz these words are good_

_All day my heart is_

_Thumping with joy_

_The words "I love you"_

_Are very good words_

_I really like these very words_

_Love you, I love you_

I hung up and broke out into the most terrible cry.

"They're very good words," Annabeth said, her voice quivering and her eyes filled with tears. I breathed in, trying my hardest.

"But you can't accept those words. Right, Annabeth?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy..." I continue to cry, but sucked it up.

"I can't say that I'm all right now." I paused. "When this bus returns to its place, then I'll be all right," I said in a painful voice. Right now, I'm most definitely not all right. "The bus will complete its round soon. I will resolve my feelings then. So until then..." I whispered, "I want to keep this feeling." And you know what? I continued to cry.

Annabeth's POV

When the bus finally stopped, Jeremy said, "We're here." He shot up and ran by the door, but stopped suddenly. He turned to face me, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "When we get off, I'll be the fun-loving Jeremy again. Forget everything said on the bus. If you can't forget, I can't go back to the old me. All right, Annabeth?" I pressed my lips together and nodded. Then, Jeremy jumped off the bus.

He didn't turn around for a while. When he did, his face was smiling and his eyes were shining.

"Annabeth, get off quickly! If you miss this, you'll have to ride around for another hour." Amazed by his change, I quickly got off. He put his arm around my shoulder like old times. "Listen up, Annabeth. If you're worrying about me, don't worry about me. Huh? That sounded strange. Well, if you don't stop worrying, I can't go back to being the same old me." I smiled while a single tear fell down. "Annabeth." I look up to see his jovially face. "If things don't go well between you and Percy, I won't accept it! Now, let's go for some ice cream!" And we walked together.

Thank you, Jeremy.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the most heartbreaking chapters that I've ever written. I finished school yesterday and I'm really sad now. Oh well. Please review and listen to those two songs! I don't own either of them.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry, but I might not be able to finish this story by the 20. I might have to upload in August. Sorry. I will post one last chapter tomorrow, but there will be a break during summer vacation. I'm sorry to tell you this, but remember, I will upload again. Please put this story on your story alert if you want to know when I upload the next chapters. I hope that everyone have a safe and amazing summer.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry that this is a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Yes, yes, I remember. Frederick Chase," said Daniel Santos. "He was Adeline Regan's boyfriend. There were rumors about them around our circle." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of person was Frederick Chase," I asked. Daniel lifted his head so that he could think. But I didn't have time to think. This man...

"He was a quiet and kind person. He was a bit too plain to be liked by someone like Adeline Regan. In the end, Adeline met another man and they split up."

"I heard that Frederick had children. Twins. One boy and one girl. Do you by any chance know anything about them?" I bit my lip.

"Not sure about kids, but there was a woman he was seeing. It was around the time he was writing my song. She was preparing to be a singer. They were doing very well together." My lawyer intervened with our conversation.

"Then...the song "Miss You"...If he was writing it for Adeline Regan, then he must have left that woman and started seeing Adeline again." My eyes lit up and I listened intently. I can't forgive myself if I don't know one bit of information.

"Adeline was meddling," Daniel continued, pointing to me, "There are more than one or two men that Adeline was with. I had hoped that I would have something with Adeline also," he joked and caused him and my lawyer to start laughing. Me, on the other hand, thought that this was too important to joke about.

"I'll leave now," I demanded. "Thank you for your time." I got up and put on my jacket. Walking to the entrance of the restaurant that I was in, I stopped and sighed. "That amazing love. Now that I hear from someone else, it sounds messy. Because of that man..." I stormed out without turning back once.

Annabeth's POV

I stood next to Adeline Regan in her hotel room. She said that she had something to talk to me about and that I couldn't take no for an answer. But Adeline scared me. I mean, she has this nice voice and everything, but it's like she can snap any second.

"I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you. Please sit." I sat down on one of the couches and Adeline came walking over with a package.

"Why did you want to see me again?" I ask her.

"I wanted to give you a present. I hope you like it." She passed me a bag, like the ones you get from the mall, and I took out the contents.

I looked through the items, making sure that I was seeing right. No, it can't be. Why would she give me something like this?

"This is woman's clothes," I told her. Now, I was more scared.

"Yup. Woman's clothes. I chose the right one...didn't I?" I stopped myself from screaming and instead watched her icy expression. "You're a girl, right?"

After a few seconds in denial, I quickly made up a lie. "N-no..." But she knew too much already.

"In place of your brother, you joined A.J, right?" I didn't know how to answer that. I can't make up a lie. She already knows and its like she can see right through me. Instead, I quickly shot up and begged her.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She didn't seem angry.

"Does Percy know?" is all she said at first. "That you're a girl?" I didn't nod or say yes. "I can't tell you the details, but Percy and I have a special relationship." Little does she know that I already know that relationship.

"My brother will return in a short while. Please pretend that you don't know."

"Have they been covering up for you?" I looked at her confused. "A.J. Have they been covering up for you?" I slowly nodded. Suddenly, she shot up and looked my straight in the eye. "Make sure he doesn't face any problems by being entangled with you. Stop causing him trouble." She came up so suddenly that I fell back onto the couch. I felt helpless.

"Of course. I don't want to hurt Percy. No matter what happens, I'll make sure that it doesn't cause harm to him. I'll never let him get hurt." Her expression softened.

"You really care for him. From his point of view, it would have been better if he hadn't been mixed up with you." I was already beatened down a little, but she made me feel even worse by what she said next. "You wanted to know about your mother, right? I remember something."

"Really?"

"Her name was...Athena. Athena Alvy." She smiled, but it was about to get even worse. "But I heard that she was abandoned by your father." My jaw dropped and I was more than shocked, surprised, or in denial.

"Father...abandoned her?" After taking this in, I quickly asked, "Is there a mistake? Father would never do such a thing."

"I'm sorry. I don't know the details. It was a long time ago." My head drooped.

"Is that so?"

"I'll contact you again if I remember anything."

"Please do," I said in a sad voice. "I'll be going now." And I left, not believing some of the information that I was given.

Walking along the bridge, I couldn't stop staring at the ground. It was almost night and the sun was already past setting. The stars weren't out yet so I didn't have anything to look forward too. At least, not yet.

I thought about what's happened over the month. I joined A.J as Andrew. I pretend to be a boy. People find out that I'm a boy. I fall in love with Percy. His step-mother finds out I'm Annabeth. My mom is dead and was supposedly abandoned by my father.

This hurts my head. I've always been able to look back and think about all the great stuff that's happen so far. Falling in love was one. Meeting some amazing people is another. But those bad moments are always there to ruin it, no matter how much you don't want it. It just keeps coming back.

I noticed that I've already stayed here for around twenty minutes. The sky was a lot darker than before and the wind was blowing through my short hair, making me smile. At least I feel great right now. Just for these few seconds I can really relax.

Then, I heard someone call my name.

"Annabeth!" I look to my left and see Percy walking along the bridge. He stopped a few feet across from me and he smiled. I blinked. I haven't seen Percy all day. It's been a really hard day. Yesterday was just as hard, with all that happened with Sam and Jeremy. Looking forward to the next day sure is tough.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky and leaned on the railing.

"Come with me and you'll find out."

Percy's POV

The both of us walked into the movie theater. During the car ride, she barley said anything. When we had arrived, she said to me, "Percy, I'm not in the mood to watch a movie. I might fall asleep." I turn around sharply and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Do you think I called you to watch a movie together? This has nothing to do with your mood. I needed someone to escort me into the dark theater. That's why I called you. I don't need you, Annabeth. I just need your eyes. If you're sleepy, just leave you're eyes behind and go." I started to walk away, knowing that she was going to follow me. But when I turned back, she was walking in the opposite direction.

I purse my lips and ran over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and said, "Come one! I need an escort." She snorted.

"What's the magic word?" Are you serious? At a time like this?

"Now." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away again, but I stopped her once more. "Fine, fine...please." Smiling, we both walked into the dark theater.

"Bring me to my seat," I asked her.

"Okay." She began to walk ahead, but I stopped by saying, "Hey." She turned to look at me. I held out my hand and she stared at it. She just blinked. You Pig-Rabbit...

"I can't see in this dark theater." Finally getting the point, she reached out her hand and clasped it around mine. I could feel a soft thump in my heart as she held it.

"Follow me." There was barely anyone in the theater, especially at this late of an hour. There were just a couple of adults, some teenagers, and an old couple. Annabeth walked up the stairs on the aisle and I smiled, as I could still feel her hand. When it started to slip, I held onto it tighter.

"Let's sit here." She gestured over to a seat by the screen and I sat down. Then, she started to get up, but I held onto her hand and didn't let her.

"This is too close to the screen. Let's move to the back." She nodded and brought me up a little higher.

"Here."

"This is too far back. Let's go there," I said, pointing over to a seat a few rows down. I started to lead the way down, when Annabeth looked at me.

"Percy, can you see a little now? You're starting to see on your own." I gulped. Uh, oh.

"Annabeth's eyes can't talk. Keep leading." And she lead me down. Whew, that was close. I really need to be careful next time. The truth is, I could see. There are so many lights in the movie theater that I'm able to direct my way through it just fine. It's just because...nevermind.

Annabeth's POV

As I was watching the movie with Percy, I couldn't help myself to remember what Adeline had said.

"But I heard that she was abandoned by your father." I still don't believe it. Father wouldn't do such a thing. It's not possible...can it?

I guess Percy could see my staring out into space, because he asked, "Why are you staring?" I quickly shook my head, startled by the sudden words.

"It's nothing." I continued to watch the movie, but then I sneezed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Percy take off his coat and place it on me, gently. "I'm fine," I insisted. "You'll get cold." He pushed it back to me.

"Keep it. It'll be bad if you catch a cold." He continued to watch the movie as I smiled for the first time today.

Percy's POV

After the movie, we took a walk on the pier.

"The stars aren't out today" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess. I can't see them even if they were." She jumped in front of me and smiled.

"That's right! I'm going to show you stars!" She pointed to the shirt that she was wearing. It was covered with a bunch of stars. "See? Stars!" I chuckled.

"Nice." I grinned and walked over to the railing of the pier and leaned over it. "You can't see the stars, but you can see the city lights clearly." She slowly walked up to me from behind. Her happy feelings dwindled when she changed her tone into a normal one.

"Once I've finished my job, I will go and find more stars." I look at her intelligent, gray eyes and how they lit up when she said that she was going to find more stars. "When I see them...I will remember you." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Your job?" She nodded.

"Once my brother returns, there'll be no need for me to stay with A.J." My gaze fell. I completely forgot about that. She can't stay forever. Andrew is bound to come back one day or another. It's just a matter of time before she leaves.

I sigh and turned back, walked over to the few, stone stairs that were on the pier, and sat down on them. She followed and sat down next to me.

"Did something happen to you today?" she asked. "You suddenly wanted to watch a movie." I cracked my knuckles.

"Something unpleasant happened today." It seemed like she was listening, so I decided to tell her. There was no point in hiding it. That will just hurt more. "In the past, however depressed I got...I couldn't do anything about it myself." I changed my tone of voice. "But now...you're here." I thought back to all those times that she was there with me and the words that she had said.

The day when she knew it was my birthday and got my things that I needed. She had said, "Today is the very important day that you were born. Percy, happy birthday."

I remembered how she brought me to the cake shop, where there was no cake, the roller rink, where I fell, and the fluffy store, where I found out that there was an ugly doll of me. But at the end of the night, she hugged me, telling me happy birthday. The first one to do that in my whole life. It turned out to be my favorite birthday.

Then, I thought about that time when I had helped her. I could recollect that time when she got her fingers stuck and the time that we had kissed. These were all ever lasting memories.

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy stared out into space as we sat down on the stairs. I was smiling gently as I watched him smile.

'Mother Superior, I won't be able to take the star that I like the most. I'll miss it a lot." Then, he turned to face me.

Percy's POV

Turning to her smiling face, I said without thinking, "When I'm with you, I can end the day with a smile." A small grin appeared on her face and when I registered what I had said, I shot up from my seat, blushing madly, and walked over to the railing. "I'm not praising you or anything. I'm just saying that someone like you can be useful sometimes."

"Of course, I know that," I heard her say. "That's good enough." Suddenly, the best idea in the world popped into my head. I turned around to face her.

"Should I show you some stars right now?" I ask her. "I'll let you see them." I used my index finger to gesture her over to me. With a little bit of hesitation, she stumbled over and stood in front of me. I held up my fist.

"I'll hit you with all my might," I said. "If I do that, you'll be able to see stars. Why don't you try it once?" She looked a little scared.

"You're really going to hit me? Isn't that a little..."

"Don't turn me down. Here it comes." I place my left hand on her shoulder, making her jump, as my right hand goes back, ready to punch her. She closes her eyes and I got ready to punch.

But instead, I smile. My right hand passes her head, missing her by a mere seven inches, and I place it on her back. My left hand dropped from her shoulders and made its way around her waist. Then, I pull her closer while I leaned forward.

My mind was racing and my heart was thumping like crazy. I could feel my face burn up, but I didn't care. What I did next surprised me. The thing was, I did it on purpose. And I'm not afraid to admit that I really like her.

Instead, I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Percabeth! Anyway, please review. This is NOT the last chapter of this story. I will be taking a break for the summer, since I don't have a computer or wifi where I'm going. Please continue to read this story when I start to upload again. Thank you and have an awesome summer!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone. I came back from summer, although it took a lot longer than expected. I will be updated from now on. You're Beautiful is almost over and I'm saddened, but I'm thinking of a sequel. Also, my mom accidentally deleted everything from my computer during the summer :( But I can still update as usual. I hope everyone had a great summer and enjoy my story.


	41. Chapter 41

"Don't turn me down. Here it comes." Percy placed his left hand onto my shoulder as I suddenly jumped. I silently curse and closed my eyes. I tried to brace myself for the pain that was about to hit me. But instead, I got a whole new sensation.

Instead of punching me like I thought he would, I could hear Percy's hand punch through the air by my ear, missing me by several inches. His right arm snaked around my waist while the left pushed onto my back.

Suddenly, I felt something soft onto my lips and my eyes fluttered open. When I realized what was happening, I had an adrenaline rush and I could feel my cheeks burn.

Percy was kissing me.

His eyes were closed and it didn't seem like he did it on accident. My heart was beating louder than ever and I couldn't do anything but stand there. But after registering what happened, I slowly close my eyes.

And began to kiss him back.

I took both my arms and slowly put them on his shoulders. One of my hands ran through his hair. I couldn't help but smile as we stood there by the pier. It was a perfect moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. Percy had already gone off to the building to work on his arrangement while I stayed home with Jeremy, playing with his dog, Angie.<p>

"Jeremy, I think she needs a bath," I said to Jeremy. He ran into his room and came back a few seconds later with a scrub and a bucket of water. I chuckled and followed him into his bathroom.

While we cleaned Angie, Jeremy asked me, "Where were you yesterday?" I instantly blushed when he asked me.

"N-nowhere." He leaned in closer.

"You're lying." He scrunched up his eyebrows and analyzed me quickly. It was like me, investigating myself. His eyes became curious and watched the movements on my face. My eyes widen when Jeremy was only three inches away. Suddenly, he lurched back. "Ah, I guess not." I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to cleaning Angie.

After finishing up, Jeremy decided to lay in bed a little while Angie licked his face and sat down by his side. He started to snore softly and I quietly left his room. As I was walking towards the living room, I heard footsteps. It's probably Percy getting back from work.

"Welcome back, Percy..." but the smile on my face faded when I noticed that it wasn't Percy. It was Sam. "Sam?"

* * *

><p>We were both sitting on the couch while I tried to listen to him, but everything was uncomfortable. He brought out something from his bag. It was a small box. As he opened the lid, I already knew what was inside. It was a necklace.<p>

"My mom wanted to give this to my girlfriend. She said that she wanted me and her to be happy and bought this. I wanted you to see my mother's heart. But I don't expect you to accept it." He closed the lid on the box and put it back into his bag and pulled out something else. "This is a famous snack from my hometown," he said, trying to lighten up the place, but I kept my eyes staring straight. I felt really bad about the necklace and I couldn't help but feel guilty. His mother had bought it just for his girlfriend.

"Sam, I..." He smiled.

"Don't make that face, Annabeth. You don't have to worry about me. I told you how I felt, because I wanted to. Just keep looking at me seriously with those cautious eyes. I have given up." I look at him, surprised. He read my expression. "I was going to support you without letting you know. But from now on, I'm going to be more active. No matter who you're looking at, it doesn't matter. I have made up my mind to accept you no matter who you are." And with that, he got up and left.

* * *

><p>I went to meet Aunt Rose at a nearby cafe and talked to her about what had happened with Adeline Regan and what she had said.<p>

"Athena Alvy?" I nodded. "I haven't heard of her. Who is she?"

"I heard it from Adeline. She said that this person is my mother."

"Did she say anything else?" I didn't want to answer this question, but fought myself and decided to.

"She said that my mother was abandoned by father.

"That's a lie!" Aunt Rose shouted. I instantly agreed with her.

"Right? There must be some kind of mistake."

"Obviously. My brother would never do such a thing. Athena Alvy, was it? I got it. I'll try to find out more since you're so busy." My face lit up.

"Really? If you find anyone who knows anything, please let me meet that person. As long as it's about my mother, I want to know about it." She smiled.

"Leave it to me. I'll do it for my cute niece."

"Thank you!"

**Percy's POV**

It was only yesterday that I found out that Sam had come back. I don't know what happened at the airport with him and Annabeth, but I know that something wrong had happened.

As I was strumming my guitar in the practice room, Sam walked in. I watched his back as he walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his bass, but he hesitated and put it back down. I went back to tuning my guitar.

"Annabeth...likes you, right?" Sam asked. My head jerked upright and my eyes had widened in surprise. He still didn't turn around when he said, "Until now, I've given in to you about many things. The leadership of A.J and the direction the band would take. Because I thought it was better that way." I kept staring at him. "But..." He turned around and walked right up to me and looked me right in the eyes. "I won't let you have Annabeth. Never."

I glared a little harder, but looked away and swallowed, then, looked at him back. "It's the same for me-"

"Good morning!" Annabeth and Jeremy yelled as they walked into the practice room.

"'Morning Annabeth, Jeremy," Sam greeted. I looked back at him and he did too. Suddenly, another interruption. This time, it was Mr. McKenzie.

"Hey! Big News! Attention!" We all looked at him as he ran to the center of the room. He had a huge smile plastered onto his face and waited, trying to build up suspense. "Andrew, the real Andrew, is coming back!"

"Really?" asked Annabeth. "When? It's almost been three months."

"It seems like he'll come back before your big show!"

Jeremy asked, " Speaking of her brother, what kind of guy is he?" Mr. McKenzie put his hand up to his chin.

"Let's see...The real Andrew has," he snapped his fingers and pointed to me. "Percy's charismatic nature," then Sam, "Sam's gentle and kindness," Jeremy, "Jeremy's cheerfulness," and Annabeth, "and Annabeth's looks. He's the perfect guy who possesses all that." Sam finally sat down.

"Really? I'm looking forward to meeting him." Mr. McKenzie pat him on the back.

"Ah, now I'm extremely excited too. Finally, at long last, the real Andrew is coming back!" But I also saw Annabeth's expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>

I played with a strand of hair while I was spinning on a chair. Looking out the hospital windows, I couldn't help but smile. I sat back, lazily, and just smirked at myself. Suddenly, my doctor came up to me.

"Mr. Chase?" I looked up. "Your current condition is fine. It looks like you can return to California." This time, the ends of my lips curled up. Time's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<br>**

I sat down on my chair while Toru did my hair and make up. Then, he brought up a subject that I couldn't ignore.

"That's what everyone is saying. You and Percy are a fake. And that him and Andrew are real." I slightly shook.

"What's for real?" He shifted.

"It's not true, right? I don't believe it either. How can Percy leave you behind and like Andrew?" I shot up, breathing heavy.

"Does it make sense?" He was surprised and shot up as well.

"Hey..."

"How can I be fake and Andrew be the real thing?" I raised my voice to the point where I was yelling and hot tears sprang into my eyes. "Does it make sense that he'll leave someone like me and have the real thing with Andrew?!" Toru gulped and the tears fell down my cheek. "How is it not me and it's Andrew? I really dislike Andrew. I hate her! She's so wretched!" I shoved everything off my make up table in frustration and kept crying. "I want to be a man too." I squat on the floor. "I'll cut off all my hair and be a man."

I covered my ears as I gasped for air. Toru was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't calm down. I kept sobbing and ran my fingers through my hair. Why is it not me?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I cut out a picture of a star that I had printed out and pasted it on a scrapbook. Throughout the day, I took pictures of the stars that I could find, whether it was food, or an appliance. I took pictures of my key chain and Jeremy's sunglasses. At the end of the day, I found over twenty stars and glued them all into my scrapbook.

I flipped through them while I was sitting on my bed and kept smiling to myself, since there was a specific reason I was doing this.

The next day, I brought three star photos to Percy by the stairs in the A.J building.

"These are the photos for today," I said, while handing them to him for examination.

"Three photos? That's really few." But I kept smiling.

"I'm sorry, but..." I took out the scrapbook and showed it to him. "I've collected quite a lot." He flipped through the pages, seeming more and more impressed. Then, he looked up at me.

"Well, I hope you keep working at it." I kept watching him look through it and smiled.

"But my favorite star of all...is right before my eyes." He looked up.

"What did you say?" I looked at him startled. I didn't think he could hear that.

"Nothing!" I quickly got up before he could see my red face.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I looked through her pictures in the scrapbook. Some made me laugh, like Jeremy's sunglasses, or Mr. McKenzie's tie, but some were actually really cool, like the cactus. She found a lot.

"But my favorite star of all...is right before my eyes." I was able to hear what she said and smirked.

"What did you say?" I asked, teasing her. She looked surprised and rose out of her seat.

"Nothing!" She ran up in front of me, her back turned to me. "Ah, my brother is coming back the day after tomorrow, right? I'm looking forward to seeing him." And that saddened me. I didn't want her to leave.

"When he comes back, you'll..." She nodded. There were a few seconds of silence before I got up and said, "Oh, yeah, I brought a telescope. So that I can see the stars too." Her eyes filled with excitement.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Today, we'll have a fan meeting and watch the stars." She smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled along and handed back her scrapbook.

"Even though your brother's coming back, nothing is going to change," I said, in a gentle voice. She looked up. "From now on, we're going to keep watching the stars together."

She looked at me, her eyes twinkling while I smiled back at her. Oh, I almost forgot. "And...this." I reached into my pocket and looked at her smiling face, so full of life. My smile faded and I shoved something back down my pocket. "It's nothing," I said. "Well, see you tonight."

"Okay. After this, I'm going to listen to your arrangement of 'Miss You'. The president told me to go right away. I looked away.

"You don't have to."

"It's something that you had worked really hard on. I want to listen to it too." A small smile formed on my lips.

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"Yes. Then...until tonight." She walked away, leaving me by myself. I reached into my pocket again and brought out a double star necklace with small beads on the side. The bigger one of the stars had diamonds circling it and the smaller one was a plain star, but with one word engraved on it. 'Light.' It seemed to radiate in the light. I chuckled.

"I'm really bad at this kind of thing," I say to myself. It's the first time that I've ever bought jewelry for someone, besides the hairpin that I had bought Annabeth. I was embarrassed to give it to her right then and there, but I had made up my mind. "Right. Tonight, I'll definitely give it to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I had to go with Mr. McKenzie to meet up with the president and talk about Percy's arrangement for 'Miss You'.

"My...As expected of Percy." I smiled and picked up the CD that they made.

"Yes, amazing, isn't it?" asked the president. I had just heard 'Miss You', and let me say, it was more than amazing, spectacular, and awesome. It was just really beautiful. I kept smiling.

"You're correct, President," Mr. McKenzie agreed. They chuckled.

"Now, all we need is for Adeline Regan to sing it. By the way, I heard a rumor," said the president as he leaned closer.

"What is it?" Mr. McKenzie asked.

"The songwriter who wrote 'Miss You' was said to have been lovers with Adeline Regan."

"What? Really?" My smile suddenly faded and I couldn't talk.

"It was said that they were so passionate about each other that they didn't care what others thought. Shocking, isn't it?"

"They dated so long that everyone knew about it."

"So, that's why Adeline was so hung up on this song. Percy didn't really want to do it, but Adeline pressed so hard that he did it begrudgingly." Suddenly, I dropped the CD onto the ground and it caused the cover to crack into many pieces.

They turn their attention towards me. "Andrew, are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?" I didn't talk. I stared at the ground intently as I registered everything that they had talked about. It can't be. Adeline and my father were dating? I thought that they were just friends, not lovers. I can't believe it. Adeline took away my father, and made him abandon mother. And on top of that, my dad was the cause of Percy's huge dilemma with his mom. Oh my gods.

Everything was blocked out as I kept thinking. Then, I stormed out of the office and ran out of the building. Calling my aunt, I needed to know some valuable information.

"Is it true?" I asked her. "About father and that woman..." She looked startled.

"How did you know?" I shook.

"So, it is true."

"Did Adeline tell you?" I swallowed as anger rose up in my throat.

"Everything is true."

"Annabeth, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you hurt. If you knew that your dad left your mom because of Adeline, I thought you'd get upset." My eyes were now as sharp as ever. "You were looking so hard for your mom. And if you knew that she was cast aside and died alone, while having you guys, than I thought that you would hate your dad." I shot up from my seat and looked straight down in my aunt's eyes.

"My mother was abandoned and died alone. I'm going to ask her right now." I ran out of the cafe while Aunt Rose tried to stop me, but I kept going, no matter what. I need answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I gently put the star necklace on the pig-rabbit doll and smiled.

"It quite suits you." I flicked the smaller star on the necklace and bit my lip about what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I walked into the hotel and stormed past everyone till I reached the elevator. Pressing the button, I reached Adeline Regan's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I looked at my watch. She's late.

"Where are you, Annabeth," I ask myself. "Did something happen?" Suddenly my phone started to ring. I took out my phone from my pants pocket and read the caller ID. Adeline Regan. I was hesitant at first, but decided to answer it anyways. "What's this about?" I ask her. "I'm busy."

"I'm going to meet that man's child right now. You come too." I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't concern me. I'm not interested. You can become a mom for that kid or not. Don't get me involved. I'm hanging up." She surprised me.

"You know that kid too." I stayed silent. I know this person? "I said you know that kid too. Before getting you involved in a mess, I want you to confirm it also." I still wasn't satisfied.

"Who is this person I know?" I shouldn't have asked because what she said next made my heart stop.

"It's a girl named Annabeth Chase."

I couldn't move my whole body. It was like I was going into shock. Everything was whirling around in my head. What did she say? Did she say Annabeth Chase? As in the member of the band?

I stayed silent as my eyes widen and my heart was thumping hard. This can't be. That man's daughter is Annabeth?

"Come and see," Adeline finished. When she hung up, my phone slowly slid down to the side of my body. I could hardly breathe. My eyes were moving back and forth, while anger rose up in my throat. It can't be...

I ran into Annabeth's room, not caring if I was messing it up. I looked through her things and ran over to her desk, looking through things as fast as I could. The adrenaline in my body was skyrocketing and I felt light headed.

"It can't be her. It can't be." I kept looking until I found a red envelope. It was the same one that I was about to look at.

I quickly took out the picture and there she was, standing next to her brother. And Frederick Chase right behind her.

"Is this person...really Annabeth's father?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I walk into Adeline's apartment and I found her sitting on her couch. I waited there until she could see me. Her head turned slowly and I met her eyes.

"You've come." I glared at her.

"You said you were just friends with my father. That's right, isn't it?" She didn't turn to me, nor did she say anything. "Please let me know that it's true without a doubt." She finally turned.

"I was just going to let you believe that. You already knew that everything wasn't true before, right?"

In a stern voice, I said, "Please...tell me it's not true."

Her voice was melancholy as she said, "We were not just friends. We couldn't forget each other and held onto each other. That's how much we loved one another. So much so that it hurts me to think about it even now. For me, Frederick abandoned your mother." I gave her a cold stare and my voice was even icier.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but-"

"Even your own son...you didn't even love Percy." She was startled when I said that and she sat up straighter.

"You knew that Percy is my son?" I nodded.

"He's your step-son. You didn't give your love to the person who should be the most important to you. Even though he should have been the most important person in the world to you, I don't believe that father would love a person like you. Your kind of love is not true love. It's nothing." I spat that last word out and kept glaring at her. But then, she started to laugh. I looked at her confused.

"You're saying the same thing your mother did," she said. "That woman was jealous of the relationship I had with him, and said those words. But...there is irrefutable proof of our love." She picked up a CD on a table and brought it over to me. 'Miss You'. "The song that Percy had arranged. This is the song your father wrote for me to return to him. For me, because he wanted me to return to his side." I couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She took one step closer to me.

"Stop lying to yourself!"

"It's not possible that my father would have loved someone like you! Never in a million years." I stood my ground and glared at her while she did the same back. I've never felt this angry before. I wanted to hurt her right then and there. She was a liar. A filthy, pathetic liar.

"It's a shame that your father passed away so quickly. If he didn't, I would be your mom. Percy knows that too."

"Like I would want someone like you to be my mother," I growled. She stood there, unaffected. And as if on cue, someone came running into the room. It was Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I went to the hotel in a hurry. It's not possible that she's his daughter. The odds are against us. It's probably a trick. But for some reason, I needed it confirmed. I need to know.

As I ran through the hotel lobby, it seems like everyone was watching me, but didn't dare acknowledge me. That was the smart choice.

I rode the elevator up, tapping my foot and asking myself when I would reach Adeline's floor. A few seconds later, I was there.

I pushed myself through the door as fast as I could and what I saw made me want to run away again.

In the center of the room was Adeline...with Annabeth.

Annabeth turned around and saw me looking straight at her. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed that I was there. And mine did too.

"Percy..." I couldn't feel myself do anything. All I could feel right now, is anger, sadness, and disbelief. It can't be, I said to myself. But she's standing right there in front of me. Right there.

Adeline Regan stepped closer to her.

"You're here, Percy. Just as I said on the phone." Annabeth was still looking at me. "This girl is the daughter of the man I loved."

I slowly clench my fist and look straight into Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Is that true, Annabeth?" She didn't answer. "You're...the daughter of that songwriter." Still no answer. "Is it true?" She did not answer at all. But that's all I needed to know. And with that, I stormed out of the hotel room, not wanting to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Adeline came up from behind and put her arm around me. I quickly shoved it away and I watched her smile.

"It's better this way," she said. "It's better that everything is out in the open. For the both of you."

I glared right at her, but I wasn't able to do anything. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I was called down to the office to talk to the president about something.

"The reporters contacted me just now," he said, "They would like to have an interview with both Andrew and Annabeth sometime soon." My eyes widen. "We can turn it down, but I don't want to ruin our relationship with them. Can you talk to Annabeth about this?" I looked at him startled, but kept cool.

"I wonder why. They were the ones who wanted to publish something about them, but now, they're pushing it back? It doesn't make sense." The president sighed.

"I know, but do you think that you can convince both Andrew and Annabeth to join you at the interview?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Later, I walked outside, around the building's garden and reached my phone to call Annabeth. She's not picking up.<p>

"This is bad. We need to think of a plan." Just as I said that, I heard Annabeth.

"Percy!" she yelled. Percy was speed walking through the garden, trying to get away, but Annabeth kept chasing. I stayed hidden, watching everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Percy, please wait!" I reached up to Percy and grabbed his hand. "Please listen to me!" He yanked my hand off, almost hitting myself in the face. He turned around to face me, his eyes bloodshot and his eyebrows furrowed. He began to walk away again, but I called after him. "Percy!" He stopped suddenly and whipped around, in front of me.

In a sad voice, he said, "I never expected that...you are his daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

In a voice strained with emotion, I said, "I've been alone all this time. From the time I was a child. Finally...I've found someone I could believe in. I've found...someone I can share everything with. That was what I thought." Hot tears were building up in my eyes. Suddenly, I yelled right at her. "But WHY!" I gasped for breath. "Why are you that man's daughter?" I could see her tears start to come. "I was so stupid to not notice that you two had the same last names. You looked just like him. But I was blinded. No matter how much you try, you will never get me to see someone like you.

"I trusted you. Only you. But in the end, it was you who helped take away some of the most important things in my life. I seriously thought that. DID YOU KNOW THAT? I ACTUALLY BELIEVED SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I'm really a pathetic fool." And what I said next, I meant. "I don't ever want to see your face ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Percy took off after he said that. I was about to go after him again, but thought that this was better. Adeline was right. It's better for the both of us like this.

'Mother Superior, my heart hurts. My heart hurts and I feel terrible.' I fell onto my knees and stared straight ahead. 'I don't know what to do.' And that's when I started to cry. The hot tears sprang out of my eyes and stained my cheeks as I couldn't stop it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I've lost Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I ran up the stairs but stopped halfway. The sky was dark and I couldn't see anything. But I didn't need to because my eyes were blurred with tears.

I began to silently cry, putting my hand up to my mouth to stop, but nothing worked.

I had trusted her. I believed in her. But in the end, she left. She's gone. I pressed my eyes closed, but it made the tears come down even harder. Why did she have to be that man's daughter? Why couldn't it have been someone else? She wasn't my angel.

I have just lost Annabeth, the only girl that I have ever loved.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter after break...pretty sad...<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated since that last chapter. My family came over and I couldn't find the time to do it, so I'll try my best to keep uploading more chapters. I'll update more when my school starts...probably...don't worry, I will. There's a lot going on in this story that might not make sense, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I watched as Percy ran up the stairs and Annabeth kneeled down on the floor, crying. Her tears were staining her face. WHat I had witnessed wasn't meant to happen. I didn't think something like this would ever happen.

I stood there, behind a wall, with sad eyes. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to see what was going on. Percy had just left Annabeth. There was nothing else I could do besides walk over there and help her the best I could.

"Annabeth," I said softly as I kneeled down next to her. She slowly looked up at me and my eyes widened to see her puffy eyes.

"Sam..." WHen she looked back down at the ground, I put my arm around her shoulder and held her close.

In a kind voice, I said, "It's okay to cry. Until you feel better," crawling in front of her, I put my hand on her shoulder and wiped away the tears on her face, "I will always be here, right by your side."

Annabeth's POV

Before Sam came over, I was wondering what had gone wrong. Adeline was the problem. She said Percy was abandoned because of my father. I couldn't say that it was okay. I couldn't stop him. Now I can't see my star anymore.

When Sam walked over, he comforted me. He let me cry by him and helped me. He's been doing this for the past three months. And I just noticed it.

"I will always be here, right by your side," he said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. When I realized that he was staring right at me, I quickly panicked and let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I..." I wiped away all my tears with my hands and smiled. "I'm fine now." I slowly got up and he did the same, meeting me at my level. I gave him a small nod and turned away, walking the opposite direction. "I can't," I said to myself, "rely on Sam anymore."

Percy's POV

As quickly as I could, I parked right in front of the harbor and jerked the wheel to stop. This caused my head to lurch forward, but my it had already hurt from before.

"This child is the daughter of the man I loved," Adeline said, in my mind. And it just had to be Annabeth. Right when I thought about it, I was in a fit of rage and punched the side of my car. It left a small dent, but I don't care.

Looking up at the stars, I sighed. "I can't see anything in the darkness. I'll just believe I couldn't see anything because it was dark." Boy, Adeline must be enjoying this.

Third Person POV

"This is bad, this is bad! This is so bad!" yelled Mr. McKenzie, frantically as he roamed around the recording room. He was trying to think of a solution to a big problem that had just popped up.

"They've asked to do an interview with Andrew and Annabeth together," informed Silena, A.J's top stylist.

"They've found out that Andrew is Annabeth!" She nodded.

"Probably..." There wasn't anything else to do, but pray for the small, chubby man.

"Just a little more...Just a little more before the real Andrew comes back...If we're found out now, our hard work so far would be in vain! And I'll be sunk to the bottom of the sea...What should I do? Tell me, what should I do?" Silena stomped over to him in her heels and stopped right in front of him.

"Stop whining!" she yelled. "Who has been working the hardest?" Mr. McKenzie raised his hand.

"Me."

"It's Annabeth, you idiot! SInce you were the one who brought her into this, you have to protect her till the end! Think of something!" By now, the angry stylist has put her hands around the manager's neck.

"I got that..."

Rachel's POV

"Andrew and Annabeth are the same person, right?" the nosy reporter Jim asked. I had on a blank expression.

"I don't know." But he kept on insisting.

"Then, do Jeremy, Sam, and Percy know about this?" He was starting to annoy me.

In a more stern voice, I said, "I don't know anything. WHy are you doing this to me? If you want to know something, ask them directly." But instead of chasing him away, he smiled.

"Of course you should tell me that you don't know anything. As you are now."

"I am saying so because I really don't know anything. As for Andrew's problem, you should find out from him."

"You mean I have to deal with Andrew. You don't know anything? YOu're going to get out of this?" He chuckled. I don't even know why he was here from the start. "I knew this was going to happen. THis is not something new in this field. I won't be satisfied with catching a small fish like Andrew Chase. I want those big fish like Rachel, Jeremy, Sam, and Percy." His face was closer to mine and he was almost yelling. "Rachel," he threatened, "if you want to survive, tell me the truth. The three of them knew about this, right? DId you guys set this up? HOw is Andrew related to those three?" Suddenly, I felt light-headed and collapsed onto the ground like a heap of clothing.

The reporter looked panicked, but I was faking it. I am an actress after all.

"R-Rachel? Are you okay? Get up!" I was confused when he stopped and looked around, then, lowered his face and whispered, "If you keep doing this, I will consider this to be evidence of something wrong." I didn't move. "Let's do this. Until I'm certain of something, remain quiet. If I catch A.J, I will spare you." It was so tempting. If A.J got caught, that meant that my career would plummet. It would turn into nothing.

I slowly nodded.

Sam's POV

The next day, I went in to talk to Mr. McKenzie about Andrew's arrival.

"Listen," I start, "why don't we send Annabeth far away from here?" He sat up on his couch, startled by the sudden suggestion.

"Why? The real Andrew will come back really soon. Did something happen?" I bit my lip, not wanting to discuss last night, and told him, "Reporter Jim requested an interview with both Andrew and Annabeth. I want her to avoid this."

"Yeah, I know. What should we do?" We thought for a while until he had an idea. "Then, let's tell him that Andrew will go to New York for a press conference. I need to modify her schedule." I nodded.

"Make sure she can leave as soon as possible." I would not be able to bear seeing her like she did again.

Later that day, I met with Percy in the recording room, though I didn't mention about anything that happened last night.

He was sitting on his usual chair and strumming his guitar. I stood in front of him.

"I want to leave first by airplane tonight. How about you?" I ask.

"I will follow you by myself." I nod.

"Fine. We'll take Annabeth with us." When he didn't say anything, I took that chance to grab my guitar and walk out of the room.

Annabeth's POV

I had already packed everything into my suitcase, only leaving a few things for my brother behind. I stacked all my clothes in, my books, and that very important scrapbook, but maybe it doesn't matter now. Mr. McKenzie was discussing the plan to me while I finished up.

"On the day we return from New York, Andrew will join us from Europe. Then, you will be able to return to your normal life in San Fran." He looked proud of it and I smiled.

"Then I don't need to be here after I return, right?" I ask.

"If you're not a member of A.J, you don't. Please consider this trip to be your farewell trip." He sighed, earning a questioning look from me. "However, I suppose you're disappointed about Percy not traveling with us." I shook my head.

"No. I'm actually happy to go far away. I don't need that jerk." I continue to pack and he pointed to it.

"You don't have to pack all that. It doesn't mean that you won't come back again. Why don't you pack after your brother joins us?"

"No thank you. I prefer to pack now."

"Okay, well, I have to go tell the other members about this, so see you later." He got up and walked out my room, closing the door behind him.

There was a specific reason that I was packing now. It's better to lay out my plan and use it now than waste it. But it might just cause me a miserable life.

I picked up the small, star hairpin that sat on one of the counters. The slight shimmer was radiating through the lights from the window.

Because of my dad, Percy was abandoned by his mother. Because of his mother, my mom died alone. You see how funny things like this can turn out? They lead from one misfortune to another. And for the first time in life, I feel like I hate the gods. I can't come back anymore.

Percy's words repeated in my head. "I never want to see your face ever again."

"Meeting!"

I ran into the living room to find Sam, Jeremy, and Mr. McKenzie gathered together. Mr. McKenzie yelled meeting and I asked him what was going on. He explained.

"There's an autograph session. I think it's better that we leave San Francisco to avoid the reporters." I winced.

"Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Jeremy said. "New York is the best!"

"Andrew is coming back, tomorrow, right?" I ask. Mr. McKenzie nodded.

"When you come back from New York, the real Andrew will join the band. Anyway, until then, it would be good if no one finds out that you're a girl." It was Sam's turn to talk.

"So, Annabeth's time as a member of A.J, will end in New York?" I silently shook and stared at the ground, while everyone around me were just as silent.

"Why are you so downcast?" asked Mr. McKenzie. "Remember, it doesn't mean that you will never see each other again, and she doesn't have to leave right away." Jeremy lightened up.

"That's right! After this, you can come and visit us often as Annabeth. It's going to be kinda hard to avoid it anyway." He bumped my shoulder. "We can have another party together!" Sam got up from his seat and walked over, smiling.

"That's right." And that's when I had the courage to do as well. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, right," Mr. McKenzie realized. "I have to tell Percy. Where is that fellow right now?" He walked away, trying to contact Percy on his phone. I grind my teeth and walked away.

Percy's POV

"I can't go. I have to settle the plans for the tour," I answer Mr. McKenzie. I had already told Sam that I would go after they did, to catch up with them later. I pretty much stayed by the harbor all night long. It was right by the ocean, the only place that I could think.

"But Percy, everybod-" I hung up.

This hurts a lot. But it's the best that I'm able to do, at least for right now.

Third Person POV

"Why did McKenzie suddenly accept that job in New York?" the assistant asked her boss, the President of A.J entertainment, President Allen. He was lying on the couch, resting his head, and thinking about what the mischievous manager might be up to.

"Somehow, it feels like they've been lying to me. Like how there seems to be a reason behind Percy and Rachel's relationship. They've been hiding a lot of things from me recently. And Sam... his relationship with Andrew's twin sister, Annabeth? It was way too sudden. That radio show that Jeremy was on...that was weird too. He's usually his happy self. All these happened after Andrew joined A.J." He shot up from his seat and his assistant nodded.

"Now that you've mentioned it..."

"Hey, I want you to look into this..."

Annabeth's POV

"Did you find anyone who knows about my mother?" I ask into my phone. Aunt Rose was on the other line.

"Not yet." I sigh.

"I see... For dad to abandon mom...I still don't want to believe it."

"That's natural. You won't give up till the end will ya? I guess I'll keep searching." I smile.

"If you find anything, please give me a call."

"Okay, I will."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Third Person POV

After Aunt Rose had hung up, she sighed. She was located at an intersection in the busy streets of California, trying to find any more information. She did.

A small piece of paper was folded in her hands. When she opened it, it read an address.

"For now, I will go and see them without telling Annabeth. If the truth is too painful, it will be too cruel to let her know."

Annabeth's POV

I rolled my luggage in front of my door, ready to open it. But for some reason, I was reluctant.

I slowly turn around to see the room from this perspective, noticing all the finer details. But more importantly, the infinite amount of memories.

"From now on, I will protect you." And another. "Stop that! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." The hairpin. "AH! My hairpin!" I kept smiling, even the time my fingers got stuck together. "Ah, they came apart!" I continue to walk throughout the entire house, visiting most of the rooms, especially the living room and kitchen, the backyard, and our practice room.

I could recollect the fireworks, the smile, and the fun.

"I'll never...see Percy again..." I noticed that each of the memories had to do with Percy. I guess he slipped in. But I stopped staring as Jeremy came into view.

"Annabeth, let's go." I nod.

"Okay."

And so I began to walk away from here. From somewhere I got use to calling home.

Rachel's POV

I started to stuff my face with spaghetti as I sat in the hospital, after the 'fall'. I turned on the TV and found out that I was on it. Like usual.

"_Popular idol, Rachel collapsed from overwork and was urgently admitted to a local hospital."_

I stretched my arms. "Ah, I'm bored. Really, because of those stupid reporters? Well, it's only a matter of time before the fact that Andrew is a girl is exposed." I turned off my television. "Serves you right, A.J." And I began stuffing my face with my food again. Suddenly, I looked up and stopped. "But, I guess...it's better that I tell Percy about it..."

Sam's POV

It's been hours since we've left California. We all walked into our hotel for our first stop. We were in New York. All we needed was just a little rest till tomorrow. Annabeth, Mr. McKenzie, and Silena all walked in front of Jeremy and I. He suddenly stopped me and pointed at Annabeth.

"Did something happen between Annabeth and Percy?" he asked. I gave him a simple answer.

"Let's just leave them alone." Mr. McKenzie turned to talk to us.

"We don't have anything planned so you can take a break. Here are your room keys." Jeremy jumped up and down in joy as Mr. McKenzie threw him his room key. We gave our luggage to one of the workers there and Jeremy grabbed the two of us and ran outside to a black convertible.

"We're here, New York!" Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs as I drive the three of us to our first destination. The aquarium.

"Amazing!" Annabeth smiled as she watched the gigantic fish swim freely in the even bigger tank. There were sharks, sting rays, even the little critters that dwell in the dark and ground. Jeremy pointed up higher, at an animal swimming close to a whale shark.

"Look, there's even a manta ray. It would have been great if Percy had come too. He loves sea life and water." I knew that it had hit a soft spot in Annabeth, because her head lowered and her voiced deepened.

"That's true..." We both looked at her with apologetic eyes, but she sprang back to life, amusing me. "Well, we don't want that Seaweed Brain bringing us down, so let's have all the fun we can get!" I almost laughed out loud.

"Seaweed Brain?" Jeremy was giggling and Annabeth smiled.

"Percy loves the sea, right? An idiotic person like him deserves to be called a Seaweed Brain. It fits."

A little while after, Annabeth was still staring at the fish, awestricken. Jeremy and I sat down on the seats behind us and talked about whatever that was going on with the plan. Then, he brought up the subject.

"Sam, did you know? About Annabeth and Percy?" I nodded.

"Yes." Jeremy looked at the fish that were swimming with the freedom that we didn't have. "She really wants Percy to be here too, doesn't she? That's why she gave him that nickname, Seaweed Brain." It made sense. I stared at Annabeth a while as she kept staring at the fish. What's going to happen now?

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't help but feel a small pang in my heart. Was it because I was staring at the fish? Were they too beautiful? Or was it because it reminded me of someone? A person who was so close to me at first, but ended up walking right out of my life.

I chuckled bitterly. I guess these fish will never live up to him.

Percy's POV

I walk into my room, after finding out that the rest of A.J had made it safely to New York. I was reluctant to go. It was my hometown. The place that I first knew as home. But maybe it's better to just stay here.

I was holding my breath to make sure that all of them were gone. That they were all on the plane and ready to go across the nation. After figuring out they did, I got depressed, but walked into the empty house.

As I walk straight into my room, the first thing that catches my eye is the thing I want to see the least. The pig-rabbit doll. The door shut behind me as I gaze at the necklace that was still around it's neck. That very necklace I was about to give to the girl I admire. Suddenly, my phone rang.

'Adeline'

I was reluctant to pick up and let it keep ringing as I debate whether I should answer it or not. I chose to anyway.

"Stop calling me," I demanded, a little strain in my throat.

"I don't want you to have anything more to do with Annabeth." I snarled.

"You have no right to say-"

"She's so much like her," Adeline cut me off. I raised an eyebrow. "Like her mother." My eyes widen.

"You know about her? About Annabeth's mother?" Her melancholy voice on the other end of the phone had a dangerous tone in it.

"Yes, I do. Because she was," I waited for her answer. What was she going to say? I can't hold my breath any longer. Secrets. It's what breaks everyone apart. It's terrible, it's wretched, and it's never something that someone should have. But in this world, there are an infinite amount of secrets. And I can't blame them, because I've had secrets before as well. Though, what Adeline said next, I did not expect. "My friend."

I literally stopped breathing and hung up right away. She was her friend? And they were fighting over the same man? How pathetic. But for some reason, I rushed over to her hotel to figure out if this was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>I get comments about all the main characters, except Rachel. I made her a bad guy in this story, but no one has talked about her before. It doesn't matter though. Thanks for the support you guys!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

I rushed over to Adeline's hotel room and asked her what this was all about. She gave me a document and I held it in my hands, trembling.

"You're really kind. Even though Annabeth is the daughter of the man you hate the most..." She walked up to her windows and gazed outside.

"She has been waiting for her mother since she was a child," I said. "The mother whose name she didn't even know." She chuckled bitterly.

"She's that important to you?" A cold fist wrapped around my heart.

"It's just that I know exactly how she feels," I retorted. She whipped around and I earned a glare from her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Sons should not say that to their mother." I snickered.

"But remember, I'm not your son. And you are not my mother." After I said that, I left her room, leaving her gaping.

Annabeth's POV

Our next stop was the ocean. How ironic. It's just what I needed.

"It's the ocean!" Jeremy screamed. We were located at a private beach, filled with grainy sand and beautiful blue water. Rock formations stand in the water, giving tourists a great view from above, though no one but us three were here right now.

"The ocean looks great," I told Sam as Jeremy ran over to start making a sand castle. "It feels amazing too." My gaze softened as a gentle breeze whooshed through my hair and the smell of salt infiltrating my nose. "It's the first time I've seen such a beautiful ocean."

Jeremy agreed. "The ocean feels great. It opens up the heart." He smiled as we all watched.

"When I was a child," Sam started, "I was really curious about what was on the other side of the ocean." I chuckled.

"For me, A.J was a world that felt as far away as something across the ocean. Just looking at it makes me happy." Sam looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really!" Jeremy chimed in.

"Has it been fun?" I knew he meant about the time I spent with A.J. It seems like a dream. I smiled and kept staring into the ocean, it's light waves crashing on the shore.

"It has. I made so many mistakes, even though I'm usually not prone to it, and at first I thought I would never be able to do it. But I learned that if I have the courage to take a step forward, I will see sights that I had never seen before."

"More good things will come in the future," Jeremy said.

"Seeing how vast it is, it seems that I could get as far away as to never see you again if I were to cross it." When I said that, I felt cold. A few seconds later, a wash of warmth spread over me as Jeremy and Sam walked over and smiled at me.

Sam said, "Even if you keep walking, no matter how far you go, you will end up returning to your initial position." Jeremy agreed.

"The Earth is round. There's no way that you'll ever leave. It might take a while, but you'll always end up at the same place." They both stood by me. I did the same back. "That's true. Since it's my first time, I'm going to put my foot in." I slowly walk over to the ocean and let the wind blow in my face. I slowly walked closer, landing my foot in the soggy sand and the waves washed upon me. It instantly felt cold, but knowing that I have people looking out for me made me so full of warmth that I almost forgot that it was cold. It felt amazing. I could tell that Sam and Jeremy were watching me from behind. They were smiling and so was I. And the three of us continued to watch the ocean waves, feeling relaxed and all the weights lifted off of our shoulders.

A few hours later, we went back to our hotel and I walked into my room. It was amazing. A queen sized bed was in the corner of the room, a flat screen TV in front of it. The bathroom was spotless and had an overhead shower. There was a couch sided next to the bed, filled with star shaped pillows. Curtains were decorated with intricate designs that not even I could master. But my favorite part was the architecture of the room. There were Doric columns that were next to the windows, the door, and the bathroom. A neat desk was filed by a cloudy wall, that reminded me of the sky. It was like I was on Mt. Olympus.

I kept gazing at the rooms beauty as I unpacked my things neatly. I kept most of my clothes in the suitcase and only took out the things I needed to go over. I had a pen, paper, money, and a large book on New York. But as I kept looking for my supplies, I ran into the star scrapbook that I made. I decided to procrastinate on my work, which wasn't like me, and sit on my bed, flipping through the pictures of them all. I had well over forty pictures in all. I listened to my favorite songs while flipping through it, putting the volume low enough for me to hear my phone ringing.

I picked it up and saw that Sam had texted me.

_~Meet me in the empty lot next to the lobby.~_

I knew where Sam was talking about. When you walk into the extravagant hotel, there is glass chapel right next to it. It was a breathtaking sight. The most difficult designs lay on the windows, with many chandeliers hanging above antique chairs. A small pond ringed around it, leaving a bridge to get there to. It was like a winter wonderland, just without the snow.

I instantly spot Sam standing in the front of the room. He must have seen my reflection because he turned around and faced me. I walked in, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

He smiled as I asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Annabeth, I have a quiz for you."

Sam's POV

"A quiz?" she smiled and waited eagerly. She must really like them, though this isn't like any other quiz. No, it's not about how smart she is. It's about whether or not she had figured this out.

"The fact that you're a girl...when did I realize it?" I had my arms crossed, waiting for her answer.

"It was at the preview of the PV," she answered right ahead. I made a buzzing noise, signifying that it was the incorrect answer.

"That is incorrect." She gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Next question. Do you remember that fake love story we made up?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Question number three. When did we first meet each other?" She looked back at the story that we had made up, to sidetrack the reporters into thinking that we were dating.

Annabeth's POV

"Next question. Do you remember that fake love story we made up?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." It was funny, actually. It sounded legitimate to the reporters, since they bought it.

"Question number three." Suddenly, I felt weird, like something was about to happen. "When did we first meet each other?" he continued to ask me. I looked back. In our story, we met at the rooftop of the club.

"When I was first introduced to A.J, on the rooftop..." My voice faltered. I squinted. Wait a minute. At the rooftop? Suddenly, my eyes shot open and looked at Sam, horrified. He knew that I was a girl since then? It can't be. But everything made sense. He was being nice to me. He knew right from the start that I was a girl. And I had no idea about it.

He nodded. "That's correct. I knew for the first time that you were a woman there."

Sam's POV

"Do you remember the story of the girl I told you about? The one that infiltrated the company?" Annabeth gulped. "I knew that you were a girl from the very beginning. However, I've been helping you. On the rooftop, I caught hold of you while you were drunk. I have known since then." She started to blink and looked up at me, her horrified expression gone, but replaced with one of confusion. I smiled. "And then, when I least expected, I fell in love with you." I laughed bitterly. "I've been liking you longer than you thought I have."

Percy's POV

I flew to New York during the afternoon, after I met up with Adeline about Annabeth's mom. I had the files with me, in a bag that I had brought along. After a few hours of flying, I felt relieved that it was over. I never was someone who liked flying in planes.

As I reached the hotel that the rest of A.J was staying in, it was already dark. I held the document in my hand. For some reason, I found this place really cool. It must have been the five star rating, but there was also an ocean right by it, probably making me bias to this one. I kept staring out the lobby windows, gazing at nothing but darkness, when Mr. McKenzie came running to me. He was surprised when I was there.

"Percy? Didn't you say you would come tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"I'm here earlier." I cleared my throat. "Where is Annabeth?" Mr. McKenzie tilted his head.

"I thought that she was in her room. Maybe she went out for a walk. You might want to check the building, since she was really into the designs, Jeremy said. He kept saying that she would looked awestricken at the hotel. Plus, it's very nice here." I nodded.

"Thanks." I walk away with the documents in my hand. I jogged through a small waterfall outside of the hotel. She wasn't there. Maybe she went to pool. I heard that it had a large walkway filled with palm trees that looked like they were grown in Florida. But she wasn't there either.

I continue to venture to the outside of the building, where the rooms faced the outside, near some sort of chapel.

Sam's POV

I stepped closer to Annabeth. She didn't move back nor did she step forward. She was just standing still. When I was right in front of her, I said, "If you were happy with Percy, I would have given up. But...you're suffering right now." She gave me a sad look. "I know you don't feel anything for me now, but it doesn't matter. I don't mind waiting for you." I had on the same look as her, feeling sad and anxious on the inside as well. "Couldn't I...replace Percy?" And that's when I found Percy, behind Annabeth, staring at us with his eyes wide.

Percy's POV

I was almost about to give up when what I saw made me want to run away like a little kid.

Annabeth and Sam were located in the center of the chapel, right in front of one another. And it annoyed the Hades out of me. I didn't know what to do but stand there, eyes big and furious, until Sam spotted me. Annabeth didn't follow his example, unable to see me through the wall.

Sam and I were both glaring at each other, while part of my eyebrow furrowed. He turned back to her, and I could tell that she said something to him. She was about to turn around to leave, maybe being able to see me, but Sam stopped her from doing so.

Instead, he grabbed her arm, spun her around, and embraced her in a hug.

My expression went from a glare to the same look I had when I had found her with Sam. And it was torturing me. I felt anxious, angry, sad, any emotions that I didn't want to feel.

I earned one last look from Sam as Annabeth was still locked in his arms. It was almost like he was telling me that I was rejected. And just that made me look down at the floor, with sad eyes, and walk away with the documents still safely in my hands.

Sam's POV

Immediately after Percy left, Annabeth pulled apart from me. She looked at the ground and slowly looked up and met my gaze.

We were silent for a few seconds before she continued to talk.

"I...don't know how much help I have received from you all this time." She stared right into my eyes with her stormy gray ones. "Thank you for helping me. You've always been kind to me and I'm really thankful that you feel this way about me. But...I'm sorry. My feelings will not change. Please don't continue to hold my hand. I don't want you to have a hard time because of me." She slowly gave me grieving eyes and walked out the door. But also out of my life.

I was standing there, alone, the tears about to slip down my face. I pressed them close, to stop them, but it didn't do much. I open my eyes again, my mouth trembling and I said to myself:

"There's nothing for me to hold onto anymore. We have reached the end."

And I continued to stand there, in the chapel, alone.

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the chapel, leaving Sam there by himself. I felt really bad. It's happened again. First Jeremy, now Sam. I don't want to hurt anymore people.

I stroll nonchalantly through the hotel lobby until someone called out my name.

"Andrew!" I spun around to find Mr. McKenzie run to me with something in his hands.

"Mr. McKenzie, what's up?" I tried to sound the most upbeat that I could. It looked like he bought it.

"Percy left this for you." He handed me yellow envelope and inside looked like documents.

"Percy?" When did he arrived? "When?"

"Just a moment ago. He went outside, but I think he's still somewhere nearby." I quickly took out the things that were in there, but something else caught my eye. There was a picture.

I pulled it out and what I saw made my knees buckle. It was a picture of Athena Alvy. My mom.

She had a beautiful, long, black braid going down her back. She was wearing a white shirt which seemed to look a little Greek-like. Her pants were beige and she wore black flats. She was smiling right next to a piano, but what really stood out to me were her eyes. They were stormy gray, the same color as mine.

I continued to stare at the picture, but ran out a second later to see if I was able to find Percy. I ran through the river, to the pool, but I finally found him by a railing, close to the ocean. He didn't notice me looking and I saw him staring straight at the water, though it was probably too dark for him to see it.

"Percy..." I said. He turned to find me, with his eyes widen in surprise. I breathed heavy from the running and slowly approached him. He looked back to the ocean without saying a word until I started again. "This photo..."

"I was told that this was your mother." I nodded. "She's beautiful. She was my mother's friend and it seemed that she wanted to be a singer." I looked up from the picture.

"Friend?" She was friends with Adeline Regan? "Percy, did you come all the way to New York to give this to me?" He was suppose to fly in tomorrow, but he ended up a lot earlier.

"I finished the work I had to do." I nodded.

"Thank you." He looked back. There was a moment of silence and I kept looking down at the picture. This woman was my mother. This beautiful, intelligent woman was my mother. I looked back up and began to talk to Percy once more. "That the song was written for Adeline...that was the first time I heard about it too. Because of my father, you were hurt when your mother abandoned you. It's only natural that you don't want to see my face anymore." There was a small, dimming light that seemed to make Percy sort of glow and I was able to see his expression, though it was too hard to interpret. "But my mother too..." I smiled down on the picture, "died surrounded by sad memories. It also...hurts me to see your face." He flinched, but it hurt me so much just for saying that. "That's why...I'll go somewhere where you can't see me."

Percy's POV

"That's why...I'll go somewhere where you can't see me." Right when she said that, I spun my head around to face her, startled and horrified. She looked at me with glossy eyes and continued.

"I wanted to watch the stars with you forever, but if I were by your side, I think you'll be suffering too." I kept staring at her. I wanted to stop her, I wanted to tell her that she couldn't. But nothing came out and I kept remembering that moment when Sam had hugged Annabeth, embracing her in his arms. I finally gained my composure.

"Is that so? I understand." I cringed and walked right past her.

Annabeth's POV

I turned around to watch Percy keep walking, not turning back once. But I've made my decision. And my plan might work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like this one, even though it's pretty short. Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, the three of us were located in an empty mall, about to open for the autograph session. I walked in with simple clothes: a black vest, white dress shirt, a bow tie, and black pants. When I wandered around, I found Sam in the cafeteria, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked sad and I didn't blame him. He was in love with me and I rejected him. But I want to put the past behind me.

I walked up, and put a piece of cake next to him. "Here's some angel cake."

"Annabeth." He slowly got off of his chair and walked towards me. But he surprised me with a big smile. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I put you in an awkward situation. Thank you for giving an honest answer. I don't have any regrets. You will still...be my good friend."

"Sam..." He gave me a reassuring nod and I gave him a big smile.

"Sorry for making you wait," Jeremy called. I turned to him, but my smile faded when I saw Percy. I instantly looked down on the ground, avoiding his eyes.

Sam's POV

I apologized to Annabeth. I did love her. I did. But it's all in the past. She didn't accept my feelings and after a night of thinking about it, I think that we'd both be happier if we'd just stay friends.

Jeremy and Percy walked right next to each other as they approached us. As soon as Annabeth saw Percy, she looked down on the ground and I could see Percy do the same. I looked at Jeremy and he looked back at me, the both of us sensing the awkward tension.

An hour later, the autograph session was about to begin.

Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but they were scary! There were well over three thousand people in the mall, each and every one of them waiting for an autograph. I didn't know that we were that well known, and it made me feel pretty good. Though, it also made me feel a little nervous. What if everyone finds out that Andrew is actually a girl? We have Reporter Jim always interfering and I don't think that we could take it much longer. Mr. McKenzie can't wait till Andrew comes. I still don't know what to expect when he arrives.

"Okay, wait for your turn!" Security yelled. "Wait your turn, wait your turn! Hey you! Don't do that!"

There was a line and each of the fans got to meet us and we gave them our signatures.

"Thank you very much!" Annabeth said as she got another compliment. She seemed really happy. Percy was seated next to her and Jeremy next to Percy. All the fans asked us questions and we answered them honesty. One asked Jeremy if he wanted a pet monkey. We also received numerous amounts of gifts from them.

After the autograph session, which seemed to take up almost the entire morning and a couple of hours in the afternoon, the mall closed and we were the only people left.

"You've worked hard!" Mr. McKenzie praised us. "All right, you have some free time until it's time to leave. Everyone looked at Percy as he said, "I'm going back on an earlier flight." And he walked away with that.

I could see Annabeth's expression change. She looked mad and cringed. Jeremy seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Annabeth, let's go buy souvenirs." Her anger subsided and she nodded.

"Okay," They both left, but I could see Annabeth's expression turn back to what it was before. I made a decision as I was left between the two groups. I decided to follow Percy.

Percy's POV

"Percy," someone called from behind me. I turned around to face Sam. I gave him a questioning look and he told me that he wanted to talk. We both walked up to the rooftop of the building and I leaned against the railing. There was a moment of silence. I kinda liked it since the ocean breeze felt amazing.

"Are you still fighting with Annabeth?" he asked.

"It's none of your business."

"You can't say that. If you weren't here, Annabeth might have agreed to be my girlfriend." I gave him a shocked look.

"What?" Sam looked at me, with a slightly hurt expression.

"I was rejected." He turned around to face the ocean. "I said that I wouldn't let you have Annabeth. It was the first time that I said such a thing to anyone. I've hated quarrels since I was a child. Rather than get in a fight with someone, I would give in. But...This time, I didn't want to give in." He turned back to me, but he gave me a slight smile. "Honestly, I really wanted to hit you." I twisted my lips. I understand why he would want to and I don't blame him for it. "But, unfortunately, I can't hate a friend just like that." My eyes widen in surprise. Did he say friend?

I looked at him. I was his friend. And he didn't want to hit me because of that. He continued to talk since I was out of words.

"So, instead of hitting you, I'm asking a favor of you." He lowered his hand, which was a fist. "Don't make Annabeth cry. She has been looking at you all this time. I know that better than anyone else." The request was so like him.

"Sam..." We both looked at each other and he smiled.

"The only person that can make Annabeth smile...is you."

Annabeth's POV

"Percy came so late," Jeremy said as we were having a soft drink. "There's no reason for him to go back on an earlier flight...He's really mean. And he's self-centered, and obsessed with cleanliness. What's good about him?" Honestly, I didn't want to talk about it, though I knew that Jeremy would bring it up to try to lighten up my spirits. He noticed that I didn't say anything back and was just staring at my drink. He sighed and continued. "But, actually, he has a very warm side to him. In the past, he would seldom show that side of him." He sat back on his chair. "How do I say it? He'd get mad easily. But I feel that he's changed recently. It's because you're here." I looked up to see Jeremy with a small smile. "He has finally become aware of it. It must be because he met you that he can be the Percy he really is. I heard that he use to be funny and weird, but shut himself up when his parents died. I could see the small improvements that you made. He's changed a lot." I looked down.

Jeremy's POV

Annabeth looked down on the floor after I had explained a little about Percy's past. She said, "But now, I'm hurting him." I sighed.

"I don't know what happened, but once the leader of A.J makes a decision, he will stick with it to the end. I don't think he will change the way he feels about you so easily." She gazed at me.

"Jeremy..." I continued as I cracked my knuckles.

"Percy is someone you can believe in." And I went back to drinking my soda.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy is someone you can believe in." Right after Jeremy said that, I could feel a spark of hope light up in me. Maybe I can believe in him.

Suddenly, I heard a bunch of commotion behind me and Jeremy and I had our mouths wide open as we saw Reporter Jim behind us, taking photos by the pool, and fell in because he was accused of being a pervert.

"My camera!" He screamed.

Jeremy and I looked at each other. We nodded and said in unison, "Let's go."

We ended up in an antique store with a whole bunch of neat stuff. Jeremy pointed to a few candle holders. "Both the colors and shapes are cool." He kept looking around, touching almost everything that was in sight.

I chuckled. "Colors remind me of you. You're both so vibrant and cheerful."

"Really?" he asked cheerfully. I smiled and nodded. He picked up a cup with a pig nose on it. I laughed as he held it up and put it next to his face, pushing on his nose and making a pig nose.

I remembered when I did that. I don't know why. I knew that it didn't work, probably another one of Mr. McKenzie's tricks to make me not fall for someone, but it didn't work either way, so it won't be a problem.

He kept looking around and I stayed, staring at him with delight.

"Jeremy," I say to myself, "thank you for always making me laugh. Thank you for your song, too." I looked back at the memories. "I won't ever forget it."

Percy's POV

I started to play my guitar right when I got back to California. I kept playing, but suddenly, hit a really bad note. I didn't understand why until I found myself thinking about what Annabeth had said to me.

"It also hurts me to see your face." But Sam had said, "The only person who can make Annabeth smile...is you."

Two different stories, I don't know what to believe now. I was about to get back to practicing when I stopped and thought about it. It hurt to think and I couldn't stand it any longer so I got up to put my guitar back, but my phone started to ring. I checked my pocket and found a text.

~_Come and meet me! I'll keep sending text messages to you if you don't!_

_Rachel~_

I pressed my eyes closed, annoyed with her text. I could just turn my phone off, but the maybe, when I use it again, it'll be destroyed with her text messages. So I decided to meet up with her.

I found out that she had been in the hospital and still is. That fake fairy must be joking.

I arrived at her hospital and walked up to the roof, where she told me to meet. I found her standing there, with normal clothes on and walked over.

"Lying fairy, you're really faking your illness." She bit her lips.

"That persistent reporter suspect that Andrew is a girl. It seems that they are currently frantically looking for evidence." I sighed. "They told me not to tell anyone, but...I'm letting you know. You should thank me. If this were exposed, there would be a huge scandal, right? Since all of you were in on it, you'd also be criticized."

Rachel's POV

I turned around to look at Percy as he stared at the city that was before him. I had given him information that probably was very valuable. He should be thanking me right now/ If it wasn't for me, he would be in big trouble. But there was a condition.

"But if you agree to date me, I could testify that you didn't know anything," I offered. He can't refuse it. "How about it?" He turned to me and I smiled.

"I see..." He walked over and smiled at me. "Thank you." I was a little surprised when he said it, but I started to smile too. I knew that he would date me. He can leave Andrew. They can just leave the two of us alone. We don't know anything.

But suddenly, Percy's expression changed. He glared at me and looked mad and annoyed.

"Did you think I was going to say that?" My eyes expanded with shock. "I was already prepared for it. There's on use making a fuss about it. Andrew is coming back today. Everything will go back to normal. There is nothing to worry about. You returned on time. Let's end our fake relationship as well. You won't have to care about me if we end this. I will put you out of this, so go your own way. And leave us alone. So next time, don't call me about such worthless things!"

He turned around to leave, but I ran after him. "Percy!" He stopped and I looked right into his eyes. My voice started trembling and was strained with emotion. "You can see through my lies so easily, however, you don't know how I really feel."

"You're not ashamed of your lies. However, you will be shamed of your truths. You should just continue to be a lying fairy until the end. Goodbye, Rachel."

And he walked away, leaving me crying.

"You jerk." Toru came walking from behind.

"You're such a fool. It would have felt better to be honest with him. For the lovely Rachel."

Annabeth's POV

We had gone back to California, but also I was planning to go back to New York. My brother was coming back in a few minutes. Mr. McKenzie told me that he'll be by the entrance, but I wasn't able to meet him.

"Will you be okay alone?" Jeremy asks with worry. I shook my head, reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. If I follow you, the reporters will chase us and they'll find out that I'm a girl, so it's best to just let me go." They all agreed.

"Well, have a safe trip," Sam said. "And come back safely."

"We''ll be waiting for you." Jeremy fist pumped the air.

"Sam..Jeremy...Mr. McKenzie..." I smiled. "Thank you guys so much."

"Well, it doesn't mean that we won't see each other."

"Anyway, you guys should go now," I told them. Sam walked up to me and softly patted my head.

"I will call you as often as possible."

Jeremy agreed, saying, "Since we're on TV often, enjoy it and wait for us." I shook my head vigorously.

"Let's go." The three of them slowly slid down the escalator as they kept waving. They were waving and waving until they were all out of sight.

"Goodbye," I said softly. And I turned around and started to walk the opposite way.

Percy's POV

After the encounter with Rachel, I didn't need anything else to bug me. But of course, Adeline had to.

"Adeline has sent this to thank you for the arrangement of 'Miss You'," the president told me. "You have to be present for her recording." I turned away from the flowers that she had sent me.

"There's no need for that."

"Hey, don't say that. It's your job." He chuckled. "However, Adeline Regan is really an amazing person." Amazing? Try worst. "'Miss You' was supposedly written by the songwriter, Frederick Chase for his lover who was a new singer." Suddenly, I whip my head up and stared horrified at the President.

"What?" Did he just say it was for a new singer? Annabeth's mom? But what the president said next, confirmed my suspicion.

"Adeline Regan stole it and told everyone it was written for her. Well, a woman's obsession is scary, isn't it?" Without saying anything else, I ran out of his office and headed strait for the recording studio.

It was for Annabeth's mom. It was for Annabeth's mom and she stole it? She stole the song? I had always thought that Frederick was in love with my step-mom and left Athena. But now, I know the truth. Adeline had forced Frederick to date her and that song was suppose to be for Athena to come back to him.

I stormed into the recording studio where I saw only Adeline, almost ready to start singing 'Miss You'. I stomped over and glared right into her eyes.

"This song doesn't belong to you, right? It wasn't you he asked to come back, right?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually did so.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was all a lie!" I yelled at her. "It wasn't you the songwriter loved. It was Annabeth's mom! You stole it!" Her face was still soft and nonchalant that it bugged the Hades out of me. "Do you know how much you hurt her with your lies? And me too. I misunderstood that I was abandoned because of her father." She shook her head and tried to disagree.

"I was the one he loved. I loved him too-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed at her, my bangs falling onto my forehead. "In the end, you only love yourself. You stole it. You stole it so that she wouldn't come back! It was all a lie. He didn't love you." The last sentence I said softly and then, Adeline began to cry. She looked straight at me with a few tears falling down her cheek. So that's when I decided to leave her, thinking about her mistake.

Third Person POV

"Here you go," a woman in white said, as she gave Aunt Rose a bunch of old, white envelopes. She looked down at the stack with sad eyes.

"Thank you very much," she told the woman.

Sam's POV

We were back in California, but Annabeth decided to go back to New York for another week. She said that she wanted to see all the different types of architecture that was surrounding her.

Jeremy, Mr. McKenzie and I were supposed to meet Andrew at the entrance of the airport. He said that he was wearing a white tank with a leather jacket, gray jeans, and black boots. He was also wearing a denim cap to cover his face.

As we were walking towards the exit, Mr. McKenzie yelled, "There he is! Andrew!" I saw a figure standing by the entrance to the airport. He was looking at the ground and didn't turn around, since the only thing I saw was his back.

Right when I had spotted Andrew, someone pushed past us and ran right up to Andrew. I recognized him immediately. It was Reporter Jim.

We all stared in horror as he ran over to Andrew, grab him by the shoulders, and screamed, "Andrew, you're a woman!"

Then, Reporter Jim clasped onto his jacket and pulled it down all the way so that all you could see was his upper body.

"Yeah!" Reporter Jim yelled as he flung the jacket up into the air. "I've finally caught you!"

But suddenly, I realized that it wasn't Annabeth I was looking at. Standing in front of me was a body of a male, strong arms, a flat chest, and intimidating glare. It was none other than the real Andrew Chase.

Percy's POV

I left Adeline by herself, crying and thinking, while I rushed all the way back to the airport. It was a huge misunderstanding. I had told Annabeth that I didn't want to see her face anymore. It was all my fault. I should have gotten my facts straight. I was wrong and she suffered because of it.

I burst into the airport, earning looks and smiles from girls that probably recognize me. I ignored them and pushed past all the people there. I needed to find Annabeth.

I kept walking and walking, but was soon lost in a sea of forgettable faces. 'Where is she?' I asked myself. 'Where is she?' I jogged to the entrance of the airport and that's when I spotted her.

She was wearing something different than earlier today, with a leather jacket, gray pants, boots, and a denim hat. She looked at the ground and I was confused. I was about to walk over when Reporter Jim burst out of nowhere and runs to Annabeth.

"Andrew, you're a woman!" My eyes widened in horror as he ripped the jacket off of her, revealing that she was wearing a white tank underneath. I held my breath. It's over. Reporter Jim found out. Everything is now over.

"Yeah!" But suddenly, I noticed something different about her. Her back was a lot more muscular and her height had grown by a little bit. Her hair from behind seemed a little straighter and longer, almost as if she hasn't cut it for a while. And that's when I finally figured out why.

I wasn't looking at Annabeth. I was looking at the real Andrew, the twin brother of Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. Because of that, I'm going to update another chapter today, just in a little while. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

Andrew's POV

Someone just came over and ripped my jacket off. How creepy is that? Wouldn't you wonder why they would do something?

Suddenly, I recognized Mr. McKenzie walk from behind him. It was probably the nosy reporter that I heard about. He looked at my chest like it was hypnotizing him, which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" I asked. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my chest, weirding me out.

"He's not a woman? But it all makes sense if Annabeth were a girl..." I rolled my eyes. Mr. McKenzie came laughing up to him.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? Andrew as a girl? That's hilarious. There's no reason for Andrew to be a girl, right?" The reporter looked dumbfounded and staggered over to a pillar with my jacket still in his hand and was surprised again when someone else walked over and yelled, "Give it back!" He took my jacket and stood right in front of me, handing the item of clothing to me. When I looked up to see him, I could recognize that it was the leader of A.J, Percy Jackson.

He was just like how Mr. McKenzie described him to be like in his mails. Tall, mysterious, and well built.

"All right, all right. You've worked really hard," Mr. McKenzie told the reporter. He brought him over to a bench, away from us. I chuckled and smirked. Percy was still standing in front of me when he asked me something. A brunette and blonde, probably Sam and Jeremy, gathered in front of me as well and my head was still looking down.

"You're Andrew?" Percy asked.

Percy's POV

"You're Andrew?" I asked. Slowly, Andrew looked up and I was able to see his sharp, gray eyes that were almost a glare, a thin mouth, and hair that covered his entire forehead.

"He really looks like her," Sam whispered in amazement. Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah. But definitely a guy. Although that's obvious." Jeremy was right. Andrew gave off a whole different vibe. He seemed a lot different from his sister. I could now point out the small differences between them. Andrew's body was well built, more muscular. His hair was a little longer and straighter than Annabeth's, and had a little bit of bright brown highlights. And then, there were there eyes. Although they had the same eyes, Andrew's seemed a little more mysterious than Annabeth's, but at the same time, vise versa.

I looked back at his face once more and he caught me looking.

"Please take care of me," he said, a smirk forming on his face. He stuck out his hand and we were all reluctant to shake it, but Jeremy did out of curiosity.

"Wow, you guys really look alike. It's almost scary." Sam agreed.

"However, it's a totally different feeling." We all shook his hand and I could feel the small scar that was on his hand. Another difference between the two siblings.

I slowly stepped out and turned right behind Sam, whispering, "Where is she?"

Jeremy was still occupied with Andrew and Sam turned to face me. His face was sad when he did.

"She's going back to New York."

Annabeth's POV

It's already late. The sky was dark and I was staying in a small hotel with an amazing view in Los Angeles. I kept studying the layout of New York, hoping that I could go back there. I can't let anyone find me. It's going to cause a lot of pain, though, I'm leaving tomorrow.

I took a break from studying and walked outside on a boardwalk. There was the Pacific ocean in front of me, reminding me of someone that I didn't want to.

I walk and lean over a railing, staring into the night sky. I could see dozens of stars, but only one really shined out to me. They seemed to radiate only in a certain way. Maybe Astraeus was rearranging them just the way that my mom might want it. She seemed to be smiling down on me, but I felt sad at the same time.

I wasn't able to meet Andrew today, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to meet him soon enough, after all this drama disappears. I don't want to stir things up again, after how much trouble the rest of A.J might get into.

"You're a special person who sings my songs," he said.

"So, always stay by my side," he said.

"From now on, we're going to keep watching the stars together," he said for the last time. But none every happened. I should of known. I was really an idiot. But I didn't want to lose him.

Mother Superior, I don't want to lost the star that's so important to me. No matter what happens I want things to turn out all right...

I made a quick decision. I spun around, reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I began to text a message.

_~Percy, I want to see you and talk to you one more time. Just once more.~_

I had my hopes up too high, but the brightest star behind me seemed to shine even more as I sent the message.

I wasn't expecting an immediate reply, but I was startled when I got a message, right after I sent one to Percy. I looked at who sent it and when I did, my head started spinning.

_~Message From: Percy Jackson~_

I gasped and quickly pressed the button. Reading the message, it was like a song was playing in my heart. I could feel myself already feel better when I read his message.

~_I'll be at the airport tomorrow at 12:00 pm to pick you up~_

I smiled, a small, but cherished smile that I've only ever shown a few times.

"Percy."

Percy's POV

I spun around in my chair in my room. I smiled down at my phone and read her next message.

~_I want to see you too~_

I put on my goofy smile. I might actually have the chance to finally say that I was sorry to her, that I was wrong and a jerk for letting her go through all that pain because of the most insignificant misunderstanding in my life. She had suffered for a mistake I had caused and I can't believe that she's now giving me a second chance. I was going to tell her about my mother stealing the song.

I kept spinning until my eyes landed on one thing. The pig-rabbit doll. For some reason, she didn't seem like a pig-rabbit to me anymore, more like an intelligent woman, who knew better than to press down onto her nose for someone to not like her.

I then stared down at the double star necklace that I was going to give to her. It matched the hairpin that I had bought. And the little star seemed to be twinkling twice as much.

Annabeth's POV

I turned around to face the night sky once more. I could have sworn that there was a huge star that burst into a bunch of smaller ones, but it also felt like my mom was smiling at me, this time with real happiness. She made me happy and it was almost like she was guiding me, even though she didn't live here anymore. Just thinking like that made me feel like I wasn't going to be vulnerable.

I smiled at them and for some reason, I was actually looking forward towards tomorrow.

Percy's POV

Last night, I was barely able to sleep. And believe me, I looked like a mess when I woke up. I cursed when I looked in the mirror to see my incredibly messy hair, dark circles around my eyes, and my dried and cracked up lips.

I took an extra long shower and put on my favorite blue shirt, black jeans, and jacket, as well as took up almost half an hour to do my hair. I looked in the mirror once more after all that and thought that I was presentable. I was good enough...I hope.

I ran downstairs and surprisingly, Andrew was there as well. He was sitting in the kitchen, leaning over the table, like he was sleeping. When he heard me run down the stairs, he got up and met my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He grumbled something inaudible.

"What?" He grumbled again.

"What?" I ask, louder.

"I said, I'm so bored!" he yelled. I gave him an are-you-kidding-me face and he smirked. This kid is almost nothing like his sister. He seems to be more or less like a kid than Jeremy.

"Whatever," I said and was about to run out when he grabbed my shirt. I whipped around and asked him what he was doing.

"You're going to meet my sister, right?" he asked. I looked down on the ground, trying to avoid his eyes, but when I looked up, he didn't move. His gray irises were staring dead at me.

I finally said, "Yeah." When I said that, he let go of my arm and nodded. Then, he walked away.

I ended up arriving at the airport thirty minutes early. I blamed it on the quick traffic, but I already knew the reason why.

I chuckled as I glanced at my watch. "I'm too early." Then, my eyes landed on the star necklace that was dangling on the car mirror. They were swaying back and forth, reminding me that I'll see her in a little while.

Annabeth's POV

I walk into the airport, with the same dress that Percy had gotten me for a disguise. I knew that it was really girly and he only bought it to trick people, but it was really plain and simple as well, giving me the confidence to wear it. I also wore the star hair clip, pinning the hair out of my face. I had my suitcase with me from the other day and I walked through of the airport.

As I was smiling and walking, my phone started to ring and I got a text. From Aunt Rose. I looked at it confused and then, read her message.

~_I want to hand you some things that belonged to your mother right away. I'm waiting at the coffee shop in the airport~_

How ironic. I'm in the airport. I looked at the time. I still had thirty minutes. What's the rush? So I looked around and found the coffee shop that I was instructed to go to.

I found Aunt Rose sitting by herself in a table, but it didn't look like she was hungry.

When I sat down, she handed me a bunch of stacked envelopes, neatly piled. They looked old, maybe a decade. Some were obviously more packed than others, but all were put into the same envelopes and consisted of the same picture on it. An owl.

I looked down at them and Aunt Rose began to talk.

"These are the letters your father sent to your mother. In them, he asked her to return to him." She smiled. Now I know the whole reason why she looked happy. It was because she found out that my father was trying to return back to my mother. "Also," she took out a single letter that was in her bag, a lot whiter than the rest and had the same seal, the owl. "This is the letter she wrote to the two of you, before she passed away." She handed it to me and I gently took it from her hands. "They said that right after your mother became alone, she became ill and was hospitalized. They also said that during that time, your father passed away, and she didn't know where the two of you were. She said, "If one day the children come looking for me, please give this to them." Then, she gave it to the nurse at the hospital." I slowly look down at the pile of letters in front of me. I didn't know what to think of them. They were just so tempting, I wanted to rip it open and start reading.

I held her white envelope and noticed that not only the owl was on the envelope, but also our names.

~_To Andrew and Annabeth~_

Percy's POV

I leaned over my car and stared at my watch.

"Where is she?"

Annabeth's POV

Aunt Rose had left, leaving me. She thought that it would be better if I had read them myself than with her. She knew how much they meant to me.

When she was gone, I was reluctant to open the letter, but at the same time, I wasn't. However, I did anyway.

I scanned through my mom's letter and found a few phrases.

~_I have already forgiven your father~_

But the next one I found was chilling.

~_I regret it now~_

I continue to read, although there was a small nagging in the back of my head.

~_I want to see you~_

_ ~I'm so lonely~_

After I read the entire letter, a single tear dropped from my eyes.

~_I'm really sad~_

I stared at the letter and the more I kept reading, the more I felt the pain that her words did.

"Mom..."

Percy's POV

I began to worry a lot and ran into the airport, searching for Annabeth. I tried to contact her on her phone, but she didn't pick up.

I ran to the middle of the airport and looked around. I didn't see her anywhere. I checked my watch once more, wondering if it was broken. It didn't seem to be the case.

Annabeth's POV

I continue on with the next letter. This time, my dad was the one writing to my mom. I picked up the biggest envelope and carefully took out what was inside of it. A cassette. I turned it around so that I was looking at the front of it. It was labeled, 'Miss You'.

My eyes widen in horror when I figured it out. As soon as I did, I put the cassette on the table and took out the other contents in the envelope. I found another letter.

I eagerly opened it and quickly scanned through the letters.

Percy's POV

I turned back and forth, lurching my head so hard that it actually hurt. Where is she? Where on Earth is she? I kept running around to try to find her, but I had no luck.

I was about to give up and I turned my head around behind me to walk away, but that's when I found her.

She was walking in the white dress that I had brought her and the star hairpin in her hair. Immediately, she stopped as she saw me and faltered, but kept walking towards me.

"You're finally here," I said to her. I walked up right in front of her. "Let's go somewhere else first." I walked outside to the empty parking lot with her to my car and opened the door for her. But when she looked skeptical, I gave her a questioning look. I also noticed a stack of letters in her hand. Many old looking ones and one that looks almost brand new.

She caught me looking and put them in both of her hands, clenching them. I closed the door and walked towards her, wondering what was going on. She began to talk.

"When my mother heard from her friend, Adeline Regan, about her relationship with my father, she was so shocked that she even ran away from home. Because it was a misunderstanding, my father wrote letter after letter asking her to return to him. In one of them, were the lyrics for 'Miss You'."

I found myself staring intently at her. She found out. She found out by the letters. She now knows that my mother had stolen the song. But that's what I want, right? I was going to tell her anyway, see if she was going accept my apology for making her suffer.

"'Miss You'," she continued, "was a song written for my mother." I gulped.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Because of my mother's lie, you had a hard time. I'm really sorry." She shook her head.

"You had a hard time too. You're a victim too. Don't be too sorry." I looked into her eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Like you said, I was selfish and didn't listen to you. I didn't see how you felt. I only got mad at you. If I had though a little more, I would've seen that you were more hurt." She let out a breath.

"Now you know."

"I came here today to apologize for my mother." I felt my throat become dry. "And also...I still..." I blushed, "want to be together..." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I was really happy to receive the mail from you. Even though we can't erase the painful truth, I wanted to keep watching the stars with you." Her smile disappeared.

"Annabeth..." She looked back down at the letters. And suddenly, I felt as if something bad was going to happen. And when you're me, something bad is always going to happen.

"Until I read these letters..." My smile had gone as well and I put her two sentences she said before together. 'Even though we can't erase the painful past, I wanted to keep watching the stars with you...Until I read these letters...' That was what she said. I let her continue, though my heart was beating loudly.

"I joined A.J because I wanted to meet my mother. Even after I knew she had passed away, I kept wanting to know more about her." She took deep and unstable breath. "However, knowing that her last days were spent in such sadness? Since it's too hard for me now, I can't say that I'm okay." I didn't know what she was going to say next, but it was not something that I was expecting. "Everytime I see you, your mother's face will definitely appear in my head."

Annabeth's POV

I looked down at the letters as I kept talking to Percy.

"I joined A.J because I wanted to meet my mother. Even after I knew she had passed away, I kept wanting to know more about her." I took a deep breath and my voice was shaking. "However, knowing that her last days were spent in such sadness? Since it's too hard for me now, I can't say that I'm okay." I closed my eyes and ended up saying loudly, "Everytime I see you, your mother's face will definitely appear in my head." The tears were beginning to pour out and I didn't want to see Percy either. He looked at me, devastated, but I continued on, since that's all I could do.

"I'll remember these letters. Honestly, I really don't like your mother. I'm sorry. I know that it was painful for you too. Please do me a favor. Make sure she doesn't sing this song ever again. This was my mom's song. I don't want her to take this again."

Percy looked at me, with a face full of emotion. He nodded.

"I will return it to you. I promise."

Percy's POV

Annabeth gave me a sad smile.

"I like you." Another tear dropped from her delicate face. "I really like you. But..." I slowly turned a little more, since I found myself not wanting to see her cry. And what she said next, shattered my heart. "I can no longer smile beside you." She looked down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes., then looked back up and I could see all her tears. "I don't want to let you see me like this. That's why..." I repeated her words, stepping closer.

"That's why?" She tried to smile, but it hurt her as much as it hurt me.

"The time I spent with you is precious to me. I'll cherish it for the rest of my life." And that was when I figured out what was going on. She was saying goodbye to me.

"Farewell," were her words.

I couldn't describe what was going on. All I knew was that she was going away. She was still leaving.

As I stare dumbfounded at her, she slowly looked back down and walk around me. I gasped and as she walked next to me, I grabbed her hand. I didn't move and she stopped as well. I stood behind her, the only connection with her was her hand. She didn't seem to turn around as well.

Tears shower down my face like a waterfall. 'Please don't go,' I wanted to say, 'Please stay with me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But please just don't leave me.' Of course, the words failed on me and we just stood there, in the midst of silence and held onto each others hand.

"Annabeth," was all I was able to choke out, her name strained with emotion. I clenched her hand harder, not wanting to let her go. I didn't want to lose her a second time. Not again.

I could hear both of our cries, the endless amount of tears that were going down our faces.

And suddenly, she began to slip out of my grip.

I clutched on tighter, but she still managed to worm out. 'No,' I wanted to say, 'No, please don't let go! Don't let go! I want to stay with you forever. I need you.' Then, she slowly fell out of my grip and walked away.

Annabeth's POV

"Farewell," I told Percy. The tears in my eyes were to no comparison to how I was really feeling. I could see a tear slip out of his eyes and I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. Staying would mean the both of us getting hurt. So I lowered my head and walked past him. Until he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

My eyes widen as Percy grabbed my hand.

'Please let go,' I wanted to tell him. 'Please let go of me...'

"Annabeth," was all that came out of his mouth. Even though it was only my name, it was painful to hear him say it. I blinked a couple times to try to erase the tears, but he squeezed my hand even tighter, making me cry. I try to stop myself from seeming weak, but I also tightened my hand around his. Just once more.

I gasped for air as I silently cry, not wanting to make Percy feel even more miserable.

And I started to slip out of his grip. I slowly let go of his hand. And then, my hand fell out of his hold.

When that happened, I began to walk away, leaving Percy. I continue to cry, which seemed to be forever, but kept walking. I covered my mouth so that I couldn't cry out. I can't do this anymore. I didn't even turn back once. Not once.

Percy's POV

She left. She just left and I wasn't able to stop her. I didn't turn around because it'll be too painful to watch her leave. All I did was stand there like the biggest idiot in the world and cry my eyes out.

I carefully open up my palm of the other hand. Inside was the double star necklace that I planned to give her. I was planning to stay with her for the rest of time. But I guess time isn't on my side.

I let it dangle in front of me, letting myself continue to let the tears fall down.

I was so close. I was so close. I want her to come back. I wanted to stay together with her forever. She was only a little bit away. And now, she's gone forever.

She was my angel. And now, I have just lost her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is almost coming to an end. Thank you guys for your support on motivating me. Please review!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Sam's POV

"Annabeth hasn't contacted you too, right?" Jeremy asked me as we both stand outside the recording room. I nodded.

"She really just left like that..."

"I wonder where she could have gone." We both sensed the dread wash over our faces. However, we also knew that we weren't taking it the hardest. We peered into the recording room and found the person that the situation effected the most. It was Percy.

Percy's POV

I couldn't strum my guitar, nor was I able to play my piano. I lost all sense in music and just sat there, gazing down at the star necklace that was laced around my fingers.

It's been almost a month since she's left and no one has any luck contacting her. I have a suspicion that Andrew may know, but he wasn't giving us any information. Neither was Mr. McKenzie.

Whatever. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should just go on with my life. Yeah. That sounds good.

Annabeth's POV

I wasn't able to bear going to New York. I felt like leaving California would lead me into more trouble, especially since that I still wasn't familiar with it yet.

Since it's almost been a month, I've changed quite a bit. My hair grew a little longer, reaching the back of my neck, and started to curl as my small ringlets start to form. I began to wear more feminine clothing, but still wore something nice and comfortable, even if it meant dressing as a boy.

One week ago, I had told Percy that I wasn't able to smile next to him. And now, I don't regret anything. I feel as if I made the right choice, but it was the hardest decision to make.

I've only talked to Andrew and Mr. McKenzie over the phone and given them my location, promising that they wouldn't tell the other members of the band.

I was at the orphanage. When you walk in, you can sense the difference in the environment. The kids were a lot more mannered and was easier to control. The supplies they had were brand new after the meeting with A.J. But the biggest difference was that the room was heavily decorated with stars. There were stars everywhere. Pictures hung on the wall with them drawn on, balloons in their shapes, and even banners with star stickers on them.

Kids yelled as they run around the room. The clock had strike one and it was lunch time.

"All right!" I yelled. "It's time for lunch, so everyone, wash your hands."

"Okay!" They yelled back. They all ran over to the bathrooms and lined up one by one to take hands washing their hands. While I smiled at them, I also walked over to a big poster that was hanging on the wall.

In the poster, were the pictures of A.J when they held a mini concert for the kids. I was in most of the photos and it hurts to think that these kids don't know that it's you. After the first few washed their hands, some kids came up to me as I was staring nonchalantly at the poster. They snapped me back into reality.

"Annabeth, are you really Andrew's twin sister?"

Another asked, "Can't you meet with A.J? You're brother's in the band." I gave them a gentle look.

"They're really busy, so we can't meet each other."

"What's with that?" one kid asked. Then, they all left as I continue to stare at the poster. Especially at one specific person that was in it.

Rachel's POV

I sigh heavily as I sit in my chair, bored out of my mind. Toru seemed to notice.

"Are you all right? You seem down lately." I lie back on my seat.

"It just feels like nothing matters anymore."

"What?" I stare down at the floor, but suddenly looked up when I noticed that A.J had just walked into the room.

"Good morning," they greeted. The first person I noticed was Percy and immediately sat straighter and my eyes expanded. Toru jumped up as he noticed them as well.

"Jeremy! I finally get to see you again!" He ran up to Jeremy and gave him a huge hug.

"Wait, time out! I'm not on that side anymore! I'm on this side!" He argued, pushing Toru off of him. He began to make a mad dash as Toru ran right after him.

"You're so shy! That's so cute!" When they were out of view, the other three members of A.J walked past. I noticed Sam, who was still like himself. He was smiling like always. The next person to pass was Andrew. I had met him a few weeks ago, but he barely said anything. There were many similarities, but also many differences between him and, I found out her name, Annabeth. For one, Andrew actually looked really handsome. He looked a lot more muscular and was a lot more mysterious. But there were times when I noticed he would joke around with Jeremy and call all the members by their last names, such as Jackson, or Kozak.

The last person was Percy. He suddenly caught me looking and I turned away. I heard footsteps come up to me, but who do I care.

"That's quite a gloomy face," he said, with total boredom. "I want to see it more often." I got up and stood in front of him.

"It's none of your business. It's not like I'm down because of you." He smirked.

"Really? That's good then." He walked past me, but stopped and said, "Even though you're a lying fairy, there are tens of thousands of people in this world who cheer up when they see your smile." My eyes expanded and I slowly turned to face one side of Percy's face. He was half smiling, half smirking. He continued. "Whatever happens, you have to keep smiling for them." Then, he turned all the way to show me his entire face. "That's what makes you Rachel, right?" And that's when he decided to walk away.

He walked through the door, with his hands in his pockets. I stare at him until he was out of my view. Did he really just say all that? Did he actually compliment me?

"Percy..."

Percy's POV

The other members were a lot farther than me in terms of reaching our destination. I had the little talk with Rachel and I think that we're on good terms. We 'broke-up' a few days ago, like I said she would, and got back to my life. No more lying fairy, no more blackmail, and certainly no more dating.

I was walking down a hallway when my phone rang and I picked it up. It was a text. But it was the person that I would expect least to text right now.

~_I'll be counting on you for the recording tomorrow_

_ Adeline Regan~_

Has she learned nothing? Doesn't she know that I don't want to come? That I don't care anymore? But I made a promise to Annabeth. I won't let her sing her mother's song. I won't let her even if it was the last thing to do in the world. I made a promise to her and I don't plan on breaking it.

I looked discouraged at the ground and blinked rapidly. Then, sighed heavily.

Annabeth's POV

A little while later, after all the kids had a break and were playing, I was excused from the orphanage to take my break.

After searching with all I had, I finally found the cemetery that my mom, Athena, was buried. I walked over there, wanting to visit her. I was going with Aunt Rose, her sister in law.

Aunt Rose stood behind me as I placed flowers on her grave and gave her a small quote that I had like from the beginning of time.

"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone... but it takes a lifetime to forget someone." I gave the grave a quick nod and stood up.

"Your mother must be really happy that you've come see her," Aunt Rose said, behind me. When she said that, the sad memories flooded my head.

"But my mother too, died surrounded by sad memories. Knowing that her last days were spent in such sadness? I can no longer smile beside you. That's why I'll go somewhere where you can't see me." I stared at the grave. Athena Alvy.

I explained something to Aunt Rose and she was shocked after hearing what I had to say.

"You're going to Europe?" We were both walking back to the orphanage on our way back from the cemetery. I nodded when she asked.

"Andrew found some really amazing classes that I could take on architecture. I thought it would be a good opportunity and try something that I've been amazed with for a while." She seemed okay with it, but still asked one more question.

"You're going to leave without seeing Percy?" My smile faded and I looked down on the ground.

"Even if we meet," I said in a nonchalant voice, "it'll just be too painful for us."

She grabbed me by the arm and we halted to a stop. "You haven't contacted any of the members, right?" I slowly nodded. "At least send them an email telling them you're fine?" she suggested. I gave a big smile to her.

"You're right. I should."

Third Person POV

Mrs. Billings, the President's assistant, walked over to inform the President about Mr. McKenzie.

"President Allen, Mr. McKenzie asked when his salary cut would be restored."

"When I calm down," he replied immediately after the question. "Lying to me like that, he should be thankful that I didn't fire him." He threw the papers onto his desk angrily as his nostrils flared, recollecting what happened a month earlier.

(One Month Ago)

"Well, New York sure was fun!" The noisy manager yelled to the President as he took out all the gifts that were piling up on the chairs. "We had a great time! The boys did too! Hey met some amazing fans and got to hang out with each other." He continued to unpack as the President gave a scary smile and glanced down at something in his hands.

They were Andrew Chase's medical records.

"So, Mr. McKenzie," he asked, not the slightest bit sarcastic, "how's Andrew's nose doing?"

Mr. McKenzie chuckled. "It's fine. I didn't think that he'd make such a full recovery..." Suddenly, the manager's eyes widened in horror as he accidentally spilled to the President of A.J about Andrew being out of the country. The President walked over and looked down evilly at the manager, who nearly gulped.

He squatted down on the floor and kept yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again! I'm so, so sorry for not telling you!"

(End of Flashback)

"You still haven't found Annabeth?" President Allen asked his assistant. She shook her head.

"No. It seems like she hasn't contacted anyone. I think Andrew may know, but he's not telling." The President looked angrily at his wall.

"No one...?"

Percy's POV

I stormed into Adeline's room after my work was over. She was still in the same hotel and I burst in to find her sitting on her bed, a glass of water in her hand and the other on her throat. She smiled a little as she saw me come in.

"Percy, you came to see me?"

"Enough already!" I yelled. Her smile faded. "That song wasn't made for you, but for someone else. Clinging on like that...isn't that just miserable? Don't you feel any remorse on your actions?" But she suddenly chuckled.

"Miserable? Remorse? I threw away feelings like that a long time ago." She saw me glaring at her with an icy cold expression. "It seems like you don't understand. Continuing to love someone who doesn't even notice you...how painful is it?" I didn't say anything. "I don't care how miserable that is, I want to leave behind proof of meeting him and loving him. At least at the end of my life." I looked at her confused.

"The end?" Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and I could see were her white eye as she dropped onto the floor and fainted.

After I had called 9-1-1, I had to speak to the doctor.

"A malignant tumor in her throat?" He nodded. " Does this mean that she might lose her voice?" If yes, than my promise with Annabeth was okay.

"Because she absolutely doesn't want to lose her voice, she doesn't want the surgery, even if it means that she could lose her life." I furrowed may eyebrows and my gaze lowered. I fought with myself about what I was going to do with her. What was I going to do?

After a little, I decided to visit her in the emergency room. I slowly opened the door and found her asleep in bed, her heart beat nice and steady. I walked closer to her and wondered what was going to happen. Was I going to lose her? Was I going to leave? Was another person in my life going to walk out on me? All these questions ran through my head as I stare nonchalantly at my step-mother, who was going to die if she doesn't proceed with her surgery.

Then, as if on cue, her eyes flutter opened and she turned to notice me looking at her.

"Percy..." I was so confused and full of pain that I instantly shut my eyes closed and muttered to myself. I didn't want to argue, but I couldn't just leave. I opened my eyes open once again and faced her.

"You really are the worst mother!" I yelled. "How self-centered are you going to be?" She didn't say anything, but that was fine. "I won't forgive you. Abandoning me...what you did to Annabeth..." I hesitated, but yelled out to her anyway. "I'm asking myself why I have to be your son!" I looked down at the ground as her expression turned grim, at the brink of tears. Mine weren't doing any better.

"But..." I continue, "however much I resent you...it's too late to change the mother I have now. So, at least do this one thing for me. Please behave like mother for me. Please undergo the surgery." The last part came out more like a beg than a demand. I almost had tears in my eyes as I asked her and she turned her head, facing me a little more directly. She didn't say anything and I said one last sentence.

"If you die like this, I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" And I ran out the room before I was able to cry in front of her.

Sam's POV

"Sam, look!" Jeremy was situated at the dinner table and instructed me to walk over to check out something on his computer. He was on the A.J website and spotted something. "Could this be..."

I nodded in excitement. "Yeah."

~_To everyone in A.J, Pig-Rabbit (20) Female, 2012~_

~_I am doing fine.~_

Percy's POV

~_I am doing fine. I feel very thankful to everyone who gave me wonderful memories. Even though I am going far away, I'll always watch over you all. Take care. Goodbye.~_

That was her final message as I read it carefully in my room. I stared it intently for a while until I thought to myself.

'Is she saying that she already wants to forget?' I laid back on my chair and let the dread wash over me. 'Annabeth...' I turned to the small pig-rabbit doll that was still sitting on the table, with the star necklace still hung around its neck.

Annabeth's POV

It was dark and I was staring up at the sky like I do every night.

Third Person's POV

"In Chicago? Andrew is?" The President lurched forward in his chair, face to face with his assistant as she told him important information.

"He was asked for the artist fee, probably by Mr. McKenzie." He cringed.

"What?" But suddenly, he had an idea.

Annabeth's POV

The next day, I helped the kids grow a flower garden. The last time we built a garden went disastrous, but this time, we're using flowers, not vegetables.

I was plowing the soil when I heard someone behind me call my name. It was Mr. McKenzie.

"Mr. McKenzie!" I ran over to him. "What are you doing here so suddenly?" I stopped as he stood in front of me. "Could it be..."

"No, no. I didn't tell anyone you were here. Only Andrew knows." I gave a sigh of relief. "It's already known that I don't even know."

"I see. Then..." Suddenly, he dropped down to the ground and put his head by my feet.

"Please!" he begged. I looked at him horrified. "One more time, just one more time! Take Andrew's place!"

"What?"

"President said he needed to talk to Andrew and to go get him right away, but Andrew is doing a show in Chicago. No one else knows about this, though. Not even the rest of the members."

"Chicago?"

"Some stuff happened so it's a secret from the President. If he finds out, he'll fire me for sure this time! So please, help me! Just once more as Andrew! That's it! I'm never going to call you to dress up as him once more. Please, just this last time!"

I had no time to make up my mind.

I stepped out of Mr. McKenzie's car in black, spiky boots, Andrew's favorite leather jacket, some of his baggy denim pants, a white graphic t-shirt, and a black hat that Mr. McKenzie found in his room.

"Perfect," Mr. McKenzie said. I haven't dressed as Andrew in a month, but somehow, it didn't feel that weird. I must be getting use to it. "Okay, let's go." I was following Mr. McKenzie when Silena, who also knows where I've been for the last month, stopped in front of me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for not having the ability to do anything." I shook my head and defended my friend.

"Don't say that. That isn't true the slightest bit. It was very reassuring that you were there." She chuckled.

"Are you really going to Europe?"

"Yes." She looked at me one second, and then, gave me a really big hug. I hugged her back.

"You always give it your best. That's what I really like about you. When you return from Europe, we'll have to have lunch together." She pulled apart and looked at me straight in the eyes. "As girls, right?" I laughed.

"Of course. And I'll bring some of your favorite chocolates from Paris." She smiled and I waved goodbye as I headed upstairs towards the President's office.

I sat in front of his desk, him right in front of me.

"You came," he said in a scary voice. I kept my cool and nodded. "Today, there's something I want to talk to you about." He got up from his seat and walked over to the giant poster of the members of A.J in his office. He gave it a stare for about a five seconds before he smiled warmly and turned to me. "I...told you this before, right? The four of you forming such a team as A.J was a miracle. But, God isn't the one who created this miracle. You guys did, the four of you."

I looked at him, wanting to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. And I had the slightest suspicion that he already knows that I was Annabeth.

"You all, with each of your own strong feelings, made a miracle called A.J happen. People living seriously having the power to move something you can't see. That's what I believe. The direct way you live moved Percy, Sam, and Jeremy's hearts, moved fan's hearts. Your own existence moved them. Don't forget that." The president, by now, was standing in front of me and I already knew that he was talking to Annabeth, and not Andrew. He was talking to me. But I let him go on. "From now on also, live with all your strength. I'll be cheering for you. No matter where you are." I blinked a little, wondering what I was supposed to do.

"Um...President Allen..." He put his hand in front of me.

"That's all." And he walked back over to his desk and sat down. I turn to him, giving him my full attention, and said, "Thank you very much." And so then, I walked out, knowing that the president has my back.

I was walking through the halls in the building when I turned a corner and on the other side, was the person that I was trying to avoid the most. Percy Jackson.

When I saw him, I gasped and stopped in my tracks. He didn't seem to notice because he kept walking and didn't look at me as he past by. When we did, it felt like time had stopped. It just stopped. But then, went back to normal after he was gone.

Percy's POV

I saw Andrew walk through the hallway of the A.J Entertainment Building. He didn't seem out of the ordinary, since I noticed that he was everywhere I was, but nothing seemed different. But as we walked past each other, time slowed down. There was a shock of electricity past through my body as if someone was striking me with lightning from the side.

After we passed, I suddenly stopped, and said, "Hey."

Annabeth's POV

I was hoping that he wouldn't stop me. I was hoping that he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But suddenly, he called, "Hey."

That stopped me and I could feel Percy turn around and stare at my back and say, "Tell you sister...'I received the message'." He paused for a few seconds and I stood there, in silent as I wait for what he was going to tell me. He made up his mind and said, "Tell her, 'Since I'm also fine...it's okay if you forget'." Then, he walked away as I shut my eyes close and try not to cry.

I turn back for a brief moment and watch him walk down the hall, then, he turned the corner and disappeared out of my sight.

I ran for the remainder of time I was in the building. I didn't want to make another stupid encounter, but luck was not on my side as I ran into someone on the way. I fell onto the ground and looked up, gasping.

"Andrew, are you all right?" It was Sam, with Jeremy behind him. My mouth dropped open, but closed immediately as I got up.

"Excuse me, Sam, Jeremy. Sorry for bumping into you." And I ran out the rest of the way. And I made it out of the building.

Sam's POV

"What's wrong with him? He's in such a hurry," Jeremy said. We both shrugged it off and continue to walk to the recording studio, where Percy told us to meet so that we could practice.

But as I kept walking, I noticed something that I hadn't had a while ago. I stopped suddenly and Jeremy gave me a questioning look.

"Sam?" I asked myself.

"Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, worried.

"Doesn't Andrew always call us by our last names?" When we finally figured it out, we gasped and ran as fast as we could to the recording studio to find Percy.

Percy's POV

I was cleaning the speakers when Sam and Jeremy burst through the door, both out of breath.

"Percy, just now, did you see Andrew?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"I just spoke to him a minute ago."

"That was Annabeth!" Jeremy yelled. I whipped my head to face theirs.

"What?"

"There's still some time," Sam pointed out, and he and Jeremy sprinted out the room. I didn't know what to do. That was Annabeth? I had told Annabeth that it was okay to forget?

After a few seconds in denial, I gasped, got up, and dashed out the room as fast as I could. I caught up with the other two as we ran down to the bottom floor, but it was filled with fans. There were security guards everywhere, but they were all trampled as the hoard of fans ramped through them and swarmed us, like bees protecting their nest.

They kept calling out out name, taking photos, and trying to get our attention. But all we did was search for Annabeth. I didn't care about anything right now than to search for Annabeth. However, we couldn't see past the fans and gave up as I looked down, trying to hide my disappointment and sadness. I missed the chance to see Annabeth for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the story's not over. Poor Percy though. <strong>

**Also, Lover of this fa, I watch Ikemen Desu Ne on . I think you can also try EPDrama. net. Also, I thought Ren was a really cool character. You might start to love him as the story goes on. Lol XD I love his actor as well, Yuta Tamamori -obsession right there. Also(though you probably won't find this interesting) Toru was such a funny character in the show that I just had to put him in the fanfic. lol **

**Also, I really want the demigod diaries and I can't WAIT till the Mark of Athena comes out! I'm sooooo excited! I also heard the graphic novel for the Sea of Monsters is coming out July 2, 2013 and the movie next year as well. I can't wait!**


	47. Chapter 47

Annabeth's POV

Mr. McKenzie closed the door as I walked out of his car and in front of the orphanage.

"Well..." he said, "I'm sorry. But thank you." I shook my head.

"It's okay."

"Well, a lot of things happened, but you also brought me a lot of happiness." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a slip of paper out as I smile at his compliment. He put it in front of me. "This is a ticket for the last live performance this year."

He handed it to me and I took it, my hands shaking as I gazed at the ticket that had an A.J imprint on it. I checked the seats and the time. But the date was wrong.

"It's on the same day I go to Europe," I told Mr. McKenzie. He nodded, understanding my dilemma. If he understood, than why was he giving me this ticket?

"At least, in the end, come see A.J one last time." I looked up at him, shocked. Once more? I've heard that before and it didn't turn out so well. But I slowly smiled and looked back down on the ticket.

"I'm in your debt," I told him. And I gave him a hug before I walked back into the orphanage.

All the kids had already gone back to bed a few hours later. I was the only person up, looking at the poster that the kids made for the private A.J concert that we held for them a few months back. One especially caught my attention.

"Since I'm also fine...it's okay if you forget." His words ran through me like a waterfall, each word hurting even more than the last. My emotions cascaded and was brought up by a new sense of dread. 'Forgetting about Percy is something I can't do. It's just like the quote that I told my mom. So, at the very least, I'll go away. No matter how much effort, I'll go to a place Percy won't find me.'

Rachel's POV

The reporters started to crowd me after I was exiting the hospital. I had bodyguards with me, but the wave of paparazzis was overwhelming. They shoved microphones up to my face and kept asking questions about our breakup. My breakup.

"Are you breaking up with Percy?"

"Are you okay with it?"

"How much did you depend on your celebrity boyfriend?"

"Rumor has it that the relationship wasn't real. Have anything to say to that?"

I was able to only answer the few questions that I had heard.

"Yes, Percy and I are both too busy and rather remain friends."

"But there was a rumor that your relationship was fake." I looked down at the ground, only for a few quick seconds, but bounced back up and smiled at the reporters.

"That's not true. We were seriously going out. After this, starting from now on, I will do my best to send out a lot of smiles to everyone. Thank you." And I could hear the soft cries of Toru, cheering me on as I kept my smile on for everyone. My smile was what brought happiness. And now, I've learned how to use it the right way.

Sam's POV

"EUROPE?" Jeremy and I screamed at Andrew as he told us that his sister was leaving from the country. Europe was at least a day long trip. If she goes there tomorrow, she we wouldn't be able to go their and find her.

"Yeah. She said that she was leaving tomorrow." Mr. McKenzie sat next to Andrew and agreed. He must of met up with her, but we weren't able to get anything out from him, let alone Andrew.

"With just this," he said, "there's nothing we can do." Jeremy went by Andrew as I walked to Mr. McKenzie.

"Where's Annabeth right now?" we both asked the other two.

"You guys know, right?" Jeremy asked. "It you didn't, you wouldn't know this much. Where is she?"

"Mr. McKenzie!" I begged.

"Andrew!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Where is she?" Then, their faces turned grim and looked at each other before their eyes landed back on us.

"If you're asking where..." Andrew faltered.

Percy's POV

A few moments ago, Adeline had called me back to meet her in the hospital. I still had the spitting image of her eyes rolling back and didn't want to see anymore. If she just starts to complain about not undergoing the surgery, I swear that I will hate her for the rest of my life. And I swear on the River Styx.

But when I got there, her whole attitude had changed. I could just tell by the atmosphere.

"I'll undergo the surgery," she said, looking straight at me. I had on a blank expression, but on the inside, I felt a little hope.

"Is that so?" I let her continue on with whatever she wanted to talk about.

In a raspy voice, she said, "He may not have loved me, but...he did tell me he liked my voice. So I didn't want to loose this voice." She began to rub her throat, where her vocal cords were located. Her voice was the only thing that he liked about her. That was the reason why she didn't want to do the surgery. She was afraid to lose that one thing that made her stand out to Frederick.

"But I'll live," she said, smiling at me. "If I could live a little longer, I want to make it up to you for all that I've done to hurt you." I suddenly found an interest on the ground, but looked sad as well. However, she chuckled and smiled. "I don't think it'll be easy to have your forgiveness. I just...wanted to say that." I looked up and found her sitting up from her hospital bed, only a few feet away from where I was sitting. My eyes filled with anticipation as what she said next had made another big surprise in my life. "Percy," she said, with a voice strained with emotion. "I'm sorry."

I stare at her, without any expression in my face. When she was done looking down at the ground like I was, she looked back at me and smiled. "I will also apologize to Annabeth." This time, I did have a countenance. I furrowed my eyebrows and gazed down at my hands. 'Too bad,' I thought.

"It's already too late for that." I didn't even get to see her last expression as I stood up from my seat and walked out of the hospital room.

'It's too late. It's too late to apologize. It's too late to do anything.'

I walk out into the sun and reluctantly, took out my phone. I checked on one specific thing on it and kept staring.

'It's too late.'

Annabeth's POV

I began to pack every book that I had into a big box and everything else into separate containers. I stare at the almost filled cardboard box and sighed. All those books in such little time. At least I'll have something to look forward to on the plane ride.

After a few seconds of pondering, my phone began to ring and vibrate on the desk behind me. I got up, grabbed it, and answered Aunt Rose who was on the other line.

"Percy contacted me," she said "wanting me to tell him the location of your mother's grave." My eyes widen in shock. "I told him."

"What?" By now, nothing should be surprising, but for Percy to want to know wear my mother's grave was?

Aunt Rose said,"Because he thinks so much of you. Somehow, I was moved. If you go now, you might meet him." There was a small pause. "Wouldn't you regret it if you don't go?"

I began to breath heavy, my hands sweating. My heart was beating nonstop, faster than usual and I had to make a decision. Should I go? Or should I stay?

After talking to Aunt Rose, I took out all those envelopes that my dad sent to my mom and that single letter that my mom had written. They were resting on my lap as I stare at it, wondering what to do.

"If we meet...it will just be painful." I clutched the envelopes in my hands, hard. I've made up my mind.

In a split second, I shot up and ran out my door.

Percy's POV

I slowly walk, with a bunch of white flowers in my hands, to Athena's grave. White Roses. I figured that it was Annabeth's favorite, since during a photo shoot, she loved the flowers that were given to her. So plain and simple, it fit her perfectly.

When I found Athena's grave after contacting Annabeth's aunt, I thought that I should come over and take a look.

Annabeth's POV

I kept running and running until I found a taxi that was able to drive me to a cemetery that was around fifteen minutes away. I hadn't noticed what I was wearing until I got into the car. All I had on was a loose t-shirt, sweat pants, and some sneakers, with my hair all messy from not brushing. As soon as I noticed, I didn't care the least bit.

When I finally reached the entrance to the cemetery, I kept running as fast as I could and finally reached my mother's grave. But there was no one there. Percy didn't come. He didn't come after all.

I breathed heavily and grabbed onto my knees, hunching over and taking in sharp breaths from all the running. Then, I slowly look up and see something that was on the grave that I had not seen before. A pile of white roses.

I quickly jogged over and stood in front of the grave, examining everything about it. I was surprised to see the white roses, which meant that Percy had come after all. But what surprised me more was the little white case that was situated a little forward of the flowers. A copy of 'Miss You'.

I found myself quickly taking a look at the CD and took it, examining the cover. It was altered.

Composer: Frederick Chase Singer: Percy Jackson

_~For the love of my life that I hope will come back~_

There was nothing on it that had indicated it was made for Adeline Regan. Nothing.

I suddenly clutch it and brought it up to my heart. I looked down at the beautiful flowers that lay in front of me, the petals slowly swaying to the wind.

"Percy..." I softly say, smiling. I clutched the CD even harder and my head lowered. I replayed all those memories. Those precious, delicate memories that I will never be able to get out of my head.

I remembered the time when Percy saved me from fainting as I looked for my ring in the pond and the time he cared for me while I was sick.

"From now on, I will protect you." And the most exploding memory of the time we kissed under the stars. "From now on, we're going to keep watching the stars together."

When I looked back up, the sunlight immediately hit my eyes and I was the only person there. And I did the only reasonable thing. I began to talk to my mom, not changing my position.

"Mom...isn't Percy a wonderful person?" There was a small pause as was at a lost of words. Not from the horrible things that's happened, but because I started to choke on them as one single tear cascaded down my cheek. I continued on, saying in a voice strained with so much emotion, "He is...the person most important to me. I really..."The CD was still clutched in my hands. "Really like him a lot." My eyes became more and more tearing, with me trying to hold them back. You cannot believe how many times that I have cried. "The truth is...I always want to be with him...Because he's such a kind person. If he was with me...because he would surely suffer..." I took in a sharp breath before I was able to say something. "There was no choice but to say goodbye." And I let more tears fall as I held onto the CD the hardest that I could, surprised that I didn't break it.

It hurt. It really hurt. And so I lowered my head once again and let my tears fall.

Sam's POV

"What will we do, Percy?" Jeremy asked Percy as we all had a small meeting in the living room. He had found out a little while ago that Annabeth had the chance to go to Europe. "It's Europe!" Jeremy exclaimed. "You won't be able to see her anymore."

And to my surprise, Percy scoffed, as if he didn't care at all.

"There's nothing we can do, right? I was rejected. We all stayed silent, including Andrew, who was forced to come to the meeting as well, though he didn't say anything just yet. I started to get really annoyed with Percy's attitude and when he said it in a calm voice, that just blew my top.

"What' with that cool attitude?" I ask him, harshly. I could hear Percy's voice sharpen as well.

"How am I-" I shot up from my seat and stood in front of him, glaring at him right in the eyes.

"How can you calmly say you're not going! You're just scared of being hurt, aren't you?" Jeremy agreed right after.

"That's right. Percy, you're quite timid after all," he tried to lecture him. Percy turned to him and gave him a glare. Jeremy jumped up defensively. "Want to start something?" Just when I expect Percy to stand up as well and punch the two of us, his glare slowly softened. There was something that he wasn't telling us. Something that we had missed.

Percy sat forward in his chair and fiddled with his fingers. Then, he told us what the last thing Annabeth had said to him.

"She said...that she can't smile by my side anymore." That's when Jeremy and I soften our glares. She said that? She said that she can't smile by his side anymore? The only person in the room that didn't seem surprise besides Percy was Andrew. I bet he was use to seeing things like this. We all let Percy say his last sentence before tomorrow came.

"I don't want to cause her pain anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't been updating. And sorry that this is a short chapter. But I have a reason for that...You see...the next chapter will be the ending of this story. It's when everything will finally fall into place. I'd just like the thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, favorited it, and followed it. I love you guys so much and I'm very happy with the way the fanfiction turned out, even though there were many errors. Thank you for putting up with me and my author's notes and thank you for reading this story. I've really enjoyed the company that I have had for the past few months of writing this story. And maybe, just maybe, the story just doesn't end here.<strong>

**I'm crying...(T^T) I need a hug.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Before I post the final chapter, I would just like to thank everyone. I know that I've said this many times, but this is my favorite story that I've written and I really love it. I'm going to post the last chapter a while later, so please read. I love you guys all and I hope that there might be a second story to this. I'm going to start a new story that is unrelated to this after this story, or maybe after a sequel. Again, thank you and have an amazing day.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here is the final chapter for You're Beautiful.**

* * *

><p>I began to pack my bag. It was the day that I was suppose to leave. The day that I would never see A.J in a long time. Andrew had contacted a friend of his in Europe and arranged for me to have architecture lessons there for two years.<p>

That's all I need. Two years and I'll be a licensed architect. I've found my will. Singing was always something that Andrew had wanted to do, not me.

I carefully close my suitcase and stare at it. The room that I was staying in at the orphanage was empty. All that was left was a desk, a lamp, and the bed with the sheets and pillow. I smiled though. I was dressed in a dark blue, dress that covered my shoulders, black heels that covered my whole foot up to my ankle, and silver owl earrings. My hair was curled a little, making myself feel more like a girl than ever. The only hint of makeup that I had on my face was a little bit of lip gloss. I felt simple, yet I loved it.

I continue to look around until suddenly, someone came into my room.

"Ms. Chase?" And I watched suspiciously as the stranger walked my way.

Percy's POV

Everyone was getting ready for the biggest concert this year. It starts in only a few hours. We were holding it in Los Angeles, in the biggest stage there. All the fans began coming towards the A.J building, where they were suppose to get their tickets today, ordering it in advance.

I leaned over the railing above the A.J building and looked down at all the fans, but nothing made me feel good. The concert is going to end with Annabeth leaving for two years.

I slowly open up my palm to glance at the tangled star necklace. I don't know why I still have it. I should have thrown it away or give to one of my fans or something. I'm not sure what to do with it, though.

And as if it was an instinct, I closed my eyes, clutched the star necklace as hard as I could in my palms and thought for a moment.

Third Person's POV

All the reporters were busy interviewing Andrew about the biggest concert of the year and whether he was excited or anxious. They all crowded him, asking questions.

"Are you scared Andrew?"

"Do you think anything bad's going to happen?"

"How do you feel right now about preforming at the largest stage in Los Angeles?" Andrew gave a small smirk as he answered all his questions, keeping his head down.

"No, I'm not scared. Nothing bad is going to happen, and I'm actually pretty excited about the concert." The President smiled alongside him as he continued to answer the questions the reporters threw at him.

The President suddenly looked up and saw that Percy was leaning on the railing outside of the A.J building. He sighed. 'Percy, you've done it again.'

Annabeth's POV

To my surprise, the stranger turned out to be a worker for Adeline Regan and I was instructed to follow him to the hospital to meet up with her.

He slowly opened the door for me to her room and I walked in, my dress brushing against my knees. "Come in," he said and I followed to find Adeline laying down on a hospital bed. The room was lightly lit by the sun that was streaming in through the windows. The walls were painted pink, a small sense of home. There was a television on the other side of where the bed was and a small desk next to that.

She was another person that I didn't want to see. I didn't think that just before I left she would want me to come.

I sat down on a chair that was next to her bed and waited for a while, wondering who was going to start talking. Suddenly, Adeline spoke first, surprising me with what she actually said, sitting up as well.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widen a little, but I let her keep talking. "It's my fault for giving you these painful feelings. No matter what, I wanted to apologize to you. The only one your father really loved was your mother Athena." She said the sentences slowly and clearly so that I could take up all the information that I needed. She was apologizing to me. My eyebrows were a little bit furrowed from all the sadness.

She said in a raspy voice, "We were...friends. She was always cheerful and really like to sing. She was a person who you could honestly love. She was smart and beautiful, like you are now. When she was blessed with you both, she said, 'In this world, I didn't think there could be happiness like this.'" I looked down right after she said those sentences. I was sad, but happy at the same time. "Your father didn't even like me when he was with your mother. Like you said, he didn't want my love." Her eyes were almost filled with tears. Her beautiful face seemed to age as she shook. "Your mother should have known that it wasn't me who your father loved, but her.

"I didn't really expect you to see me." I nodded.

"My mother...had happy times also, right?" Adeline nodded vigorously.

"Of course. If only I wasn't there." She tried to say it with a smile, to joke about it, but she looked really sad doing so. I tried to smile as well. I gave her my best determined face.

"It's okay," I told her, gently. "Just that you know that." She shook her head no, trying to disagree.

"You don't have to say that. Even if it's just a little, I want to repay you." This time it was my turn to disagree.

"No, that's too much."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. "Don't you know that it'll be harder to love him if I was around?" I tried to avoid her eyes, but what she said made sense. It would be harder. I looked back up and nodded.

"Love doesn't mean making you give up on someone you really love. No matter how hard it is, there will always be a way. So I have something to ask you. Something dearly. Would you hear just this one request I have?"

Percy's POV

I walk through the hallway into the concert as everyone else was, including the fans. Andrew was walking next to me and I could feel the tension rise. Today is a huge day for A.J and if I don't get my head on straight, I'm just going to ruin everything for them.

I reached the changing room, but only Sam was there. He was taking off his jacket when I walked in and sat down on my chair.

"She's coming today, right?" he asked.

"Don't even mention her name," I retorted at him. He turned in my direction and faced me.

"You saw her the day she left, right?" he asked. I stopped. I didn't want to think about that day. She was going to New York, but I was suppose to pick her up. I was going to take her home so that we were able to watch the stars together. But that was all ruined when she found out about those letters.

"Yeah," I answered Sam. "I had my reasons. She had hers and left." I was about to turn to my mirror when Sam raised his voice at me.

"Did you let her leave like that?" I nodded, not wanting to admit it.

"Yeah. Since she said that she wasn't able to smile next to me anymore. I thought that we already had this conversation," I told Sam, but he looked angry at me.

"You didn't let her leave, but you rather forced her to leave. Only the person holding someone can let that person leave. Have you ever held her? I held her until the end. That's why I was able to let her leave. You have never done this. You stayed where you were. You've never wanted to go after her. Remain self-centered and do nothing until she leaves far away, Percy." And he stormed out of the room, leaving me there wondering where all that came from. But somehow, it made a whole lot of sense.

We began to discuss the stage and where our position was. Jeremy and I were walking the slowest as he looked sad upon the ground.

"Do you think Annabeth's coming today?" he asked me. "What if she leaves after the concert without seeing us?" He gasped. "Percy, would you like to lend me your necklace?" I gave him a funny look. "The star necklace. Didn't you say that it was for her? She was your star?" I blushed.

"No." We suddenly both stopped. "It doesn't exist anymore. I threw it away," I lied.

"What?" he shrieked. "You threw it away? Weren't you waiting for her?"

"Why would I wait for someone who wouldn't even come? It's all over."

"Did you tell her that you waited?" he suggested.

"Why would I tell her that?"

"Not telling her is like you didn't even wait for her! You big Seaweedbrain!" and he stormed away. I scoffed.

"Seaweedbrain? Where did he get that from?" I muttered to myself.

The concert was only around two hours away. We all walked to the stage and observed everything around it. The first thing that I noticed was that the stage was decorated with stars. Sparkling, shimmering stars that glowed bright in the dark arena. There was a huge screen behind me, with the technicians working on it to try to put on the biggest A.J logo that they were able to fit, alongside with the stars. They were hanging around all throughout the stage and as well as the audience chairs. That's what I noticed next. There must have been a million seats in the stage because it was the biggest auditorium that I have ever seen. A long, squiggly catwalk was running around the section of seats, enabling us to walk through them while singing and meeting our fans. It didn't look like a normal stage. It was huge and beautiful.

The lights were being tested as Mr. McKenzie explained everything that was going to happen and the sequence it was going to happen in.

"Please check the microphone!" I heard someone yell. There were crew all over the place, testing the mics, the jumbo screen, our instruments, the speakers, and the lighting. It was hectic.

Jeremy ran around the catwalks that were circling the empty chairs. In a few hours, they will be filled with however many fans we have. Including her.

"This place is GIGANTIC!" Jeremy yelled and it echoed across the whole place. Andrew agreed and ran after Jeremy.

"You're right! This is ENORMOUS!" Another loud echo.

After that, we were suppose to get changed into our costume and Silena was suppose to do our makeup.

Before I was able to keep walking, Andrew stopped in front of me and Jeremy and Sam kept walking, not noticing. I blinked, confused.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me. I looked at him, as equally confused as I was just now.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked, "What are you going to do?" Are you going to just stay here? After everything that's happened, are you just going to keep going on like this?" he asked. There was a small spark in me and I was almost angry.

"I don't care what you think. I don't need your help on anything."

"I didn't say that you needed my help. I just asked what you were going to do. It's not like I'm yelling at you." I snarled at him.

"Well, sure sounds like it." He walked closer to me.

"Don't let that egocentric attitude of yours get in the way. Do you know how much it hurts her?" I was angry by now and wanted to punch the Hades out of this kid.

"What do you mean egocentric? I'm not self-centered! And don't you think that I already know that? If she wasn't hurting, don't you think that she'd be going to Europe? She can't smile next to me anymore! Her plane leaves in a few hours, in the middle of the concert. Do you really think that she's going to make it? It's not like I'm going to go find her!"

"Than go! Don't you think that you've been through a lot? Doesn't everything that happened in the last few months matter to you? I know that I'm asking a lot of questions, but think about it. If you turn away now, what will happen two years later?" Then, he turned around and followed Sam and Jeremy to the dressing room to go change for the concert in a few short hours. I sighed.

"What is this?" I grumbled to myself. "Is it national scold-Percy day?"

He was right. What happens two years later when Annabeth does come back. I'll just be running away if I ignore the problem.

I continue to walk to the changing room, where I find the rest of A.J, Andrew sitting down on the couch, looking grim. They haven't seen me walk in yet, but I built up the courage to do so.

"Percy," Silena called, "it's about time to get changed." Then, she walked out to get my costume. When she left, Sam and Jeremy's eyes were fixed on me, almost like half a glare. They were both dressed up in white, like an angel. So was Andrew, got he was gazing out the window so that I wasn't able to see his expression. I sighed, walking to a couch that was the nearest to me and sat down. My hands were fidgeting with each other and I thought highly of not letting the others lecture me.

But before the three were able to yell at me, my phone rang. It was a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long when I saw the caller ID. Adeline Regan.

"Hello?" I answer.

In the weakest voice that I've ever heard from her, she said, "After this call, the surgery will start." I sat back in my chair. It worked. She's going through with the surgery.

"I see. Good luck." I could practically see her smile on the other end of the line.

"I saw Annabeth just now," she told me. My eyes widen. Did I hear that right? Did she say Annabeth? She must be hallucinating.

"What?"

"That child is going faraway. She said she had one request of me." That was interesting. I didn't know whether to believe her or not. She sounds so sure of it though. "Until now, I have given you painful feelings. I don't expect that you'll forgive me for all the horrible things I've done. But I wanted to say it. She told me to never leave you by yourself again. You said it was too late...but...is that really how it is? Is it really too late?

"Percy, with the people you love, unless you tell them your feelings, you won't have happiness. So I want you to treasure them." I listened intently to her voice. It was soft spoken, no more than a whisper. "Even though I don't have the qualifications as a mother to say this, but," she took a breath, "I don't want...to have any regrets with you. I don't want you to regret losing your love like I did."

Right when she said it, I closed my eyes like I've done with everything else. She was apologizing to me, saying that she hurt me. She admitted that she had hurt me, but she's apologizing.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her, in a cracking voice. She answered me back with another good answer.

"Because she said love doesn't mean making someone give up on someone they really love. This is the least I can do to show you love as your mother." I clutched onto my phone tight."Until later," were her words as she almost hung up, but I stopped her from doing so.

"Your..." It was like I could see her hear me and slowly put the phone back up to her ear.

"What?" she whispered. I looked straight, bit my lip, and repeated my word.

"Your voice...I won't forget it..." And the last word was something that I thought I would never be able to say to her. "Mom."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, probably because she just registered what I had said.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, surprise with the sudden calling. She was crying, I could tell. She was crying from the joy.

Then, we hung up. I looked down at my phone, almost tearing up like her. She was my mom. There was nothing I could do to change that fact. She was my step-mom. She was my mom. Even though she will never be my old mom, even though she will never be able to redo everything she's done in the past, even though she wasn't always by my side and hurting me...she was my mom. And I love her.

I continue to stare down at my phone, shaking from the call. Sam and Jeremy were standing right in front of me. Andrew didn't change position at all, but I could tell that the three heard the conversation loud and clear, even if I tried to whisper. Then, I thought for a second and what everyone had told me about Annabeth.

"Not telling it to her is like you didn't even wait for her. You Seaweedbrain!" Jeremy's words. I kept thinking.

"Have you ever stopped her?" Sam's words.

"I don't want you to regret losing your love like me."Ade- My mom's words.

And then, I finally got it.

I shot up from my seat and ran out the door.

Andrew's POV

"Percy!" Sam and Jeremy yelled as he rushed through the door. He didn't turn back. I had heard everything that he and his mom had said. Looks like it was true.

"Wonder where he's going," Sam said. Jeremy agreed.

"Yeah. The concert starts in two hours. We don't have that much time." Then, they spotted me, smiling as I finally looked away from the window.

"What are you smiling about," Jeremy asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

Annabeth's POV

There was only two hours till the concert. I better get ready.

Percy's POV

I ran out of the changing room, pushing past Silena, who almost looked like she knew what I was up to.

I kept running until I was back in the enormous stage we were going to preform in. I stormed over to Mr. McKenzie, who just finished talking to someone. He turned to me.

"Ah, Percy!"

"Where is she?"

Sam's POV

We stayed back in the change room, wondering what Percy was up to and why Andrew was smiling.

"This is weird," Jeremy whispered to me. I nodded.

Suddenly, Mr. McKenzie walked in, slowly and calmly, which was almost nothing like him.

"We have already started the make-up," Silena said to him. "Where's Percy?" But there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Percy?" Mr. McKenzie asked, leaning forward on the couch. He looked normal, but then suddenly, gave us all one of the biggest smiles he's ever shone us. "He went to look for his love."

Jeremy's POV

"He went to look for his love." Right when he said it, I smiled and looked down on the ground, trying not to squeal out loud. I was happy. No, more than happy. Ecstatic, amazed, wonderful! All those words in the world that mean the same thing. I tried really hard not to jump up and down.

"There's the spirit," I say to myself. "You go, Percy."

Sam's POV

"He went to look for his love." I lay back on my makeup table and smile. Percy, you big idiot. But I was laughing and smiling in the inside.

"Good job, Percy," I say to myself.

And that's when I figured it out. Andrew was eating ice cream next to Jeremy and he was playfully toying around with the spoon and smiling. It was his idea. To get Percy mad enough to prove that he was wrong. It was Andrew's goal from the start.

Andrew's POV

"He went to look for his love." I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. All I did was sit back and enjoy my ice cream, smiling at my work.

Third Person's POV

The President watched as Percy ran out of the room in full speed. It looked like he was in a hurry. But President Allen just smiled as Percy past him, not noticing that he was there.

"Alright!" the president cheered quietly as he had already known where Percy was going.

Percy's POV

I rode my car all the way to the orphanage that Mr. McKenzie told me to go. It was the exact same orphanage that she had wanted to prove A. J's sincerity to. I was so stupid to not look there. That was probably one of the best places she could go, considering that she's already had experience with the children.

I burst into the room with all the kids and they were all playing with each other when they noticed me.

"Oh! It's Percy from A.J!" one called. The others turned their attention to me and huddled around me. "Percy!" they shouted happily.

When they calmed down, I asked, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She already left," a boy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Already? She has one and a half hours until her departure at 6:30." I noticed something that one of the kids were holding. A picture. "Can I see that," I ask her. She nodded and handed it to me, saying, "These are stars."

She was right. The pictures was of a star. The brightest one in the night sky. And that's when I noticed all the stars that were in the room.

My eyes widen as I saw that everything had stars in it. There were star posters, foldables, lamps, lights, pictures, banners, everything that you could think of.

"I will think of you while looking for stars when I'm away from you." I bit my lip as I remembered what she had said. My eyes turned blurry for a second and I couldn't find out why until I looked down. I was about to cry.

"She only thought about stars," I said to myself. She already left. She's gone. Suddenly, one of the kids spoke up.

"Um...she said she was going to see the star she really likes the most, since the brightest star is not here." And that's when it hit me.

Annabeth's POV

I was one in the millions of fans that were there. At least, it felt like a million. The place was one of the biggest I've ever seen, just as big as the Tokyo Dome in Japan.

Mr. McKenzie had gotten me a regular seat, one with people all around me, mostly girls. If I sat here, there was no way that Percy was going to find me and there was also an easy exit so I can just get up when I had to leave. I had brought my suitcase along with me so that I could leave without any delay.

Everyone around me wore jeans and skirts, while I was one of the few who actually wore a dress. I didn't find it annoying, though. I only have one last time to see Percy.

I take out my plane ticket to Europe. 6:30. That was when it would departure. I wouldn't be able to make it through the whole concert, leaving in the middle of it. I was going to go to Rome first, since that was where Andrew had stayed for the last few months.

"I just want one look," I said to myself, my voice lost in a sea of people.

Rachel's POV

I rose up from the stairs that led into the giant stage. I looked beyond the crowd and found no familiar faces. However, I did feel like something big was about to happen.

Percy's POV

I drove all the way back to the auditorium. Sam had texted me saying that everyone was there already. There was less than an hour until showtime.

I hurriedly ran back to the place and through the halls as fast as I could. I hadn't noticed, but on the way, I dropped something on the way.

"You dropped this!" someone yelled from behind me and I turned around to find a man around my age, holding up what I had failed to notice, drop. It was the star necklace.

He ran up the rest of the way, almost limping, so I ran to him as well. He had the necklace in his palm and held it out to me.

"Isn't this something important?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Thank you very much." I picked up the double star necklace and gave him a better look. This person had a scraggly beard and curly brown hair. He was tall and had brown eyes. He wore a hat and smiled at me as I took the necklace. His name tag said, 'Grover'.

Suddenly, Sam ran up from behind me.

"Percy!" He slowed down when he was in front of me. "Did you see Annabeth?" he asked me.

"Annabeth must be in the audience."

"Well, Silena is looking for you. You need to get make-up and costume." I nodded and ran away as fast as I could.

I ran backstage and up the stairs that led to the center stage. As I walked up, I heard everyone screaming immediately. They were waving, trying to get my attention, but all that I was aiming for was looking for Annabeth.

I looked around. She wasn't here, she wasn't there. I couldn't see her with all the people that were in the auditorium. They all stood up, jumping around, making it ten times harder to find her.

I let out a big, aggravated sigh.

"How can I find her here?"

Annabeth's POV

All of a sudden, everyone in the auditorium got loud and stood up, even groups of them jumping. I wondered what happened all of a sudden, since I was occupied with my ticket to notice what was going on.

I shot up from my seat to see what the commotion was about, since the concert doesn't start in another twenty minutes. And that's when I noticed why. Percy was onstage.

He looked confused and dazed as the spotlight hit him. For some reason, he kept looking around changing where he was looking every so often. Then, he began to walk down and through the catwalk that squirmed it's way around the whole auditorium. And that's when I realized why. He was looking for someone. Me.

He kept searching, walking around to try to find me. I wanted to shout to him, 'No, don't look! Don't look for me', but that would just ruin the whole purpose.

Percy looked scared. He looked uncertain, like a child and I hurt because of that. I don't want to hurt Percy anymore. He means the world to me, just as much as my own family. And I was scaring him.

'He can't see you', I thought to myself and it was true. No matter how hard Percy tried, he couldn't find me. There was a time he looked around my area, but he was never able to find me, standing there, watching him in a huge wave of people.

He can't see me.

Percy's POV

I continue to countlessly search through the audience members, trying to find her in all the pandemonium that was occurring right now.

"Annabeth," I said, out loud, "Where are you?" Even though I said it out loud, it was all drowned out by the crowd's cheering. I was barely able to hear myself talk.

'Annabeth, where are you?'

Sam's POV

"Ten minutes till the show starts," the President says to us. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps behind us and we all stood up at the same time to find Percy walk in, his face down. He gulped and blinked rapidly.

"Did you find Annabeth?" Jeremy asked. Percy shook his head.

"No."

Percy's POV

"There must be like 100,000 people out there," Mr. McKenzie said as I told them that I wasn't able to find Annabeth. I thought for a moment. I need a way to find her. What's a way to find her. Then, I had it.

"I want to change the opening song," I said to them, suddenly. They all turned to me like I was crazy, including Andrew. And I gave them my most serious face ever. I wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the lights turned on. I was onstage, in my costume, and my head facing the ground while my eyes were closed. I could feel the heat of the lights on my skin and the microphone in my hand. The crowd started to die down. When I knew that everyone could see me, I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.<p>

Then, 'Miss You' started to play.

Annabeth's POV

The lights suddenly turned on at the stage. Everyone started to scream and that's when I notice that Percy was standing on stage, his microphone in his hands. Music began to play, and I instantly recognized it as the song that had caused everyone to break apart.

"Miss You..."

Then, the angel that was standing on stage began to sing.

_~The smile that you give me when you're by my side_

_I able to forget it_

_That place that we suddenly noticed each other_

_We probably won't be able to meet anymore~_

I began to replay all that's happened in the last few months. There was that time when Percy sang for the children at the orphanage when I wasn't able to show up and that time he had my ring with him all along, but gave it back to me anyways. And there was that time when we had the big A.J concert when he smiled at me. Then, after that, was the party those three planned for me.

_~Goodbye to that day's wavering voice_

_Until the heart is supported once more~_

There was the time when he comforted me when I had just found out my mother had died.

_~I can't go anywhere_

_I can't even see a sign~_

Percy's POV

I kept singing, remembering the lyrics to the song that have broken everyone apart. The big secret that was kept all these years and remains to hurt in our heart. Yet, it was also a song about forgiveness and how love will always shine through the darkest of times.

As I was singing the lyrics, I wasn't able to look straight ahead at the audience, because at the same time, I was looking for Annabeth.

This was my plan. This song is about wanting someone, the love of your life, to come back to you. You want them to forgive you, to love you back, and are trying the hardest you can to do so.

_~To you, to you, I have words that I want to say_

_Until the end, I will continue speaking~_

I was also looking at the memories of us. The beautiful, precious memories that we had shared and will forever be in my head. There was that one time when she began to cry during the recording, and the other one of when she had hugged me on my birthday, when everyone seemed to forget it.

_~Just one more time, just one more time _

_if you let me touch that hand one more time_

_And hug you again a second time, I'll miss you _

_I won't part from you~_

Annabeth's POV

He kept singing while I watched him in awe and noticed the small little details. His hair was different, as it was sightly up like most boys. His eyes glittered when the light hit them, radiating a million colors. But what I noticed the most was his clothes. They were all white. He wore a white shirt, jacket, pants, and shoes. He looked like and angel. And the exact opposite of what he wore on the first day the two of us had ever met.

'Percy,' I thought to myself, 'in this world, there were many things I didn't know about'.

_~Your fragrance, your voice and kindness too~_

'Being nervous, being excited. Enjoying things that were dreamlike.' I remembered the kiss that he landed on me accidentally, leaving the both of us dazed.

_~Everything left behind in this room is precious~_

'And the sad things as if my heart is being torn. The happiness and even the pain of being in love with someone.'

~_Even now, I am searching for forgotten things~_

'I found all this out. All the days I spent with you...were so dazzling, they are like sparkling memories.' I brought up the time when Percy hugged me at the airport and whispered that he liked me and the time when I hugged him.

_~I'll Miss You, even more, I'll Miss You_

_Even though I lost you_

_Even though you're already gone~_

_~To you,to you, there's something I want to say to you_

_Until the end, I never could say it~_

There was that painful incident when Percy left me, finding out that I was Frederick Chase's daughter, the man that he's hated for years. Then, there's the airport, where I left him, not being able to smile by his side anymore. The warmth of his hands vanished as we separated. Everything was gone.

_~More than anyone, more than anyone, I want to be beside you more than anyone_

_Even now, stronger than anyone else~_

And my favorite part of the song was what he sang next.

_~I love you~_

'Thank you, Percy. You'll forever be the most important...the most shining star to me.

And the song ended.

That's when I began to leave.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. I carefully got my luggage and squirmed my way through the crowd to the stairs that would lead me to the exits. There was no noise in the crowd, at least for me, because my heart was beating loud and fast.

I slowly walked through the large crowd by my seat. Everyone was clapping and cheering and I was the only one walking away with the biggest decision of my life. My back was turned to Percy and I prayed that he wouldn't notice me walking away.

But suddenly, I heard him yell through his microphone as the crowds were still cheering.

"Hey! You're here, right? Where are you?"

I froze immediately. No. No, please don't...

He continued on to talk as I had my back still turned to him, but I wasn't walking. Everyone in the crowd was silent.

"I've realized you aren't here. You said I was your star, but...You have always shined in my heart." I gulped. Don't do this, Percy...But my silent prayer didn't obey.

"A world without you...A world without you is so dark, that I can't see anything! It's too bright here while it's too dark there. Even though you told me you would stay close, why aren't you by my side? Why would you go without saying anything?" A tear shed down my face. But he just kept going. "Really, you...you are someone that gives me trouble all the time, wherever I go. You act like a smart alack and always talk back. You are the most burdensome person I've ever met." I shook my head, trying to make sure that no one in the crowd saw my face. Though what Percy said next took my breath away. "But I...I don't want to lose sight of you!"

The tears began streaming down my face. Please don't make it any harder than it is, Percy. Please don't do this. It'll hurt the both of us. I don't want to see you hurt...

I continue to try to blink back the tears, but he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't be quiet, although I didn't want him to find me.

"So...Come to a place where I can see you. Please, I want to see you!" The crowd was still silent and I had tears in my eyes, falling down like it wouldn't stop. I gasped for air, trying as lightly as I could to try not to get anyone's attention. It hurts so much...

"Please allow me." I continue to cry. But no matter how much it hurt, I didn't say anything. I thought for a moment. Just one moment. My face was stained with the tears that have caused me so much pain. I didn't want to turn back, but I was afraid. However, I did anyway.

I slowly began to turn towards the stage. Just part of my body was turned, but my face was visible as I looked at Percy, scanning across the room, looking for me.

Percy's POV

~_I love you~_

I stopped when the song had ended. This song was dedicated to Athena, the love of Frederick Chase. Is was the least that I could do to end the biggest misunderstanding of our lives. Even though Frederick wrote this song for Athena, to get her back, I was singing it for Annabeth. To get her back.

During the song, I kept thinking of the times that we shared together. The good and the bad. Even though, I loved them all and they were precious memories that weren't going to flourish. They are going to be kept to me as beautiful and lively as this song is.

Everyone was cheering and clapping as I finished the song. But for the entire time, I was still trying to find Annabeth. I'm positive that she was in here. I'm sure of it.

As the crowd kept cheering, I looked around anxiously. Her flight departures in a little while and she has to leave right now. I had no chance of finding her. I had no chance of seeing her one last time. So I did the thing that I thought was the most sane. I called out to her.

"Hey! You're here, right? Where are you?" Right after I shouted it, the crowd hushed quiet. No one was talking and all their eyes were on me. And I had a gut feeling that Annabeth had stopped right in her tracks as well. However, there was no outburst in the crowd, so I continued.

"I've realized you aren't here. You said I was your star, but...You have always shine in my heart. A world without you...a world without you is so dark, that I can't see anything! It's too bright here while it's too dark there. Even though you told me you would stay close, why aren't you by my side? Why would you go without saying anything?" I scoffed. "Really, you...you are someone that gives me trouble all the time, wherever I go. You act like a smart alack and always talk back. You are the most burdensome person I've ever met." It was true. She was burdensome and quite annoying. But there was something about her and I let it out with what I said next. "But I...I don't want to lose sight of you! So...Come to a place where I can see you. Please, I want to see you!"

There was still no answer in the crowd. She must be crying. That means that she's here. She can hear me and all the things that I said. And I asked her one last time.

"Please allow me." I continue to scan through the sea of faces that were surrounding me. None of them looked familiar and looking for one particular face was almost impossible. She might have already left. It's not possible to find her here. There's just too many people.

But I didn't give up. I looked high and low as the audience members wondered about what I was up to. They were confused, but I kept looking for Annabeth. I didn't care. I need to find her.

Sam's POV

Jeremy and I ran down to the lighting technician while Percy was searching for Annabeth. We had heard everything and did the best that we could to help.

When we reached the lighting desk, I asked, "Please turn on the audience lights."

"Please," Jeremy asked. He nodded.

"All right." Then, he turned on all the lights.

Annabeth's POV

The audience light suddenly turned on, but I stayed where I was. I didn't move, but the tears were still in my eyes. He can't see me.

He kept looking, turning and turning and turning. That was all that he was doing.

But then, he saw me.

Percy's POV

I heard a sudden click and notice that the lights turned on. Not the lights that pointing at me. They were the lights that made it possible to see the faces of my fans. And Annabeth.

I kept looking, more determined than ever and searched every single part of the crowd. I thought that I was seeing double and I was going insane, but I kept on searching. A million things were running through my head. I need to find her. I just need to. There's something that I want to tell her.

I turned in a full circle, searching for her. Everyone was silent, feeling the tension that had risen.

And that's when I finally found her.

Annabeth's POV

My eyes widen in horror as Percy's eyes didn't move. He was looking directly at me. I wanted to run. I wanted to fly to Europe, but my legs didn't move, no matter how hard I tried. He was still staring at me, then gasped.

And that's when he walked to the end of the stage, jumped off, and made his way to me.

Percy's POV

I found her. I found her!

I wanted to scream, but that would cause commotion and I might lose her again. I didn't dare do that.

She was making direct eye contact with me and her eyes expanded as she saw that I was looking right at her. She was located in the middle of the audience. Mr. McKenzie must have done that. After a few seconds of taking in the fact, I gasped. Then, slowly made my way to the end of the stage, jump off, and walk towards her. Everytime I took a step, it was like they were made of lead. It was hard to start walking, but as I kept doing it, it was a lot easier.

I jumped off the stage and everyone went wild, trying to grab my clothes, shouting my name for an autograph. Luckily, there was a walkway that security put so that A.J was able to walk through. All the fans called for my attention, the once quiet crowd, now all full of commotion. I continued to walk until I was at the end of the walkway, surrounded by more people. I pushed past them and some let me through.

I was walking and walking until I finally reached Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I could hear fans scream as Percy jumped of his stage and walked through the center, where I was located. I didn't see him for a few seconds, but suddenly, there was a big gap between all the fans and they made a circle. And inside the circle, were the two of us.

Percy stopped right in front of me. I didn't move, but my eyes weren't wide with horror, though my face stained with tears.

Then, just like before, everyone became silent. Girls huddled around us and watched as we just exchanged looks. He was in front of me. Percy was in front of me once again.

"Percy..." was all I could choke out, my voice strained with emotion and my tears up to the brink.

Percy's POV

She was standing right in front of me. In the flesh and blood. There was no way that she was getting out of this crowd. A huge circle formed around us and we just gazed at each other. I felt dazed, like it was some sort of dream, but I hoped it wasn't. Because what I did next, surprised me even more.

I walked all the way up to Annabeth and pulled her in for a hug.

My chin was resting on her shoulder, just like the position that I was like in the airport when I first told her that I liked her. Everyone around us was mute. So I continued to say what I wasn't able to on stage.

"If you wish from the bottom of you heart...you can even catch the stars." I kept holding on to her, not wanting to ever let go. "The one who taught me that...was you." I could feel her shaking, but I held onto her tighter. I gave out a big smile that she wasn't able to see, but I definitely knew she could tell.

"So listen carefully because I'll only say this once." I slowly pulled apart from her and we were only a foot away from each other. Her gray eyes were stained with tears, but she looked right at me with the stunning gray eyes. And I said the three words that I didn't know I've been holding in.

"I love you."

Annabeth's POV

"Listen carefully because I'll only say this once." He slowly pulled apart from me and looked straight into my eyes. His stunning green eyes mesmerized me once more and there was a few seconds of silence. Then, he said three, simple words.

"I love you."

Right after he said it, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him as confetti blew up in the air. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and I was hugging Percy as he hugged me back My adrenaline was rushing through my body not from nervousness, but from the excitement. Fans were clapping and screaming, cheering along with everyone. There was a beautiful song that played and I was hugging Percy for dear life.

I didn't let go and started to cry. But for once, it wasn't from the sadness that was caused by this experience or the pain that I felt. It was from happiness. For once I cried from happiness of having Percy in my arms.

I love Percy. I love him so much.

Percy's POV

She suddenly hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her as well. I closed my eyes and a single tear streamed down my face. I didn't lose her. I love her. That's what I was holding in. My heart was full. I love her. I love Annabeth Chase. I'm finally admitting it. I love her so much!

Sam's POV

I smiled brightly as everyone started to celebrate. Confetti was thrown into the air by blasters on the side of the stage and everyone was yelling.

I stared in wonder as Jeremy fist pumped the air and smiled big at me. I did the same at the two people that were standing with each other, hand in hand. They were beautiful.

Jeremy's POV

The confetti blasters threw the silver strands into the air and everyone in the whole auditorium cheered. I was cheering as well, yelling the loudest I could out of happiness. I fist pumped the air and smiled at Sam as he did the same back.

Those two are meant for each other. They were always meant to be and will always be meant to be. They love each other and that's all I ask for. Go Percabeth!

Rachel's POV

I smiled along with everyone else who was cheering and stared at the two people that were embracing each other in the middle of the dome.

'Yeah,' I thought to myself. 'They sure are meant for each other.' And I continued to smile at the two and clapped along with the crowd.

Third Person's POV

Mr. McKenzie, Silena, and the President were all cheering from the side of the stage. They saw everything that happened and as soon as Percy had said those three words, they were cheering like there was no tomorrow.

Mr. McKenzie screamed with joy as Silena bounced around, enjoying the love story between them. Even President Allen was very pleased with the results as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Andrew's POV

I smiled at them. Then, jumped up and down like Silena. My sister and Percy. Who knew. Well, they are beautiful. And I know that they will always stay next to each other. Together, watching the stars for all eternity.

Percy's POV

After the big concert that changed our lives, I decided to step by the bridge we met up at once and talk to each other. It was night and all the skyscrapers were shining brightly in the night. And I even saw the stars.

Annabeth and I were facing different directions, looking up at the sky. Then, I said, "You've become really self-important. Making me wait like that. But do you really have to go?" I could hear her chuckle behind me as she nodded.

"Yeah, Andrew already paid for the classes and I really want to be an architect. It was Andrew's dream to become a singer. Not mine. But in Europe, there will be stars to see. When I see the stars, I'll think of you. I will be back. Wait for me." I smirked and grinned, while that special idea in my head came into play.

"Then, I'll show you stars that are closer." She turned around confused and I walked closer to her. Then, I reached up into the sky, with one hand, and grabbed onto something as if I caught it. I brought my hand down in front of her and let my palms open. Suddenly, the double star necklace began to dangle in front of her. Her eyes expanded in shock and so did her mouth.

"For me?" she asked. I handed the necklace to her as they were still intertwined with my hand. She gently took it from my hand and smiled happily, giggling. "I'm so happy! Thank you very much, Percy!" I smiled at her as she began to laugh and I looked at her confused.

"What is it?" She smiled mischievously at me.

"I didn't know you had guts to know what love feels like." Instantly, I blushed and my eyes and mouth widen in shock.

"Idiot! I didn't say anything like that! Give it back!" I reached out to the necklace, but she turned away, protecting the necklace in her hand.

"No way! I won't give it back! Because I'm going to treasure it."

"Definitely?"

"Definitely!" She continued to stare down at the star necklace and I smiled.

"I..." She looked up, making me blush madly, but I kept my composure, "also will definitely never part with my important star."

And that's when my hand brushed against her hair and I leaned in and kissed her beneath the stars.

Annabeth's POV

"I..." he blushed, "also will definitely never part with my important star."

Percy's hand brushed the side of my hair and leaned in to kiss me. I was surprised, but I kissed him back. We stayed like that under the stars. I'll never lose the star that I so difficultly caught.

Third Person's POV

"I will wait for you," Percy said.

"Okay," Annabeth answered back. And a shooting star shot through the night sky.

~Two Years Later~

On Percy's desk, lay a small section left for his precious. The stuffed pig-rabbit doll, the pictures of her in Europe and the postcards and letters she sends to him all neatly put there so that he could see it everyday.

One that day, Adeline enjoyed herself with a cup of coffee at a local cafe and stared up at the beautiful sky that lay on top of her. She carefully picks up A. J's most successful album and stared at it with wonder.

The cover was of an enormous star that was drawn in the sky with clouds. The title of it called 'Miss You'.

The four members of A.J played their newest songs and practiced together daily. They were doing exactly that right now. Percy Jackson on the lead vocals and guitar, Sam Kozak on the bass, Jeremy on the drums, and Andrew Chase on the vocals and piano. Together, the four create a miracle what's known as A.J.

Percy then looked up at the clock.

'In one more hour,' he said to himself. 'One more hour.'

Annabeth's POV

I walk out of the airplane to California and carry my luggage with me to the terminals, just outside of the gate. My star necklace was on me, appearing everywhere I went. I wore a white angel sleeve shirt, jeans, white flats, and my long, curly hair was put in a ponytail.

I continued to walk until I was outside of the airport, where everyone was being picked up. I continued to smile and paced myself along the side when I notice a tall, handsome figure in front of me. His back was turned so I couldn't see his face, but I stopped.

However, I recognized him immediately and my eyes and mouth widen with surprise and happiness.

"Percy!" I called out. The figure turned around, showing me a beautiful face with sea green eyes, raven black hair, and a crooked smile.

"Welcome back," he said. I smiled wide.

"I'm back." And I ran up to him and jumped into his arms as he spun me around in the air.

_'If you wish from the bottom of your heart, you can even catch the stars.'_

You're Beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>I am seriously crying right now. I really love this story. I just can't stop thanking you guys. I get way too emotional and I watched the dramas once more and I kept crying and crying. It was really good. I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved writing it. I hoped you found the joy that you all deserve in here and hope for the best of anything. I really love you guys a lot and I can't say thanks enough. Thank you one last time for reading 'You're Beautiful' and I wish that you all have the best in everything.<strong>

**_'If you wish from the bottom of your heart, you can even catch the stars.'_**

**_ButaTokki45_**


	50. Chapter 50

**Good news! There is going to be a sequel to You're Beautiful! It's going to be called, 'You're Beautiful Too...lol that's weird. Well, I'm not sure when I'll write it, but I'll definitely do it. Thank you guys for your support!**


End file.
